Heroes
by kiyojgj96
Summary: 存文 虽然写得很烂但这是我高中时候开始写的请高抬贵手 救救中文作者吧15555551
1. Chapter 1

第一章

柳安下了班走出天文局大门，惊讶地发现金铃果在门口等她。她回忆着自己最近有没有说过关于汤姆·克鲁斯的坏话，发现没有，放下心来。

于是她坦然地迎上前去："你干嘛来，我明天就回北京了。"

金铃果面无表情地举起一张巨幅麻瓜电影海报。柳安定睛一看，是一部十月份上映的电影，《不一样的天空》。

"毛病，中国又不可能上映。"柳安鄙夷地看着她。

"说的跟你没学过瞬移术一样。"金铃果更鄙夷地看着她。

"说的跟咱俩的瞬移术有什么用一样。"柳安指出。

金铃果收起海报："反正我要去意大利看首映，你正好和我一起去玩玩嘛。"

"去一趟意大利，就为了看这个麻瓜片子。"柳安重复一遍。

金铃果卷起海报敲了敲柳安的肩膀："这个片子帅哥爆炸，你看看德普，你敢说不帅试试看。"

"我也觉得德普挺帅的。"柳安赞同道，"但你抛弃了你的汤姆？"

金铃果翻翻眼睛。"汤姆最近没有片子，你以为呢。"

柳安说："那你千里迢迢来海南一趟就是为了提前三个月约我去意大利？"

"哦，对了，那显然不是。"金铃果意味深长地地笑了笑，又从包里翻出一张纸，"你看看这个。"

柳安接过来一看，啪的一声把纸拍到金铃果脸上。

"我靠。"金铃果扯下纸拍回柳安手上，"这可是你的小天狼星·布莱克的通缉令！"

柳安说："他是詹姆的莱姆斯的哈利的，什么时候成我的了？"

金铃果冷笑："你接着装。"

柳安和善地说："你再提他我就不去意大利了。"

"哦不。"金铃果的口气顿时软了下来，"但是你不是说你相信他没杀人？"

柳安耸耸肩："对，我是相信。"

金铃果一拍双手："那你还不去帮他澄清？"

柳安扭头看着她，觉得自己有必要向这位中国数一数二的巫师占卜学家科普一下生活艰辛，想了想还是懒得费那个事："我相信有屁用，我还相信你今年能出嫁呢。"

金铃果立马闭上了嘴。

回到租住的房子时已过午夜。柳安轻手轻脚地打开大门，房东老太太又歪在沙发上睡着了，面前的十三英寸彩色电视不屈不挠地播放着琼剧《秦香莲》。她想起冰箱里还有半碗阳春面可以热热吃掉聊以充饥，刚抽出魔杖想来个召唤咒，老太太的声音冷不丁响起："咦？小柳你举着根棍子做啥？"

柳安面不改色地把跟了她二十年的落叶松木魔杖放在裤腿上擦了擦："阿姨您看，街角那家木匠铺新上的专门捞面条的木筷子，花纹是不是特别漂亮。"想了想又补充道，"结果走半道上没留神掉了一根，真是白花钱。"

老太太赞同道："真是白花钱。"

柳安装模作样地叹了口气，岔开话题："阿姨，我今早煮的那面条还在吧？我热热吃了哈。"

"吃什么吃，那面条有点馊了，我给倒了。"老太太双眼一瞪，"你热几个虾饺吧，今中午我吃的，还没吃完。"

柳安感激涕零："阿姨您这真是救人一命胜造七级浮屠。"

老太太挥了挥手："你这不是明天就要走了吗，吃点好的。"

柳安有点感动，去冰箱弄来虾饺，放在锅里蒸了几分钟，端到桌上。老太太还没睡，坐在桌子边上摇着扇子等她。

柳安坐下来吃虾饺，老太太悠闲地开口问道："你之前跟我说什么来着，你出差结束了？"

柳安点点头："是啊。"

一边在心里骂中国的魔法部不是个玩意。

她在魔法部天文局的办公室在北京，因此常年租下了那里巫师聚集地的一间房子，还没攒够钱买房。但为了在更纯粹的环境中观测，她一年至少有四个月的时间要在海南呆着。有的同事瞬移术学得好能顺利挪回北京，大部分则没这个能力，她也不例外。天文观测一般都是在半夜，转移电梯和瞬移门早就关闭了，她只好在海南再租一套房。魔法部倒是给了所谓补贴，但大约只有魔法界正常房租的一半，她只能租麻瓜房子。中国麻瓜那要命的政策又搞得她很难找到出租房，一想起这些年租房的经历她就忍不住骂政府，这次遇到的的老太太还算不错，但大多数房东不是这样。

今年的观测期基本结束了，她的合同明天到期，可以收拾收拾回北京了。

老太太显然不知道她在想什么，摇着扇子继续唠叨："你呀，跑来跑去不嫌累，找个男人安安稳稳过日子多好。年轻时候有的挑又不找，到这年纪了剩下的男人又看不上，你说说你怎么办啊。"

有个热心的老太太当房东，最大的缺点就是她会热衷于给你介绍对象。如果你不幸是她的观念里孩子至少该上小学了却还没结婚的年纪，那这个缺点可能就会更加让人难以忍受。

柳安干笑一声："您给我介绍的那几个？您觉得我能看上？"

老太太痛心疾首地拍着大腿："差不多得了，你这年纪还指望能找到更好的？"

"那也不能喷着口水给我讲他前妻有多好啊。"柳安翻翻眼睛。

老太太叹了一口气，赞成地点了下头："是，那个人是混蛋了点。但上个月那个医生不是挺好的，你怎么把人家拒了呢？"

柳安想了半天答道："长得丑。"

老太太气得拿扇子在她头上敲了一下，柳安陪着笑，老老实实去厨房把用过的碗刷了。

当然啦，那医生其实没那么丑，就是矮了点。柳安看他人不错，本来还想温和地拒绝掉，结果他话锋一转，声泪俱下地恳求柳安不要看上他，说自己其实喜欢的是男人，只是被他妈逼着才不得不来相亲。柳安不得不坐在那个油腻腻的小菜馆里，一边看他一瓶一瓶喝酒，一边听他讲他和医院保安的苦情恋爱史。这么过了两个小时，总算熬到他拿着酒瓶歪在桌上睡着了，她才飞一样逃出菜馆，顺便感慨自己这辈子真是没有男人缘。

她关掉客厅里的电灯回到自己的卧室，把门仔细地锁好，挥起魔杖。她的箱子从衣橱顶上跳到地面上，啪的一声弹开。衣服纷纷飞出衣橱，在空中归拢整齐，飞进箱子，鞋子也一双双跳进鞋盒中。写字台上所有的论文笔记都飞进了一个敞开的双肩背包，没织完的毛衣收进专门的盒子里，再飞进背包。她提心吊胆地听着门外的动静，好在老太太没过来敲门。

这一番工程结束，房间看起来整齐了不少。

柳安打着哈欠把手提箱移动到门口再回来，才发现箱子底下压着一本相册。她一边疑惑自己什么时候多了一本相册，一边走过去翻开它。

看到相片，她的第一反应是啪的一声合上相册。然后愣了愣，想起自己第一次收到这本相册时好像也是这个反应。

那是一本小天狼星的相册。收到相册时她才五年级。

时隔十二年，其实柳安已经记不清小天狼星的具体模样。印象中留存的不过是一双灰眸，和一头黑色齐肩的中长发。

即使记不清他的长相，她也记得他有多好看。最好看的就是那双眼睛，记忆中像是融进了九天星光一般闪亮。

她把相册扔到垃圾堆里，一秒钟后又捡了回来。她想算了，就算小天狼星和自己无关，这玩意也是雷古勒斯弄来的，不能轻易丢掉。

听说他入狱的那一天，柳安将有关他的记忆拾掇拾掇全部打包上锁放进脑海最深处，还在上面压了块青石板子准备永久尘封。谁知道今天先是听说了他越狱的事儿，又莫名其妙发现了这本她自己都不知道丢到了哪个犄角旮旯的相册，她觉得今天老天爷有意跟她过不去。

既然这样，当她发现尘封多年的包裹已经悄然打开，蒙尘的记忆一幕幕闪回时，干脆懒得再封上，就那么躺在床上回忆人生。

一开初就是她前去霍格沃茨的场景。

"文化大革命"，在白丁们的历史教科书上被阐述为"由领导者错误发起，被反政府集团利用，严重损害党和人民利益的内乱"。

可在中国巫师眼中，那是天杀的黑巫师林彪对白丁主席施用操控术，利用白丁力量试图建立起巫师对白丁统治的战争。柳安对这场战争的了解不深，因为她少年时代都在英国留学。

柳安家在江苏，照学区应该去上南京的凝息魔法学校。不幸的是那时候凝息虽然还没沦陷，但由于老校长故去，学校受到胁迫，书本导向充斥着黑魔法和白丁歧视。柳安她爸深知情况不妙，才决定送女儿出国留学。

柳安她爸柳泽是中国魔法部魔法交通局瞬移术办公室主任，这就意味着他有大量机会可以利用。至于为什么英国会在这样人与人充满不信任的环境中接受一名外国小巫师来留学，主要归功于英国魔法部国际魔法合作司司长埃德蒙·万斯和柳泽是老朋友。柳泽的官方解释是万斯觉得柳安天赋异禀资质超常，爱才之心大起，而万斯的女儿爱米琳·万斯私下给柳安的解释是柳安她爸给她爹地送了一坛七十年的女儿红。

中国有句古话，叫一子错，满盘皆落索。

柳安觉得，她爹当时这步真不能算走错，她一辈子都感谢她爹这个决定。但是她的青春期搞得那样动荡不安，一大半原因就在这坛女儿红上。

其实这不是她的本意，当初为这事她抗争了许久，抗争理由是她半句鸟语不会说，抗争结果是被她爸提前捆吧捆吧用瞬移术带去英国，在一所基础国际教育学校里折腾了大半年才终于登上霍格沃茨特快列车。

她被分进格兰芬多时自己都不敢相信。分院帽一开始说她是个天生的拉文克劳，差点喊出来的时候又改主意了，把她放进了格兰芬多。她在潮水般的欢呼声中走向格兰芬多那一桌，心里有点发怵。

后来她想想，自己早该明白分院帽年纪大了，耍人也是常有的事。于是安下心，专心在格兰芬多学院当一只鸵鸟，没人叫她绝不露头。

但是向来事与愿违。自从她认识小天狼星，日子就没消停过，活生生把鸵鸟的日子过成了百灵。

她认识小天狼星纯粹是个意外。那是她二年级的事情，原先她和小天狼星半点交集都没有。

爱米琳是个好姑娘，她热爱魁地奇，想当追球手。格兰芬多队正好要招新人，她想参加，这当然没什么问题。但她参加选拔赛非要把柳安拖上，这在柳安看来就是个很大的问题。

柳安觉得自己不会转弯不会单手控制扫把不会俯冲，去参加选拔赛简直是个笑话，何况她连扫帚都没有。谁知道爱米琳能在选拔赛头天晚上给她借来一把扫帚，说是球队里一个替补的。柳安一看是把光轮1001，吓得碰都不敢碰。

"你怕什么？扫帚不是让人用的？"爱米琳眯起眼睛看着她。

柳安伸手摸了把扫帚："我感觉我摸到的是大把的加隆啊。谁这么有钱？"

爱米琳答道："小天狼星·布莱克。"

她当然是听过小天狼星的名字的—那时候霍格沃茨的学生，即使不知道阿格斯·费尔奇的教名，也绝不可能不知道詹姆·波特、小天狼星·布莱克、莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁组成的Marauders。他比她高一个年级，是全校最聪明也是最调皮的学生之一。柳安远远看过他几次，觉得他长得真帅。但她不敢惹他。一开始她不同意，架不住爱米琳威逼利诱，说是能借到全校最帅男生的扫帚已经是梅林保佑，如果不去岂不是辜负了梅林的美意。柳安说那我要是把人家扫帚弄坏了怎么办，爱米琳说你把人家想成什么人了。

最后她还是去了，并且体会到了好扫帚在选拔赛中的巨大优势。她一个没什么飞行天赋的人居然飞得还不错，当然爱米琳比她强得多。她对自己的表现感到很满意，落到地上摇摇晃晃跨下扫帚，准备对爱米琳表示一下祝贺。

结果刚下扫帚就被一个男生挡住。这个男生长得没什么特点，只有稻草一样的头发可以作为辨认标准。

男生说："安·柳，你是安·柳吧？"

柳安说："对，我是。"说着拎起扫帚准备走人。

男生说："你被选中了，替补追球手。"

柳安目瞪口呆地抬起头看着他。

男生没看见，兀自讲道："你可以来和全队一起训练，每周两次，星期二和星期六晚上七点。我们得给你弄件队服，不知道上任队员的队服你能不能穿，不过我们得先把名字换一下…"

柳安还没来得及拒绝，就听到爱米琳从远处喊道："安！我就知道你能入选！"

她回过头，看到爱米琳和小天狼星一起向她走过来。她只好笑着挥了挥手表示欢迎。

小天狼星走到她面前，调侃地笑道："我的扫帚好用吗？"

麻瓜界有个故事，主要讲的是一个叫阿里巴巴的人偷了强盗的东西。里面有个咒语叫芝麻开门，对着山崖叫一声，山上隐藏的门就能缓缓打开。魔法人士一般都对这个咒语嗤之以鼻，因为在真正的魔法界中这个咒语叫阿拉霍洞开。

麻瓜孩子们都喜欢在开门前叫一声芝麻开门。魔法界开锁的时候阿拉霍洞开一般都能管用。但如果人心上也有一把锁，每个人的开锁咒语一定都不一样。那样的话，柳安的咒语一定是"我的扫帚好用吗？"

我的扫帚好用吗？扫帚好用吗？好用吗？…

她并不是从那时候开始喜欢小天狼星。但是后来她喜欢上小天狼星之后，曾经试图抓住自己和他的每一个回忆，这句话就像是一个魔咒，在她的脑海中一遍遍回响。她记得那天小天狼星穿的校服长袍里面是蓝色法式衬衫，袖口微微露出长袍，能看到一枚做工精良的银色袖扣。她记得这么多细节，包括他那时候脸上露出的调侃的笑容。

唯一遗憾的是，那时候她心无杂念，把扫帚还给他的时候只说了句谢谢。日后有了杂念的她无比痛恨当时的自己，如果早两年勾搭小天狼星，没准希望还能更大一点。

仔细想来还是没什么希望。她和小天狼星真正相处也就是那一年时间一起当球队替补，一年后他成为了正式队员，她却退出了球队。他们甚至都不怎么相互了解，他怎么可能对她有什么好感？

她和莱姆斯倒是有点熟，因为两人都参加了学校的一个魔法史研究社团。对魔法史感兴趣的人实在不多，整个社团也就五六个人，格兰芬多只有她和莱姆斯两人。她和莱姆斯自然而然地认识了，还惊喜万分地发现莱姆斯是黑魔法防御术专家。她的黑魔法防御术从小到大没及格过，这不得不说是一个人生污点。弗立维教授对她的评价是"协调性太差"，她觉得很贴切。

她向莱姆斯表示想拜他为师时他正随手翻着一本《地中海沿岸魔法风格及其成因》，闻言怪异地看着她："安，格兰芬多学生的黑魔法防御术几乎都是高分。"

柳安沮丧地把《法国天文魔法史》盖到头上："我学不会。"

莱姆斯摇摇头表示无奈，换了个话题："下周活动是你演讲吧？正巧下周詹姆和小天狼星也想跟我来这里看看，告诉你一声。"

柳安腾的一声坐直身体："他们怎么想到这里来？"

莱姆斯耸耸肩："他们觉得身为兄弟，我参加这个社团两年多都没来看一眼有点说不过去，显得不太了解我。"

柳安干笑一声。莱姆斯扭头看她，好笑地说："你不是跟他们一个球队吗？不熟？"

"啊，不熟。"柳安垂头丧气地趴到桌上。

莱姆斯好脾气地问道："怎么了？他们难道欺负你不成？"

"没有。"柳安摇摇头，"除了有一次抛接鬼飞球我没接住，詹姆传的球砸到我脸上了。"

莱姆斯笑了："对了，我听他们讲了，你鼻子被砸破了。"

"啊。"柳安继续垂头丧气。

"小姑娘，你这样是不行的。"莱姆斯慢条斯理地说道，"要是不想再丢脸一次，就好好准备演讲。"

莱姆斯说的当然是对的。于是接下来的一个星期她几乎都泡在图书馆查找资料，她的演讲主题是《从货币变迁看巫师经济发展史》，一个特别无聊的主题。早知道小天狼星他们要来她肯定选妖精叛乱这个主题，但既然已经决定了，就不能改了。她还请社长，七年级的拉文克劳男生阿历克斯·里奇帮她做一个模型准备演讲时候用，阿历克斯有点意外地看着她："哟，这么热心？"

柳安只顾乖乖点头，不敢多说话。

"好事啊，好事。"阿历克斯推了推架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，"我们社看来要迎来自己的春天啦，以后就是你们这些年轻人的天下啦。"

柳安心想，再给这个社六百年也迎不来春天，原因无他，圈太冷了。

她准备得这么好，当然是想表现得好一点。她怎么也没想到会临时出岔子，而且出岔子的还是她自己。这种事情是最憋屈的，因为找不到客观原因，只能骂自己白痴。

一周的时间过得很快，下一周的活动詹姆和小天狼星果然跟莱姆斯一起来了。阿历克斯从金丝眼镜上方怀疑地打量着两人，问身边准备上台演讲的柳安："这俩谁啊？"

柳安面无表情地说道："莱姆斯的室友。"

阿历克斯严肃地观察了詹姆两人半天，作出评价："一看就不像能安心研究魔法史的人。"扭头鼓励她，"给他们个下马威，振兴我社荣光！"

柳安赶紧点点头，表示自己对社长的绝对支持。但阿历克斯还是发现了不对："你演讲稿呢？"

柳安发现事情败露，只好捂住脸答道："忘带了。"

阿历克斯的眼镜差点滑到地上："你说什么？！"

柳安带着哭腔说："我不是故意的我把它放到书包里今天来社团没带书包…"

阿历克斯恨铁不成钢地拍了下大腿："你啊你，你天天脑子里想的都是什么？还知道自己姓什么吗？我们社的名誉今天说不定就要毁在你手上了你知道吗？"

柳安揉揉鼻子："但我现在只能上台了是吧？"

阿历克斯翻翻眼睛："不然呢？"

柳安就上台了。阿历克斯已经把做出的模型放到讲台上，那个模型是个金色光球，在讲台漂漂浮浮，看起来还挺可爱的。

台下坐着社里另外的五个人，还有詹姆和小天狼星。这时候她居然还分神想到他们俩的气质和台下其他的人实在太不一样。

然后她露出微笑。

"大家好，今天我演讲的主题是—"

她打了个响指，阿历克斯做出的金色光球喷出一个加隆形状的光斑。

"从货币变迁看巫师经济发展史。"

其实比想象中的好。她一边干巴巴地照记忆背稿子一边想。准备得还算充分，演讲稿大半都背了下来，有少数忘词反正下面同学也听不出。她讲到加隆的出现对欧洲大陆局势的影响时，一个赫奇帕奇女生居然还频频点头。柳安觉得很惶恐，下面讲话就有点结巴。

詹姆咧嘴一笑，和小天狼星交头接耳了两句，冲她竖起大拇指。柳安顿感勇气倍增，总算想起了下面的词。

"加隆在巫师生活中的必要性致使和妖精的合作成为必然。事实上，巫师本可以利用这一机会与妖精友好交流，互取所需，然而当时的巫师对妖精的态度却是剥削和排斥…"

一个斯莱特林男生举起右手："我有异议。"

柳安有点傻眼地看着他。虽然社团人少，但大家都是采取鸵鸟政策，低头学自己的，她到现在也没把五个人的名字全部对上号。可她参加这么多次活动，也没见过谁的演讲在过程中被打断并提出异议。她打量着那个男生至少比她高出三十公分的个子，觉得还是不惹他比较好："啊，你说吧。"

男生倒是很有礼貌地站起身来，先鞠了一躬："抱歉打断你的演讲，但我认为，巫师对妖精的所谓排斥和压迫是必须的。"

柳安心想老子这句话照搬的《欧洲魔法经济发展史》，你怎么不去找原作者。

男生显然没有找原作者的意思，继续说道："我们和妖精属于不同的种族，要做的就是为自己的族类累积财富。我不认为巫师需要在与妖精的交易中遵守人类交易时的道德准则。"

柳安眨眨眼睛，余光看到莱姆斯皱起了眉头。

"可是你也看到了不遵守道德准则的后果呀。"她轻声答道，"妖精叛乱还不足以作为教训吗？"

"但我们胜利了。"斯莱特林男生骄傲地仰起头，"这场战争虽然残酷，但总体上让妖精们心服口服，最终不得不遵守我们制定的市场规范—这是属于巫师的胜利，利大于弊。"

"可是死了好多人啊。"柳安低声说道。

男生不屑地撇了撇嘴："不要这么仁慈，战争中的牺牲很多时候都会换来更大的利益。"

柳安说："可是死了的人还是死了，再大的利益也回不来了。"

男生还想说话，小天狼星已经明显直起身想反驳他，阿历克斯来圆场了。

"好了，托尼，这不是安这次演讲要讨论的重点。"他扶了扶金丝眼镜，"可以等到后面再谈论种族问题。现在我们还是看看魔法界的经济吧。"

这样柳安才好歹讲完了演讲，走下讲台趴到阿历克斯旁边的桌子上。阿历克斯推推她的手臂，露出满意神色："讲得不错啊。"

柳安有气无力地答道："别讽刺我。"

阿历克斯认真说道："我怎么是讽刺你呢，我从不讽刺别人。"

柳安说："我刚想起来我下台忘记鞠躬了。"

阿历克斯差点笑背过气去。

她从来没问过小天狼星对她这次演讲的印象，但她觉得可能不太好。她后来觉得自己真是没什么用，这么好一个给他留下深刻印象的机会就这么浪费掉了，活该一辈子追不上小天狼星。

其实照常理来讲她的机会还是不小，毕竟和小天狼星还待过一个魁地奇队。然而这大好的机会小时候的她却不知道利用，印象中她唯一一次主动找小天狼星说话还是因为莱姆斯。

她记得那天是个好天，詹姆早就来到了场上提前训练，红色的身影在灿烂的阳光下飞速滑行，轻盈得像一根羽毛。她破天荒地早早来到魁地奇球场，看了一会詹姆训练，回到更衣室里专门等小天狼星。

过了一会儿小天狼星来了，坐到她坐的长凳另一头，对她打招呼："这么早啊。"

"嗯。"

小天狼星把书包放在凳子上，从里面掏出一瓶南瓜汁。柳安目不转睛地盯着他，他低头看她一眼："什么事？"

柳安朝他凑了过去，压低声音说道："莱姆斯经常请病假不来参加社团活动，说是他或者他妈妈生病，你比我清楚对吧。"

她感到他的身体一僵，表面上却还是淡定地拧开南瓜汁："哦。这有什么不对吗？"

柳安感觉距离不够近，于是跪到了长凳上，向小天狼星挪了挪："你知道我喜欢天文学，我上回正巧发现他每次请假都是在满月。"

小天狼星依旧镇定地将南瓜汁放到唇边："哦。你想说什么？"

柳安感觉距离还是不够近，干脆趴到了小天狼星耳边："他是吸血鬼吗？"

小天狼星一口南瓜汁从鼻孔里喷了出来。

看到小天狼星咳嗽着半天说不出话，柳安认为自己一定是猜对了："我听说满月之夜吸血鬼力量最强，需要出来觅食，所以他不得不出来，对不对？"

小天狼星总算缓过一口气，放下南瓜汁用袖子擦了擦嘴角："我说，你的黑魔法防御术及格了吗？"

柳安说："没有，我实践课只拿了三十分。"

小天狼星面色深沉地看着她，拍了拍她的肩膀："给你个真诚的建议，少看麻瓜小说，多看看你的教科书。"

说来惭愧，柳安二年级发现莱姆斯请病假的规律，却直到三年级第二学期末学完狼人，又反应了两个星期才反应过来莱姆斯其实就是个狼人。当然她没觉得有什么，但莱姆斯好像挺在意。这种介意让他显得挺自卑的，本来他的成绩和詹姆和小天狼星不相上下，长得虽然没有小天狼星那么逆天也和詹姆一样看起来很顺眼，这种不自信来得并没有什么道理。

这种不自信体现在各个方面，比如喜欢莉莉这件事上。

其实柳安上学时并不知道莱姆斯喜欢莉莉。这事还是前几年黛安娜·泰勒告诉她的，黛安娜是莉莉的室友，和莱姆斯关系很好。

"嗯？真的假的？"柳安很感兴趣地八卦道。

当时黛安娜坐在海边，注视着远处海水中嬉戏的三个孩子。她这一趟特地带孩子来中国找柳安玩，柳安正好在海南出差。柳安一直很喜欢黛安娜，上学时她就表示自己不会结婚但是喜欢孩子，长大后真的就一个人领养了三个麻瓜孩子。

"当然是真的啊。"黛安娜伸了个懒腰，"其实事情很简单啦，你想听吗？"

柳安谨慎地表示很想听。

黛安娜拂了拂头发，忽然看了她一眼："你知道莱姆斯的小问题吧？"

柳安笑出声来："我知道啊，早就知道。"

"是的，莱姆斯也说你知道。"黛安娜也微微地笑了，"那我就接着讲了。"

照黛安娜的说法，莱姆斯是在他们毕业之后告诉她这件事的，他也是在那时才告诉黛安娜他是狼人。

莉莉·伊万斯一直是全校最漂亮最聪明的女孩之一。虽然她的履历听起来很光鲜—级长，女学生会主席，OWLs七门优秀三门良好，NEWTs七门优秀外加魔药学满分—然而与她差不多大的格兰芬多学生都知道，这个女孩与很多人的想象大相径庭。

其实莉莉一到四年级成绩并不是很突出。不是说不好—但是比起格兰芬多的男生们还差了不少，甚至有时候还考不过她们寝室特别用功的奥莱嘉。格兰芬多女生许多都记得她经常在周末下午三点踩着毛茸茸的天蓝色拖鞋迷迷糊糊地去盥洗室洗漱，开始一天的生活。但谁也不敢说这个女孩不聪明。她上学时最辉煌的事迹有这么几个。第一是在一节魔法史课上飞速补完该上交的十二英寸长论文，宾斯教授还给了她一个O。第二是在魔药课上不光自己做成了缩身药剂，还帮玛丽和彼得也做成功了。第三是在三年级期末考试前溜出学校看麻瓜足球世界杯，看到克鲁伊夫进球心情大好，哼着歌考完古代魔文，拿了将近满分。第四是在黑魔法防御术课上独自击退了三个斯莱特林。

直到五年级她正儿八经认真学习起来，格兰芬多男生们才感受到了空前巨大的压力。一次魔咒课上，詹姆正和小天狼星交头接耳，忽然发现自己发不出声音了。詹姆恼火地朝四周看去，发现莉莉趴在右后方的桌子上朝他们挑衅地抱起手臂。小天狼星笑得喘不过气来，低声说道，没想到伊万斯已经会无声咒了，尖头叉子，你完了。

低年级的学生都知道，如果伊万斯级长发现了他们私藏的飞鸣弹、咬鼻子茶杯或者其他什么违禁物，一般问题是不大的。她只会用她漂亮的绿眼睛含笑盯着你，这时只要你把东西收起来，她是不会没收的。夜游被她发现也没什么关系，她一般只会说你两句，碰到老师说不定还会帮你求个情。如果碰到卢平级长就麻烦了。他会温和而坚定地没收你的违禁物，发现你夜游他虽然不会报告老师，抄写校规是少不了的。

莉莉很聪明，三年级就发现了莱姆斯身体的秘密。她没告诉任何人，只是那年圣诞节送了他一条狼的小玩偶作礼物。莱姆斯很紧张，但假期结束后莉莉神色如常，也没有躲着他，他才逐渐放下心来。

五年级莉莉和莱姆斯被选为级长。五年级学生课业本来就重，莱姆斯的变形又大大影响了他的身体，莉莉便帮他承担了很多级长工作。她没有刻意隐瞒，但他最初确实不知道。有一个夜晚，他们四个在城堡中游荡，无意中走到了级长执勤的走廊。墙上的火把照亮了一片黑暗，他们藏在走廊拐角处，看到莉莉标志性的暗红色长发在来回飘动着。

"昨天就是她值夜，今天怎么还是她？"詹姆低声咕哝道。

莉莉打了个呵欠，揉揉眼睛。她似乎有点冷，在原地跺了跺脚，把斗篷裹紧了些，又跑到火把旁边暖手。

"费尔奇还有没有人性？"詹姆小声抱怨道，"这么冷的天，非说节假日来临学生会躁动不安让他们值夜—级长是人，又不是—"

"嘘！"小天狼星使劲捣了捣他的肋骨。

詹姆闭上嘴巴，麦格教授从走廊另一头走来。

"麦格教授。"莉莉向她打招呼。

"伊万斯。"麦格教授简短地说，忽然想起什么似的问道，"昨天不就是你值夜吗？怎么今天还是你？"

"昨天是我和莱姆斯调班了，他不是生病了嘛。"莉莉双手相互搓了搓。

麦格教授扬起一条眉毛："那他今晚人呢？"

莉莉嘿嘿笑了一声："教授，您也知道他身体不好，我怕他病刚好来值夜出什么事儿，这次我帮他值了，下次让他补回来。"

麦格教授点点头："这些你们自己安排，只要费尔奇先生没意见就行了。"

莉莉嗯嗯地答应着，麦格教授转身离开了。

目送着麦格教授走远，詹姆扭过头看着莱姆斯，翻了翻眼睛："月亮脸，你是真不知道还是怎么地？"

莱姆斯依旧盯着莉莉："我真不知道。"

"那就是每次你变完形她就替你值夜，没告诉你。"小天狼星下结论道。

莱姆斯耸耸肩："看起来是的。"

詹姆哼了一声："我怎么这么嫉妒你呢？"

莱姆斯没有回答，他还是不能把目光从莉莉身上移开。

莉莉看起来百无聊赖。她抽出魔杖挥了挥，一朵百合花盛开在空中。

"召唤咒。"小天狼星低声说道。那是六年级要学的内容，看起来她运用得很熟练。

莉莉变出了好多百合花。她带着认真的表情，让它们在空中排列成自己的名字。然后又打乱它们的顺序，随意挥了挥魔杖，花朵在空中排列成一朵更大的百合花。

"太赞。"彼得尖声说道。

詹姆看得太入迷，完全没注意到脚下。于是悲剧发生了，他脚下一滑，摔倒在小天狼星身上，小天狼星被他撞得重心不稳，砰的一声也摔倒在地。

莉莉吓了一跳，百合花消失在空气中。随即她发现了小天狼星露出隐形衣的脑袋。

"哈哈。"她发出一声讽刺的笑，"我猜，不止你一个人吧？"

小天狼星仗义地钻出隐形衣，趁他抽回隐形衣的瞬间，詹姆拖着莱姆斯和彼得再次躲进了拐角的阴影处。

"就我一个人，级长小姐。"小天狼星彬彬有礼地说道，脸上带着恰到好处的微笑。一般女生都会被他这个笑容秒杀，但莉莉显然不是一般女生。

"别想骗我。"莉莉冷淡地说道，"你这个水平还能在隐形衣上绊倒？"

小天狼星在脸上调整出他标志性的调侃表情："我当然不能，但我刚刚看到了一幅美丽的画面，心绪难平啊。"

他这么说着，朝莉莉眨了下右眼。这个表情整体效果太好，连莉莉都看得愣了一下。

詹姆看起来就快忍不住跳出来了，彼得抓住他的袍子后摆。

"布莱克先生。"莉莉并没有被小天狼星的美貌影响，声音带着危险的甜蜜，"不管你看到了什么，这个时候你都应该在床上睡觉—或者不睡觉，不管干什么，都不应该在走廊上。"

小天狼星歪了歪头，天真无邪地笑了笑："那级长小姐也忘了不能在走廊上施魔法了吗？"

莉莉挑挑眉毛："但是你不能给我扣分，我可以给你扣分呀。"

"哦，得了吧，伊万斯。"小天狼星懒洋洋地说道，"你才舍不得把你在魔药课上挣来的分数白白扣掉呢。"

莉莉嘲讽地说道："原来布莱克先生还知道学校有学院分数这个东西，真是个新闻啊。"

"刚刚记起来。"小天狼星装模作样思考着，"而且，让我想想—我挣的分数好像不比你少多少？"

莉莉哼了一声："对，扣的更多。"

"那就更不能再扣了，对不对？"小天狼星立即说道。

莉莉眯起眼睛。她甩了甩红色长发，朝小天狼星迈了一步，抽出魔杖对准他的胸口。

"对，我不会扣你的分。"她拖长声音甜蜜地说道，"但是，在我念出恶咒之前，你有三秒钟时间滚回你的宿舍。"

小天狼星假装正经地说道："除非你解除了霍格沃茨的反幻影显形咒，否则我做不到啊。"

莉莉说："三。"

小天狼星扭头就跑。

那天晚上回去之后，詹姆跟莱姆斯唠唠叨叨地说自己有多羡慕他。莱姆斯拿枕头捂住耳朵没理他，心里第一次有点烦躁地想着，莉莉帮我值夜，关你什么事啊。

他心里很愧疚。莉莉帮他值夜，他却用这个时间去夜游。而且他感觉自尊心受到了一点伤害—从没听说过哪个女级长帮男级长值夜的。于是他找到莉莉，让她把以后的执勤都给他做。

莉莉当时正伸长手臂去拿图书馆上层书架的一本书，闻言愣了一下："为什么？"

莱姆斯顺手帮她拿下那本书："因为你以前帮我做了不少了。"

"那没关系的，你不是不方便嘛。"莉莉不在意地摆摆手。

莱姆斯摇摇头："别这样，莉莉。我能做的事情不用你来帮忙。"

莉莉抱着书，微微皱眉盯着他的眼睛。被她的绿眼睛一看，他忽然感觉四周热得出奇，尽管这是十二月份，大家都穿着斗篷。

"莱姆斯。"她温和地说道，"我帮你不是因为你弱小，或者别的什么—是因为你确实有困难，知道吗？"

莱姆斯点点头："但我不想欠你人情。"

莉莉扑哧一声笑了："不想欠我人情…"她低头想了想，然后抬起头说道，"不然以后你帮我写级长工作报告吧，成交？"

莱姆斯犹豫了一下，莉莉干脆利落地说道："然后你还要去把它送给费尔奇检查，通过了才行。"

莱姆斯说："成交。"

黛安娜在海风中悠悠说道："莱姆斯跟我说，他当时不想和詹姆竞争，所以从来没有对莉莉表示过什么。但是这些年来他发现，其实不是他不想竞争，是因为他潜意识里知道詹姆才是真正适合莉莉的人。而且喜欢和爱是不同的，你说呢？"

柳安把下巴搁在膝盖上："你的意思是，如果遇到真爱，藏是藏不住的？"

"这你应该比我清楚啊，我又没打算找过男朋友。"黛安娜含笑看着她。

柳安耸耸肩："我也没打算过。"

黛安娜大声咳嗽了两声，没有揭穿她。

回忆进行到这里，柳安想起自己很多年没见莱姆斯了。事实上自从她离开英国，也只和爱米琳、黛安娜和莱奥·布特三个人保持着联系。她知道爱米琳在魔法法律执行司做到了副司长，知道莱奥和安东妮娅做坩埚生意赚了不少钱，而其余同学的消息—譬如奥莱嘉嫁了三次人，玛丽在对角巷开了咿啦猫头鹰商店，贝蒂打球受伤之后被迫退役，杰西卡成了圣芒戈烧伤科的主治医师—则全是爱米琳竹筒倒豆子一样跟她讲的。爱米琳从小朋友就多，要是凭柳安自己什么也不知道。

她从床上爬起来，把小天狼星的相册装进手提包。她不想再继续回忆，因为接下来的回忆充满了小天狼星。虽然她早已不再喜欢他，但有些事想起来还是有点别扭。就像是七岁那年失足掉进海中，一口海水灌进去的咸涩冰凉。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

柳安幻影显形到破釜酒吧门口，对着门口的玻璃理了理头发，顺便感慨了一下日了狗的命运。

她怎么会回到英国，这个事真是天定的，逃都逃不开。如果要怨谁，她一是怨金铃果，二是怨约翰尼·德普，三是怨自己定力不够强，还真的为了看帅哥跑到了意大利。

她和金铃果照计划去了意大利看完电影，刚出电影院，就收到了爱米琳的消息。蜂鸟守护神停在她面前，用爱米琳的声音说道："我知道你在意大利，来破釜酒吧见我。"

柳安傻乎乎地看着蜂鸟化为一道银光消失，内心产生了深深的恐惧。

虽然她和金铃果没有强行用自己半吊子的瞬移术挪到意大利去而是买了两张国际火车票，这样的确会暴露一部分行踪，但是爱米琳身为英国魔法部官员居然能查到她买到意大利的票，这件事情真是非常严重。柳安在心中抗议了一句魔法部侵犯人权，转头对金铃果说："…"

什么也没说出来，金铃果早就没影了。她才想起来金铃果早就告诉她，看完电影要去给德普施迷惑术，让他亲自己一下。柳安说你别被意大利魔法部逮着就行，金铃果说那没关系，我本来的计划是让他上了我。

叹了口气，柳安摸了摸自己的钱包。不管怎么说，既然爱米琳已经知道自己来了欧洲，不去见她一面也不好。况且她也确实有点想她了。于是她当即买了罗马到伦敦的车票，在国王十字车站下了车，幻影移形去破釜酒吧。

酒吧还和以前一样，从外表看平凡无奇，是人都想不出它是个这么有名的地方。柳安踏进酒吧，向临窗的座位看过去，思路却啪的一声断了。

莱姆斯·卢平坐在窗边沉思，修长手指有意无意地转动着素净的咖啡杯。正午阳光正正将他的影子投在地上，柳安回忆起十几年前他也喜欢这么坐在阳光下看书，有时候嫌阳光太亮，就坐到学校的山毛榉树下，树叶在他脸上投出细碎的阴影，让她不由自主就想起那句"犹抱琵琶半遮面"。

爱米琳坐在他对面，看到柳安过来，站起来迎上她，先笑嘻嘻地伸手拧了一把她的脸。

柳安让她拧完才呵呵笑了一声："亲爱的，你可没告诉我他要见我啊。"

"有什么区别吗，你十几年不回英国，连老同学都不见？"爱米琳整了整披肩。

柳安又呵呵笑了一声。

她当然不排斥见莱姆斯，但是见莱姆斯不可避免地会带来一些回忆。她自认不是个怀旧的人，因为怀旧会带来一些矫情的伤感，但怎么最近老天逼着她动不动就要怀旧。

这时莱姆斯已经站起身。柳安抬头看他，绽开一个真心的笑："嗨，莱姆斯，最近还好吗？"

"还不错，谢谢。你很漂亮。"莱姆斯微笑着在她的面颊上吻了两下。

柳安说："客气了客气了，你也很帅。"

"他当然很帅。"爱米琳笑着拉过柳安，"我们去补个妆，失陪一下。"

柳安心想我补什么妆，我今天出门就没怎么化妆。但爱米琳还是坚持带她来到盥洗室，随后半靠在洗手台上，朝她挑了挑眉毛。

柳安有点惶恐："怎么了？"

爱米琳咳嗽一声："其实今天要见你的不是我。"

柳安愣了愣，总算慢半拍地反应过来："我说呢，和莱姆斯失联十几年，今天抽风了跑过来，我还以为是你把他请来的—你就出去告诉他我被唇膏砸死在盥洗室了行不行？我走了。"

"你干嘛？"爱米琳一把拉住柳安，"他就问问你小天狼星的事儿，你身正不怕影子斜的，走什么？"

柳安揉了揉太阳穴："不是这个问题。"

回忆他总归不是什么快乐的事。她开始后悔自己没和金铃果一起去调戏德普。虽然德普还不如小天狼星帅—妈的，她怎么又想起他来了。

爱米琳偏偏在这时看了眼手表。"我还没告诉你呢，我一会要去参加威森加摩国际交流大会，回头再跟你去对角巷。"

柳安张口结舌："你开玩笑？"

爱米琳拍了拍她的脸："我什么时候跟你开过玩笑？"

"那你把我拉过来是哄我？"柳安瞪大眼睛。

爱米琳再次拍了拍她的脸："当然是为了你和莱姆斯好好叙个旧了。"

"我跟他不熟。"柳安说。

"哟，装得挺像。"爱米琳哼了一声，对着镜子正了正披肩上的胸针。

柳安有点发火："我真的和他们不熟，你不是最清楚了？"

爱米琳没好气地在她头上扇了一巴掌："全天下能说出这话的可能也就你一个人，你好好反省反省哪里出了问题，我走了。"

她潇洒地一甩头发，踩着十公分的高跟鞋头也不回地离开了。

柳安站在洗手台前看着镜子，自言自语道："这都什么事儿啊。"

如果你有一个喜欢看帅哥的朋友，再有一个喜欢坑你无下限的发小，那么最终你就有可能被迫回忆起你的初恋。

柳安从盥洗室中出来，怀着视死如归的心情坐到莱姆斯对面时，心里就是这么想的。

莱姆斯看到她的表情，咳嗽两声，明显忍着笑："爱米琳就是这样。"

柳安说："对，一直是这样。"顿了顿，又补充道，"其实还是变了不少。"

是变了不少。

上学时候爱米琳对高跟鞋深恶痛绝，喜欢用红色发带把金发盘成花苞头，在校袍中穿着红色运动服，一下课就拿着扫着奔向魁地奇球场。现在却披着带长长流苏的藏青色披肩，金发编成繁复的法兰西楼梯辫，果然是沧海桑田。

莱姆斯也变了不少。柳安这样想着，侍者正好问她要点什么，她要了一杯火焰威士忌。莱姆斯稍稍有些意外地看着她："我以为你一直只喝黄油啤酒。"

"那是不可能的，莱姆斯。"柳安微笑着给自己倒了杯柠檬茶。桌角放了盆绿植，懒洋洋地无风摆动着。我也变了，她想。

莱姆斯没有就这个问题继续讨论下去。他低头喝了一口咖啡，再抬头时，那双和咖啡同色的眼睛已经没什么特殊的情绪："今年我要去霍格沃茨任教了，黑魔法防御术。"

柳安有些惊讶："真的？"想了想补充道，"很好啊，你不是一直想当老师？"

莱姆斯平静地微笑着："你呢？前几天我在《魔法溯源》上看到的文章是你的吧？"

"啊，对。"柳安坐直身体，眼睛闪闪发光，"那家月刊给我的稿费真高，再加上马上就要通过的专利，我终于能把北京那套二手房买了。你是不知道之前我碰到的一个房东有多讨厌，家里养了条狗把我咬了连医药费都不出。"

莱姆斯笑了一声："这倒不错。"

火焰威士忌终于上来了。柳安接过杯子，喝了一口。酒滑过她的喉咙落入胃中，让她全身都温暖起来。以前她的确只喝黄油啤酒，小天狼星还劝过她试试伏特加，她没同意。而现在她已经可以把伏特加当水喝。

"安。"莱姆斯的声音毫无征兆地隔空传来，带着一点不真实感。柳安抬起头，正对上他的眼睛。

"你知道我实际上想找你干什么。"

柳安想，要是她以前知道小天狼星越狱之后莱姆斯会想到来找自己，没准还挺高兴的。

"你问我干吗？"她又喝了一口酒，"我从来都和他不熟。"

莱姆斯紧盯着她："不。"他微微皱起眉，"你知道吗，前几天我碰见莱奥·布特了。"

柳安说："哦。"

"你哦什么呢？"莱姆斯无奈地叹了口气。

柳安自顾自地耸了耸肩。

如果追根溯源，莱奥就是让她喜欢上小天狼星的罪魁祸首。而她是如何喜欢上小天狼星，这个故事有个长长的开头。

她是在1979年5月7日喜欢上小天狼星。

通常情况下，喜欢上一个人应该是比较开心的回忆。比如后来爱米琳的初恋，开始于一个阳光灿烂的上午，凯文·诺顿在小咖啡馆中轻轻握住她的手。再比如莉莉，是在七年级的那节黑魔法防御术课上，在一头牡鹿和一头牝鹿守护神闪烁的银光中红着脸被詹姆拥入怀中。但柳安却始终不敢回忆起她喜欢上小天狼星的那天，因为连引子都染了刀光带了血色，就更别说结局。

那是她四年级圣诞假期的倒数第二天，与平时没有什么不同。柳泽上班去了，柳安她妈在厨房忙着炸年糕，准备给她带回学校吃。她自己正窝在沙发上看一本记不得名字的闲书，门铃叮咚响了一声。

柳安她妈去开门，柳安扒着沙发靠背望了一眼，门外是一个穿着黑色长袍的男巫。他朝柳安她妈微微躬身，低声说道："亲爱的田媛女士，我不得不遗憾地通知您，您的丈夫柳泽，今天早上不幸遇难了。"

现在回忆起来那天还是一片令人恐怖的模糊。柳安不记得自己有没有哭，也不记得做了什么说了什么。总之她能记起的下一个片刻就是站在田媛身边，黑色的棺材缓缓落进早已挖好的坑中，有巫师指挥着一堆泥土盖在棺材上，形成一个平滑的小丘。

那天并没有落雨送葬，晴空万里连云都不见一朵，阳光明媚得让人无可奈何。但气温却极低，冷意从空气侵入肌理，又从骨头催生到皮肤。

柳泽不是死于意外。这个男人生性淡泊，事实上并未参与反抗黑巫师的组织，但当林彪手下找上他，威胁他不准为目击的一桩暴行作证时，他始终没有同意。开庭时他准时出庭作证，三名罪犯入狱，他却在结案一小时之后被暗杀。

主持葬礼的巫师念着冗长单调的发言稿，无非是强调柳泽在中国的反黑魔法斗争中起了怎样的作用。可这又有什么意义呢，柳安想，她只知道一件事情，她没有爸爸了。

她觉得眼眶发热，抬头看看天，天空中一只麻雀在她的头顶盘旋，叽叽喳喳地鸣叫着。小时候柳泽带她捉过麻雀，经常是在家后的那片山谷中，他小心翼翼地把小麻雀放在她的手心，微笑着注视着她逗弄小鸟一番后将它们放飞。田媛会从后门喊一声饭做好了回来吃饭了，柳安回过头看到袅袅青烟从烟囱中冒出，能闻到隐约传来的煮玉米的甜香。背景是开得肆意的茉莉花海，雪白的花瓣簇拥着夕阳缓缓沉入山沟。

她眨眨眼睛，告诉自己不能掉眼泪。父亲不在了，母亲对魔法界完全不了解，她只能靠自己走完下面的路。

其实这十几年来她去给父亲扫墓（后来又加上了母亲）时，每次都会问他，自己一个人走得怎么样。父亲没有回答过她，她只是静静地蹲在齐膝的青草丛中跟他聊天，一聊就是几个小时。每次临走时她都会告诉他，爸爸，我过得很开心，谢谢你。柳泽过去就从来不关心她的成绩，放假回家只会问她在学校开不开心，吃得好不好。柳安的回答永远都是很好，配合着一个开心的笑。后来的这些年中这个回答也没有变过—她过得确实不错，有那么一点挫折也犯不上告诉父母。她自我感觉走得还不错，至少没有误入歧途。

葬礼后柳安和田媛核对了家里的存款，发现差不多恰好够她三年的学费和生活费。霍格沃茨的教育的确免费，但是只对英国学生免费，对留学的学生是收费的，而且一点也不便宜。柳安感觉压力很大，跟田媛说："不然我不上了？"

"怎么能不上呢！"田媛板起脸训她，"学了这么久，说不上就不上了？家里的存款又不是不够，就是节俭点的事儿。你给我回去上学。"

"那你怎么办？"柳安问道，"你一个人在家，万一那些人来寻仇怎么办？"

"你爸的同事给我们的房子下了安全保护措施，我也搞不清叫什么，就这个意思。"田媛回答，补上一句，"我觉得比你管用多了。"

柳安翻了翻眼睛。

所以她后来还是回去上学了，晚了几天才到。没什么人问起她的事情，爱米琳早就听她爸讲了，大多数同学是没听说。这样挺好的，她一点也不想费劲解释，弄得自己也不舒服对方也尴尬。

然后她就想多挣点钱。但她常年窝在图书馆看书写论文，除了很偶尔发表一篇好一点的论文拿几个稿费（还抵不过发表别的论文要花的版面费），真是想不出什么办法赚钱。直到她认识了莱奥布特，才打开了新世界的大门。不过虽然挣到了钱，也惹了不少麻烦。回忆起来柳安还是觉得自己作死，她一个没毕业的小孩儿非要不自量力跟魔法界的一股风气抗衡，后来吃的苦头纯属自找。

起因就在那节算数占卜课上。

爱米琳选修的是麻瓜研究和保护神奇生物，柳安则选了算数占卜和古代魔文。所以算数占卜课上她向来没有同桌。这天她刚坐下，却有一个人影蹭了过来。柳安定睛一看，是斯莱特林学院的莱奥`布特。

布特家族不是纯血家族，但也算是比较古老的姓了，家族成员据说有七成在拉文克劳，三成在斯莱特林，魔法界对这个家族普遍评价不错。莱奥也是斯莱特林学院少数和格兰芬多没发生过冲突的学生之一。他又高又瘦，有一头柔软的棕色短发，长得很清秀，看起来安静而低调。

柳安却一直觉得他是个娘炮。

果不其然，浑身上下散发着古龙香水味的娘炮朝她腼腆一笑，打开他光洁崭新的书包，先拿出一个坐垫，认认真真地放在了椅子上。

柳安目瞪口呆。

然后娘炮拿出一本包了漂亮书皮的算数占卜课本，一个刻着家族纹章涂了清漆的木制笔盒，一个精致的蛇形笔架，一瓶黑墨水和一瓶红墨水，瓶身都雕饰着格纹图案。他打开笔盒，里面放着两支细细长长、笔身是银绿色交织的条纹、老鹰尾毛的羽毛笔。

柳安一边想着格兰芬多几个男生都是一手夹着课本一手拎着一支羽毛笔一瓶墨水去上课，一边感慨这套装备得花不少钱啊。

教算数占卜的维克多教授走进教室，同学们纷纷安静下来。

"好了，同学们，作业—"维克多教授一挥魔杖，二十份论文腾空而起，飞向讲台，"交上来。下面我们开始上课。"

维克多教授是一位容貌美丽、性情温和的女巫。柳安很喜欢她，一部分原因是因为自己的算数占卜学得不错，另一部分原因是她留的作业少。

"上节课我们布置同学们回去预习本节课的内容，那么今天我们会随机提问一些同学。"维克多教授微笑着说道，"大家都预习了吧？"

教室里传来一阵喃喃表示赞同的低语。

"好。那么第一个问题，多毛咒和软腿咒混合比例为几比几时咒语效果最强？布特先生？"

莱奥明显吓了一跳，柳安瞥见他的书上一片空白，顿时有些同情他。

"嗯—"他支支吾吾地站起身，低头偷偷瞥向柳安的课本。柳安把书页翻到那道例题，往他眼皮底下推了推。

莱奥迅速看了一眼，答道："六十三比三十七。"

维克多教授笑了笑，没追究他："答对了，请坐吧。"

莱奥满脸通红地坐下，柳安同情地看了他一眼。

然而事实证明，嘲笑别人是会遭报应的。这节课上到一半，维克多教授提她上黑板解题。她前一天晚上和爱米琳看了一晚上的《女巫周刊》压根没记公式，上了讲台就只能盯着题目发呆，什么也不会。

这时她手中的粉笔忽然飘了起来。她还没反应过来，粉笔已经在她身体投下的阴影内飞速写下一个公式，然后跳回她手中。柳安看着那个被维克多教授称为"算数占卜史上最优美公式"的变态积分方程，差点感动得哭出声来，心想不管是谁帮她都是救命恩人。

她借着这个公式好歹解完题目，飞速抽身逃下讲台，回到自己位置上。莱奥已经笑得直不起身，柳安克制住了瞪他一眼的冲动。

然而莱奥自己挪了挪，离她更近了一点，低笑着说道："都不感谢我一下？"

柳安有点震惊："你帮我写的方程组？"

"那是，不然呢？"莱奥托着腮看她。

柳安说："啊，太谢谢了。"

这节课的后来他们没再说过话。下课铃响了，莱奥收拾起他的文具，朝柳安笑了笑。柳安一边理自己的书角一边问他："你怎么没和你们学院的同学坐在一起？"

莱奥拉上书包拉链："不喜欢。"

柳安说："嗯？"

"他们在说夺魂咒，我不喜欢听。"

他言简意赅地说完这句话，朝柳安挥挥手离开了。

这之后莱奥古代魔文课也坐到了柳安旁边。这个同桌并不算坏，除了香水和坐垫以外她都能接受。尤其是他写的一手好字，魔文翻译漂亮得像是麻瓜的印刷体，让柳安抑制不住抄一抄的冲动。坐了两个月，魔文课他又回去跟雷古勒斯坐了。后来莱奥告诉她，那段时间他正在跟雷古勒斯冷战，因此魔文课不想跟他坐在一起。柳安不禁产生了自己像个流浪汉收容所的想法。

熟了一些之后，他开始跟柳安唠叨自己喜欢的女生。那个女生叫安东妮娅·格林格拉斯，柳安知道她，比他们低一年级，是斯莱特林最漂亮的女生。她魅力十足，有一双充满神秘和野心的绿眼睛。据莱奥说，他和安东妮娅五岁就认识，一直很喜欢她，安东妮娅却一直没给他明确答复。

这样一来，莱奥非常郁闷，经常用手抄古代情诗的方式来发泄情绪。结果妹子没追到，字写得倒是越来越好。柳安觉得这也不失为一个收获，莱奥用力拍着她的肩膀说，等你喜欢上别的男生就懂了，什么收获都比不上她一个笑。柳安说你为何这么没出息，莱奥说你懂个屁。

其实他说的很对，这是柳安喜欢上小天狼星之后明白的。

莱奥抄完情诗未免觉得丢脸，扔了又舍不得。以前他还是忍痛扔了，现在则全扔给了柳安。柳安说合着我就是个垃圾场，莱奥再次拍着她的肩膀说，等你喜欢上别的男生就可以直接从这里抄情书了，不合算吗？柳安说合算个屁，然后惊恐地发现自己脏话说得越来越溜了，这可不是什么好事。

那天上算数占卜课之前，莱奥跟柳安叨叨说不知道送安东妮娅什么生日礼物。柳安说她喜欢什么就送什么吧，莱奥就问她，什么东西比较独一无二呢？

柳安斟酌了一下，答道："比如自己做？"

莱奥认真想了想："做什么？"

柳安说："你能做什么？"

莱奥说："我什么都不会做。"

柳安说："那还说什么，想别的吧。"

莱奥这样想了半节课，忽然趁维克多教授转身写公式的时候压低声音问她："你会做什么？"

柳安说："你想都别想。"

莱奥说："我出钱。"

柳安说："那好，我会做娃娃，布的。"

莱奥说："成交，三加隆。"

柳安说："十个。"

莱奥说："去你妈的，五个。"

柳安说："八个。"

莱奥说："七个。"

柳安说："七个就七个，材料费另算。"

莱奥咬牙哼哼："成交。"

柳安确实会做娃娃。从小她跟田媛学缝衣服，田媛夸她缝得和缝纫机一样好。但是她并没有很多机会做衣服，所以就把这个特长发展成了兴趣爱好。她对自己的手艺有信心，但是并没有别人评价过她的水平，还是有点心虚。最后她把成品娃娃交给莱奥时仗义地表示，如果被退回来就不用付钱了。

莱奥盯着站在桌子上穿着着斯莱特林院服，很像安东妮娅的大眼睛娃娃，揉了揉自己的头发："它就是这样吗？可爱是挺可爱的。"

柳安说："不是啊，她会说你好。你教她说谁的名字她就向谁问好，这个咒语我弄了半天才成功。还会做几个动作，我尽力了。"

莱奥将信将疑地拉住娃娃的手："真的假的？"

柳安耸耸肩："你可以试试嘛。"

莱奥清了清嗓子，对娃娃说道："你好。"

娃娃静静地等了两秒钟，绽开灿烂的笑容，眨了眨大眼睛："你好，我叫安托，你呢？"

"卧槽！！！！"莱奥跳了起来，转身紧紧握住握住柳安的双手，激动地说道："你，太厉害了，你！"

柳安有点被吓到："啊，谢，谢谢。"

然后莱奥扔下一句再见就跑没影了。柳安提心吊胆地等着他的消息，生怕自己拿不到钱。没想到再在课上碰到他时他爽快地给了她十个加隆，表示安东妮娅特别喜欢那个娃娃，就多给她点钱。柳安问他有多喜欢，莱奥说那个娃娃在斯莱特林女生中引起了小小的轰动。

这个轰动的程度，柳安在三天后的早餐上得到了领教。她深深后悔自己高估了莱奥的智商，没提前警告他不要把这事说出去。

一个斯莱特林女生横跨过整个礼堂跑到格兰芬多餐桌上，问柳安还做不做娃娃。

柳安当时正在喝麦片粥，差点就一口喷在对面的奥莱嘉脸上："嗯，什么意思？"

斯莱特林女生砸下三个加隆："请你帮我做一个。"

柳安眼见闪闪发光的加隆掉在自己面前，顿时有点发晕。爱米琳大声清了清嗓子。

"那…好吧。"柳安点点头，"你想要什么样的？"

"我这样的。"女生掏出一张相片，"就照着我的相片做。衣服要这样的。"她又拿出一张相片。

柳安看了看那件带层层叠叠蕾丝和花边的白色衬衣，那条印着精致图案、带大蝴蝶结的裙子，又看了看面前女生圆滚滚的身材，打了个冷战。

"安，不能答应她啊！"詹姆正好坐在柳安旁边，看到照片大声说道，"谁见过比这更丑的裙子吗？"

小天狼星在他旁边淡定地切香肠："说不定是下一条。"

"哎呀，你们好讨厌。"女生不满地噘起嘴，"我觉得好看呀，吃你家面包了？"

詹姆一口南瓜汁全喷在对面的莱姆斯身上，后者嫌弃地挥动魔杖把自己弄干净。

柳安心中天人交战了一会，在节操和加隆之间选择了后者："十个加隆，成交。"

女生扭着腰走了，不忘留给詹姆一个白眼。

小天狼星向詹姆抛了个媚眼，掐着嗓子说道："吉米，好讨厌喔。"

詹姆抄起一个面包砸过去。

另一边的爱米琳拽了拽柳安的袖子，低声说道："你就这么答应了？"

柳安说："丑一点没关系，她给钱了啊。"

"我不是这个意思。"爱米琳没好气地在她头上敲了一下，"现在我们学院和斯莱特林关系紧张你又不是不知道，布特这个人我没什么意见，但是你跟他们做生意就有点过头了。别惹事行不行？"

柳安迷惑地看着她："我怎么惹事了？"

爱米琳瞪着她："别装傻，你明明知道。"

柳安耸耸肩："我是真的不知道。她们付钱，我做东西，好像挺天经地义吧？"

爱米琳无奈地摇摇头："你太傻。"

柳安重新拿起自己的叉子："我太想赚钱。"

其实爱米琳是非常正确的。后来十几年她时不时跟柳安提起这件事，一提就要戳着柳安的脑袋骂她不开窍。可惜柳安的脑袋是榆木做的，怎么都觉得自己没做错事，爱米琳就说她不知死活。

这件事的后半段是这个样子的。

柳安的娃娃在斯莱特林女生中出了点名气，于是有几个别的女生来找她做娃娃，钱给的一点也不少。过了几天变形课下课后她就被一个人高马大的女生拦住了，柳安依稀记得那个女生叫维多利亚·麦克米兰，比她高两个年级。

维多利亚严肃地说道："柳，我认为你不该和斯莱特林做生意。"

柳安甩了甩马尾辫反问道："为什么？"

维多利亚高傲地昂起头："斯莱特林学生做过的肮脏事情尽人皆知，我不希望格兰芬多学生与他们同流合污。"

一时间走廊里十分安静。维多利亚没有刻意压低声音，经过的学生都能听见她说的话。但是没人回答她，连爱米琳都保持了沉默。

柳安在心里骂了句娘。

她调整了一下表情，一边把变形术课本放进书包一边轻声说道："我认为你刚刚这句话有三个问题。"

她拉上书包拉链，抬起头看着维多利亚："第一，除非你能证明每个斯莱特林都做过肮脏的事情，否则直接定义全体就是不妥当的。第二，正常交往怎么叫同流合污？你知道有种罪名叫诽谤吗？第三，你不希望。我什么时候做事需要遵循你的希望了？别说你不是我的家人，你好像连级长都不是吧？"

爱米琳震惊地上来拉她的手臂。柳安朝满脸通红的维多利亚挑了下眉毛，任凭爱米琳挽住自己的手臂，跟着她往下节魔药课的教室走了。

那时候魔法界笼罩在一片阴云中，失踪、暗杀等字眼时不时出现在《预言家日报》头条。傲罗与黑巫师的决斗每天都在上演，哪怕用魔法消除痕迹，空气中还是会留下麻瓜都能轻易察觉到的诡异。霍格沃茨也不再是与世隔绝的伊甸园，恶性事件时常在走廊上发生，格兰芬多和斯莱特林们说话时都充满了硝烟味。

柳安和莱奥的友谊就在这种情况下保持着惊人的平衡。经常早餐时莱奥会跑到格兰芬多餐桌旁，要走她的算数占卜论文再顺走一个馅饼。晚餐时柳安朝斯莱特林餐桌招招手，莱奥就用驱逐咒送过来他卷得紧紧的的古代魔文论文，底端写着一行小字：我帅还是雷古勒斯帅？

虽然客观来说，莱奥长得不错，但是再客观来讲他还是比雷古勒斯差了一个档次。但是她如果回答雷古勒斯，那论文就会喷她一手墨水才打开。所以柳安不得不昧着良心回答是莱奥，论文才能应声打开。这样进行了一段时间之后柳安觉得，自己的审美快要完蛋了。

维多利亚在这之后很长时间没和柳安说过话。当然她们不在一个年级，本来说话机会也不多，但维多利亚在楼梯上碰到柳安都会故意把头扭到另一边，意思就很明显了。

"维多利亚现在这样，你有什么感觉？"有次参加魔法史社团时莱姆斯问柳安。

柳安摸了摸鼻子，诚实答道："挺高兴的？"

莱姆斯轻轻笑了两声，埋下头抄一段南美洲魔法史："当心她报复你。

事实证明莱姆斯是个有大智慧的人。

柳安不是没想过有一天维多利亚会爆发，但她无论如何也没想到会是在那个时候，以那种事情为导火索而爆发。

那天是1976年5月7日。

晚上她正在公共休息室写她的天文课论文，忽然一张报纸被大力摔到她面前。

是当天的《预言家日报》。头版头条大大的标题触目惊心：魔法部雇员阿历克斯·里奇一家四口惨遭杀害。下面配了张案发现场的照片，即使是黑白色，也透出一股无法掩盖的血腥气息。

柳安感觉喉咙一下子哽住了什么，一时间疼得令人无法忍受。

阿历克斯的父亲是魔法部有史以来第一位麻瓜出身的部长，几年前自行辞职。官方说法是他生了某种疾病，但基本没人相信这种说法。现在阿历克斯和他的妻子、父母的死亡更是从侧面证明了这一点。

维多利亚盛气凌人的声音在她头顶响起："你认识里奇，对吗？"

柳安的太阳穴在一跳一跳地疼。她没什么心情同她纠缠，只是生硬地答道："对，怎么了？"

维多利亚一把抓住她胸口的袍子："杀了他的人就是帕斯德，斯莱特林那个帕斯德的父亲！"

柳安惊讶于自己的大脑还能运转，还能想起那天那个圆滚滚的斯莱特林女生的姓正是帕斯德。她挣开维多利亚，后退两步说道："哦。"

维多利亚似乎忍无可忍了。她拔出魔杖指向柳安的胸口，吼道："叛徒！"

柳安心想你他妈脑子有病，老子干了什么你说老子是叛徒。然而她还没想出这句话用英文怎么表述，一道身影就从围观人群中跑出，插到了两人之间。

"冷静—维多利亚，冷静，放下魔杖，可以吗？"莉莉面对着维多利亚的魔杖，把柳安挡在身后，"听我说，邓布利多不主张学院间的敌对—"

"食死徒杀了我的祖父母！"维多利亚吼道，眼中的怒火仿佛要将柳安吞噬，"你们根本看不清斯莱特林的本质！"

莉莉的脸色变白了。维多利亚的魔杖几乎顶在她的胸口，她没有退缩，依旧用手臂挡住柳安。她开口时，声音和通常一样平稳："恕我直言，如果你坚持以学院出身来判断一个人的品格，那么你和食死徒一样狭隘。"

"我们全家都出身于格兰芬多！"维多利亚叫道。

"那又代表什么呢？"莉莉毫不畏惧地与她对视着。

维多利亚看起来要对她念咒了。就在这时，后面忽然传来一声大喊。

"莉莉！"詹姆从人群中挤到前面，看到莉莉，扑上去一把搂住了她，"谢天谢地，你在这里—"

"波特你干什么！"莉莉在他怀中脸色通红地挣扎着，但詹姆似乎压根没有松手的打算，"放开我，放开！"

小天狼星跟在詹姆后面挤过人群。他脸色阴沉得可怕，看到柳安，一把拉住她就往外走。柳安心里有气，用力挣开他的手："干什么？"

小天狼星低下头，对她耳语道："玛丽出事了。"


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

对角巷的咿啦猫头鹰商店的店主是个神秘的女人。

诚然，她在孩子们中间很受欢迎。你可以在店里随意走动玩耍，抚摸那些小精灵的羽毛（只要他们不啄你），即使一不小心打坏了什么东西，她也只会用好听的声音提醒你下次注意。如果你经常来，店主还会时不时送你一些猫头鹰坚果。

但是顾客们一般看不清她的脸。

猫头鹰商店本就是黑漆漆一片，光亮多数都来源于猫头鹰闪闪发光的大眼睛。店主还总是喜欢把脸藏在阴影里，眯起眼睛能看到，她有一头漂亮浓密的金发，披散在肩上，牢牢遮住右脸。因为这个缘故，她的表情总是显得模糊不清。

莱姆斯曾经去拜访过她的店面。寒暄之后他犹豫着问道，那个地方怎么样了？

一时间店里显得异常寂静，似乎连猫头鹰都屏住了呼吸。然后店主默默撩起遮住半张脸的厚重金发。

店中顿时闪烁着诡异的绿光。

玛丽·麦克唐纳曾经是个活泼的女孩。她最喜欢的课是保护神奇生物，曾经的梦想是进入魔法部神奇动物管理司。她能最快驯服猫狸子和夜骐，接近鹰头马身有翼兽，她养的火蜥蜴身上的光芒比其他所有人的都要明亮。凯特尔伯恩教授专门称赞过她，还曾经说要让她毕业之后继承他的教授职位。

这一切都终结于她五年级那一年。

其实并没有终结，她还是那个活泼善良的女孩。只是她不再提及进入魔法部的梦想，遮住半张脸的金发也或多或少使她显得有些奇怪。

那年，穆尔塞伯趁她不注意时袭击了她，在她的脸上烙下了一个绿色的黑魔标记。那并不是一个完全成形的黑魔标记，但也深深刻印进她的灵魂，无法用咒语消除。之所以不成形，是因为赫奇帕奇的凯文·诺顿恰好经过，制止了他。但穆尔塞伯又引来了埃弗里和诺特，凯文背着玛丽就跑，半路遇到爱米琳、詹姆和小天狼星。

"太恐怖了，实在是太恐怖了。"爱米琳描述完事情经过，感慨地摇了摇头，踮起脚拍了拍旁边凯文的肩膀，"要不是你跑得快，也碰不到我们。"

此时他们和柳安刚被庞弗雷夫人撵出校医院，她说玛丽需要休息。凯文颠了颠手里的魔杖："我以为你会夸我魔咒用得好。"

爱米琳把他从头到脚审视一遍："过得去吧。"

凯文不平衡地叫道："这不公平！我一个人对付三个斯莱特林，你的评价就是个过得去？"

爱米琳悠闲地往柳安肩上一靠："不然呢？"

柳安想起一个问题，于是顺手戳了戳她的后背，问道："邓布利多是怎么处理穆尔塞伯的？"

"打扫盥洗室，三个月，不准用魔法。"爱米琳翻了翻白眼，"要我说，这惩罚太轻了。"

柳安点点头表示赞同，爱米琳继续说道："明知道斯莱特林那帮小团体就是幕后黑手，还不如把所有斯莱特林都赶出去算了。"

凯文咳嗽一声："爱米琳，这话有点重了。"

"你居然还帮他们说话？"爱米琳瞪着他，"我说的是气话，发泄一下你都要拦着？"

"希望如此，万斯。"角落中忽然传出一个声音。

柳安心里咯噔一下。莱奥脸色阴沉地转过走廊拐角，直视着爱米琳："不然我会以为你和维多利亚·麦克米兰是一个样子。"

柳安紧张地看了爱米琳一眼，爱米琳不甘示弱地说道："维多利亚是偏激了一点，你倒是看看你们学院那帮人做了什么，嗯？别怪别人对你们学院有偏见，你们给别人的印象可都是自己留下的。"

莱奥抿住嘴唇，挺直腰板："我为我的学院而自豪。我想你应该学会不以学院来对人进行分类，万斯—更何况，"他有意停顿了一秒，"你在说'梅林的裤子'时，大概也忘了他是斯莱特林出身吧？"

"个人和学院是无法分割的，布特。"凯文表情温和地插话道，"我们一生中都会带着自己学院的烙印，并且为学院留下一点点自己的影响—不管这种影响多么轻微。"

莱奥不以为然地耸耸肩，但他显然无法反驳这番话。他只是伸手拉过柳安："你来一下。"

爱米琳立即抓住柳安的另一只手："你干什么？"

"你有毛病啊？我害她有什么用吗？我又不傻。"莱奥看着爱米琳的目光就好像她是一头巨怪。

爱米琳刚想说话，柳安挣开她的手指，安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀："不然你们先走吧。"

爱米琳带着完全恨铁不成钢的表情戳了戳柳安的脑袋，但凯文拖着她走了。

柳安跟着莱奥走进一间空教室。月光透过落满尘土的玻璃洒进教室中，勉强照亮一片区域。莱奥挑了张桌子坐下，一半脸落在没有月光的阴影中，一半脸沐浴在银色的月光下，目不转睛地盯着柳安。

柳安被他盯得心里发毛："我没欠你钱吧？"

莱奥愣了一下，随即全身都放松下来："哦，妈的。"他扶住自己的额头，"我本来想，如果我能替他们向你们道歉就好了—"

"你不能。"柳安幽幽地说道，自己也来到他旁边，坐到有月光的那一边，"我也不能代替玛丽接受。"

气氛顿时变得有些微妙。柳安兀自低头，借着月光盯着自己的手指甲。

莱奥似乎在犹豫着怎么开口。终于，他轻声叹了一口气："也许你不相信，但穆尔塞伯平时不是这样的。"

柳安没说话。穆尔塞伯比她高一个年级，她和他没有任何接触。但她清楚地知道他是爱米琳说的"斯莱特林那帮小团体"中的一员，参与了多起袭击麻瓜出身学生的恶性事件。她觉得厌恶。

莱奥没继续说话。柳安斟酌了半天词句，开口说道："是啊，他平时或许不是。"

她抬起头来看着莱奥："但那是对于你们的'平时'。"

莱奥看起来想说话，柳安没给他机会："对于我们来说，他平时就是一个歧视麻瓜出身学生、甚至以折磨他们为乐的混蛋，莱奥。换句话讲，决定他对别人态度的唯一因素就是血统。我觉得这是病态的。"

莱奥在桌子上不安地晃了晃："我知道。但你不可能根除这种想法，连雷古勒斯都支持血统论，他认为和麻瓜通婚会削弱巫师的力量—"

"你知道这是胡扯。"

"我不知道，安，你明白有很多古代魔法我们已经无法施展—"

"那只是因为你智商不够，宝贝儿。"柳安讽刺地说道。

莱奥顿了顿，随即移开目光："只有你有底气这么说。但这不是我们的重点。"

柳安短促地笑了一声："但是穆尔塞伯—或许还有埃弗里、诺特和斯内普—他们做的事情是邪恶的。"她看着他的侧脸，"你明明知道。"

良久的沉默之后，莱奥轻微地点了下头："对，我知道。"

柳安听见自己认命地叹了一口气："而且我不会再给你们学院卖东西了。"

莱奥抬起头迷茫地看着她。柳安揉了揉鼻子："我觉得维多利亚说的也有道理，我不知道我的东西都卖给了什么人。而且我其实也不缺钱，大部分为了好玩而已。"

莱奥没有回答。她自我感觉今晚的话题基本结束了，便跳下桌子，拖着脚步往教室外面走，心里想的是回宿舍躺在床上好好想想。

她刚走出几步，莱奥忽然低声问道："我们还是朋友吧？"

柳安停下脚步，诧异地回过头："你怎么会这么问？"

莱奥的绿眼睛露出一点笑意。他朝柳安伸出一只手："那握个手。"

柳安顺从地握住他的手。她能看出莱奥眼中的一丝不安，于是加重了一些力道。莱奥终于露出一个真正的、熟悉的微笑，开口想说些什么—

嘭。

教室的门被大力撞开，柳安和莱奥同时扭头注视着歪歪斜斜跌进教室的詹姆。他不出声地骂了一句，理了理歪掉的袍子，然而当他抬起头时，脸上已经整理出了一个标准的笑容。

"抱歉打扰两位。"詹姆用刻意的、彬彬有礼的语气说道，然而谁都能听出来是装的。"但这位先生，你占用我们学院最—啊—聪明的姑娘—之一—的时间有点长了。这会让很多小伙子不满的，你知道。"

柳安说："我都不知道，他能知道？"她说这话时压根没动脑子。

詹姆朝她丢了一个眼刀。

莱奥好笑地看着詹姆："我？和她？"他指了指自己和柳安，"我以为全校都知道我在追安托。另外，就因为我和她说两句话就不满？安妮能看上这种人？"

"你从什么时候开始叫我'安妮'了？"柳安震惊之下脱口问道。

"不行吗？"莱奥挑了挑眉毛，"不过话说回来，"他眯起眼睛笑道，"谁瞎成这样追你啊？"

柳安瞥了詹姆一眼，后者无辜地举起双手，表情很纯良。

"我知道没人追我。"她恶狠狠地说道，"不用您提醒。"

"啊，太遗憾了。"

詹姆耸耸肩，将一只手搭上柳安的肩膀："好了，不管别人怎么想，这种状况下，安和你交流过多对她本人没什么好处。她是我们学院的。"

"我看不出有什么不同。"莱奥回敬了一句，还是摊开双手，"行了，你带她回去吧。不过下次找个像样点的理由，"他朝柳安挤挤眼睛，"我知道没人追她。"

柳安忍住没踢他一脚，随即被詹姆拽出门去。

两人穿过走廊，拐了个弯，柳安看到了等在那里的小天狼星。还没等她说什么，詹姆就扑哧一声笑了。

"行啊，小安妮，你胆子不小啊。"詹姆一边笑一边靠在小天狼星身边的墙上，"都这样了还敢和一个斯莱特林关在一间空教室里聊天，啊哈？"

柳安尴尬地揉了揉鼻子："他又不会伤害我。"

小天狼星响亮地哼了一声。詹姆好心地说道："翻译一下，小天狼星的意思是，'就凭你那个黑魔法防御术成绩？'"

柳安瞪着两个人，詹姆咳嗽一声补充道："当然，我想说的是，人言可畏。你不会还想和维多利亚吵一架吧？"

柳安翻了翻眼睛："没有。"

"那就乖乖回去，安妮。"詹姆抬手制止了柳安未出口的抗议，笑嘻嘻地说道，"别怪我这么叫你，布特先这么叫的。"

柳安的余光看到小天狼星似乎在袍子上绊了一下，转头威胁地瞪着他："不许笑。"

"我没笑。"小天狼星出人意料地说道。他漫不经心地在指间转着自己的魔杖，一边用审视的目光把柳安从头看到脚，又从脚看到头。

柳安有点毛骨悚然："你什么…意思？"

小天狼星慢悠悠地开口了："詹姆的借口确实有点儿差。"他把魔杖插回口袋，"我找不出有人追你的理由。"

詹姆猛地扭头，惊讶地看着小天狼星，但后者已经大踏步往前走了。他只好朝后面的柳安安慰地一笑："他不是认真的，安。"

柳安倍受打击地说道："一个晚上被两次揭露真相，你们为什么要这么诚实呢？"

詹姆看起来有点担心。他刚要说些什么，小天狼星在前面叫道："快点儿，磨磨蹭蹭干什么。"

于是两人加快脚步朝前赶去，等追上小天狼星，詹姆已经把想说的话忘光了。

柳安本来以为公共休息室里已经没有人，所以钻过肖像洞口之后理所当然地被吓了一跳。

维多利亚就站在离洞口不远的布告栏旁边，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着她钻过洞口。她对处理这种状况没什么经验，只好装作没看见她，想从她面前走过去回宿舍。

身边突然传来一声尖叫："四分五裂！"

柳安来不及反应，下意识地闭上眼睛，却只听到砰的一声巨响。她睁开眼睛环顾四周，看到维多利亚头发凌乱，正挣扎着从地上站起来。

小天狼星站在维多利亚身旁，垂下手中的魔杖，微微低头看着她："把反对者全部咒死是伏地魔的行为，你的做法倒是和他很像。"

维多利亚气喘吁吁地整理着自己的袍子，似乎一时说不出话来。

"好好想想吧。"小天狼星不动声色地转过身，抓住柳安的肩膀，"安，出去走走。"

柳安想都没想就跟他重新钻过肖像洞口。胖夫人在她身后叫道："你们一进一出的这是干吗？"

小天狼星懒洋洋地回她："约会。"

柳安的脸刷的一下红到耳朵根，她机械地摸了摸脸颊，继续跟小天狼星往前走，连自己迈的是哪条腿都没注意到。

小天狼星回头看她："你别当真啊，我说着玩儿的。刚刚那种情况，你还是离开一会比较好。"

柳安没意识到自己弯起了嘴角："我知道。"

小天狼星轻轻叹了一口气，熟练地跳过一级会消失的台阶。

最终他们来到了城堡中一个柳安从来没来过的阳台上。她上前趴在精雕细刻的白色栏杆上，抬起头望着夜空。天气晴朗，月朗星稀，一只飞鸟扑腾着翅膀飞向远方。

小天狼星也伸手撑住栏杆，偏过头朝柳安笑笑："想说什么，说吧。"

柳安眨眨眼睛："不知道。"

小天狼星笑出声来："不知道？"

他的眼睛少见的流光溢彩，这让他显得更加帅气。柳安一时间手都不知道往哪里放。

"不用担心。"小天狼星伸手拍了拍她的肩膀，"你没做错什么。"

柳安低下头拨弄自己的手指："我不确定。"

小天狼星重新伸手撑住栏杆，眼神投向夜空："现在魔法界这种状况很普遍。前几天克劳奇出台的新政策你听说没有？傲罗有权杀人，有权使用不可饶恕咒。"

"我不是说战争时期这种政策不对。"他拂了拂垂到眼前的黑发，这动作看得柳安又是一阵走神，"但是你知道这会造成什么后果。如果巫师被施了夺魂咒呢？或者在不知情的情况下犯了错呢？我怀疑他甚至允许刑讯逼供，虽然没有证据—这样的话，又会有多少人屈打成招？"

柳安怔怔地看着他，知道他在说的正是自己最近思考的问题。她有时候觉得自己是不是太软弱，没想到小天狼星也是这么想的。

"伊万斯这个女孩虽然高傲了一点，但在这一点上的立场没什么问题。"小天狼星微微皱起眉，"一个人的学院并不能决定他的人生道路。但是绝大部分人不是这么想的，你知道。"

柳安点点头："他们…害怕。"

小天狼星赞同地看了她一眼："大多数人恨不得把所有可能变成食死徒的人都抓起来，最极端的就是维多利亚这种情况。我理解他们的心情，"他停顿了一下，"但我不赞成。照他们的观点，布莱克家族早就不该存在了。"

柳安低头看着自己的脚尖。然后她感到小天狼星的手再次抓住了她的肩膀，她抬起头，正好看见他漂亮的灰眼睛，脸的温度顿时升到最高。好在天色已晚，她估计他看不清她的脸。

"别担心，小姑娘。"小天狼星的神色很认真，"你是对的。"

她其实并没注意听他在说什么，心里唯一的念头就是他的眼睛很好看。她的心脏跳得太快，她思考着原因，终于意识到，自己大概是喜欢上他了。那种感觉很难形容，如果硬要她描述一下，她会说就像是常年平静的西湖忽然来了次钱塘江大潮，波澜壮阔、惊心动魄，却充满生机。

等她终于回过神来，小天狼星早已放开了她，双手插在口袋里，不知在想些什么。她看着他，觉得他哪哪都好看，恨不得把世界上所有美好的词语都堆砌在他一个人身上。他的眼睛深邃明亮，鼻梁高挺，唇线优美，身材高大，姿势随意而潇洒…

停，柳安。她对自己说道。

那天是1976年5月7日，她就是这么喜欢上小天狼星。天气晴暖，月朗星稀。

"想什么呢？"莱姆斯敲了敲咖啡杯沿，把柳安从漫无边际的回忆中拉回现实。

柳安抿了口火焰威士忌："他跟你说了什么？"

莱姆斯耸耸肩："没什么。只是想起来那时候小天狼星别扭的样子了。"

柳安倒抽一口气："小天狼星是不是暗恋他？"

莱姆斯愣了一下："你说什么呢？"

"不然他别扭什么？"柳安心想，得把这点记下来，回头告诉金铃果。

莱姆斯目瞪口呆地看着她，半天冒出一句："你不是当真的吧？"

柳安有点糊涂："我当真什么？"

"那时候小天狼星一直很喜欢你—还因为布特和你参加毕业舞会别扭了很久，你当真不知道？"莱姆斯加重了语气。

柳安莫名其妙地问道："我不跟他参加跟谁参加，难道一个人去？"

莱姆斯扶住额头："问题的关键不在这里…"

"那在哪里？"柳安笑了笑，"你说他喜欢我，开什么玩笑。他要是喜欢我，邓布利多都能跟格林德沃谈恋爱了。"

莱姆斯向后倚在椅背上："你怎么这么确定？"

"我很确定，就是确定。"

柳安感受着面前闪过的一幕幕回忆，怀着破釜沉舟的心情说道。

事实上，柳安认为自己只有在追小天狼星的事情上才像个格兰芬多，拥有一往无前的勇气和百折不挠的韧性。她发现自己喜欢上小天狼星的当天晚上就下决心要拿下他。但她没有任何经验，这就导致她的第一次尝试是灾难性的。

现在想起来她觉得自己当年简直像个智障。她不知道小天狼星喜欢什么，只知道他变形术学得很好（其实别的也不错，但变形术简直夸张），于是翻遍了《今日变形术》，找了一道题目去装模作样地请教他。

结果小天狼星瞟了一眼挥挥手："自己想去。"

柳安厚着脸皮说："想不出。"其实她根本没想过。

"问爱米琳，她的变形术不是你们年级第一吗。"小天狼星卷起自己正在写的魔咒课论文，"我没时间。"

然后他走了，留下柳安一个人站在那里，很生自己的气。

不过事情还是有一些转机。那天晚上柳安正对着天文课本发呆，小天狼星走到她面前，用手指敲了敲她的桌子："把你那道题拿给我看看。"

柳安没经过大脑思考就拿出了那片她仔细裁剪好的、用她最漂亮的字体写着问题的羊皮纸。小天狼星接过去，转头走了。

两个小时后，詹姆和小天狼星从公共休息室的一角站起身。柳安假装没注意到他们朝肖像洞口走的过程中停了一下，小天狼星朝她走过来。

"这个题目有点难。"小天狼星递给她一片羊皮纸，"我帮你画出了模型，你自己做完吧。"

柳安慌乱地嗯了一声，小天狼星转身，和等在肖像洞口的詹姆一起离开了公共休息室。

她盯着他的背影消失了很久，才意识到自己的脸热得发烧。

时至今日，她还能回忆起当年的一些片段。虽然想起来有些羞耻，但她拾起这些回忆时，发现自己是带着微笑的。毕竟有些事情，过了那个年纪，你就再也不会去做了。如果带着平和的心态来看，这些回忆也就显得可爱了许多。但是当时并不是这样的。

比如，本来她习惯于上课喜欢提前一些到教室，但小天狼星喜欢踩着点到。她就有意改变了自己的习惯，跟爱米琳说她晚上睡晚了要再睡一会，只是为了和小天狼星一起冲出格兰芬多塔楼，同行一段路。她就能听到小天狼星的一句"嗨，安"，她也能微笑着回一句"嗨"。

再比如，她打听到了五年级的魔咒课正好在她们的下一节。于是每节魔咒课她都会有意无意地落下一些文具，这样她不得不回教室去拿，就能和来上下一节课的小天狼星打个照面。她抱着笔袋从他身边匆匆经过，假装没看到他，心却跳得快要飞出来。

再比如，她写作业时咬着羽毛笔，一不小心心思就跑偏了。今天小天狼星吃早饭看了我一眼，吃晚饭又看了我一眼。昨天我问斯普劳特教授问题时他正好在旁边，不知道注没注意到我。前天我偷偷去看他的魁地奇训练，虽然说是去看爱米琳，但几乎都盯着他了，会不会太明显了？多数情况下，这样一想，她就有点忐忑，于是就继续拿一些稀奇古怪的问题去骚扰小天狼星。这样做也有好处，她的变形和魔咒在OWLs中都拿了E，她觉得小天狼星功不可没。虽然黑魔法防御术还是没及格。

她甚至趴在公共休息室角落里的扶手椅上，用手表背面的镜面偷看小天狼星，一看就是半个小时。她以前笑话莱奥痴汉，结果峰回路转，她自己比他痴汉一百倍。喜欢小天狼星让她产生了不少变化，脸皮变厚就是其中之一。

她原来的笔迹是圆滚滚的，后来模仿小天狼星的笔迹，开始变得纤细修长而棱角分明。她原来打算毕业后当个天文学或者魔法史的科普作家，听说小天狼星有可能当傲罗之后，立马改变志向，打定主意要进魔法部。她原来认为短发蓝眼睛的男生最好看，喜欢上小天狼星之后，觉得长发灰眼睛的男生才是天下最帅。

现在柳安在中国魔法部天文局上班，时不时地踩着点到办公室，习惯下班后最后一个离开。画魔咒模型时候用的是原来小天狼星最喜欢的硬质鹰毛笔，写汉字时喜欢把最后一笔的竖画得很长。有时候她想，喜欢过小天狼星或许不是件坏事，至少还能练练字，有一份更加稳定的工作。尽管有时被魔法部钻营的氛围弄得很想直接爆炸。

但是要是有机会回到过去，她一定会对那个每天都在紧张兮兮对着梅林祈祷的小姑娘说，别想了，你追不上他的。

她一直没敢和爱米琳说太多，但莱奥就不同了。在忍受了整整两周在算数占卜课上以三秒钟一次的频率出现的"小天狼星"一词之后，他终于在一节算数占卜课前开口了："你他妈是不是看上小天狼星布莱克了？"

柳安抄写公式的手停在半空中，半天才落下来："可能，有一点？"

莱奥重重地把《数字学与魔法》拍到桌上，书不满地哼哼一声："卧槽，你可真是选了个硬茬啊。"

柳安说："闭嘴。"

莱奥没理她："一个五年来没有任何男人或女人拿下—除了詹姆·波特—让人甚至怀疑他性冷淡的奇男子，"他煞有介事地探身到她面前，"极有挑战性。"

柳安用胳膊肘把他从自己面前推开："滚。"

莱奥仍在喋喋不休："总算和你扯平了，之前我喜欢安托你清心寡欲这根本就是不对等的…不过你到底什么时候喜欢上小天狼星的？"

柳安歪着头看了窗外两秒，回过神来继续抄她的公式："不知道…大概就是上上个星期？记不得了。"

莱奥遗憾地叹了口气。

其实怎么会记不得呢。那天是1976年5月7日，哪怕是十几年后她忘了那么多细节，这个日期也依旧刻骨铭心。那天晚上天气很好，月亮难得没被云彩遮住，清辉洒满大地，小天狼星的侧脸被月光一照，几乎在她的眼里闪闪发光。

"说起来，这个暑假来我们家玩两天怎么样？"莱奥换了个话题，"如果你嫌车票贵，我爸爸很愿意去接你。雷古勒斯也来，你还可以跟他聊聊。"

柳安挑了挑眉毛。

她知道莱奥和雷古勒斯关系好，但她自己对雷古勒斯没什么好感。虽然她是个彻彻底底的视觉动物，而客观来讲雷古勒斯确实很帅，除了小天狼星那个bug，不比学校里的所有其他男生差。但小天狼星有次提到过这个弟弟，说他巴不得加入食死徒，他认为伏地魔会带领纯血家族征服麻瓜，并且觉得小天狼星胸无大志，妇人之仁。柳安想，他的智商得多低才能相信伏地魔而不是他亲哥哥啊。

其实她没什么立场鄙视雷古勒斯的智商。从他们一年级开始，他就没让别人抢到过总成绩年级第一的位置。虽然他不是每门课都能拿到第一，但是也掉不出前两名。和小天狼星完全不同，雷古勒斯从来不惹是生非，有时间总是泡在图书馆和斯莱特林的地下教室里，似乎永远有看不完的书和做不完的实验。问题在于，他不是个书呆子，魁地奇打得相当好，去年还凭着找球手出色的技巧硬是从格兰芬多手中抢下了魁地奇杯。

即使知道他是血统论的狂热支持者，学校里依旧有大把大把的女生喜欢他。主要也是雷古勒斯没干过什么坏事，至少没被抓住过。连爱米琳都说过一次，如果雷古勒斯不是那么迷恋纯血统，应该是个非常讨人喜欢的男生。能让爱米琳这样评价的人着实不多，在柳安看来，这已经是很高的表扬了。

但柳安还是不想看见他。

"你这是什么表情？不想讨好一下你未来小叔子？"莱奥乐颠颠地说道。

柳安没好气地说："说话动点脑子，小天狼星和他关系不怎么样你又不是不懂。"

"懂懂懂。"莱奥敷衍地答道，"雷古勒斯又不是坏人，他不主张杀戮，就是觉得必要的时候需要使用适当的武力而已。"

"前提错了别的免谈。"柳安说道。

"行行行，你跟我说也没用啊。"莱奥息事宁人地说道。

柳安斜眼看他："哟，你支持他？"

"我谁也不支持，关我什么事儿啊。"莱奥不耐烦地摊开《数字占卜新原理》，继续做他的题目去了。

日子过得飞快。暑假之前发生了一件事，莉莉和斯内普绝交了。柳安一点也不清楚发生了什么，不过五年级考完黑魔法防御术的那天晚上，莉莉面色不善地坐在公共休息室的角落中，爱米琳和黛安娜坐在她身边低声说着些什么。柳安拿不准自己应不应该过去，不过公共休息室的另一个角落都被男生占领了。爱米琳看见她，朝她挥挥手，她就恭敬不如从命地坐了过去。

"嗨，安。"莉莉微笑着打了个招呼，绿眼睛一闪一闪的，柳安觉得她问题不大。

"莉莉。"柳安在爱米琳身边坐下。

"接着说，莉莉。"爱米琳说道。

莉莉耸耸肩："没什么可说的了。"她抱起手臂，"斯内普就是这种人，我早就知道，却始终在替他找借口。现在没借口了，很好。"

"本来就是这样。"爱米琳看起来很开心，"彼得跟我说过，你们一年级的时候他就和埃弗里在背后给他下过咒语，那时候彼得根本没惹过他们！"

"还有其他那么多事故。"莉莉哼了一声，"说实话我现在感觉很轻松，以前帮他找借口我都感觉违背自己的良心。"

"我有个疑问。"黛安娜安静地说道，眨了眨温柔的大眼睛，"既然斯内普这么喜欢莉莉（莉莉响亮地清了清嗓子），他怎么会去折磨那些麻瓜出身的巫师呢？莉莉和他们是一样的呀。这不合乎情理。"

"这算哪门子的喜欢？喜欢她还能叫她…那个什么？"爱米琳瞪起眼睛，"他从心底里瞧不起莉莉的出身好吧？"

莉莉点点头："爱米琳说得对。西弗…斯内普歧视麻瓜，迷恋黑魔法，和他与我之间的友谊无关，也不会因为我们的关系而改变。"她轻叹了一口气，"小时候我们关系很好，是因为他告诉我我不是怪物，不该受歧视…但现在把我当怪物歧视的是他自己。"

黛安娜柔声说道："可他喜欢你呀，莉莉。"

"但莉莉没必要喜欢他呀。"柳安低声说道，"三观不同的人做不成朋友的。而且斯内普如果真的喜欢她，怎么会叫她那个称呼呢？这不是真的喜欢。"

我连碰小天狼星一下都不敢呢，更别说骂他了。她暗想。

"就算是公平竞争，也没人会喜欢斯内普好吧。"爱米琳翻了个白眼，"你看看他那个头发，那个袍子，那个内裤，还有，动不动就说人笨蛋白痴的那个样子—詹姆比他聪明十倍，也没见他天天骂谁白痴—"

"彼得呢？"黛安娜提醒道，不过她也淡淡地笑了，"詹姆是个好人，还帮我复习了变形术，挺有耐心的。我一直不擅长那个。"

"詹姆·波特是个自高自大的白痴加自恋狂。"莉莉斩钉截铁地说道。

"还有小天狼星布莱克。"爱米琳坏笑着补充，冲柳安挤了挤眼睛。

"还有小天狼星布莱克。"莉莉重复了一遍。

爱米琳开心地笑着，搂住莉莉的肩膀："这个暑假到我家玩怎么样？可能你想先去玛丽家，不过之后可以来我家。"

莉莉拍拍她的手："好啊，不过我得坐地铁去。"

爱米琳干脆地说："没问题。"

正在这时，玛丽匆匆向她们走了过来。柳安看着她长及腰际的披肩长发，还是很不习惯。玛丽的头发是标准的灿金色，漂亮得像是融化的金子。在遇到事故之前，她喜欢把金发编成辫子，欢快地在脑后甩来甩去。现在她不得不用浓密的头发来遮掩脸上的黑魔标记，尽管如此，她走路时却依旧昂首挺胸，脸上带着从来没有改变过的骄傲。

玛丽一屁股坐在近旁的一把椅子上，伸手指了指肖像洞口："斯内普在外面。"

莉莉明显吓了一跳："干嘛？"

"等你呀。"玛丽用手指梳了梳垂在脸颊旁的头发，"还说见不到你他就要睡在外面。"

爱米琳嗤的一声笑了，黛安娜则流露出同情的神色。柳安忍住没翻个白眼，决定不做评价。

莉莉用力闭了一下眼睛，甩了甩深红色长发："好，我就去见他。"

她刷的一下站起身，差点儿带翻了椅子。然而她出门时，步伐坚定而有力。

玛丽假装同情地叹了口气："可怜的斯内普，估计以后魔药课要一个人坐了。"


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

四年级的暑假来得很快。柳安回家过了半个月，照老传统去了爱米琳家。

柳安不是第一次来去爱米琳家。实际上从三岁开始，每年她都要去爱米琳家玩几天，这就导致了她对爱米琳家极端了解，连爱米琳把偷偷买来的小黄本藏在什么地方都一清二楚。

即使今年情况有些特殊，在爱米琳的坚持下，万斯先生还是把柳安接到了家中。刚刚幻影显形出现在万斯家门口，她就看见爱米琳风一样跑出家门："安！喜鹊队已经对蝙蝠队四百比五十分了，飞贼还没抓住—"

一听这话，柳安跳起来往她家餐厅冲："但是梅里叶还在伤停呀？"

"梅里叶是伤停了，但是安德烈发挥特别好—他得了二百二十分！你知道他甚至不是主攻手！"爱米琳嚷嚷道。

柳安尖叫一声："我说什么来着？他水平根本没下滑，说他下滑的都瞎了！"

她们冲进餐厅，餐桌上放着一台木制收音机，解说员正在激动地大叫："安德烈再次得分，四百一十比五十，我们看到在球场边观看比赛的梅里叶也在欢呼—哦！安德烈去场边和他拥抱庆祝了，这场景真是感人…"

"梅林啊。"爱米琳发出一声哽咽，瘫倒在桌子上，"我爱他们。"

爱米琳和柳安都是蒙特罗斯喜鹊队的球迷。爱米琳最喜欢球队的传奇找球手梅里叶，她的卧室里挂着找球手的等身海报，个头不高的找球手开心地朝屋内的人比出心形手势。柳安也很喜欢他，但她更尊敬球队的现任队长安德烈，她唯一的一件喜鹊队球袍印的就是安德烈的名字。

这个赛季初，喜鹊队有些步履维艰。上赛季他们拿遍了所有能拿的冠军，然而这也导致了队员的身体的疲劳。赛季初他们连续输给了黄蜂队和猎鹰队，也不断有主力球员受伤，在和波特利骄子队的比赛中，甚至连梅里叶都受了严重的伤，不得不停赛一段时间。谁也没想到这场与最强竞争对手的比赛会是这个比分—虽然巴利卡斯蝙蝠队那个古板的赞助商新给球队换了一个极不靠谱的主教练，但是蝙蝠队拥有令全世界魁地奇球队羡慕的巨星阵容，其中包括被认为这个时代唯一能和梅里叶媲美的找球手克里斯。

"喜鹊队的找球手米勒似乎发现了什么—是金色飞贼吗？"解说员忽然说道，"哦，飞贼离他不远…很近了！加油，米勒！哎呀！离得这么近却被游走球击中…"

"啊！"爱米琳从椅子上蹦了起来，"米勒这个小混蛋！他根本不配做梅里叶的替补！"

柳安噘了噘嘴，安慰她道："他才二十岁，别要求那么高。"

收音机里传来解说员有些遗憾的声音："蝙蝠队的找球手克里斯抓住了金色飞贼，比赛结束了，蒙特罗斯喜鹊队四百一十比二百战胜了巴利卡斯蝙蝠队。安德烈获得了来自死敌球场的热烈掌声，他值得这一切。在当家球星梅里叶缺阵的情况下，喜鹊队依旧表现出色，给予了直接竞争对手沉重的打击…"

何止是沉重的打击啊。柳安挑了挑嘴角，要是格兰芬多被斯莱特林打成这样，估计詹姆能直接从扫帚上跳下去。

爱米琳摇摇头："太遗憾了。要是梅里叶在，这就是五百六十比五十啊。"

"知足吧你，前几年不是打出过五百六十比八十了，还有六百六十比二百三十。"柳安提醒她，"隔壁球迷的日子真不好过，我都有点同情。"

爱米琳摇头晃脑地说道："让他们天天吹克里斯，看看，梅里叶伤停了他还是不行嘛。"

柳安其实有点喜欢克里斯。虽然他天天摆出一副老子天下第一的表情，还练出了一副对于找球手来说并没有什么用的肌肉，导致自己灵活性大大降低，但一想到他被梅里叶压制了那么多年还在苦苦挣扎，她就禁不住有点儿怜爱他。但他的球迷着实有点烦，把克里斯当成娱乐明星来追捧不说，还天天吹克里斯比梅里叶帅—就好像打魁地奇要看脸一样。更何况，柳安一直觉得克里斯长得很土。

万斯夫人端上午饭，打断了爱米琳对这场比赛滔滔不绝的评价。

"明天有场联赛，龙卷风对普德米尔。"爱米琳一边吃饭一边说道，"爸爸买了三张票，明天和我们一起去。"

柳安点点头。普德米尔联队里有个她很喜欢的击球手，她一直想亲眼看看他的比赛。万斯夫人在一旁冷不丁说道："你爸爸明天加班，可能去不了啦。"

爱米琳眨眨眼睛："那他买的票不就多了一张？妈妈你去吗？"

"你爸把票送给了村子里那个跟你们一样大的男生，你们三个用门钥匙去吧，你爸说今晚会带一个回来。"万斯夫人神秘地笑了笑。

爱米琳莫名其妙地脸红了："妈妈，你居然不跟我商量！"

万斯夫人拍了拍女儿的头："你不是很满意吗？"

爱米琳噘了噘嘴，低头切香肠。

柳安这时候很困惑，但她没多问。直到第二天早上她才知道，原来万斯先生把票送给了凯文·诺顿。这男生家居然也住在上格弗莱利，这么多年爱米琳都没告诉她，她感觉自己受到了欺骗。

"我是上学期才认识他的啊！"面对柳安的质问，爱米琳这样辩解道，"以前我都不知道他家和我家是邻居…"

听她这么说，柳安隐隐嗅出一丝不对劲的气息。爱米琳性格干脆利落，讲话从来没这么拖泥带水过。

"你对他是不是有什么想法？"柳安直截了当地问道。

"没有。"爱米琳飞快地答道。

柳安冲她鼓了鼓腮帮。爱米琳没撑住，自己低头笑了起来："可能有吧，我也不知道。"

柳安惨叫一声捂住脸："这日子没法过了，你都要谈恋爱了。"

"你也找一个不就行了。"爱米琳朝她挤挤眼睛，"瑞安·福斯特怎么样？"

柳安翻了下眼睛。

想起这个人，十几年后的柳安还是忍不住撇了撇嘴。

她上学的时候被且仅被一个人追过，就是这个瑞安·福斯特。福斯特与她同级，也是格兰芬多的男生。一年级的一节飞行课上，格兰芬多男生忽然开始朝柳安起哄，说福斯特喜欢她，吓得她差点一头栽下扫帚。原来她以为只是男生们开玩笑，没想到大英帝国的男生远远超乎她想象，这件事竟然是真的。

福斯特追她的那些年，她过得很是沧桑。直到六年级他去了布斯巴顿交流，她才有一种拨开乌云见明日翻身农奴把歌唱的感觉，简直犹如重获新生。

其实这么说不好，显得她很没有同情心，毕竟她自己也是追过别人的人。但她想，追个姑娘能追成他那样估计也是世间罕见，有时候她恨不得把自己追不到小天狼星的锅都扣在他头上。

这个人，他有个毛病。他喜欢跟所有和柳安关系稍微好一点的男生套近乎，告诉他们她跟自己关系有多么好。目的不明，爱米琳推测大概是宣誓主权。

二年级他找到过莱姆斯，告诉他自己在魔咒课上对柳安帮助很大，让莱姆斯不要再帮柳安学习黑魔法防御术。莱姆斯耐心地听完他慷慨激昂的陈述，转头平平淡淡地将原话复述给了柳安，顺便叮嘱她千万不要喜欢这种控制欲太强的男生。

三年级他找到过格兰芬多魁地奇队的击球手加里，告诉他自己魁地奇很好，柳安也已经退出了魁地奇球队，就不要再来找她说话了。加里目瞪口呆地听完他说的话，眼巴巴地跑来问柳安是不是找了个魁地奇打得特别好嫉妒心还特别强的男朋友，柳安声嘶力竭地叫了声不。

四年级柳安终于有了个正儿八经的男性朋友莱奥。呃，福斯特没找过他，大概是莱奥自带一种生人勿进的气场，也可能是斯莱特林的身份让他有所顾忌。总之，莱奥避免了被他骚扰的命运，甚至一直搞不清福斯特长的是个什么样子。

五年级…好吧，五年级他找到了小天狼星。这一招终于打到了柳安的七寸，她至今不想回忆他和小天狼星说了些什么，那是她一生的心理阴影。

总而言之，瑞安·福斯特给她的青春期留下了不可磨灭的影响，以至于影响了她的人生观和价值观，让她对暗恋别人的人持一种冷漠的态度。包括她自己，她也觉得是自己活该。

爱米琳就不同了。她一直都是格兰芬多最受人欢迎的女生之一，身边总有那么三四个男生向她表示好感，更别提五年级还有了凯文。凯文是个完美的男朋友，去霍格莫德会给爱米琳制造惊喜，她过生日会送她精致的礼物。其实后来柳安偶尔回忆起自己的学生时代，那时候她多少还是有点羡慕爱米琳。她的生活丰富多彩，而柳安的学生时代就只有书、论文，后来又加上了小天狼星。虽然，当然啦，她更开心看到自己的论文发表，但有时她也会想象，有个男朋友是什么感觉。想了很久也没想出来，只好放弃。

现在柳安隔着桌子看到莱姆斯细长闪亮的金棕色眼睛，回忆起那段时光，唯一的想法就是，如果可以的话，她宁愿用男朋友（虽然她没有）换在十篇核心期刊发表的、第一作者是她的论文。

话说回来，爱米琳和凯文的恋情就开始于那场球赛，柳安现在回忆起那天，还能闻到空气中弥漫的恋爱的甜蜜气息。

凯文比她们早一点到了约定的地点，还带了两杯樱桃糖浆。柳安受宠若惊，她本来以为饮料是买给他们俩喝的，没想到有一杯是给她的，顿时对这个男生充满了好感。爱米琳说做人不能这么物质，柳安觉得她真是不知足，要是小天狼星能给她一杯饮料她能高兴得飞起来。

喝完饮料，他们用门钥匙前往普德米尔联队的主场。这座球场是全欧洲最古老的魁地奇球场，粗糙的石块构建成球场外围墙壁，历经多次修补和加固，显出沧桑味道。墙外有不少巫师小贩在兜售纪念品，柳安看到了她喜欢的击球手的小塑像，暗暗告诫自己要忍住，不能乱花钱。

爱米琳掐了她一把："怕什么，反正他掏钱。"

柳安犹豫着说道："不好吧。"

"有什么不好的，他上次答应我的，如果我答应和他出去玩全程他掏钱。"爱米琳拿起一个徽章，放在胸前比划了一下。

柳安干笑一声："人家那是帮你掏钱，又不是帮我掏钱。"

"这有什么？"爱米琳不在意地说道。

柳安想了想，还是决定抵制诱惑，没买任何纪念品。爱米琳买了一个普德米尔联队的徽章和一本介绍球队历史的书，凯文笑眯眯地帮她付了款。柳安在心里琢磨着如果约小天狼星出来用帮他付钱这招管不管用，思考之后认为没什么用，毕竟小天狼星比她有钱得多。

这场球赛算是比较重要的比赛，普德米尔联队的积分只领先黄蜂队两分。前来观看的观众不少，万斯先生买的球票比较便宜，位置有些偏，正对着黄蜂队守门员英姿飒爽的背影。柳安眯起眼睛找普德米尔联队那位年轻的击球手，但是只能看到一个模糊的影子。

裁判的哨声响起，比赛开始了。

照理来讲这应该是一场精彩的比赛。但或许是因为比赛重要，双方打得都比较谨慎，节奏较慢，半个小时过去才进了十个球，六十比四十。球场观众普遍有些不满，发出尖锐的口哨声。柳安趴在栏杆上眯着眼睛看那个年轻的击球手，他的体型偏瘦，飞行起来不算很行云流水，但是位置意识很强，总是能在恰当的时间冷不丁出现在对手面前阻断他们的传球。

柳安想跟爱米琳讨论讨论球队战术，扭头发现她不在自己旁边。她揉揉眼睛回头找爱米琳，然后她看到爱米琳和凯文正在接吻。

柳安傻了傻，仔细想了想自己应该怎么办。她没想出什么好的办法，于是假装什么事情都没发生，回头继续看球。

普德米尔联队的三名击球手以几记连续而精准的传球撕开了黄蜂队的防线，主攻手漂亮地晃开游走球，将鬼飞球投进球门。在主场球迷海啸般的欢呼声中，柳安仔细思考着，自己是不是成为了一个电灯泡。

她死活也没搞明白，怎么看个球赛两个人就能亲起来。推测原因大概是两情相悦情到浓时难以自持，这个想法让她感到有点孤独。她其实不应该来挤进他们的约会，他们两个人玩得很开心，也不需要她来陪他们。

她这么想着，感觉自己有点矫情，赶紧调整了一下心态。她喜欢的追球手正好从她面前唰的一声飞了过去，她兴奋地朝他招手。但在球场那么多的人中间，追球手显然没注意到她。

人一旦喜欢上什么人总会变得矫情。柳安趴在观众席栏杆上，望着击球手越飞越远，忍不住联想到小天狼星。她想，会不会她对于小天狼星就跟她对于这个击球手一样，也是人数众多的姑娘中的一个而已。然后她又安慰自己不会，毕竟她和小天狼星关系还算不错，虽然他还不喜欢自己，但是还是有可能的嘛。

想到小天狼星，她琢磨着是不是应该写封信给他。但找不到理由，问他OWLs成绩？是不是太假了。可是除了OWLs，也找不出更好的理由了。如果不写信，这一个暑假过来估计他连自己长什么样都忘了。这样一想她不禁有了危机感，下定决心必须写信，不写不行了，就算是假装问问题也要写。

这样纠结了一阵，比赛也又进行了一阵。场边的解说员忽然激动地说道："普德米尔联队的找球手林齐似乎发现了什么，是金色飞贼吗？我好像看到它在围着那边的球门飞—"

没错，是的。柳安仔细打量着自己这边的球门柱，确实看到一抹金光绕着中间球门的铁柱打转。找球手们的眼神显然比她好，林齐正在飞快地向球场这边飞过来，黄蜂队的找球手也在加速。

"他们越来越近了—林齐—林齐更快一些，但是罗杰斯在他前面—加油，林齐！"

罗杰斯是黄蜂队的找球手，美国人，一向以坚强和韧性著称。柳安离得近，看到他紧绷着脸，表情坚毅而专注，似乎眼中只剩下了飞贼，整个人伏在扫帚上，如同离弦之箭，向中间的球门冲去。

"现在看来罗杰斯占据优势—当心，游走球！"

解说员话音刚落，一个冷不丁飞出的游走球就重重地撞在了罗杰斯腰间。柳安倒抽一口气，感到自己的肋骨都在刺痛。周围别的观众也在倒吸冷气，天知道他是怎么维持着伏在扫帚上的姿势，就连表情也没有大变化，眼神冷静而果断。

"罗杰斯依旧在加速—他伸出手来—抓住了飞贼！林齐比他落后了半个身位，太遗憾了…我们看到林齐从扫帚上下来，表情十分失落…那么，普德米尔联队一百一十比二百三十分，主场负于温布恩黄蜂队。黄蜂队凭借这一场胜利，积分榜上追上了普德米尔联队，他们都想争取明年欧洲冠军杯的名额…"

罗杰斯依旧紧紧攥着飞贼。他勉强控制着自己的扫帚平稳落地，似乎再也支撑不住身体，从扫帚侧面滑落到草地上，脸上却依旧没什么表情。黄蜂队的队医们冲进场内，柳安注视着他们把罗杰斯抬出场外，觉得自己喜欢的魁地奇球员又要多一个了。

"安？比赛结束啦，回家啦。"爱米琳在身后招呼道。

柳安转身，看到好友和凯文的脸都是红红的，她的视线不禁落在了凯文搭住爱米琳肩膀的手上。爱米琳看起来有点尴尬："对不起，安，没陪你看球—"

柳安大度地挥挥手："没事没事，你多了个男朋友，我也多了个男朋友。"

凯文扬起一根眉毛："哦？"

柳安指了指场边的罗杰斯："他。"

凯文呛了一口口水。

精神胜利法很重要。这场球赛之后柳安权当自己真有了个男朋友，一门心思想更多地了解罗杰斯。

她在爱米琳家剩下的几天，爱米琳每天要和凯文出去玩三四次。她邀请过柳安一起去，柳安说我才不干这种事。爱米琳和凯文约会的时候，她就在上格弗莱利逛了几家巫师书店，把有关罗杰斯的所有魁地奇画册都看了一遍。

她和爱米琳之间的话题也变了。以前她们都是想到什么聊什么，路上碰到个卖芒果的都能扯到英国菜有多难吃这个万古不变的话题上来。现在则变成了爱米琳一个人的倾诉，她和凯文今天去了什么地方，凯文送了她什么东西，凯文说她很漂亮是不是真心的还是只是客气，凯文今天亲了她一下—柳安这时候不得不出言制止她，表示自己一点也不想知道他们恋爱的细节。但是制止了也没什么用，爱米琳还是无时无刻不在提凯文·诺顿。

柳安能理解她，但是心理上还是没法接受发小变成了一个这样傻乎乎的姑娘。好几次她想嘲笑一下发小，脑内却自动浮现出自己跟莱奥说小天狼星时候的样子，还有个声音义正言辞地告诉她，你也没比爱米琳强到哪去。

这样纠结的日子过了五天，终于第六天早饭时，莱奥从爱米琳家的炉火里探出头，问她什么时候到自己家来。柳安正巴不得离开陷入初恋的发小，立即表示自己下午两点就到。莱奥心满意足地点点头，万斯夫人好心往他的嘴里塞了块饼干，莱奥道过谢就离开了。

下午两点，柳安带着万斯夫人炸的一大袋甜甜圈和自己的行李，准备前往布特家。在壁炉前，爱米琳说，我对你还是充满歉意的。

柳安说："你盯着我的眼睛，真诚地说一遍。"

爱米琳盯着她的眼睛，诚实地说道："你在这还能给我出出主意，你走了我怎么办呀。"

柳安说："我自己都没谈过恋爱，能给你出什么主意哟。"

爱米琳想了想说："也对，那再见。"

柳安磨磨牙根，背上背包，踏进了已经变绿的飞路火焰中。

那时候她并不知道自己会碰见雷古勒斯。如果知道，她宁愿在万斯家忍受恋爱中女人的洗脑大法也不会去布特家。主要是她依旧旧高估了莱奥的智商，她没想到他还真的把雷古勒斯和她同时请到了自己家中。

她毫无戒心地跳出布特家的壁炉，一边拍打身上的煤灰一边抬起头，正好对上餐桌旁的雷古勒斯从书后面探出来的眼睛。

其实雷古勒斯和他哥长得很像，尤其是眼神中那种从骨子里透出的高傲。看到柳安，他简单点了下头，就又继续看他的书了。

柳安瞥见那本书的题目是如尼文的《埃及魔药及其疗效》，不以为然地耸了耸肩，拎着背包来到客厅。莱奥正坐在地板上给他的《中级变形术》包新书皮，看到她进来吓了一跳："梅林，你不是说四点左右来吗？"

"我说两点，白痴。"柳安实在无法忍受他的粗心，没好气地把自己的背包往他脚边一扔，"你怎么不告诉我雷古勒斯也在？"

"怎么了？不就是多个人嘛。"莱奥从地板上爬起来打个哈欠，"我带你去找我妈，她正在准备晚上吃的蛋糕，看见你估计又要骂我了。"

莱奥是个聪明人，这样一来柳安只好放弃了没出口的抱怨，拎着背包跟他去厨房，向布特夫人打招呼。布特夫人是个体型匀称、中等个头的女士，严厉地批评了不靠谱的儿子，命令他看住正在自动打发的鸡蛋，自己带柳安去她的卧室。

"你和莱奥的堂姐夏洛特睡一屋，没问题吧？"布特夫人领着柳安爬到二楼，推开一扇白色的门，"她经常来我们家过夏天，她自己的家在南边，天气比较热。"

夏洛特的房间很明亮，靠墙角的书架上摆着满满的书，一间大床摆在房间正中，旁边铺了一张床垫，估计是给柳安准备的。

"她现在大概在店里，我们都以为你过两个小时才会来呢。"布特夫人微笑着说道，"你现在随便干点儿什么，我去做饭，再给夏洛特传个信。约翰—莱奥的爸爸—当然会回来吃晚饭的。"

柳安记得莱奥跟她提过这个堂姐。夏洛特比他们大五岁，还有一个双胞胎哥哥叫伊万，都毕业于拉文克劳学院。现在她一边在对角巷开书店一边研究古代魔文，据说甚至懂吐火罗文。

"我—嗯，您需要我帮忙做饭吗？"柳安局促地问道。

"不用，亲爱的，谢谢你。"布特夫人朝她眨眨眼睛，"我们家人不多，我能忙得过来。你去找他们两个玩吧。"

柳安嗯了一声，布特夫人转身离开了。她在房间里转了两圈，犹豫着要不要下楼去。想了半天她觉得不下楼可能不太好，于是决定下楼找莱奥谈谈。

结果到了客厅门口看见莱奥跟雷古勒斯一起坐在地毯上。见她进来，雷古勒斯毫不掩饰地皱了皱眉。莱奥则是一脸得意的笑，还朝她挤了挤右眼。

柳安扭头就回了夏洛特的房间，在心底里彻彻底底地鄙视了莱奥一万遍。

这样下来，晚饭之前的时间她都窝在夏洛特的房间里，看自己带来的一本书。于是夏洛特下班回家，推门进房间，显而易见地看到了她。

"是安吧？"夏洛特微笑着向柳安伸出一只手，"莱奥不停地提到你。"

柳安点点头，和她握了握手。夏洛特留着一头清爽的披肩直发，戴着一副方形黑框眼镜，浑身飘散着若有若无的墨水香味。她低下头，看了眼柳安手上的书："《天文魔法月刊》？这本书在霍格沃茨的图书馆都很少有学生借阅，真不错。"

"啊哈哈。"柳安干笑道。

夏洛特钻到衣橱旁边的帘子后面，大概是在换衣服，声音透过布帘闷闷地传过来："你的声音挺亮的，唱歌应该也好听。"

"啊哈哈。"柳安再次干笑道。

"不过你怎么那么喜欢把头发扎起来呢，明天我带你去个理发店，换个发型吧。"夏洛特继续说道。

"啊？"柳安说。

"你的脸型适合把头发散下来，相信我。"夏洛特钻出帘子，已经换上了一套蓝色的天鹅绒睡袍，"明天就去，那家店就在对角巷。"

柳安舔了舔嘴唇，感到了一丝恐慌。

她倒不是不接受换发型。但是她从小接受她妈的教育，田媛是素面朝天的实践者，认为无论怎么化妆，气质才是一个人的根本。因此柳安从小到大也是素面朝天连发型都没换过一个，对读书很上心，对外貌就不怎么用心。

这样一个巨大的改变，万一不好看怎么办呢？

她向夏洛特提出自己的担心，收到了一个鄙视的目光："头发这种东西长两天就又变长了，不行你就先用变形咒顶一阵，多大的事情。"

柳安缩缩脖子不敢吭声，姑且就听了她的话了。

他们等到布特先生回来才吃晚饭。布特先生和蔼地问候了柳安，他和莱奥一样又高又瘦，自己经营着一家魔药原材料公司，对儿子的草药成绩很不满意。

"这小子一点也没继承我的优点，"布特先生对着莱奥抬了抬下巴，"我当年草药从来没拿过O以外的成绩。"

"经研究表明，经常被家长在外人面前批评的青少年，容易产生心理疾病。"莱奥一本正经地说道。

"这里坐的哪有外人？我不说你你的草药成绩就能改变了？"布特先生毫不留情地说道。

柳安低下头切鸡肉，不敢吭声。莱奥的草药成绩其实挺好的，一直介于O和E之间，她觉得布特先生对儿子的要求有点高。

"难怪您家的藏书那么丰富。"雷古勒斯的声音平平淡淡地响了起来，"我想趁这几天多读一些，好多书里写到了我以前不知道的知识—比如，古埃及制作增龄剂要用到曼陀罗的汁液—"

"曼陀罗的汁液？"莱奥诧异地插话道，他正戳着一块馅饼，"可这种汁液有毒，还会使人成瘾。"

布特先生似乎来了兴趣："是吗？或许少量使用没有副作用吧，要知道曼陀罗的汁液也是麻醉的良药，或许是为了减轻魔药发挥作用时的痛苦吧。"

"书中给的配方中提到的用量是一盎司，并不少。"雷古勒斯用叉子摆弄着一块牛排，目光有意无意地瞥向柳安，"所以古埃及的魔药还是值得钻研的，不懂的人才会不屑一顾。"

柳安正塞了一嘴土豆泥，完全没想到这波对话会烧到自己。格兰芬多和斯莱特林一直一起上魔药课，雷古勒斯完全清楚她每隔三周就要炸一次坩埚，说这话不针对她她都不相信。妈的混蛋，柳安想道。

她喝了一口南瓜汁，咽下土豆泥，慢吞吞地说道："曼陀罗汁液中所含生物碱的毒性，是可以用曼德拉草的汁液进行中和的。我猜古埃及的增龄剂要用到曼德拉草吧？不过应该用量不大，你可能没注意，或者是不太了解。事实上，古埃及的魔药学属于他们比较落后的一门学科，你还不如看看南美那边的魔药呢。"

雷古勒斯瞪着她，但显然无法反驳。

"行了，现在增龄剂早就不用曼陀罗了。"夏洛特插了一句，"1592年古埃及一名巫师配制增龄剂时过于粗心大意，曼陀罗汁液加入过多，导致了一名少女的死亡，后来旧配方就被禁止了，换成了类似于现在的配方。"

雷古勒斯最后瞪了柳安一眼，低头对付他的牛排了。柳安猜他是因为被一个三天两头炸了坩埚的人抢白了感到不爽—但是，她低头暗笑，我的草药学得分并不低啊。

大家继续吃饭，柳安给自己盛了一碗汤。布特夫人做菜很好吃，尤其是这一道牛尾汤。

"听说你在《天文魔法月刊》上发表了一篇文章？"布特先生问柳安。

"啊…是啊。"柳安赶紧放下勺子，"一个关于日食影响守护神咒发明的讨论。"

"很了不起。"布特先生赞叹道，"我得说现在的魔法界对天文学的轻视让人惊讶。这本该是一门十分严谨的学科，而不是许多人眼中的占卜。"

"是啊。"柳安不好意思地说道，"只是计算繁琐，出成果慢了一些。"

雷古勒斯说道："还容易出错，你的论文里有几个数据算错了。"

这回轮到柳安瞪着他了。她回忆了半天，雷古勒斯确实没选修算数占卜。

"那能请您不啻赐教吗？"柳安强迫自己礼貌地问道。

雷古勒斯半垂下眼皮，显得十分漫不经心："其实很简单，我发明了一个计算咒，只要把公式写到纸上，用这个咒语就很容易就能得到需要的结果。"

他用明亮的灰眼睛挑衅地看着柳安。妈的混蛋，柳安再次想道。

布特夫人清了清嗓子说道："这个咒语挺管用的。我了解一种魔法仪器，和这个魔咒作用相似，不过要把数据一个一个写在仪器上，而且不能代入公式，比雷古勒斯的咒语麻烦很多。不过现在是暑假，不用这么认真学习。还是吃饭吧，孩子们。"

雷古勒斯笑眯眯地说道："好。"

柳安低头，用叉子狠狠戳过一根香肠。

当天晚上柳安在床垫上翻来覆去，在"和雷古勒斯干一架"和"避而远之"之间反复纠结。最后夏洛特看不下去，从床沿上探出头来："你还是决定了再躺下吧。"

柳安一骨碌爬了起来："我去找他打一架。"

"你去找他有什么用呢。"夏洛特懒懒地打了个哈欠，"雷古勒斯的黑魔法防御术和魔咒一直都是你们年级前几吧？我听莱奥说的。你呢？"

柳安颓然地再次倒在床上："防御术没及格过。"

夏洛特安慰她："但是据我所知他没在杂志上发表过什么论文啊。"

柳安趴在床垫上万念俱灰："学算数占卜的被人在精确度上打脸，中国人被人在数学上打脸，我活着还有什么意思。"

"我理解你。"夏洛特也翻身坐了起来，"五年级那年我的一篇魔文翻译被另一个女生指出一个错，那感觉，啧啧啧。"

柳安有气无力地说道："感觉天都要塌了。"

夏洛特打了个响指："就是这样。"

"那你当时怎么办了？"柳安扭头看着她。

夏洛特倒回枕头上，把被子拉过肩膀："还能怎么办，我打不过她，就算了。君子报仇十年不晚。"

柳安有自知之明地意识到，自己一辈子也不可能打得过雷古勒斯。而且她打死也不想承认自己对他提到的计算咒很感兴趣—简直是理论研究的救星啊，她酸酸地想着。但雷古勒斯不可能把这个咒语教给她。怎么办呢？

摄神取念可能管用，但等她学会这个咒语估计都忘了这回事情了。吐真剂？呵呵，先不说她能不能弄到的问题，吐真剂这玩意虽然无色无味，但与水不互溶，有经验的人一眼就能意识到不对头。而很不幸，他们年级魔药学得最好的正是雷古勒斯。

她琢磨着这些方法，只感觉到自己的无能，于是在失落中不知不觉睡着了。

夏洛特的书店里主要出售魔文书，这就导致它的生意比较冷清。但夏洛特说，这里是全欧洲魔文书籍最全的商店，欧洲许多其他国家的巫师都会写信邮购。柳安在书店里逛了一圈，发现确实如此。夏洛特表示她买书可以打个折，于是她在店里逛了三圈，抱着一大堆书回到收银台前，正在喝咖啡的夏洛特手一抖，咖啡洒了一半。

"《突厥人教你谈恋爱》。"夏洛特拿起最上面的一本书，念出书名。

"我想学吐火罗文。"柳安欲盖弥彰地解释道。

夏洛特怀疑地看了她一眼，拿起第二本书："《亚历山大大帝喜欢什么样的女孩》—你能看懂古希腊语？"

"学魔法史的人哪个不懂几门语言。"柳安说。

夏洛特拿起第三本书："《三十天追到安德罗斯》—我说，你想追谁？"

柳安义正言辞地说道："学术研究。"

夏洛特眼含深意地望着她："胡扯，骗谁呢。"

"就是学术研究啊。"柳安厚着脸皮强行解释，"你看，《三十天追到安德罗斯》是古拉丁语写的，这说明什么？说明安德罗斯的妻子是拉丁语系的人啊！"

夏洛特说："很好，你有了一个重大的发现，对魔法界发展很有历史意义。"

柳安呵呵笑了一声。

"你真有想追的男生？"夏洛特忽然板起脸来，严肃地问她。

柳安打着哈哈："没有没有，哈哈。"

夏洛特翻翻眼睛，拍了下她的肩膀："得了，我一定要带你换个发型了。"

据夏洛特介绍，她带她去的发廊老板是她男朋友，剪头发不用花钱。柳安听她这么说还有点惊讶，没想到夏洛特会喜欢上一个理发师。夏洛特说当然了，我不在约翰伯父家住的时候，每天早上他都给我带早饭呢。

她们推开理发店的门，店中一位男巫立马迎了上来。这是一位很年轻的男巫，灿金色的长发在脑后扎成马尾辫，头上歪戴着一顶黑色礼帽，穿着一身剪裁精良的西装夹克，上身纽扣打开，露出解开两粒纽扣的白色衬衫。

夏洛特干脆地把柳安推给他："交给你了。"

男巫弯起眼睛笑了笑："你倒是会借花献佛。"

"你不算外人。"夏洛特甜甜地答道。

男巫耸耸肩，指挥柳安坐到一张空扶手椅上，取下她扎马尾的皮筋，在她的头发上甩了一个湿润咒。柳安面无表情地注视着镜子中披头散发的自己，这时镜子突然尖叫道："你是我见过的最美的女孩！"

"别理它—它发疯好久了。"男巫一边说着，一边递给她一本《1976约兰达女巫发型指南》，"挑一个你喜欢的发型吧。"

"我…我？"柳安结结巴巴地说道。

夏洛特正在涂透明指甲油，闻言抬头接了一句："你就帮她挑嘛，她什么也不懂。"

柳安点点头，期待地望向男巫。但理发师只是摇摇头，把食指放到嘴唇上，朝夏洛特做出噤声的手势："自己的发型只能自己做决定哦。"

夏洛特摊摊手，重新低头涂指甲油了。

柳安翻着那本杂志，绝望地想，我什么都不懂啊。

"小女巫，发型是我们个人形象的很重要的一方面，不能让别人决定。"理发师动作轻柔地把她的头发拢到耳后，温和地说道，"如果决定不了，可以等想好了再来。"

来都来了，怎么能回去呢。柳安横下心来，指着杂志上看起来最清汤寡水的发型说道："就这个吧。"

理发师接过杂志看了一眼："好的，决定了吗？"

柳安点点头。

理发师行动起来，她看着眼前的长发一绺一绺掉落，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

柳泽在世时带她去看过麻瓜的芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》。她那时还小，十一二岁的年纪，理解不了剧情，坐了一会就有些百无聊赖，只好靠在座椅上浮想联翩。直到最后的最后，悠长浪漫的音乐骤然响起，她睁开朦胧的眼睛，看到男女主角在旋转飘忽的灯光下翩翩起舞，男主角潇洒张扬，女主角优雅清新，美得像是她在漫画中看到的场景。

那是她第一次直观地感受到美。奥吉塔终于战胜了罗特巴特的诅咒，脱去了天鹅的皮囊，与王子自由自在地生活在一起。她用力挺直身体，想让自己离舞台近一点，再近一点。

她心底里鄙视着自己还存有这种不切实际的幻想，可又不能停止地幻想着。她想她睁开眼睛说不定能看见一个不一样的自己，不说像爱米琳或者莉莉一样耀眼，至少可以不那么平凡。这样，可能会离小天狼星近一点。她想信念的力量是强大的，如果她相信自己能追到小天狼星那就还有可能，如果连她自己都不相信那就真没有可能了。她想她应该每天晚上都对梅林祈祷小天狼星能喜欢上自己，万一有点用呢。

她想了这么多，以至于被理发师的声音吓到："好了，睁开眼睛吧。"

她睁开了眼睛，面对着镜子中的自己。

良久的沉默，她伸手碰了碰自己的头发，挣扎着说道："…没区别啊。"

其实也不是完全没区别。头发比以前柔顺了不少，短了一些，层次感强了一些。但总体来说区别还是不大，没引起她印象中换发型该引起的天翻地覆的改变。

理发师递给她一杯水，语气平淡地说道："本来就没有太大差别。你可能还没做好改变的准备呢，小女巫。"

柳安捧着水杯发愣。夏洛特大概是先回去看店了，反正不在这里。理发师走到窗边，五官轮廓在阳光下显出雕塑般的深刻。

"我完全能给你一些发型上的建议，但我现在不会。"理发师把手中的另一个玻璃杯放到窗台上，杯中的水折射出五颜六色的光，"发型是很重要，但自信心才是根本。如果没有自信，再合适的妆容和发型也改变不了什么。"

柳安低头喝了口水，不置可否。

"小女巫，我可以告诉你，你完全没必要对你的外貌不自信。"理发师转过头看着柳安，目光真诚，"你可以折腾你的头发，学着化妆，不管一开始化得好不好看—还可以买漂亮的衣服，不管合不合适，学着买几次就懂了。还可以和男生调情，约会，接吻—没必要害怕受到嘲笑。如果你喜欢别的男生，让他看到真实的你，他也会喜欢真实的你。"

"我怎么知道他会不会喜欢真实的我。"柳安揉着眼睛说道。

理发师笑了笑："你可以试试看啊。"

柳安自顾自地摇摇头："算了，谢谢你。"

"没关系，我只是说我的看法。"理发师拍拍她的肩膀，"不过你把头发散下来确实比扎起来好看，以后别扎起来了。"

柳安下意识地想拒绝。但她又想，改变或许也没什么不好。难道她要一辈子扎着同样的马尾辫不变了吗？换个发型说不定还能有新体验，没必要墨守成规。

于是她朝理发师笑了笑："好啊，我以后就这样了。"

柳安在布特家的几天总体过得还算愉快。

但不能说愉快中就没有不愉快了，比如第二天她被莱奥拖去陪他和雷古勒斯打魁地奇，这次经历就很不愉快。

这次不愉快的经历，结果就是她和雷古勒斯打了一架。打架起因她也忘了，大概总不过是格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间那点破事。七月，天气炎热，尘土飞扬，天空湛蓝且飘着几朵白云，他们在彼此的冷嘲热讽声中用树枝、石块、地精和高尔夫球朝对方砸去。院子外头隔壁麻瓜养的狗汪汪大叫，汗水顺着额头滑落，模糊了眼眶，世界便呈现出一丝魔幻现实主义味道。

后来莱奥看腻味了，回去舀了勺冰淇淋，捧着冰淇淋碗边吃边回到后院硕果仅存的一株女贞树下乘凉，继续观赏这跨学院的一场大戏，恰好听见了柳安吼的那句话。

她说，我爸爸就是为了这个而死的。

然后她扭头就跑，雷古勒斯带着满脸的伤痕和泥点愣在了原地。

莱奥含着口冰淇淋也愣住了，心想之前怎么没人告诉过我呢。

当然没人告诉过他，所以理所当然地，莱奥·布特对柳安跑走时脸上的泪水感到震惊。想象安·柳的眼泪是一件不可思议的事情，就好像想象海格杀了一头独角兽一样不可思议。而凭借这眼泪，他终于抓到了空气中的一点情绪—属于柳安的、无处不在却又微不可察的情绪。

后来的日子里他抓住这点问过柳安，明明应该明显的情绪，为什么要让它变得微不可察。长发柔顺地散在肩上、发尾微微打卷的女孩只是微笑，就着他的手舔了口柠檬冰棍，然后问他在说什么她听不懂。

得了吧。他收回冰棍，顺手理了理她的头发。

这事儿的后来，雷古勒斯通过莱奥告诉柳安他要教她计算咒作为补偿。本着有便宜不占是白痴的原则，柳安接受了这个奇特的道歉。雷古勒斯教她的过程中居然没抱怨她迟钝，这让她感到很是欣慰。

学会之后她收拾起满是计算符号的草稿纸，想了想，不情不愿地道了声谢。

雷古勒斯惊奇地问道："你为什么要谢我？"

柳安顿时无话可说："…晚安。"

"等等。"雷古勒斯从桌子旁站起身。古老的黑魔法家庭至少教给了他良好的穿衣技巧，此时他单穿着一件淡蓝色伊顿领长袖衬衫，肉眼都能看出其用料之考究，做工之精良。

柳安看他，他认真地盯住她的眼睛："对不起。"

柳安心想你家出了个小天狼星已经很是稀奇，现在你来跟我道歉，简直算得上是个奇迹了。

见她没回答，雷古勒斯可能有点急了，提高了一些音量："我说对不起，安—我不该说你不用黑魔法是因为懦弱，不该说黑魔法害死的人都是废物垃圾…对不起。"

柳安抿着嘴巴，用羽毛笔笔尾一下一下戳着桌子："可你心里确实是这么想的，道不道歉没区别啊。"

"但是还是得道歉。"雷古勒斯低头整理卷起来的袖子，"我也不是真这么想的。"

雷古勒斯长着一双和小天狼星一样的眼睛。此时那双眼睛正带着无辜的神情望着柳安，表情纯洁善良，极具迷惑性，似乎之前那些刻薄话都不是出自他之口。

柳安轻叹一口气："不是这么想，你说出来干嘛呢。"

"我那是…对不起。"雷古勒斯抓了抓头发，"真的对不起。"

柳安在桌子旁重新坐下来："那你是怎么想的？"

她确实有点好奇。照理说，雷古勒斯思想上从来没把混血巫师当人看，自然没必要跟她道歉。她觉得自己对他的印象可能有偏差。

"我也说不好…"雷古勒斯疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，"其实我知道黑魔法不是好东西，但它的力量太强大，我无法拒绝这种力量。"

柳安忍不住说道："要那么强大的力量干嘛用，生活中要用的咒语也就那么几个。"

雷古勒斯看起来想打人了："更强大的力量可以让自己过上更好的生活，不是吗？"

"那还不如学几个烹饪咒管用。"柳安说道。

雷古勒斯瞪了她一眼："追求力量有错了？"

"没错，但黑魔法这东西…"柳安斟酌了一下词句，"你比我懂，这东西有不可逆性和伤害性。每一个黑魔咒都带有伤害效果，而且正常魔法无法修复这种伤害—我没记错吧？"

雷古勒斯皱了皱眉："你懂的不少。"

柳安耸耸肩："我个人是反对用会带来不可逆转伤害的魔咒的。"

"好吧，我们可以绕过这个话题。"雷古勒斯叹了口气，"我本来很想请你帮我个忙，但你现在估计还在生我的气。"

柳安觉得有点好笑："我当然生你的气了，我不生气才有病啊。"

"我跟你道过歉了，你不接受我也没办法。"雷古勒斯不耐烦地说道。

柳安舔了舔嘴唇："我不是不接受，其实我就是好奇你到底怎么看待我这种混血巫师。你把我当人看吗？"

雷古勒斯望向她："你想知道我怎么看你？我觉得你是全校最有天赋的女巫。"

"…有点过头了，你不用这么吹我。"

"没吹你，我就是这么觉得的。"雷古勒斯平静地说道。

柳安不得不指出一个事实："我这学期魔药和黑魔法防御术都没及格。"

"没什么妨碍。"雷古勒斯低声说着，手指有意无意地叩击着桌面，"你想知道我怎么看待混血巫师？我觉得混血巫师和麻瓜出身也可能很有才华，但我自己不会选择和他们或者是麻瓜结合。"

柳安点了点头："好吧，接受不同看法。"

雷古勒斯回给她一个微笑："要是我哥哥和你一样想就好了。"

柳安不得不继续指出事实："你哥哥不接受你这么想，是因为他比我正义，而且他爱你。"

雷古勒斯笑了一声："谢谢你告诉我。"

柳安在心里咆哮着那是因为我也想让他爱我啊。

"这样你同意帮我的忙了吗？全校最聪明的女巫小姐？"雷古勒斯冷不丁说道。

柳安差点因为这个称呼对他产生一点好感："你还没告诉我要干嘛呢。"

雷古勒斯从口袋里掏出一个明显施了扩展咒的长款皮夹，打开，从里面拿出了一个银色圆球状物体和一支羽毛笔。柳安瞥了一眼问道："这什么？"

雷古勒斯说："魔咒探测仪，我做的。"

"什么效果？"

"讲起来有点复杂…你能理解把魔咒以线条的形式表现出来吗？不同的魔咒有属于自己的线条…"雷古勒斯比划着说道，"这是我能想到的最简洁的表现方式了。但是我们有个问题。"

柳安把这玩意和她的麻瓜表哥讲过的色谱仪类比了一下，大概理解了那个意思："什么问题？"

雷古勒斯有点尴尬地笑道："我不会读图。"

柳安说："日。"

"你说什么？"雷古勒斯问道。

柳安当然不会告诉他她刚才用中文说了句什么："没什么。你是想让我帮你整理出这些魔咒谱线的规律？"

雷古勒斯殷切地看着她："可以吗？"

柳安干笑道："我看起来很好心？"

雷古勒斯说："对，你看起来很好心。"

柳安彻底没话讲了。这项工程虽然浩大，却对她有着致命的吸引力。任何一位对研究感兴趣的巫师都不会放弃这个机会—能弄清魔咒本质的发展变化规律，甚至有助于研究魔法的起源问题，她只能说雷古勒斯是个天才。

天才这时候正眨巴眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛期待地望着她，她感到十分头疼。这样千载难逢的机会，探测仪的主人偏偏是个伏地魔的狂热粉丝，还极其热爱黑魔法。和他合作风险太大了。

"你担心我用探测仪做什么事情？"雷古勒斯轻声笑道。

柳安扬起一根眉毛："你不会吗？"

雷古勒斯伸了一个懒腰："不然这样吧。以后探测仪放我这里，要是我有需要读的图就把图拿来给你看，你不用告诉我你怎么读出来的，只要告诉我图上的是什么魔咒就行了。"

这倒是一个好主意，柳安惊讶于雷古勒斯的爽快。两人就这么敲定了合作关系，柳安还郁闷地想着要是把雷古勒斯换成小天狼星多好。但是怎么说，小天狼星从来就不是那种喜欢研究的巫师，虽然他和詹姆也喜欢搞一些发明创造，但都是以实用为主。

其实总的来说，柳安和雷古勒斯的相处也就集中在了这个暑假。她在布特家待了六天，回家那天正好碰上小天狼星离家出走，雷古勒斯匆匆回家去处理他家的事务，她没来得及跟他说声再见就回家了。

再后来雷古勒斯救了她一命。

再后来他死了。

他死在1979年9月，因为布莱克夫人的血统偏见，柳安甚至没能参加他的葬礼。只是每年他的忌日，她都没忘记去他的坟前放一束鲜花。大理石的墓碑，雕刻精美，生卒日期下是布莱克家族经典的墓志铭：TOUJOUS PUR。

她一直对这个墓志铭颇有微词，虽然雷古勒斯的确是纯血巫师的骄傲。但如果让她为雷古勒斯写墓志铭，她大概会写一句，天使来过人间。

尽管她在他死后知道了他曾经做过食死徒，也不影响她对他的这个评价。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

小白把小天狼星的回信送到时，柳安正围着围裙站在院子里，拿着把菜刀削莴苣。莴苣皮上有块疤，她小心翼翼地磕去那一小块，这时对门家锅里传来刺啦一声响，顺风飘来红烧茄子的香味。

柳泽去世后，田媛重新进入麻瓜工厂工作，柳安也跟着她搬到了工厂的职工大院里住。房子小，漏雨，而且热。电扇这种玩意只有领导家里有，消暑的方法是吃完晚饭去院子里乘凉，边赶蚊子边教对门刚上托儿所的小男孩认星星。

对门小男孩的奶奶挥着蒲扇告诉柳安，这几年大家忙着搞革命，爱国卫生运动才搁置下来，前几年乘凉哪有这么多蚊子。柳安讪笑着点点头，顺顺小男孩的头毛，摸到一手汗，干脆领着他去院子里公用的水龙头底下洗了个头。

这样一个暑假过下来，柳安带孩子的功力提升了不少。

房子里只有一个炉子，兼具煮饭和取暖双重功效。大夏天的恨不得一天洗三次澡，自然用不上炉子，大家就纷纷把炉子搬到院子里做饭。这样做的缺点是你不敢随便吃肉，否则就不得不给邻居也盛一碗。

小白扑闪着翅膀落到她肩上，抬起右腿咕咕叫了一声。隔壁家小姑娘正在揉面，闻声抬头看向柳安，笑道："你家真有兴致，还养鸽子。"

柳安配合着笑了一声："她会捉虫子吃，省事得很。"

小姑娘擦了把头上的汗，额头上粘了道面粉印子，白花花的。柳安忍住了没提醒她这一点，放下菜刀溜回房间关上了门。

她从小白的腿上摘下回信时手在发抖。小白看她的眼神流露出强烈的鄙视意味。柳安没好气地摸了摸她的尾巴，白鸽浑身的毛陡然炸开，"咕咕"叫了一声，用翅膀狠狠拍了下柳安的头，扭身飞到衣橱顶上去了。

柳安觉得很委屈。她从布特家刚回来就给小天狼星写了封信，也就是关心了一下他离家出走之后的情况。结果盼了大半个月，在她快放弃希望的时候才在开学前三天盼到这封回信，她的心情难以言表。

她虔诚地展开信纸。小天狼星的字迹漂亮修长，和厚重羊皮纸上隐约透出的花纹相映成趣。

安：

谢谢你给我来信。我现在在詹姆家，过得很开心，可以说前十六年从来没这么开心过。詹姆的父母对我很好，我和詹姆经常一起打魁地奇，一起下棋，一起去戈德里克山谷的麻瓜酒馆喝酒—这里的麻瓜女孩很漂亮，酒也很好喝。你喝过伏特加吗？巫师界没有这种酒，但是我很喜欢，你也可以尝尝。

至于我们家发生的事情，你大概不太了解。实话实说，我对雷古勒斯很失望。他是个好孩子，但他比我印象里还要软弱得多。他意识到了家族的问题，却缺乏反抗的勇气—这也是我最反感他的一点。至于我的父母，他们的思维已经固定化，我看不到一点改变的希望。

我在我的家庭中是个异类。以前不是，你可能感到惊讶，但是我小时候的确是比现在的雷古勒斯还要混蛋的一个小混蛋。直到我八岁那年。今天有时间，我就详细讲一讲，这些事我从来没有告诉过别人。

八岁时我跟随父母去圣芒戈看望多瑞亚姑婆，没想到在麻瓜的商业街上走丢了，天还下起了大雨。一家麻瓜书店的老板收留了我，他的脾气很好，问我喜欢看什么书。那时候我对麻瓜还很排斥—母亲从小就告诉我马褂都是肮脏的动物，我不应该和麻瓜接触。

于是我学着母亲以前对待一些混血巫师的态度扔下了一枚加隆，我小的时候零用钱不少。我说，钱给你，别来烦我了。

书店老板显然有些惊讶，但没有说什么，捡起金币就离开了。回来的时候他抱着一摞书，告诉我这是他选出来的一些我这么大的孩子喜欢看的书，那枚金币足够付款。我想，既然能得到一些东西，为什么不拿着呢？

我那时随身背着一个小包，施了无痕伸展咒的那种，足以装下这些书。书店老板惊讶地看到我把所有的书都装到包里，认为我一定是魔术师的儿子。我弄不清什么是魔术师，但是依旧没有理他。你知道，巫师为什么要搭理一个下贱的麻瓜？

那时候我真的是这么想的，安。出身于我这种家庭的孩子，从小接受的教育就是这样，如果不是一些契机，很难在思想上有什么改变。比如我堂姐安多米达，她爱上了一名麻瓜出身的巫师，从而改变了对于麻瓜的看法。而我的契机，就是那些不起眼的书。

魔法部的魔法法律执行队找到了我，书店老板被施了记忆消除咒。回家之后母亲给我好好洗了个澡，但有一些东西还是被带回了家。虽然我几乎忘了它们的存在，但事实证明，越不起眼的东西越有可能给你带来潜移默化的影响。

我不记得自己是从什么时候开始，又是因为什么原因看了第一本书。也许只是出于无聊，否则这种不会动的书根本不可能吸引到我。但最终我还是在九岁生日之前看完了那些书籍，并且没立即意识到我的思想发生了怎样重大的转变。

其实那只是一些麻瓜儿童故事书，但我依旧看得津津有味。故事里的大魔王都是随便杀人的那种人，后来他们就被打死了。有一套美国的漫画我印象很深，讲的是一个有蜘蛛能力的少年拯救世界的故事。还有另一个叫"超人"的男人，也是类似的故事，独自拯救地球之类的。

八九岁的孩子很容易被这种剧情吸引。你只需要告诉他们，试图统治别人或者随便杀人会被揍扁，大家都喜欢拯救别人的人，这就够了。我就是这样。

还有一本漫画是《青蛙王子》。是的，这故事告诉我们生命都是平等的。也许你不相信，但是麻瓜在我母亲这种人心目中大概还不如一只青蛙。我看完这个故事，在心里问了自己一句，你敢去亲吻一个麻瓜吗？

这对于一个八岁小男孩来说，就是违抗父母命令的冒险举动，十分诱人。于是有一天，我自己在家门口玩时，恰好看到一个看起来比我小一些的麻瓜女孩牵着妈妈的手走过我面前，我勇敢地冲上前去，在她的脸上亲了一下。

小女孩傻眼了，然后开始放声大哭。她的妈妈倒是笑了，安慰她说，小哥哥只是喜欢你，你和哥哥拉拉手好不好？

小女孩抹着眼泪，用湿漉漉的手和我握了握。她妈妈笑着对我说，我们还有别的事情，以后再来找你玩。我点了点头。

安，你知道这是一种什么感觉吗？彼得告诉我，他小时候他妈妈怕他偷吃棒棒糖，就告诉他棒棒糖是苦的。后来他有机会去邻居家玩，邻居给了他一根棒棒糖。他小心地舔了舔，发现居然是甜的。

那个麻瓜女孩的脸，和我的堂姐安多米达一样柔软。她的手也并不比我弟弟的更粗糙，她们的身上也没有我妈妈所说的臭味—那个年轻的妈妈身上还有好闻的淡香水味。总而言之，我发现母亲是错的。

但当我打算告诉母亲这一点时，我显而易见地失败了。妈妈狠狠教训了我一顿，还罚我在房间里面壁思过。我很不服气，我知道她是错的，但她就是不肯听我说。她只活在自己幻想中的世界里，明明麻瓜不是她想象的那样。

雷古勒斯偷偷来房间看我，给我带了一大堆糖羽毛笔。作为回报，我把麻瓜故事书里那些我不爱看的给了他，谎称我很喜欢看。好像是什么《安徒生童话》之类的，雷古勒斯收下了，不过我看他现在的样子，估计他是没看那些书。而我自己留下了蜘蛛侠、超人和美国队长。

詹姆他们没问过我，为什么来自于这样的家庭，还能成为格兰芬多。既然你在信里提到了我的家庭，我就干脆把我的故事告诉你。小时候妈妈总说纯血利益高于一切，纯血统巫师统治麻瓜什么的话，这些在我看来都是虚无缥缈的—她没有告诉我任何具体的有利方面，但那些漫画告诉我了。帮助别人受人尊敬，随便杀人没有好下场—这是我最初建立起来的人生观。挺不错的，你觉得呢？

写了这么长的信，话题似乎有点沉重了。换一个话题吧，我已经收到了我的OWLs考试成绩，我拿了6个O，3个E和1个D—是魔法史。我应该拿个T的。詹姆的成绩和我差不多，除了魔法史是个P。这一点上他输给我了，哈哈，不过我知道你和莱姆斯这种人一定会鄙视我们。但是这种科目，学了又有什么用呢？

天有点晚了，那就说到这里吧，我让你的信鸽把这封信给你带回去。这只鸽子很漂亮，不知道送信的速度有没有猫头鹰快。有空来戈德里克山谷玩，我请你喝伏特加。

小天狼星

柳安看完这封信，又发了几分钟的呆，才把信照原样叠好塞回信封，费力地从上学用的箱子中取出一个压在角落深处的纸盒，把信塞了进去。

那个纸盒装满了和小天狼星有关的东西。小天狼星帮她解过的题目，解题时用到的草稿纸，借她用过的羽毛笔，甚至借她钱之后又还给她的钱—她全都放在了这个盒子中。她想，这都是和他有关的回忆呀，扔掉就好像扔掉了一段时光。即使以后再想起来会觉得傻气，也没必要否认掉。

爱米琳永远也想不到她有这么一个盒子。在学校时这个盒子被她锁在床头柜最深处，夜深人静时才敢拿出来看一看。而回家后，这个盒子就是她和琐碎的现实生活的一道屏障—她提醒自己不属于这个大院，她是个巫师，她应该给房子施个恒温咒，还能神不知鬼不觉地弄到街角那家冰棍店的一支便宜的冰棍（虽然她不会这么做）。

现实生活如同汪洋大海。小天狼星就是黑暗中的灯塔。她试图借小天狼星来逃避现实，却掉入了新的幻想。

当天晚上她莫名其妙地醒了过来，恍恍惚惚一时没辨清时间，还以为自己在学校，赶紧翻身坐起。田媛轻微的呼吸声提醒了她，她意识到自己其实是在半夜被热醒。汗水顺着脊梁一滴一滴流淌着，砸在破旧的草席上，床头柜上咔嚓咔嚓作响的闹钟告诉她现在是凌晨两点钟。

她叹了口气揉揉头发，坚决把脑子里的一切思绪排除出去，虔诚地希望着自己能梦见小天狼星。

再后来的日子里，柳安把这个盒子拿给小天狼星看了，试图唤起他内心的一些愧疚。那已经是他们正式交往之后的事情了，结果小天狼星居然厚着脸皮说他要把这个盒子保留下来，作为她先喜欢他的证据。事实上日后他们因为谁先喜欢上谁这个原则性问题争论许久，到最后也没争出个结果来。

但那都是十几年后了。1976年的夏天，柳安在9月1日早上十点费力地提着行李箱走出国王十字车站的七又二分之一站台，找了辆行李车把箱子放上去，又辗转到九又四分之三站台，穿过隔墙。

然后她看到了小天狼星。

他穿着普通的黑色麻瓜T恤衫和牛仔裤，正在和莱姆斯聊天。过去几年，他逐渐抛弃了法式袖口和温莎领衬衫，改穿T恤衫、皮衣和秋衣、秋衣、秋衣套秋衣。好吧，其实这样也挺好的，毕竟因为热爱运动，他有着一副好身材，无论穿什么都是衣服架子。

柳安一猫腰，装着没看见他，从两人身边溜了过去。

她那时候穿着一件五成新的红色带碎花土布衬衫，过于宽大的下摆倒是遮住了裤子上并不明显的补丁，脚上是不算很合脚的白色布鞋，小拇指已经被磨破了皮。好在她在前往英国的车上已经把原本绑成小刷子的头发散开，但那也并没好到哪去。

毕竟，工厂大院的人只知道她是一位父亲去世、在世代打渔的姥姥家帮忙、禁渔期有空回家小住的普通少女，穿得太布尔乔亚总归不太合适。其实柳安一般不在意自己身上穿了什么，除了面前是小天狼星的时候。

她似乎听见背后莱姆斯在喊她的名字，于是推着车跑得更快了一些，跑到最近的车门前，拎起箱子跳上了列车。

"嗯，对了，我记得。"莱姆斯笑得很和善，然而柳安总觉得他有些不怀好意，"但是后来我们还是看到了那件衣服，不是吗？"

柳安面无表情地喝光了杯子里的酒："那是因为你们进包厢不知道敲门。"

其实后来柳安想想，这样惨烈的学期开头，应该正暗示了她这个学期不幸的命运。但是这是她经历了这个学期之后的一句马后炮，在度过这个学期之前，她并不知道等待着她的是什么。

五年级开学没多久，国内就传回来消息，反黑魔法战争总算结束了。早饭时她隔着桌子看到了对面莱姆斯手中的《预言家日报》，头版下半部分用一个豆腐块简略报道了大洋彼岸白巫师们的胜利。她没借来仔细看，毕竟在自身难保的情况下，英国媒体也不会太关注亚洲的战争。

不出所料，战争胜利之后小白就送来了田媛的一封信，信里委婉地建议她下个学期转回国内上学。她读完信，下意识的反应就是问问小天狼星对这事怎么想，反应完了才意识到小天狼星才不会介意她在不在霍格沃茨，顿时感到了一种萧瑟。

"我没什么建议。"爱米琳一边把自己洗干净的袍子叠起来一边随意说道，"你回国也好，省钱又方便，反正咱俩也不是见不到了。"

柳安咬着她施舍给自己的甘草棒，心里想道，但是我跟小天狼星就见不到了啊。

她一纠结就纠结了一个月。直到十月份，打人柳的叶子开始变得枯黄，海格把万圣节用的镂空南瓜搬进城堡，有关万圣节宴会的流言在学生中流传开来，他们本学期第一次获准去霍格莫德。

那次去霍格莫德她的光景比较凄凉。爱米琳和凯文自然不愿放弃这个约会机会，她一个人穷逛了一会街，还是去了三把扫帚，点了杯黄油啤酒找了个位置坐着，脑子里惦记着没写完的变形课作业。

酒吧的门被拉开，她眯着眼睛看了眼门口，顿时被黄油啤酒呛了一下。

好巧不巧，进来的正是小天狼星和詹姆。柳安的视力不错，隔着半个酒吧看到他们在柜台前站了站，各点了一瓶黄油啤酒，还和罗斯默塔女士聊了会天。然后他们结束了话题，朝酒吧深处走来。

召唤咒的理论模型立即从她的脑子里跑了个精光，柳安知道自己一定脸红了。管它的什么从空间中剥离元素并重组—小天狼星正在朝她走过来！他真的走过来了！

小天狼星（风度翩翩地，柳安想着）径直向她的方向走来，微笑着敲了敲她身旁的空位："这里还有人吗？别的地方都坐满了。"

柳安镇定地答道："没有。"

于是他和詹姆就在她独占的那张四人桌旁边坐了下来，詹姆坐在她旁边，小天狼星坐在对面。詹姆打开黄油啤酒瓶盖，把柳安空掉一半的杯子斟满了。

"怎么一个人吃午饭？"小天狼星问她。

柳安耸耸肩："爱米琳约会去了。"

詹姆睁大眼睛，显示出对这个消息的极大兴奋："约会？和谁约会？她谈恋爱了？"

小天狼星看了柳安一眼，两人不约而同地翻了个白眼。

"和赫奇帕奇的凯文·诺顿，吉米，如果你真想知道的话。"小天狼星仁慈地解释道，"如果你再不把眼睛从伊万斯身上挪开一点儿，你就会错过更多了。"

"我没有—你什么时候懂得这么多八卦了？"詹姆反问。

"因为你懂的太少了，尖头叉子。"小天狼星不耐烦地晃了晃腿，裤脚擦过柳安的鞋面，"你还不放弃吗？自从你去年扒了鼻涕精的裤子，伊万斯就没正眼瞧过你—"

"我没扒他裤子！"詹姆恶狠狠地反驳道，"他根本就没穿裤子！"

小天狼星悠闲地晃了晃黄油啤酒瓶子："反正你是让他的内裤见人了。"

詹姆叹了口气，烦恼地抓抓头发。柳安朝他笑了笑，他也笑了一下，转移话题道："安，你听说没有，曼彻斯特出事了。"

柳安茫然地摇摇头。她没订《预言家日报》，主要是因为有点贵。

小天狼星从凳子上坐直了一点儿："今天一早的消息。食死徒闯入一家麻瓜家庭，对他们进行了一番折磨后将他们杀害。黑魔标记悬在那间房子上空，现场惨不忍睹。他们似乎在麻瓜一家三口死亡后又对尸体进行了…嗯。"

柳安轻轻抽了一口气："变态爱好？"

小天狼星干巴巴地说："魔法法律执行队传出来的消息是，尸体上的黑魔法伤口是在受害者死亡后新添的，而且手法很不纯熟，估计是哪个新手食死徒拿来练手了。像贝拉特里克斯—我亲爱的堂姐—那种，只喜欢把受害者玩弄致死。"

柳安摸了摸下巴："所以巫师界为什么没有死刑？"

詹姆用一只手托着腮："有些国家有，比如美国。英国最重的惩罚就是阿兹卡班终身监禁，至于合不合理—"

"—要我说，这不靠谱。"小天狼星接话，微微皱起眉头，"摄魂怪本质是邪恶的生物。等我们和伏地魔全面开战，有很大几率投靠他们那边。"

"魔法部人手紧缺，总不能专门再派人去守阿兹卡班。"詹姆回答，"反正…唉，我也不喜欢摄魂怪，但是还必须和他们合作。这种感觉真不好。"

"反正咱们要去当傲罗，不是吗？"小天狼星向后一仰，轻松地说道。

柳安惊讶地发现詹姆似乎迟疑了一下，然后才说道："是啊，当然。不过，如果可能，我还是想当个魁地奇球员。"

"现在不是战争时期嘛，当然还是当傲罗更方便参加凤凰社。"小天狼星说着，突然转头看向柳安，"你想加入凤凰社吗？"

柳安迷惑地眯起眼睛："什么是凤凰社？"

小天狼星和詹姆相互看了看。詹姆说："你不知道吗？"

柳安耸耸肩，又摇摇头。

"好吧，好吧。我忘了你平时不和我们一起玩。"詹姆嘟哝着，"这就麻烦了。这还是我爸爸告诉我的。不告诉你又不好。告诉你似乎又有点泄密—你真的没听过一点传闻？"

柳安笑出声来："朋友，不是谁都和你们一样消息灵通。"

"那就…唉，反正你早晚要知道，我还是不泄密了。"詹姆摇了摇头，"对不起，安。"

柳安喝了一口黄油啤酒，抿嘴笑了笑："我不好奇。"

正在这时，酒吧的门突然打开了。一个脆生生的声音伴随着风铃叮当的响声飘进店中："—是真的吗？哈哈，那真是太好了，我一直很喜欢古怪姐妹—"

詹姆的后背立马挺直了。柳安仰起头望了一下门口，果然看到了莉莉那头标志性红发，旁边似乎是玛丽的金发。她和玛丽开心地聊着天，径直走到吧台前，跟罗斯默塔夫人点饮料。

"我看起来怎么样？"詹姆急切地小声问小天狼星。

"和平时一样难看。"小天狼星说。

"啊，那就够了。"詹姆转头问柳安，"你觉得呢？"

柳安正经地答道："挺好的。"

"行，谢谢你们。"詹姆从座位上站了起来，"我们回城堡见，小天狼星。你们俩好好玩。"

小天狼星好笑地看着他："回头见。"

詹姆朝他们敬了个礼，飞快地穿过酒吧去找莉莉了。柳安听见了他夸张的打招呼声。她忍住笑看向小天狼星，后者也朝她笑了笑。

"我们走吗？"他问道。

柳安点点头，尽量让自己不要笑得太傻："好啊。"

莉莉，真的是一个好朋友。

柳安和小天狼星一起走在街道上时，忍不住这么想。

霍格莫德的人不少，学生们好不容易能出学校一次，在街道上大呼小叫着魁地奇、OWLs和约会。他们并没有并肩行走。小天狼星走路速度快，总是在她前面半步左右，她得加快脚步才能跟上他。小天狼星偶尔回头望一眼，望到第四次冷不丁问她："我想去书店，你想去哪里？"

柳安脱口而出："我也要去书店。"

"这么巧。"小天狼星总算放慢了脚步，和柳安并肩而行，"你想买什么书？"

啊，是巧，很巧。柳安在心里翻了个白眼，还是藏不住脸上的笑："算数占卜吧，或者两本小说？"

"说到算数占卜，前两天课上我犯了一个非常低级的错误。"小天狼星也笑着说，"我计算一个题目到最后，最后一个数字是624/6，我手一滑写成了14，维克多教授毫不犹豫地给了我一个D。"

"啊，这种错误我以前也经常犯啊。"柳安用力点点头，"不过我—嗯—"

"怎么了？"小天狼星侧脸低头看着她。

"我—现在会—检查，"柳安硬生生把差点脱口而出的"学会了计算咒"给转了个弯，"所以现在不怎么出错了。"

"检查是个好习惯。"小天狼星打了个呵欠，"不过我嫌费事，就这么着吧。"

说着，他们来到了丽痕书店门口。霍格莫德的丽痕书店分店没有对角巷那一间大，不过装修比那一家精美。书店门口立了块大牌子：《女巫周刊》到货，旁边配上了这一期的封面图。

"想买一本吗？"小天狼星笑嘻嘻地指着封面上的赛蒂娜•沃贝克问她。

"不。"柳安坚决地拒绝道。她闲着的时候也喜欢看《女巫周刊》，但一点也不喜欢赛蒂娜·沃贝克。

小天狼星依旧在笑，没再说下去："进去吧。"

他们走进书店。书店老板懒洋洋地抬头看了一眼，压根没心思招呼两人。毕竟，放假还想着来书店逛的学生并不多。小天狼星朝书架上看去，指点着一本《八十天学会黑魔法防御术》："你可能需要这个。"

柳安揉揉鼻子："我不需要，我的防御术没打算及格。"

"但是防御术很重要。"小天狼星望了一眼趴在收银台上打瞌睡的店主，朝柳安凑近了一点，压低声音说，"你想进凤凰社吗？"

"我—什么？"柳安勉强从观察他眼睛颜色的繁重工作中挣脱出来。

"凤凰社。"小天狼星重复道。他用右手撑住书架边缘。"詹姆怕泄密，那我来告诉你。凤凰社是邓布利多建立的反抗伏地魔的地下组织，我和詹姆都打算毕业后加入。你想加入吗？"

柳安继续研究他眼睛的颜色。漂亮的灰色，带一点点黑色的阴影。这么好看的一双眼睛紧盯着你的时候，谁能拒绝他的任何提议呢？

"…我得问问我妈。"柳安说。

小天狼星说："啊？"

"我得跟我妈商量一下啊。"柳安老老实实说道，"她前两天已经建议我回国了，毕竟中国局势现在正在转好，英国还没有转好的迹象。"见小天狼星没说话，她补充道："而且，我的黑魔法防御术那么差，加入了也未必有多大用吧？"

小天狼星捏了捏自己的睫毛："你不会以为抵抗伏地魔只需要打架吧？"

他的睫毛太长，眨眼睛时有时会戳到眼睛里，捏睫毛是他的习惯性动作之一。柳安不好意思地低头笑了笑："不是啊，但是黑魔法防御术总不能太差吧。而且，我能做到的，肯定有很多人都能做到。我还是问问我妈吧。"

小天狼星摇摇头："那就不说这个了。你想买什么书来着？"

"算数占卜。"柳安伸头看了看，踮脚从书架上拿下一本《数字占卜发展史》，"我前两个月从图书馆看到的，一直想找机会买来着。好不容易攒够钱。"

小天狼星挑起眉毛看着她。柳安被这个表情迷惑，顺口说道："不然你帮我付钱？"

他又看了她两秒，抬手从她手中抓过书走向收银台："我付就我付。"

柳安震惊了一瞬间，立马跟了上去，话没经过大脑就脱口而出："不用，还是我来吧。"

小天狼星立即自觉收回自己的钱包。柳安因为他而死机的大脑总算回过神来，这才对自己的嘴硬感到后悔，但说出去的话如同泼出去的水，只好咬着牙把钱付了。

而小天狼星一直在看着她笑。

那是她最喜欢他的时候。他们在霍格莫德穿梭了好几遍，从毕业后的理想聊到小时候的故事。她知道了小天狼星小时候喜欢捉弄他弟弟，曾经差点淹死在泰晤士河中，终极理想（他这么说）是只带魔杖潜入马里亚纳海沟，甚至知道了他最喜欢的甜点是蝴蝶酥和巧克力年轮蛋糕。他们在晚饭时间准时回到城堡，然后各自找朋友吃晚饭。而晚饭时，柳安第一次不觉得爱米琳喋喋不休地叙述约会经历烦人。

她当然不会在意他的梦想是潜入马里亚纳海沟。事实上她自己也十分跃跃欲试。而蝴蝶酥和巧克力年轮蛋糕—她目前不会，但她相信自己最终会学会的。

她喜欢他，用了五个月的时间达到顶峰，却用了五年才让自己最终不喜欢他。

事情是怎么变糟的呢，她想了半天，才想起瑞安·福斯特。这个人在她五年级开始时给她写了封信，大意是他终于放弃了，祝她一切都好，以后她也是他最好的女性朋友，云云。柳安十分遗憾学校里找不到鞭炮，否则她一定要放一挂庆祝一下。尽管莫名其妙成了他最好的女性朋友—"我什么时候和你是朋友了？"—她还是感到十分轻松。何况，据她们寝室的贝蒂讲，瑞安家里打算明年送他去布斯巴顿交流，那就更见不到面了。这个人给她在霍格沃茨的前四年留下了浓重的心理阴影，五年级终于解脱，她很想用个不恰当的成语叫弹冠相庆。

然而事实证明她太天真了。

十一月份一个正常的上午，她上完古代魔文课，匆匆赶去吃午饭。半路旁边走廊上出现了一道人影，她抬眼一看，下意识地舔了下嘴唇："嗨，小天狼星。"

"嗨，你呀。"小天狼星转了个方向，和她肩并肩走向礼堂。

他们一时没找到话题，之间的沉默有点尴尬。柳安正在绞尽脑汁试图说点什么来打破它，没想到小天狼星先开口了。

"瑞安·福斯特说你和他接吻过？"

柳安目瞪口呆。

她在脑海里把有关瑞安·福斯特的记忆迅速搜索了三遍，确信自己和他离得最近的交流是把他送给自己的生日礼物退了回去。

然后，莫名其妙地，她感到怒火腾地一声烧到了胸口。

她以前从来没对小天狼星发过火。她一直不停地提醒自己，现在是自己在追他，他还没喜欢上自己，许多事情不过是她自己太小心眼或者太敏感。比如，小天狼星提到过，他们年级都觉得他最近和她走得太近，她急忙减少了一些在他教室门口徘徊的次数。再比如，他一本正经地跟她讲他四五年级喜欢过的女生，那姑娘是美国人，和他一直是笔友，四年级暑假才终于见了一面，一见钟情，谈了两个月的恋爱后相忘于江湖。柳安还装得漫不经心地问了一句他现在还喜欢吗，小天狼星说，初恋嘛，总归是美好的。

柳安想我的初恋可不美好，至少在你这里不美好。不过平心而论，小天狼星和她单独聊天的时候很正常，只是明显不愿意在人多的地方和她讲话。她对着镜子照了半天，得出的结论是自己太丑，让他觉得没面子。这是天生的没办法，自从发现这一点之后，在人多的地方遇到他，柳安往往打个招呼就离开了。

她不是个容易生气的人，但这次例外。如果现在周围突然暗下来，她觉得自己的头发一定在噼里啪啦闪光。

她想，他怎么能这么想她呢，怎么能相信福斯特这种人说的话？哪怕是莱姆斯都知道这个人为了追她撒谎成性，她平生最讨厌和这种人有什么联系，他难道真的以为他们有过什么亲密关系？

"你怎么就这么相信了？"她怒气冲冲地问小天狼星。

小天狼星莫名其妙地问："我为什么不信？"

"因为我…没有。"柳安压低声音，着重咬了后面两个字。

小天狼星把手揣进口袋："是他告诉我的，我怎么知道真假？"

柳安觉得自己差点一口气没上来。她单手叉腰站住脚步："你怎么会觉得我和这种人有过什么关系呢？"

"什么？"小天狼星不耐烦地说道，"这又不是什么大事，你怎么反应这么大？"

"嗯，因为你什么都不懂。"柳安深吸一口气，把不争气的眼泪逼回眼眶。

"那你告诉我啊。"

柳安差点就想把事情和盘托出。但她又觉得这样不好，好像她在炫耀自己的魅力一样。其实哪有什么魅力，这么多年也只有福斯特一个人追过她而已。那样说出来未免太不好了。

她最终还是翻了个白眼，疲惫地说道："算了，我们走吧。"

回忆告一段落。对面的莱姆斯还在不死心地唠叨："他很喜欢你，你怎么会看不出来呢？你见过小天狼星布莱克和别的女生单独逛霍格莫德？或者暑假里专门让人陪他骑摩托车？"

柳安说："噢，那都说明不了什么。"

莱姆斯看起来很想抓住她的领子晃一晃："你真假的？"

"我干嘛骗你？"柳安单手撑住下巴，"不过，都这么多年了，这些事情也没意义了。"

当年回去之后柳安进行了一番自我检讨。

她想，这件事其实是这样。小天狼星被一个根本不认识的男生找上门来，那男生劈头盖脸地对他说了一堆废话。他从那堆废话里面挑挑拣拣，拣出一个八卦：这男生和他认识的一个女生接吻过。

他记住这条八卦，碰到这女生的时候没话讲，顺口提了一句。结果这个女生居然疯了一样朝他发火，他一定非常莫名其妙。于是他对这个女生的印象—啊，本来也不一定有多好—一定大打折扣。

她倒在床上用被子蒙住头，思考出两个结论：

第一，小天狼星不光不喜欢她，而且确实不喜欢她。

第二，小天狼星一点也不了解她。

本来他也没理由了解她。柳安不得不承认这个事实。

这件事给了她一定打击，但她想，这也在正常范围内。如果小天狼星没头没尾地对她产生好感才奇怪，也不符合他的性格。所以她仅仅颓废了两天就重新振作起来，依旧一切照常。

照常就照常到了圣诞节。

五年级的圣诞节，为了省一次来回车票钱，她第一次在学校度过。田媛来信说她要回柳安的外婆家过节，柳安觉得这也很好。学校里肯定比家里暖和，还有很多好吃的。本来爱米琳想带她回自己家过节，但万斯先生临时决定要去看望爱米琳的爷爷奶奶，于是计划泡汤。

只要不出后来那些事，这应该是一个不错的圣诞节。

说起来，那个圣诞节的开端还是不错的。假期前一天，霍格沃茨的学生被允许去霍格莫德。爱米琳和凯文约会去了，柳安只能独自购物。她去文人居给爱米琳买了羽毛笔和笔架，给莱奥买了本书，又去德威斯-班斯给黛安娜和贝蒂各买了一个杯子，然后就发现自己钱不够了。她扒着钱包看了看，决定再买一些毛线给田媛织件毛衣。

她想过要不要给小天狼星送份礼物，纠结许久决定算了。虽然在她的单方面努力下，现在他们经常聊天，但其实还不算熟悉。如果太唐突，小天狼星大概会厌烦她吧？

这个念头让柳安有点伤感，在寒风中紧了紧斗篷。这年冬天落雪很早，霍格莫德早已覆盖了不厚不薄的一层雪，村民们在雪中扫出条条小径通往自家大门。圣诞颂歌声从酒馆中飘出，巫师们欢声笑语，明亮的灯光照得他们手中的酒杯闪闪发亮。柳安想到自己没钱的事实，还是打道回府为好。

这么想着，她路过蜂蜜公爵门口，却走不动道了。

夹杂着巧克力、滋滋蜜蜂糖、奶糖甜香味的风迎面扑来，气温似乎都提高了几度。柳安舔了舔嘴唇，几乎能看到蓝莓夹心棉花糖、榛子口味马卡龙和柠檬薰衣草蛋糕塔在向她招手。然后她摸遍全身只找到了七个纳特。

她怀着破釜沉舟的心情进店买了块巧克力蛙，还顺了两包试吃装奶糖。走出店门时她心满意足，很想歌颂一下亲爱的上帝赐予人类美妙的巧克力。

结果背后砸来一个雪球。

柳安差点儿把巧克力蛙掉到地上。

她把巧克力蛙揣进兜里，跳着脚转过身打算找罪魁祸首算账，却顿时感觉眼前的冰天雪地中像是燃烧着一道火焰，世间万物都被照亮。真正的小天狼星布莱克站在她面前，扬起双手哈哈大笑。他穿着火红色的西装夹克，右手握着魔杖，一个雪球漂浮在他身旁。

柳安自知打不过他，扭头就跑。小天狼星指挥雪球追赶她，笑着喊道："跑什么，真是胆小。"

柳安心想我连你弟弟都打不过更别说你了，不跑等死吗。

她一口气跑到村外的开阔地带，扭头向后看去。小天狼星没有追上来，周围一片寂静，只有皑皑白雪。她忽然有点失落，虽然小天狼星的确也不可能一直追着她。早知道就和他玩玩打雪仗了，输了又怎么样呢。

她呼出一口气，放眼朝远方望去。霍格沃茨坐落在山谷之中，此时群山银装素裹，像是刚出烤箱的苹果派撒了一层糖霜。山上的雪在天边晚霞的映衬下红得耀眼，与格兰芬多的院色有些相似，只是少了几分炽烈。半山腰的松树枝丫上落满积雪，水晶般剔透明亮。山谷中隐隐传出苍鹰的鸣叫，柳安正想凝神仔细寻找它的踪影，后背就被人拍了一下。

她扭过头，心脏顿时砰砰直跳。小天狼星双手插在口袋里，戏谑地看着她："想什么呢？"

柳安揉揉鼻子，诚实答道："想山顶上有什么。"

小天狼星扑哧一声笑出来："真想知道？"

柳安分神去想他笑得开心的时候真好看，笑容让人想到蜂蜜公爵新出的柠檬口味棒棒糖，清爽又甜蜜。她这么一分神，自然就没心思顾及说出口的话可能有什么后果。她说："真想知道啊。"

小天狼星一挑眉毛，用左手抓住她的肩膀。柳安的脸还没来得及变红，他就原地旋转一圈，带着她幻影移形了。

幻影显形的地点是刚才她眺望的山顶。小天狼星的手离开了她的肩膀，柳安才后知后觉地想起小天狼星刚刚成年，可以在校外施魔法了。

小天狼星低头看她："你适应得不错。"

柳安说："我不是第一次幻影移形。"顿了顿又说，"你怎么不早告诉我你已经会幻影移形了，这样你就可以带我回中国了。"

"…我的幻影移形还没强到能横越大洋的程度。"小天狼星一本正经地回答。"走吧，我们到处逛逛。"

夕阳还没完全落下山头，天空被光焰渲染，奇异地划分成了深蓝、草绿、浅紫、深红四层颜色。寒风时强时弱地卷过山顶稀稀落落的落叶松林，发出低沉的呜咽。柳安跟着小天狼星走过积满薄雪的大片空地，沿着僻静的山路蜿蜒行进。没人说话，只能听见参差不齐的轻微脚步声。

山路两旁是耐寒的灌木，针形树叶上结了层薄霜。柳安呼出一口气，雾气只遮挡了视线片刻，便很快消散了。她紧了紧围巾，扭过头，大着胆子朝山下张望。霍格莫德村的小房子排列得像花花绿绿的火柴盒，霍格沃茨城堡的尖顶隐没在前面的山头之后，浅浅的一轮弯月从尖顶上方探头探脑地张望。

她往山下看一眼这短短的时间内，就被小天狼星再次用雪球偷袭成功。柳安被砸了一头一脸的雪，融化的雪水顺着脖颈钻进她的衣领。她冷得缩起脖子，跳着脚叫道："你到底想干吗？"

"打雪仗打雪仗。"小天狼星笑嘻嘻地挥舞魔杖，一个巨大的雪球再次凝聚起来，"快点，不要磨蹭。"

柳安这才知道骑虎难下，只得掏出魔杖，也施咒让积雪凝成一个球："你找不到别人跟你打了是不是？"

小天狼星不等她准备完毕，手腕一抖就把雪球朝她扔来："詹姆追莉莉去了，莱姆斯教彼得写论文。不找你找谁？"

柳安险险避过雪球，也把自己的球朝他抛了过去："你把我当备胎啊？"

小天狼星横移一步让过雪球，煞有介事地点了点头："差不多吧。"

柳安之前还在胡思乱想的大脑忽然平静下来。她想他果然是因为找不到别人了才想到她，想想他们也只不过是在一支球队的替补位置一起待过一年，之后就再也没机会进行接触。说白了他们现在仅仅是相差一个年级的校友，能成为劫道者之后第二梯队的首选，她应该感到满意才对。但她其实一点也不满意，喉咙里仿佛堵了什么东西，发出声音都有点疼。

她一定是在原地愣了片刻。因为这时小天狼星不满地抬高了声音："喂，别走神啊。"

柳安垂下魔杖，了无兴趣地摆了摆手："不玩了不玩了。"

小天狼星略带失望地耸了耸肩，把手里的雪球扔到一边："真扫兴。"

"我本来就不想玩这种游戏，我协调能力差。"柳安想起一件事，可以讲来当个笑话，"星期三魔药课学做那个什么来着，显形药剂？要用到水银来精确控制魔药温度，你记得吧？"

小天狼星点点头，柳安继续说："我一不小心把那一块水银给煮了，你还记得那个魔药是要盖上盖子熬的吧？我熬了十分钟才想起来那个水银被我掉进去了，赶紧找斯拉格霍恩，他也被吓了一跳，让我赶紧把魔药倒进硫粉坛子里，打开盖子我吸了口气，差点当场昏迷。结果我那次课就被记了零分，我真的是个白痴。"

小天狼星嫌弃地看着她："你确实是挺白痴的。"

柳安顺口反驳道："没你白痴。"

"可能吧。"小天狼星转了圈眼珠，笑着推了下她的肩膀，"加速行进，soldier！"

柳安被推得一个踉跄，只好赶紧跟上已经再次跑远的他。

天色又暗了些。小天狼星呼出一口气，在空气中凝成一团白雾。他跺了跺冻硬的地面，扭头看了看柳安："喂，你说，我以后就住在这山里如何？"

柳安一时没跟上他的思维："啊？"

小天狼星伸出戴了半截毛线手套的右手，随意朝山下挥了挥："你看，下面就是霍格莫德，生活很方便。等有了孩子都不用坐霍格沃茨特快了，对不对，哈哈。"

柳安这才明白了他的意思，努了努力才让自己的语气里的醋味不那么浓："你连女朋友都没有，想什么孩子。"

"早晚会有的。"小天狼星无所谓地转身继续朝前走，"将来还可以请詹姆和莉莉来家里做客，我们两家可以成为世交，孩子也能成为朋友。他们可以一起打魁地奇，就像我们现在一样。"

"那破坏力…"柳安忍不住出言提醒。但小天狼星压根没听她在说什么，自顾自地把道旁的一块石子踢飞，接着说道："那时候伏地魔一定已经被打败了，再也不用给家里施什么反幻影移形咒。我就在花园里摆张桌子，请詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得来家里吃饭。"

柳安只好嗯了一声。小天狼星总算又看了她一眼："你知道吗，以前我总认为自己将来一定是个不平凡的人，注定要做大事，从来没想到有朝一日安定下来，有一个自己的家。但这段时间我忽然有兴趣想想未来，打败伏地魔以后平静的生活。本来就应该是这样，不是吗？"

柳安笑着点点头："是啊是啊。"

当然不是。她只是没想到小天狼星也会畅想未来，今晚的他似乎有些不同寻常。大概是温暖而平静的午后聚会，有詹姆和莉莉，有莱姆斯，有彼得，没有伏地魔，也没有她。他甚至都不想听听她的想法，只把她当作一个说话对象，仅此而已。

有那么一瞬间柳安想问问小天狼星她在哪，好歹按下了这股冲动。转念想到自己是不是太高估在他心里的地位了，但是她也知道，小天狼星从来没和别的女生单独逛过霍格莫德，更别提聊什么人生。从这个角度看，虽然他们的关系还不算密切，好歹她已经超越了比别的喜欢他的女生要强一些。

想到这里，柳安一半的大脑在欢呼雀跃着坚定信心，一定要追到小天狼星，他们是天下最合适的一对。另一半大脑则苦笑着想，她这是中了什么魔咒，这样要死要活地追一个男生，未免也太没自尊了。

"他帮过你呀，在你最为难的时候。"一个声音在心底里小声说，"你可以假装自己只是在报恩，你还没为他做过什么有实际意义的事情吧？"

柳安豁然开朗。虽然这份豁然开朗大概持续不了几分钟就会重新变成患得患失，但是她至少可以拿这个来安慰自己了。她得让自己不欠他的人情，不是吗？当然，这大概是自欺欺人，可她只能用这个借口安抚自己不停抗议的自尊心了。

他们已经沿山路走出不短的距离，十分钟以前，霍格莫德的圣诞颂歌声已经听不见了。夜色更加浓重，窄窄的山路却到了尽头。小天狼星依旧没有停下的意思，带着柳安继续在光秃秃的树林中穿行，她毫不意外地摔了一跤之后他才想起来把魔杖点亮。亮起的光正好照到一只白鸽在空中扑棱一声飞过，把柳安吓了一跳。

她忍了又忍的话终于还是脱口而出："我们什么时候回去？"

小天狼星分神回头看她，被脚下的树枝绊了一下："跟着我你还怕？"

柳安诚恳地提醒他："你能在校外施魔法，我不能。"奋力跨过地上横躺的一段树干，"诚然我即使能用也起不到什么作用，但万一出事我总不能站在原地等死吧？"

小天狼星笑出声来："你真的是个格兰芬多？胆子这么小。"

柳安觉得他这么自信其实是好事，但是万一这时候出现了三个食死徒，他们指定要交代在这个地方。然后她估算了一下食死徒们有多大的可能来这里进行个饭后散步，还是默默打消了这个念头。

但是人生处处有惊喜，还不是一般的惊喜。柳安一向觉得自己运气很差，可这个档次的倒霉她也是第一次遇到。当然她没有倒霉到真的遇上三个食死徒，只是一条狼，而已。

那头灰狼出现时，柳安很没有骨气地退了几步，把自己缩到了小天狼星身后。灰狼同样看到了他们，背上的毛骤然根根直立。它平举起毛茸茸的尾巴，睁圆了闪动着盈盈绿光的双眼，缓缓弓起脊背，摆出典型的攻击姿态。

"你你你快用昏迷咒啊。"柳安见小天狼星毫无反应地站在原地，赶紧往他后背上推了一把。

但小天狼星只是抖了抖肩膀，反而把魔杖插回了口袋中。他飞快地脱下西装夹克，扔给柳安："帮我拿着。"

被他的衣服蒙头盖脸罩住，即使是在这种情况下，柳安依旧感到自己的脸刷的一下红到了耳朵根，火辣辣的像是在火锅底料里过了一把。但是现在她没时间在乎这些，因为她扯下衣服往外一望，恰好看见小天狼星…他往前走了两步，摇身变成了一条狗。一条通体黑色、熊一样巨大的、毛茸茸的狗。大黑狗吠叫两声，龇起牙齿，朝灰狼扑了过去。

柳安拎着衣服震惊地站在原地，半天才回过神，反复回味了几遍才接受这个事实。原来他是个阿尼玛格斯，他妈的他才多大，怎么就练成阿尼玛格斯了？他还在和那条狼打架，哎呀被拍了一巴掌，看起来好疼啊。

于是她喊道："加油加油！"

黑狗抓紧时间喘了口气，重新朝灰狼扑了过去。狼和狗相互撕咬，发出阵阵低沉的咆哮。黑色和灰色的毛发纷纷扬扬落了一地，锋利的爪子在对方身上留下一道道伤口。柳安抱着衣服靠着树干观战，小天狼星被灰狼撞得飞出半尺，她倒抽一口凉气，感同身受地摸了摸后背。不过她倒是不担心他会输，毕竟他要是打不过还可以变成人形，也就是一个昏迷咒的事儿。实在不行不是还有她吗，虽然她的黑魔法防御术很差，打败一头普通的狼还是没问题的。

渐渐地，黑狗占了上风。他的牙齿撞上灰狼的咽喉，在把它甩出去的同时留下了一道深深的伤口。灰狼呜咽一声，挣扎着站起身。小天狼星坐直身体，居高临下地注视着它。灰狼怨恨地望了小天狼星一眼，夹着尾巴伏低身体，踉踉跄跄地逃走了。

柳安放眼，确定灰狼已经消失在树林深处，回身把西服扔还给坐在原地喘着粗气的黑狗："你赶紧变回来。"

黑狗不动，只冲她龇着牙笑。一头熊一样大的狗龇着獠牙大笑的样子实在是又恐怖又好笑，柳安一个没憋住，也跟着他笑出声来。黑狗看到她笑，兴奋地摇起了尾巴，忽然纵身一跃，把她扑倒在了还存有积雪的地上。

四目相对。黑狗有一双和小天狼星一模一样的灰色眼睛，含着戏谑的笑意注视着她。他用有力的前爪按住她的手臂，脑袋不安分地擦过她的脖颈，在她耳畔留下杂乱而火热的吐息。柳安的心脏再次砰砰乱跳起来，她谨慎地抬起手，轻轻抚摸过他脸上被狼爪划出的一道伤痕。他们离得太近，她清晰地闻到了他的气息，变成黑狗后原本虚无的气息似乎有了介质，从而得到了肆无忌惮的释放。阳光到狂放，却夹杂着一丝若有若无的黑暗、懒散又高傲、灵动又略带优雅。她甚至无从比较那种味道与哪种香料相似，但却能神乎其技地判断出这气息所包含的特质。

"你还是变回来吧。"她被他肚子上的毛蹭得很痒，勉强压下狂跳的心脏，笑着请求道。

黑狗最后拿前爪揪了揪她的刘海，翻到地上变回人形，捡起西装重新穿上。他身上的衣服撕开了几道裂纹，露出不深不浅的伤口。小天狼星抽出魔杖挥了挥，念了声"愈合如初"，随后躺到地上，注视着伤口以肉眼可见的速度飞速愈合。

"我实现了很久以来的梦想。"他枕着手臂心满意足地望着天，胸口随着呼吸的节奏一起一伏。"你不知道我有多想用这个形态和一头真正的狼打一架。"

柳安也把手放到了脑袋下面："你打得不错。"

"谢谢。"小天狼星咧嘴笑道。他依旧仰面看着天空，夜幕已经完全落下，漆黑的夜空中群星闪烁，银河沿穹顶亮丽铺开，竟像是在急速旋转。小天狼星抬手指向天空，比出一个角度："你看到天狼星了吗？"

"当然。"柳安答道。其实她始终凝视着那颗明亮的恒星，她现在还面红耳赤，不太敢直视小天狼星，但盯着天狼星就像是盯着他的眼睛。

"你大概发现了，我和雷古勒斯的名字都是以星星命名的。"小天狼星的声音听起来很不以为然，"还有贝拉特里克斯、安多米达、西格纳斯—我最小的堂姐倒是幸免于难，她叫纳西莎。不过，"他哼了一声，"品性没有幸免。"

柳安谨慎地舔了舔嘴唇："怎么了？"

"我上学之前那年暑假，安多米达和一个麻瓜出身的巫师私奔了。"小天狼星简短地说着，随手握了把雪扔到柳安身上。"贝拉特里克斯的嘲讽和谩骂我能理解，但我不能理解纳西莎。安迪对她很好，但她当时严厉地诅咒安迪，就好像她是被驱逐出门的一条狗—显然现在他们也这么对我了。"

他自嘲地笑笑，扭头看了柳安一眼。

柳安被看得一阵紧张，抬手摸了摸刘海："其实吧，上个暑假我和雷古勒斯接触过。"她斟酌了一下语言，"他不是贝拉特里克斯那种人，你理解我的意思吗？"

"非常理解。"小天狼星支起一条腿，懒洋洋地说，"他傻得出奇，但不是个坏孩子。早晚有一天他会醒悟的。"

柳安嗯了一声。小天狼星侧身面对着她："你有兄弟姐妹吗？"

"没有。"柳安回答，想了想补充道，"有个表哥，是我舅舅的孩子，上学之前我们经常一起玩的。他胆子特别小，小时候我瞎用魔法，有一次把他举到半空，把他吓得哇哇大哭。"

小天狼星笑了起来："他不是巫师？"

"不是，我妈妈是麻瓜。"柳安耸耸肩，"他初中毕业就去一个飞机制造厂修飞机了，用第一个月工资给我扯了二尺布，我用布做了个书包，就是我现在背的那个书包啦。"

小天狼星皱了皱眉："扯了二尺布？"

"啊，对啊。"柳安才想起他大概对中国麻瓜界一无所知，只好解释道，"我们国家的麻瓜政府—呃，计划分配，就是说每个人每年吃的粮食、用的生活用品都是定量的，买东西不光要花钱，还要凭票，就是国家给你的定量购买的凭证。而且大家都没什么钱，二尺布花销不算小了，家里的父兄送姑娘东西经常这么送的。"

"这听起来怎么那么恶心。"小天狼星直言不讳地评价道。

柳安干巴巴地笑了笑："不管怎么说，我表哥对我挺好的。"

"是啊，这么一听确实挺好的。"小天狼星伸了个懒腰，"换成我肯定把第一个月工资用来喝酒了。"

柳安本来想说她会用来买糖吃。但话到嘴边，她说出口的却是："我想给我爸爸买点东西。"

"我也希望我有给我爸买礼物的想法。"小天狼星说道，"可惜，他和我妈一样热衷黑魔法。"

柳安扬了下嘴角："可是我没有机会了啊。"

小天狼星偏过头惊讶地看着她。柳安用手挡住眼睛，压抑许久的悲伤刹那间涌出，心脏像是坠了秤砣一样沉甸甸地疼痛着。

"我不知…我不知道这件事。"小天狼星低声说道，"发生什…算了，当我没问。"

"他被国内的黑巫师暗杀了。"柳安努力保持着声音的平静，"他们威胁他不要出庭作证，他还是去了。就是年初的事情。"她甚至还笑了一下，"否则你以为我为什么让你带我随从显形回中国？"

她用袖子擦擦眼睛，语气多少带了点委屈："我一直不敢想起他。我其实没想…没想这样。我也不知道我怎么想起他的，我就是…"

她说不下去了，双手捂住眼睛，但还是有泪珠从指缝间溢出，落到雪地上，融化出浅浅的小坑。这些日子她一直都强迫自己不要想起柳泽，因为怕自己沉浸在哀伤中无法自拔。可是这种阴影怎么可能散去呢，它们总会在不知什么时候突如其来造访，给你一个措手不及。就譬如此刻。

"你别哭了。"她听见小天狼星有些迟疑的声音，"妈的，我不会安慰人，所以别哭了，安妮？"

柳安扑哧笑了一声。

"妈的，这时候应该让莱姆斯来。"小天狼星嘟哝着，支起半边身体往她身边挪了挪，把一只手搭在她的肩膀上。"别哭了，好吗？"

柳安深吸一口气，点了点头，最后用袖子抹了把脸。她的喉咙疼得要命，胸口也疼，但她还是放下了挡眼睛的手，强行让情绪平复下来。

"那个…凶手找到了吗？"小天狼星犹豫着问道。

柳安点点头："最终决战的时候死在混战中了。"

"那就好。求仁得仁。"小天狼星的声音中含着一丝冰冷。他按了按柳安的肩膀："你爸爸会为你骄傲的。"

"希望吧。"柳安轻声答道。

"我记起那年圣诞节了。"莱姆斯恍然大悟地说，右手食指关节敲了敲桌子，"他那天晚上十点多钟才回寝室，詹姆还说他肯定是一个人去麻瓜姑娘那里找乐子了，原来如此。"

柳安闷闷地哼了一声："是啊，我就是那时候知道他是个阿尼玛格斯的。但是后来莉莉才告诉我詹姆和彼得也是。"

莱姆斯保持了沉默。柳安后知后觉地意识到这话可能勾起了他不太好的回忆，她自己没觉得什么，毕竟她始终认为小天狼星无辜，但对莱姆斯就不同了。

她咳嗽一声，试图换个话题："那个，你最近见到黛安娜了吗？"

"你一直认为他做不出这种事，对吧？"莱姆斯没有理会她的问题，而是突然发问。他的神色依旧平静，如果不是执起酒杯的手有些颤抖，几乎算得上天衣无缝。

柳安干巴巴地笑了笑："争论这个话题没意义，一个人一个看法。"

莱姆斯摇摇头："他一定会来找你。如果是这样，你能做到不偏不倚吗？"

"我觉得吧，"柳安决定指出一些被他忽略的事实，"首先他没理由来找我，我对他一点用都没有。其次，如果他真像你们说的连詹姆都背叛了，那他没道理见到我还手下留情啊，对不对？"

莱姆斯把酒杯放到桌上的力度大了些，磕出一声钝响。"你怎么还不相信他一定会来找你？真想因为私情包庇他？"

柳安察觉出他声音中的薄薄的怒气，只好赔着笑脸说："你看，我这个人为数不多的优点之一就是有自知之明。他当年没有任何理由喜欢上我，你说对不对？"

莱姆斯抬起一只手："别再车轱辘了。既然你觉得你们根本不熟，为什么还那么相信他？"

柳安翻了个白眼："你一定要知道？"

"对。"莱姆斯斩钉截铁地说。

柳安无奈地叹了口气："你非要逼我说出来？你不知道我当时喜欢他喜欢得要死要活？"

莱姆斯把茶杯碰翻到了地上。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

窗外传来淅淅沥沥的声音。柳安扭头朝外看去，伦敦又下雨了。雨点密密匝匝敲打在玻璃窗上，从内往外看，室外的风景被渲染得一片模糊。酒吧内变得有些昏暗，老板汤姆点起了蜡烛，烛焰摇晃，时不时"哗啵"抖动一下。酒吧内的客人被这暧昧的气氛影响，也都不自觉地压低了些声音。柳安伸手揉了揉自己的右膝，那里又在隐隐作痛。

莱姆斯见状，对她抬了抬下巴："你的腿怎么了？"

"十几年了，一到阴天下雨就会疼。"柳安不在意地答道。

"那你还真的不适合住在伦敦。"莱姆斯开着玩笑说。

柳安耸了耸肩，接着刚才的话题问："你还想继续听吗？"

"当然。"莱姆斯交叉起十指，饶有兴趣地说，"这可和我听到和看到的情况太不一样了。"

柳安叹了口气："讲道理，我那时候确实挺智障的。"

1976年的圣诞节假期就是以柳安见证了小天狼星和狼打了一架作为开始。鉴于下学期就要考OWLs了，她整个假期都窝在图书馆看书，或者整理研究雷古勒斯送来的一套魔咒谱图，有时候去厨房借个灶台做点吃的。这样一来二去，学校的家养小精灵就和她混熟了，甚至有时还教她一些烹饪技巧。

"这是我们的荣幸，小姐！"一位叫蒂斯丽的小精灵尖声说，"我们很愉快能与你分享我们掌握的烹饪技巧！"

柳安嗯嗯地应着，随手又往嘴里塞了块饼干。这个假期她压根不敢称体重，决定还是过完圣诞节再节制一些。

爱米琳几乎每天都给她写信，还寄来了她奶奶家种的花。不知道老万斯夫人用了什么特殊的方法，种出的水仙能闪烁出六种不同的颜色。柳安找了个花瓶把这些花收集起来放在床头柜上，还挺好看的。小白带来了田媛的信，信中说她最近回了柳安的外婆家一趟，柳安的麻瓜表哥问她，为什么妹妹过年还不回家来，她只好推说柳安功课太忙。她表哥就失落地说，我还专门给她留了两斤肉票做糖醋排骨呢。

她表哥从小就叫她妹妹，她也只叫他哥哥。柳安看到糖醋排骨四个字，不争气地咽了口口水。不过她不在家也好，她表哥自己还能多吃几块肉，反正霍格沃茨从来不缺食物。

一来二去，圣诞节很快就到了。当天早上柳安收到了几份礼物，爱米琳送了她一个安德烈的玩偶，能在桌上走来走去，和善地对她打招呼。爱米琳说安德烈的玩偶是这一套中脾气最好的—梅里叶的也不错，除了千万不要一大早叫他起床。贝蒂送了她一套精巧的智力玩具，夏洛特送了她一套看起来就不便宜的的彩妆。

然后是莱奥的。柳安拿起那份注明了他名字的礼物，拆开包装，是一本相册。这很不合逻辑，莱奥绝对不会送她这么普通的礼物。她敏锐地察觉到事情有诈，于是把相册高高平举起来，手臂伸得尽量远，才小心翼翼地翻开一页，眯着眼睛看了下内容。

然后她啪的一声把相册合上了，自言自语道："我靠。"

只看了一眼，柳安就感觉出脸烧得通红。她一边庆幸寝室里只剩下自己一个人，一边收回手臂，把相册放到膝盖上重新打开。

那的确是一本相册。但它不是一本普通的相册，它是一本装满了小天狼星照片的相册。婴儿时期吮着奶嘴扒着婴儿床向外张望，儿童时期小手一挥把墙纸变成红色，和雷古勒斯头碰头躺在床上呼呼大睡，趴在书桌上愁眉苦脸地学习法语…但是上学之后，照片数量就几乎为零了，仅剩的几张中都有雷古勒斯的身影出现。最后一张照片看起来像是三四年前，小天狼星和雷古勒斯都骑在扫帚上，目送着一个苹果穿过他们搭成的简易球门，兄弟二人相视一笑。

柳安意识到自己脸上挂着傻笑，赶紧对自己喊了声停。她又仔细查看了一遍相册，从精装相册的书脊中抽出两张纸片。她先打开了其中一张，上面写着一行字："哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！"

柳安说："去你妈的。"

这句话她是用中文骂的，显然没什么用，因为写这张纸条的人并不在这里。于是她打开另一张纸，这张纸上的内容虽然也并没有多严肃，至少比上一张强一些。

亲爱的安妮：

喜欢这个礼物吗？别装了，我知道你喜欢。快赞美我两句。

好吧，言归正传，先解答你的疑惑。这本相册是雷古勒斯弄来的，他哥哥离家出走之后，他妈妈想把这些相片全部销毁，雷古勒斯瞒着她把它们留了下来。但他也不想保存这些相片（"丝毫没有看见他那张愚蠢的脸的想法"，他说），我就建议他把这些相片给你（"她怎么品位差到能看上他？"，他问），他同意了。于是我买了这本相册（很贵的！），把照片整理了一下送给你，方便你睡觉之前对着它流口水。

我对你很好吧？圣诞快乐，亲一个。

莱奥

好好好。柳安无耻地觉得这真是个很好的礼物。可惜没有裸照…她为什么不问问莱姆斯呢？

这个想法一冒出来就被她自己否定了，做人不能无耻到这个地步。

还有最后一份礼物。柳安拿过包裹，惊讶地发现上面写的是詹姆的名字。她和詹姆算不上熟，基本就没说过几句话。她也没给他准备礼物，这显然很不对劲。

她怀着诧异的心情打开那个包裹，然后再次被震惊了。包裹里全是糖果，整整一盒糖羽毛笔、一大盒巧克力蛙、好几袋滋滋蜜蜂糖、还有数不清的夹心棒棒糖和巧克力，粗略算下来可能够她吃上大半年。柳安在包裹里翻找半天，才在一块奶油夹心巧克力的包装上发现了一张皱巴巴的字条。

安妮：

圣诞快乐！

不用为没替我准备礼物而愧疚，因为这些糖不是我送你的，是（后面的字迹被涂黑了好几次，显得非常凌乱）你的一位不知名的暗恋者送你的，他威胁（划掉）强迫（划掉）温和地和我商量，让我写上自己的名字，因为他是暗恋嘛，还没做好准备告诉你。但那样万一莉莉误会就不好了，那位暗恋者同意我跟你解释一下。哦对，他说必须强调他不是瑞安·福斯特。

所以你看，不是没有人暗恋你的！你就（涂黑）你什么也不用干，当我没说。

詹姆

柳安随手撕开一块巧克力的包装纸，叼着巧克力思考他这张字条是什么意思。

有没有人暗恋她，她也不知道，反正在霍格沃茨待了近五年也没人向她表过白。尽管让人难以置信，但福斯特确实没向她表过白，一次也没有。放眼整个学校，能让詹姆替他送礼物的人不超过五个，想来想去，没哪个有可能暗恋她。

想来想去想不出个所以然，干脆不想了。柳安跳下床去吃早饭，很快就把这件事忘到了脑后。

之前说过，这个圣诞节挺好的，毁就毁在最后两天上。柳安揉着膝盖给莱姆斯讲这段故事，窗外雨势逐渐变得滂沱，天色暗淡，狂风呼啸，像是魔法部天气管理司又在闹着涨工资。

圣诞节假期结束前两天，柳安和赫奇帕奇同年级女生米兰达·艾博一起去霍格莫德。每年圣诞假期学校都会允许留校学生在某一天去霍格莫德，今年也不例外。米兰达的父亲是傲罗，圣诞节有执勤任务，母亲在她小时候就和父亲离婚了，改嫁了一位麻瓜，这几年的圣诞节她都是在霍格沃茨度过的。她拉着柳安去文人居看他们新进的日本玻璃笔，出门时是下午两点，霍格莫德的居民大都还在午休，街上空荡荡的。

"你圣诞节收到礼物了吗？"米兰达问柳安。她的声音很甜，轻声细语时就更甜。

"收到了不少。"柳安微笑着答道，"你呢？"

米兰达挥了挥手上戴的手套："这就是我男朋友送我的。"

那是一双黄黑相间的毛线手套，手腕处绣了一只獾，看起来像是风雅牌的服饰。柳安点点头："很好看。"

"你有男朋友吗？"米兰达问她。

柳安揉了揉鼻子："那显然是没有。"

"啊呀，那可真是遗憾。"米兰达嘟哝道，"你还别说，我们学院有个男生好像挺喜欢你来着，让我想想—"

柳安突然伸手捂住她的嘴巴。米兰达惊讶地睁大眼睛，柳安却摇了摇头，把一根手指按到嘴唇上。

她的黑魔法防御术学得很差，但是魔咒不差。刚才拐进这条小巷之后她就觉得哪里有点不对，但是也没多想。现在她才感觉出具体哪里不对—太安静了。即使是闲散的午后也不应该这么安静才对，她刚刚想到这点，放在口袋里的魔杖就颤了颤，似乎在试图提醒她什么。

于是她捂住米兰达的嘴。几乎就在同时，她感受到了来自后方的魔力波动，下意识朝前一扑，一道昏迷咒擦着她的头顶飞了过去。米兰达尖叫一声，拔腿朝前飞奔，却在巷口被一道无形的力量弹了回来。

加强版障碍咒、隔音咒，大概还有反幻影移形咒。趴在地上的柳安快速作出判断，这时后面的巫师从她身边经过，她眯起眼睛判断出他身上穿的是食死徒长袍。米兰达已经抽出了魔杖，但她的咒语打得不准，只能在食死徒的攻击下勉强抵挡着。

柳安悄悄抽出自己的魔杖，闭上眼睛强迫自己集中注意力。食死徒正忙着对付米兰达，没注意到刚才的昏迷咒没能击中她。但柳安施魔法有个致命的缺点，必须要注意力十分集中才能施展魔法，完全学不会一心二用，这也是她黑魔法防御术的实践课一直差得离谱的原因。巷子里有三个咒语，她都能解开，隔音咒无疑是最快的一个，一定要精神集中。

米兰达终于被一道红光击中了，瘫倒在地。与此同时，柳安用平生最快的速度解开了隔音咒，同时发出了一个啸叫咒和一个标记咒。一声尖利的哨响划破空气，空中升起一团火红的蘑菇云，云朵尾端准确地标记出了袭击地点。食死徒正把米兰达的身体扛到肩上，闻声转身朝柳安甩出一个索命咒。她跳起来躲了过去，同时朝巷口飞退，边跑边喊道："救命啊！救命啊！"

食死徒恼火地不停朝她发射咒语，柳安压根没想着抵抗，她只想躲。她能听到纷杂的脚步声离这里越来越近，霍格莫德的村民马上就能赶到，只要她再坚持那么十几秒就够了。

食死徒显然也发现了这点，只好放弃了诅咒柳安，重新挥动起魔杖。他是想解除反幻影移形咒，解除自己的咒语比别人解除要容易很多。柳安扶着膝盖喘了口气，心脏砰砰直跳。大概几秒钟后他就能解开魔咒，她不能让他带走米兰达，但她深知以自己的战斗水平想要阻拦他何止毫无可能。于是她暗骂了声娘，采取了唯一可能有效的方法。

她朝食死徒扑了过去，撞掉了他的兜帽。食死徒诅咒一声，反幻影移形咒的力量恰巧在这一刻完全消失了。食死徒抓住柳安的手臂，她挣脱不开，于是卢修斯·马尔福带着她和米兰达一道幻影移形了。

他们重新显形在一个昏暗的小房间内。卢修斯松开手臂，柳安颤抖着稳住身体，迅速观察了一下周围环境。这里没有门窗，也没有别的家具，只有一盏煤油灯悬在头顶忽闪忽闪，照亮几平方米的区域。卢修斯把米兰达扔到一旁的地上，转过身来面对着柳安。他的灰眼睛冷冰冰的，闪烁着嘲讽的光芒。

柳安不认识卢修斯·马尔福，她入学那年他已经毕业了。但她听詹姆和小天狼星谈论过这个人，显然他是个食死徒，但是从没有过有力的证词来证明这一点。"他很善于逃脱指控。"詹姆这样评价，"很像他们的那条蛇。"

柳安直视着卢修斯的眼睛。她也不知他为何还没杀掉她，照理说她看见了他的脸，应该早就被灭口了才对。

卢修斯就在这时开口说话了，就像是专门解答她的问题似的。他的声音低沉圆滑，倒是和他的头发有几分相似之处。

"很惊讶我没杀了你？"

柳安心想您要动手就赶快啊这是唱哪出。

但卢修斯没有动手。不光没有动手，反而从上到下打量了她一番。她多少被看得有点发毛，紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。

卢修斯再次开口了："十秒钟内解开我的咒语，或许值得我浪费一点时间。你叫什么？"

"安·柳。"柳安低声答道。

"血统？"

"混血。"柳安回答，希望自己的声音中包含的恐惧比她内心中感受到的少一点儿。

"遗憾。"卢修斯讥讽地评价，"但你的才华或许有点作用。"

柳安没有回答。卢修斯拍了拍手，继续说道："唯一确保你还活着的理由就是你的头脑。我们不绕弯子—你愿意为黑魔王服务吗？"

柳安说："啊？"

"你听到的意思，就是我想表达的意思。"卢修斯缓慢而清晰地说道。他苍白修长的手指摩挲过自己的魔杖，为他已经十分危险的声音再添了几分压迫力。

柳安的心脏一阵紧缩。她知道自己活下来的唯一可能就是回答"愿意"—但是她不愿意。她想到了柳泽，眼泪不合时宜地涌上眼眶。

"不。"她说。

"是吗？"卢修斯拖长声音，朝柳安走近一步。他算是高个子，柳安被他的身体投下的阴影笼罩，小腿不自觉地有些发抖。但她还是站住了，站得还比较稳当。

她就那么低着头，轻轻地摇了摇。

卢修斯轻蔑地哼了一声："我就知道是浪费时间。"

他朝柳安举起魔杖。柳安下意识地想掏魔杖，但她知道在她举起魔杖之前就会被打中，干脆咬了咬牙，目视卢修斯念出一句咒语："钻心剜骨。"

她早知道这种不可饶恕咒的威力，但是真正体验起来和书上写的完全是两码事。剧烈的疼痛袭遍全身，像是全身被火烧灼，又像是有千万把匕首在内脏中切割翻搅。无数小虫子在她的骨髓中肆意啃噬，血液仿佛变成了金属块，最细微的流动都要与血管壁相摩擦，产生钻心的疼痛。她的大脑一片空白，甚至产生不了让这一切快点结束的想法，全部的感官都用于抵御痛苦，却抵挡不了那疼痛的万分之一。

意识突然恢复清明，柳安意识到自己已经跪倒在地，双手撑住地面，大口大口喘息着，汗透重襟。来自咽喉的火辣辣的疼痛告诉她自己刚才一定喊叫过，但她已经失去了这方面的记忆。

"现在愿意为黑魔王服务了吗？"卢修斯走到她面前，在手指间转动着魔杖，用几乎算得上轻柔的声音发问。

柳安抬起颤抖的手，擦了擦额头上滴落的冷汗："不了，谢谢。"

又是钻心咒，紧接着是鞭打咒。无形的铁鞭抽打在后背上，鲜血汩汩流出。然后又是钻心咒，紧随其后的是重击咒，接下来是断骨咒，击中了她的右膝，她的膝盖在短暂而剧烈的疼痛之后失去了知觉。最后又是钻心咒，当卢修斯终于收起魔杖，柳安所能做的唯一一件事情就是咬住下唇，避免自己的口中逸出呻吟声。

如果她还有力气呻吟的话。柳安在心里自嘲道。

"再给你一天时间考虑。"卢修斯冷漠地说。他在她身边蹲下，伸手摸走了她怀里的魔杖，走到房间中央。柳安抬不起头看他做了些什么，但一秒钟后，他从房间里消失了。煤油灯也随之熄灭，房间陷入了浓重的黑暗中。

柳安闭上眼睛，终于自暴自弃地昏了过去。

莱姆斯皱着眉头坐在柳安对面，似乎暂时一句话也说不出来。

柳安轻声笑了，喝了口柠檬水："你是不是在想我怎么没死在那里？"

"我是在想，为什么我们没有人知道这件事情。"莱姆斯依旧皱着眉，但声音还算平静。

"啊，这个。"柳安摸了摸鼻子，"你往下面听就懂啦。"

"安？安？安·柳？"

一双手丝毫不温柔地摇晃着她的肩膀。柳安的意识缓缓回归身体，还没睁开眼睛，先感到喉咙涌上一口腥甜的液体。她咳嗽一声，那股液体顺着她的嘴角流淌而出。她用力睁开眼睛，视线在晕头转向中逐渐对焦。

"妈的。"雷古勒斯的脸出现在她面前。他皱着眉抓着她的肩膀，"你他妈是不是白痴？艾博的父亲是傲罗，黑魔王抓她作为筹码，你掺和进来干什么？"

柳安嗯了一声表示听见了。

雷古勒斯翻了个白眼，从怀里掏出一根魔杖塞进她的袖口："拿着你的魔杖。"他打了个响指，"克利切。"

柳安用余光瞄到阴影中钻出来一位裹着毛巾的家养小精灵。他朝雷古勒斯深鞠一躬，圆圆的鼻子都蹭到了地上。

"雷古勒斯少爷，克利切认为我们应该马上回家，如果女主人发现我们正在帮助这个杂种—"

"别说了，克利切。"雷古勒斯抬起一只手，小精灵不说话了。"带她回霍格沃茨。不许和任何人提起这件事情，包括爸爸妈妈。然后立即回来接我。"

"是，少爷。"克利切再次鞠躬，上前拉住柳安的一只手。雷古勒斯退后两步，砰地一声爆响，克利切带着柳安幻影移形了。

他们显形在霍格沃茨的场地中央。家养小精灵自然不能违背主人的命令，但克利切也仅仅是没有违背雷古勒斯的命令而已。小精灵松开手，伴随着又一声爆响幻影移形了。

柳安知道自己不应该抱怨。她的浑身疼得像是散了架，并且她判断出自己至少断了三根肋骨，还不算已经失去知觉的右腿。那个重击咒应该是击中了某些脏器，鞭打咒倒是相对较轻的，只是后背皮开肉绽罢了。这个伤势死应该是死不了，有没有后遗症就难说了。但不管怎么说，她还活着。

柳安躺在雪地上缓了半天，冰雪的寒意暂时麻痹了她身体各处的疼痛。但总不能一直趴在场地中央，天色已晚，看样子还要下雪。她狠了狠心，用两条尚算完好的手臂支起身体。这动作牵动了她体内不知哪处伤势，她又咳嗽一声，一口血落到雪地上。

她环顾了一下四周。圣诞假期还没结束，场地上空空荡荡，了无人迹。离她最近的建筑物就是海格的小屋。柳安在内心捂了捂脸，下定决心后艰难地挪动手臂，支撑着自己往那边爬去。

不过她的运气还算好。刚挪出那么十几英尺，就听到了一声熟悉的呼唤："喂？谁在那里？"

狩猎场看守的声音听起来简直像是天籁。柳安感到身边的地面在颤动，知道那是他踏过雪地向她走来。她总算放松下来，毫不犹豫地放任自己再次倒在了雪地上。

这么多年来，柳安一直觉得，自己应该算是个幸运的人。掰着指头算算，这些年她出于自身原因陷入困境也不止一次两次，到现在还能活蹦乱跳（有些困难）着到处蹦跶，着实仰仗各方人士及时出手搭救，以及自己命比较大。比如这第一次，她在校医院里晕头转向地苏醒过来，得知自己几个小时前昏在了雪地里，多亏海格把她弄进医院。她表示了一下对海格的万分感激，随后就疼得满床打滚，被庞弗雷夫人连施了几个止痛咒才缓过来一点儿。

"疼就忍着。"庞弗雷夫人没好气地拿魔杖敲打着她的肩膀。"你比较幸运，断裂的肋骨没刺穿重要器官，重击咒也只造成了轻微的内伤。后背的伤口没有感染，问题不大，明天就能好—唯一麻烦的就是右腿。"

柳安说："啊？"

"断骨咒是黑魔法咒语。"庞弗雷夫人从她身后绕到床边，一边弯腰查看她的腿一边给她科普，"幸运的是没打中你的喉咙；不幸的是，被这个咒语击中的部位无法用魔法方法进行治疗。"

柳安说："啊啊？"

"我已经清除了残留在你膝盖上的黑魔法。"庞弗雷夫人说，"但是你断掉的两根韧带无法用魔法修复，只能等它自己长好。你知道黑魔法带来的伤害都是不可逆的。你的膝盖大概没法恢复成以前那样了，走路无碍，跑步可能有些困难。"

"我本来也不喜欢跑步。"柳安干巴巴地说。

庞弗雷夫人瞪了她一眼："你不是个经常进校医院的学生，但这次实在过分了。校长可能要见你，我说了等明天，但他坚持—"

"—坚持今天就来。"

一个熟悉的声音接过话头。柳安把目光投向校医院门口，正看见阿不思邓布利多敏捷地跨过门槛，大步朝自己的病床走来。

柳安惊跳起来，牵动了右膝伤势，再次倒抽一口气。庞弗雷夫人一把把她推回枕头上，威胁地举起魔杖："你要是不能保持冷静，我不能把校长赶走，但我可以把你捆在床上。"

柳安赔着笑坐正身体："我不会了，不会了。"

"谢谢，波皮。"邓布利多礼貌地说。

"不客气，校长。"庞弗雷夫人板着脸朝邓布利多点点头，"十五分钟。"

"足够了。"邓布利多轻声答道。

庞弗雷夫人转过身，回自己的办公室了。

办公室的门砰地一声关上，柳安舔了舔嘴唇，紧张地注视着校长在她床边的凳子上坐下。

她从来没和邓布利多说过话。当然，她很崇敬这位巫师，不过她既不是级长也不是什么著名人物，自然没什么机会与他接触，对校长总是有莫名的恐惧和疏离感。

"教授。"柳安揉揉鼻子，小声说道。

邓布利多微笑着点点头："柳小姐。"

简短的问好之后，他们陷入了沉默。柳安无意识地一下一下揪着床单，紧紧盯着自己的被子，心里万分期待邓布利多先开口说话。但邓布利多就是不说话，他只是风姿卓然地端坐在床边那个普通的三角凳上，十指相对，用具有穿透力的目光凝视着柳安，似乎在等她先开口说话。一时间病房内静得落针可闻，柳安也的确听见了窗外不知名昆虫的鸣叫声。

如果非要说的话，柳安明白校长在想什么，也明白他在等她问些什么。之前的沉默只是侥幸心理，希望能多当一阵鸵鸟。但这样不行，不管怎么说，坏消息即使晚些知道，依旧已经发生了，有些问题她必须问出来。

柳安叹了口气，又无意识地摸了摸自己的刘海，才鼓起勇气问道："请问教授，"她清了清嗓子，"米兰达有消息吗？"

她终于问出这个问题，邓布利多明亮的蓝眼睛流露出些许欣慰，随后又黯淡下去。

"很抱歉，安。"他微微叹了口气，"就在你昏迷的时间内，我们已经联系上了哈里森·艾博。食死徒声称，如果他不停止抵抗伏地魔的相关行动，就杀了米兰达。"

柳安害怕地感到喉咙哽住了。她点点头，再次垂眼望着被子。

"这不是你的错。"邓布利多似乎读出了她心里的想法，温和地说道，"是我的错。尽管圣诞假期允许留校学生在某一天去霍格莫德是传统惯例，但目前形势特殊，我本不该如此大意。"

柳安摇了摇头："不是您的错，校长。"

当然不是邓布利多的错。谁能想到距离霍格沃茨咫尺之遥的霍格莫德会潜伏着食死徒，还能在光天化日之下把学生劫走？要说有错的也应该是她，要是她当时反应更快一些，或者黑魔法防御术学得更好一点呢？如果她想出了更好的方法对付卢修斯·马尔福呢？

她这么想着，对自己叹了口气。但邓布利多似乎没有责怪她的意思，语气依旧平静："安，我知道这对你很残忍。但我还是要请你，把昨天下午发生的事情原原本本复述一遍。能做到吗？"

柳安干脆地点了点头："好。"

她确实不怎么想回忆起在小黑屋里被折磨的经历，尤其是后背还火辣辣地疼的时候，但她也没那么脆弱。何况其实没多少事情好讲，她平板地复述完整个过程也没用上五分钟，听完后，邓布利多两道银白色的眉毛拧了起来。

"非常感谢你，柳。"校长又叹了口气，"但是卢修斯·马尔福很善于为自己开脱。我教过他，了解他的性格。"

柳安心照不宣地耸了耸肩："我的证词分量不够吗？"

"恐怕是这样。"邓布利多点点头。

柳安勉强笑了笑。其实她早就猜到是这样，卢修斯马尔福这些年来从未被人抓住把柄，自然不会栽在她身上。

邓布利多停顿片刻，接着刚才的话说道："那么现在，我认为我可以给格兰芬多加上五十分了？"

"啊？"柳安目瞪口呆。

邓布利多笑眯眯地看着她："有什么问题吗？"

柳安不安地在床上动了动："我就是…我…"她又摸了摸刘海，挠挠鼻子，"我什么都没做—啊。"

"那是对于别人来说。"邓布利多轻声说道，"不是对于你自己。"

"我确实是什么都没做到。"柳安重复道，"您给雷古勒斯加分吧。噢，可能还不行…"她咽了口唾液，"要是被他家里人知道他救了我，他就有麻烦了。"

"这点你不用担心。"邓布利多凝视着她的眼睛，她不敢与他对视，只好继续低着头研究被子。"然而你为什么认为自己不应该得到这些分数，安？"

"我觉得，嗯，"柳安犹豫地斟酌着词句，"我没能为米兰达做到什么，还连累了雷古勒斯。给我加分是不是不太—值得？"

邓布利多露出微笑，拍了拍她床边的护栏："霍格沃茨的加分制度是为了奖励品质优秀的学生。而判断一个人是否优秀，不能仅仅看他做到了些什么，更重要的是看他做出的选择。"

"我不优秀。"柳安说。

"你很优秀，柳小姐。"邓布利多坚定地说，"不要妄自菲薄。"

柳安想他只是在鼓励她罢了。但她也没继续反驳，只是偏了下头，想起了另一件必须要说的事情。

"邓布利多教授？"

"安？"

"那个…我这件事，"她不好意思地笑了笑，"您能不能替我…就是，嗯，不要对别的人讲？"

她这么请求，大半原因是为了雷古勒斯，还有那么小半原因是为了面子。被一个食死徒抓去半天，折磨得半死不活地回来，什么也没做到，实在是显得她很没用。虽然她没用这是人尽皆知的事实，但她多少还是要点面子。

邓布利多观察她片刻，点了点头："好吧，如果你坚持。"

"谢谢教授。"柳安松了一口气，感激地说。

邓布利多朝她眨了下右眼："但我不觉得这是个好决定，如果你问我的话。"

柳安心虚地皱了皱鼻子。

她在校医院住了三天，等庞弗雷夫人总算允许她下床，已经开学一天了。多亏庞弗雷夫人医术精湛，她身上的伤已经好得七七八八，除了无计可施的右膝。庞弗雷夫人给了她一副普通的麻瓜拐杖，叮嘱她三天后再来校医院一次。

"先看看它恢复得如何，我再给你上个夹板。"柳安在校医室里笨手笨脚地练习用拐杖走路，庞弗雷夫人在一旁看着，"坚持一下，也就三天。"

柳安说："我觉得我连半天都不行。"

"那你这三天就待在我这别走了，如何？"

"…那我还是用拐杖吧。"

这段对话发生在新学期第二天的清早。得到了庞弗雷夫人的恩准，柳安终于得以拄着拐杖艰难地往第一节的古代魔文课教室挪去。路上碰到了几个早起的学生，都用惊奇的眼神望着她。

看什么看。柳安有些气急败坏地想。她觉得自己一辈子也不可能学会用拐杖，在她看来拄着拐杖健步如飞的人和黑魔法防御术学得好的人一样天才。她扶着拐杖，走得不光异乎寻常地慢，姿势还十分难看。一步一个台阶地爬楼梯时她毫不犹豫地把庞弗雷夫人的叮嘱扔到了脑后，发誓以后就算跳着去上课也再也不用拐了。

好不容易熬到魔文课教室，她无视掉到得比较早的两个拉文克劳学生的目光，找了个靠墙的位置，把拐杖支到墙边，跳到教室后面的书架旁拿了本旧课本，又跳回位置上。拉文克劳学生依旧用疑惑的眼神看着她，她干脆把书打开来立在桌上，自己趴在书后，这样他们就看不见她的脸了。

上课时间越来越近，别的同学也陆陆续续走进了教室。柳安瞄见莱奥和雷古勒斯并肩走进教室，莱奥环视教室一圈，指了指柳安。雷古勒斯默不作声地走到教室另一端坐下，莱奥则坐在了她旁边的位置上。

"嗯。"他出声表示他的到来。

"嗯。"柳安出声表示知道了。

莱奥翻了个白眼。他看了她一眼，发现了靠在墙上的拐杖："那是你的？"

"嗯。"柳安没好气地应道。

莱奥感同身受地龇了龇牙："你这是…庞弗雷夫人没把你治好？"

柳安把书盖到头上："能治好就好了。"

莱奥垮了下嘴角，拉开自己的书包拿出课本。柳安看了看前后，确定没人后凑到他耳边，压低声音问道："雷古勒斯跟你说什么了吗？"

莱奥挑起眉毛盯着她看。柳安被看得心里发毛，又问了一遍："他说什么了？"

莱奥缓缓叹了一口气，拿腔拿调地说："要不是他，你这次指定是交代了。"

照莱奥的说法，卢修斯·马尔福因为不想在自己家里杀人，把她带到了纳西莎·布莱克家的地牢里。好巧不巧那时雷古勒斯正在她家里做客，好巧不巧卢修斯和他的未婚妻谈论这件事情时被雷古勒斯听见了。也怪卢修斯考虑不周，把柳安的魔杖往壁炉上一扔就去处理米兰达了，雷古勒斯就光明正大地拿了魔杖，召唤出他自己家的家养小精灵，幻影移形去地牢救了柳安一命。

柳安听完他的讲述，半天没回过神来："那马尔福没找他算账？"

"雷古勒斯脑子比你好用多了，压根没人怀疑到他头上，都猜测是你用了不知名的东方魔法。"莱奥拍了拍她的肩膀，"忙着担心他还不如担心担心你自己，那帮人指不定什么时候就杀你灭口了。"

柳安的右眼皮合时宜地跳了两跳："你就不能盼我点好？"

"这不是我盼不盼你好的问题，姑娘，我是在提醒你。"莱奥同情地看着她，"先说好，你要是被做掉我可不会帮你。"

柳安朝他假笑："我也没指望过你。"

莱奥笑了两声，上课铃正好响了。趁着巴布林教授低头整理讲义的空档，他低声对柳安说："你马上就要指望了。"

柳安咬牙切齿地用完好的左腿踢了他一脚。

两节古代魔文课过得很快。巴布林教授留完作业，同学们纷纷收拾起书包，鱼贯而出。雷古勒斯朝莱奥这边望了一眼，莱奥冲他挥挥手，雷古勒斯明白了他的意思，点点头，独自离开了教室。

莱奥转过头，笑嘻嘻地看向柳安："不能走了啊？"

柳安一巴掌把书拍到桌上："滚。"

莱奥拍拍胸脯："求我啊。"

柳安斜了他一眼："不。"

"我靠，活该你找不到男朋友。"莱奥翻了翻眼睛，"行吧，算我倒霉。来来来。"

柳安一时间忍俊不禁。她对拐杖念了缩小咒，把它揣进了口袋。莱奥举起魔杖，对着她念了个漂浮咒。作用还是很明显的，她立刻升到半空中，双脚离地，像个大型实体幽灵一样上下浮动着。莱奥拿魔杖的手偏了一点儿，她砰地一声撞到了课桌上。

"喂你谋杀啊！"

莱奥不满地抬高魔杖："我好心帮你你还嫌弃，下次你自己跳回去成不成？"

"也不是不可以…"柳安被他带着飘过一个转角，嘟哝道。

"…我对你很服气了，朋友，你真的是很不知好歹了。"莱奥指挥她飘过走廊，"你敢用跟我说话的语气和小天狼星说话吗？"

"…做人要有自知之明，你比他差了可不是一星半点。"

莱奥说："那你喊他来带你回去啊。"

"喊不动啊。"柳安诚实地说。几个看起来像是一二年级的小女生经过两人身边，向他们投来怀疑的目光。

"考虑到我还没追到安托，其实我应该比别人更同情你，但我现在只想大笑。"

"如果是安东妮娅，你是不是就把她背回去了？"

"瞎说什么呢。"莱奥摸了摸鼻子，导致魔杖没拿稳，柳安砰地一声撞到了走廊上一副盔甲上。他漫不经心地把魔杖往上提了提："那肯定是抱回去啊。"

柳安翻了个大大的白眼。

不管路程多么坎坷，他们还是折腾到了格兰芬多公共休息室门口。莱奥把她放到地上，柳安整了整衣领，假笑道："谢谢你啊。"

"不客气啊。"莱奥也假笑。

柳安转过身，对胖夫人说："曼德拉草。"

"对了，亲爱的。"胖夫人优雅地整理着自己的裙摆，缓缓向前旋开，露出隐藏的洞口。柳安朝莱奥摆了摆手，跳到肖像洞口前，努力往里面爬。爬过肖像洞口时很是费了点事，好在还是进来了。她小心翼翼地扶住墙壁单腿站稳，这才注意到，公共休息室里的人比她以为的多得多。尤其是，她看见了坐在不远处扶手椅上的小天狼星。

但他没有看她。

她闭了闭眼睛，假装公共休息室里的其他人都不存在，朝女生寝室的楼梯跳去。路过小天狼星身边时，手还在他的扶手椅背上借了一下力。但是他始终双眼直视着正前方，她经过他身旁时他把头朝另一侧扭了扭，让她完全脱离了自己的视野。她忍不住快速瞟了他一眼，只看到遮住半张脸的齐肩黑发，却看不见他的表情。

她就继续向前跳了。

格兰芬多的公共休息室很宽敞，但没跳几下也到了头。柳安握着通往女生寝室的楼梯扶手缓了口气，肺部有点火辣辣地疼。她在心里抱怨了一句自己体质太差，咬着牙跳上了第一级台阶，然后是第二级、第三极。好在女生寝室的楼梯没有那种会消失的，她低着头专注于脚下，生怕自己一不小心栽下去。

"要我帮忙吗？"身后一个小小的声音问道。

柳安回头一看，是黛安娜。她正面带担忧地望着她。

"啊…没事。"柳安露出一个真心的笑，指了指楼梯扶手，"我快到了，谢谢。"

黛安娜扬起两道漂亮的眉毛："真的没事吗？"

"没问题。"柳安抿起嘴角，"谢谢你。"

"那你自己小心。"黛安娜点点头，上楼回自己的寝室去了。

柳安继续一级一级地跳楼梯。她的身体离完全康复其实还差得远，好不容易坚持跳到寝室门口时，背上的衣服已经被汗水湿透了。她提着最后一口气跳到自己的床边上坐下，发现床上放了张纸条，上面是爱米琳的笔迹。

亲爱的：

前天晚上你不在寝室，我去向麦格教授打听你在哪，她说你圣诞假期被两个打架的斯莱特林学生无意间击中，受了点伤。但她不许我看你，说你中的魔咒比较特殊不能接受探视，但是不算严重，今天早上就能出院。不幸的是我今天清晨就要训练魁地奇，上午又有四节课，不能去校医院接你啦。

我去厨房拿了些水果，放在你床头柜上了，记得吃呀。

爱米琳

柳安朝床头柜望去，果然看到一个苹果和几个蜜桔。她笑了起来，心想难怪大家都喜欢爱米琳，这种事换成她自己几辈子也想不到去做。她拿了个橘子开始剥皮，剥着剥着，心思难免就飞到别的地方去了。

她不知道是不是自己太过矫情。如果是别的人看到一般朋友这样跳过整个公共休息室，会想到问一句需不需要帮助，或者是她怎么弄成这样了吗？小天狼星对关系不那么近的朋友又是什么样的态度？她想她在他心里离詹姆可能不止十万八千里，但是他就一点也不关心她出了什么事，对吧。

她也没想让他做什么—或许心里产生过那么点念头，但她知道那不可能。可是如果他当她是朋友，哪怕只是一般的朋友，是不是也应该问一句她出什么事了？可他没有。他连看都没看她一眼。

她揉揉眼睛，觉得眼角疼得厉害，心上像是又挨了一道鞭打咒，鲜血汩汩流出。她想大概还是自己想得太多，小天狼星从始至终都没把她当成什么需要关心的角色，自然也不会想到问她一句怎么了。想了想也是，这几个月来一直是她在追着小天狼星跑，他又没有义务回头看她。

她想她这样追小天狼星，和瑞安·福斯特又有什么区别呢。随即安慰自己，至少她不会去跟其他接近小天狼星的女生—比如莉莉寝室的奥莱嘉·诺思—说一些子虚乌有的故事吧。如果他真的有了别的喜欢的女生，她也不会死缠烂打，至少比福斯特更有点自尊心。

她莫名想起以前在《女巫周刊》上看到的一个很著名的说法，人的一生是有感情守恒定律的，她在福斯特身上欠的感情一定要在小天狼星身上补回来。她以前一直不信这个说法，现在有点信了。否则，都已经到这个地步了，她为什么还不想放弃呢？

她终于剥开了那个橘子，掰下一半，塞进口中。

午饭时爱米琳总算风尘仆仆地赶回了寝室，对着她的腿大呼小叫了一番。柳安只好解释成斯莱特林学院的学生打架实验新咒语误伤的结果，实际上这也不能算错，斯莱特林圣诞假期留校的两个男生的确打了一场架，还是为了一个女生，只是没有误伤她而已。爱米琳倒是接受了这个说法，愉快地接受了用漂浮咒带她去吃饭的任务。她的漂浮咒显然比莱奥的强上不少，一路上没撞什么东西，顺利来到了食堂。

但是在食堂撞上了什么东西。小天狼星。

她也没想到爱米琳选了个詹姆和小天狼星对面的位置，也不知道是巧合还是她成心的。于是柳安假装什么事都没发生（或许对他来说就是什么事都没发生），坦坦荡荡地在他对面坐下，拿起叉子切香肠。

"小天狼星？"她小声说道。

小天狼星抬眼看她。柳安笑了笑，指了指他手边的番茄酱瓶："能把那个递给我吗？"

小天狼星把手上的番茄酱递给她，附赠了一个漂亮阳光得无与伦比的笑容。柳安也朝他微笑，接过番茄酱，他就低头继续对付自己的馅饼了。

柳安的一句"你不想问问我怎么回事"在口中转了几圈，又被自己咽了回去。她觉得怎么说她也不该自作多情到这个地步，于是低下头，自顾自地把番茄酱抹到香肠上，悄悄对自己皱了皱眉。

莱姆斯满脸的难以置信："就为了一个雷古勒斯，你瞒了整个学校的人？"

柳安无所谓地耸耸肩："早就过去了。"

"不，没有。"莱姆斯的表情依旧写满了不可思议四个字。

柳安扑哧一声笑了："行吧，我知道我那时候是很傻而且矫情，但你不要笑话我，十五岁的时候谁不是白痴？就连你也是，莱姆斯。"

"你把我的意思理解错了。"莱姆斯的眉头显出浅浅的沟壑，"如果我告诉你…小天狼星在我们五年级的时候就告诉了我们他很喜欢你呢？"

柳安愣了片刻，第一反应是："你记错了吧？"

莱姆斯嫌弃地看着她，眼神和莱奥有时候有点像："这位小姐，能不能拜托你正视一下现实，不要妄图逃避责任？"

"我没有不正视现实。"柳安捋了把刘海，"还有那么多事我没讲呢，再讲个给你听听，本来这事我一辈子也不打算跟别人讲的。"

莱姆斯抱起手臂，摆出洗耳恭听的姿态。

柳安回忆着这件事，差点儿笑得不能自已。小时候的有些事情，长大后来看其实蛮好玩的，前提是你确确实实放下了故事中的男主角。"你还记得奥莱嘉·诺思吧？"

莱姆斯再次露出嫌弃的表情："黛安娜的朋友？追了小天狼星两年，老是觉得别人喜欢她的那个小眼睛姑娘？"

"你记性真好，就是她。"

奥莱嘉·诺思这个人，柳安从小就不是很喜欢她。她长得不算很漂亮，不过学校里不少男生都追过她，但她总是跟黛安娜抱怨，说追她的男生不够帅或者不够有钱。有一次黛安娜·泰勒跟柳安聊天聊到她时多说了两句，那时候柳安比较傻，暗自惊讶着她们俩不是好朋友吗。

黛安娜看出柳安的疑惑，叹了口气说道："我实在不好意思跟她撕破脸。她整天说我胖，说我字丑还长得难看，换你你怎么办？"

柳安迟疑了一下："打她？"

"我不能这么办啊。"黛安娜苦恼地托住腮，"我们寝室四个人，莉莉和玛丽关系好，她就天天和我待在一起，如果我和她绝交了，以后还怎么住在一个寝室？"

柳安想了想，谅解地点了点头。她自己的寝室关系还是挺融洽的，杰西卡·亚当斯和贝蒂·麦格雷戈都是挺好的姑娘，虽然她和她们的关系谈不上亲密。贝蒂是格兰芬多的找球手，经常和爱米琳一起训练，杰西卡则一直立志于当一名治疗师，学习十分刻苦。

"她还特别喜欢告诉我，她觉得哪个男生喜欢她。"黛安娜捂了下脸，"我们三四年级的时候她觉得小天狼星喜欢她，有一次还当面质问他是不是喜欢她，其实明明是她喜欢小天狼星。小天狼星一开始给她留面子没说话，她非要说他不说话就是默认，最后小天狼星问她是不是脑子里进迷情剂了，她就哭了，然后在我面前骂了小天狼星一年。"

柳安笑出声来，心想小天狼星还是有眼光的。

"你都不知道她跟我说了莉莉多少坏话。"黛安娜继续倒苦水，"莉莉长得那么漂亮，性格又好又聪明，换我是男生我也喜欢啊。奥莱嘉就觉得所有男生都应该喜欢她自己，不喜欢就是没眼光。"

柳安思索了半天，诚恳地说："我个人认为，她自以为的那些总是偷看她的男生，有一大半其实是在偷看你。"

黛安娜脸红了，轻轻推了她一把："瞎说。"

柳安争辩："我哪里会瞎说。"

不知怎么的，上学时候虽然没人向她表过白，倒是有不少男生告诉她自己暗恋谁，通常是爱米琳或者莉莉，黛安娜也不少见。比如魁地奇队的加里·罗宾逊，他喜欢了黛安娜很长时间。

"可是我不想找男朋友呀。"黛安娜轻声说道，"但我喜欢小孩子，毕业了我要收养那些失去父母的小孩子，还要养几条狗。"

柳安那时候就觉得黛安娜很了不起，后来她说到做到了就更觉得她了不起，不过这都是后话了。

她还记得奥莱嘉找到她的场景，是77年1月一个凄风苦雨的晚上。之所以记得这么清楚倒不是只因为她，还因为柳安那天被埃弗里找过茬。

前几年她在学校从来没被斯莱特林学生找过茬，其实应当感谢小天狼星他们承担了斯莱特林学生的绝大部分火力。但是她前几天刚摆了卢修斯·马尔福一道，学校里的食死徒后备军自然是不会轻易放过她，尤其是在她的右腿刚刚装上夹板、还疼得挺厉害的时候。不过她好歹能一瘸一拐地走路而不用跳了，也算是件好事。

综上所述，埃弗里选择那天晚上在她从图书馆回公共休息室的半路上截住她，其实是个很明智的选择。不幸的是他有些低估了她的水平，大概认为她逃出纳西莎家靠的是运气，当然这点倒是没错的。她只不过用了个无声的陷阱咒再退后一步，他就顺顺当当一脚踩进了布置好的魔咒中。柳安自己也没想到他这么不堪一击，还对食死徒的智商产生了点怀疑。但在路上被阻拦了一下，她走进公共休息室时心情多少有点烦躁，偏偏这时奥莱嘉神秘兮兮地凑了过来，说："安，我问你个事。"

出于礼貌，柳安还是问道："什么事啊？"

奥莱嘉又凑近了一点："你是不是喜欢小天狼星？"

柳安的心脏顿时砰砰直跳起来，心想完了，全校都知道了。但她还是死鸭子嘴硬道："不。"

"啊，那就好。"奥莱嘉难掩兴奋之色，"今天小天狼星跟我说，他觉得你好像喜欢他。"

柳安感到胸口像是被狠狠撞了一下，好在表情还能保持淡定："哦，然后呢？"

"然后我说，不就是送了你个生日礼物吗，怎么了。他没说什么。我还帮你说话了，我说感情需要基础的。他说我们俩有个屁基础啊，就这个意思。然后他让我问问你怎么想的。"

那一瞬间柳安觉得天都塌下来一半，满脑子想的都是扇小天狼星一巴掌然后走人。好在她还保持住了风度，继续淡定地说道："啊，我没什么想法啊，他肯定是误会了。"

奥莱嘉用力点点头："对对，我知道了。"

故事讲完，柳安面无表情地看着莱姆斯。莱姆斯金棕色的眼睛微微眯起，单手握着酒杯，皱眉思考着什么。她不知道他在想些什么，只能感受到他的震惊。可是她自己其实也很震惊，即使在她最喜欢小天狼星的那段时间里，也从没有真正认为他喜欢自己过。或许有那么几个瞬间吧，但她始终觉得那是自己的错觉。可莱姆斯没必要骗她，这么多年过去了，他骗她图什么呢？

"你的故事讲完了？"半晌后，莱姆斯忽然问道。

柳安不置可否地耸了耸肩。其实远远没有，但是她想，这么多已经够了，她本就从来没有了解过小天狼星。他在她的年少时光中无疑扮演了重要角色，但应该如何定义这样的角色，她对此毫无头绪。莱姆斯说他喜欢过她，她倒也不是完全不信，可当初给她枣子的是他，给她棍子的也是他，即使是他本人说这样的话，她也要有所怀疑，又让她如何相信面前甚至不是他本人的人的话？

莱姆斯摇摇头，碰了碰基本凉透的瓷杯，招来服务生，又点了一杯咖啡。柳安没忍住打了个呵欠，望了眼窗外雨过放晴的天空，想他这是要长谈的架势，也不知等她回家时还有没有车票卖。

"你记不记得我五年级时，小天狼星曾经闯过祸？"莱姆斯开口，缓缓说道。

柳安支着下巴，心不在焉地点头："记得。"

"那时候你对他有什么想法吗？"

柳安不确定地皱了皱眉："那是什么时候的事？我记得对他有想法那会儿已经到5月份了。"

"那是4月的事。你还记得那是什么事吗？"

柳安扑哧一声笑了："你怎么了？记得呀，小天狼星差点害得你把那个叫什么…姓斯内普的男生咬死，还是你跟我说的。"

莱姆斯微微笑了。他向后靠到座位上，交叉起手指。柳安暗自觉得，此情此景他手里适合夹根香烟来烘托气氛，不过莱姆斯从来不抽烟，颇为遗憾。

"你讲了半天了，想不想听我讲个故事？"

柳安直起身子："你说。"

莱姆斯轻轻叹了口气。服务员送来了他的咖啡，他拿起杯子抿了一口，将瓷杯放回杯托上，碰出清脆的响声。

"这个故事，从头讲起比较好。"

1978年7月28日，詹姆和莉莉的婚礼当天，詹姆偷偷问过莉莉，究竟是从什么时候开始喜欢他的。莉莉摸着下巴，故作高深地卖了半天关子，终于架不住詹姆小鹿一样闪烁的双眼，笑着伸手揉他的头发："实际上是五年级下学期。没想到吧，尖头叉子先生？"

Marauders的五年级下学期其实发生了很多事，照莱姆斯的话说，柳安对此一无所知，完全是因为她是个一心学习的傻妞。柳安想诚然他这个评价很精确，但她自己在那个学期也面临着一堆乱七八糟的破事，如果还能有心关注高年级同学，只能说是没心没肺。

西弗勒斯·斯内普和Marauders之间的矛盾，在他们五年级下学期那会达到了前所未有的程度。公正地讲，责任各半。其实究其根本原因，无非是詹姆出落得越发挺拔阳光，又对莉莉展开了铺天盖地的追求。是个人都能看出斯内普怕莉莉被他攻克，而詹姆向来不解莉莉和斯内普的友谊，再加上斯莱特林与格兰芬多自古以来的矛盾被伏地魔崛起的大环境所激发，因此，各学院的学生都已经习惯了他们之间层出不穷的小型斗殴事件，甚至有人私下开了赌局，赌莉莉要花多长时间离开斯内普，投向詹姆的怀抱。

不过斯内普自己也是个脑回路清奇的少年。面对来自詹姆来势汹汹的威胁，他的选择不是对莉莉更好，多洗内裤多洗头，少接触埃弗里和穆尔赛伯这两位公认的食死徒预备军，而是千方百计想把詹姆撵出霍格沃茨，就好像除了詹姆没有旁人追莉莉了一样。无奈詹姆平时虽然调皮捣蛋又自以为是，却从没犯过什么不得了的大错，斯内普从他身上找不到突破口，只好退而求其次，将目光转向了莱姆斯。

要发现莱姆斯的真实身份，说难也难，说容易也容易。斯内普脑子也好用，一来二去就猜出了他可能是个狼人，只苦于没有证据。于是他开始跟踪Marauders的行踪，试图找出某些证据好让他们全被开除。莱姆斯总结出自己其实只是个躺枪后叫苦不迭，但是除了忍了好像也没什么办法。只可惜，他想息事宁人，有人不想。

这个"有人"的名字就叫小天狼星·布莱克。

小天狼星对斯内普的跟踪行为不满许久，终于有一天，他当场拦下了悄悄跟在莱姆斯和彼得身后的斯内普，压低声音没好气地问道："操你妈混蛋，鼻涕精—你他妈到底想干什么？"

斯内普冷冷地抬眼看他："你我都知道你们在搞些什么勾当，布莱克。"

"那么你拿什么向别人证明你的臆想？"小天狼星向他逼近一步，"用你的鼻子做抵押？"

"我会拿到证据的。"斯内普清晰而圆滑地说，"你们留下的破绽远比你们自以为的多。据说学生被开除的场景十分惨不忍睹，但我想我会替你们叫来全校学生围观。正如你们所愿，不是吗？"

小天狼星深吸一口气，将目光投向走廊墙壁，上下犬齿碰撞出轻微的响声。全身血液涌向大脑，心中的愤怒压过恐惧，他感到双耳在微微轰鸣。

与之相反的是，斯内普的脸上露出了轻微而恶意的微笑："再见，布莱克。"

他越过小天狼星想离开，长袍在身后飞扬，像一只巨大的蝙蝠。忽然，一只手拽住了他肩膀的衣服，将他拖回了自己面前。

"你想知道我们在干什么？那我就告诉你我们他妈的在干什么。"小天狼星威胁地直视着斯内普冰冷的黑眼睛，"打人柳树干底部有个节疤，拿树枝戳一戳就能让那棵树安静下来。我知道你这个蠢货很想跟进地道，斯内普—我们走着瞧。"

斯内普的眼神有一瞬间的震惊，然而很快就变回了深不可测。他挣开小天狼星的手，薄薄的嘴唇扭成了一个讥讽的笑容。

"走着瞧，布莱克。"

三天后就是月圆之夜。

莱姆斯至今还记得，那晚霍格沃茨附近的天象很奇怪，一轮月亮遥遥悬挂在天际，却有繁复星河与明月同辉。他们都没有修过占卜学，但回想起来，那绝对是不祥之兆。不过即使修过占卜学，大概也无法改变即将发生的事情，想是天命如此。

当天晚上，莱姆斯照旧被庞弗雷女士带去尖叫棚屋变形。詹姆扒着窗口望见莱姆斯的长袍衣角消失在打人柳的洞口处，庞弗雷女士独自离开场地，转头笑嘻嘻地把隐形衣扔到小天狼星脑袋上："我们该走了，你们俩动作快点。"

彼得兴奋地喘着气，用力点了点头。小天狼星却只是把隐形衣从头顶上摘了下来，心不在焉地耸了耸肩。

詹姆察觉出不对，上前拍了拍他的肩膀，在他对面坐了下来。"怎么了，伙计？"

小天狼星揉了揉头发，扭头望向詹姆，又看了看身旁的彼得："我想…有件事我早就该跟你们讲。"

詹姆狐疑地望着他，和彼得交换了一个眼神。"你说。"

小天狼星不自然地清了清嗓子，又抬起手去挠鼻子。他很少紧张，更是很少欲言又止，詹姆的心脏沉了沉，预感到有大事发生。于是他低声问道："发生什么事了？"

"我想…我…"小天狼星从鼻子里呼出一口气，"我把进入尖叫棚屋的方法告诉斯内普了。"

我把进入尖叫棚屋的方法告诉斯内普了。

妈的。

操他妈的。

"你什么？"

詹姆甚至没意识到自己蹭的一声从床上站了起来。彼得倒吸一口气，惶恐地望向詹姆，尖声说："尖头叉子—"

小天狼星反倒冷静下来，唇角勾起讽刺的笑容："我只是告诉他进入的方法，如他所愿。"

只是？

"操你的，大脚板，操你的。"詹姆将手指插进自己凌乱的头发，强迫自己冷静下来。他想了想，扑到窗前，正看到城堡灯光投下的亮斑中照出斯内普的身影，迈着熟悉的步伐走向场地尽头。詹姆回过头，微微眯起眼睛，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。"你他妈—不，你不行，你这个白痴—彼得，你去找邓布利多，让他来尖叫棚屋帮帮我。"

"詹姆—"彼得恐惧地说。

然而詹姆已经冲出了寝室。

他从未如此感谢过自己的运动天赋。他直冲下男生寝室的楼梯，飞速跑过公共休息室，将一群迷惑的二年级学生撞到一边，快速穿过了肖像洞口。

猝不及防地，他在洞口碰见了莉莉。她眯起绿色的眼睛，怀疑地打量着他。"波特？"

詹姆只来得及朝她点点头，就掠过她身边，继续朝楼下狂奔。身后的莉莉似乎在叫他的名字："慢点，波特—出什么事了？"

詹姆没来得及回答她，他已经跑远了。

到了七楼，他掀起一块挂毯，那里有一段隐藏的楼梯，直接通向一楼。詹姆抽出魔杖指向楼梯："滑道平平！"

螺旋状的陡峭楼梯顿时变成了光滑的石板。詹姆不受控制地向下滑去，在拐弯处碰撞出轻微的钝响。照这个速度，应该勉强能追上斯内普。狼人的力量和速度远超过普通的狼，他毫无把握自己能拦住莱姆斯。之前他们在霍格莫德周边也多次碰到过险情，只有他和小天狼星的阿尼玛格斯形态合力才能拦住变形后的狼人，但现在显然指望不上小天狼星，只能盼着彼得能跑快点，把邓布利多搬来当救兵。

滑道还有一半，詹姆叹了口气。他很讨厌斯内普，但是远远没到想让他死的地步。和莱姆斯相处时间长了，有时候他会忘记实际上一头即将成年的狼人有多危险，小天狼星也一样。但是他还是狼人，无论他们平时的关系多么亲密，在月圆之夜他依旧是一头猛兽。

滑道总算到了底部。詹姆翻身爬起，冲向他知道的离场地最近的暗门，跃下最后几级台阶，朝打人柳狂奔而去。

他的耳边掠过呼啸的风。詹姆认为自己骑扫帚的速度也未必快到哪去—他总算喘着粗气停在了打人柳边缘，挥动魔杖指挥一根躺在脚边的树枝穿过柳条缝隙，精确地捅了捅节疤。柳树安静下来，詹姆点亮魔杖，钻进底部的地道，匍匐下身体，尽量快速地朝另一端穿行。

他试图不去考虑如果自己没能及时赶到，会带来什么样的后果。当然，主要错误是小天狼星犯下的…但他同样无法置身事外。毕竟，斯内普主要针对的是他。何况，小天狼星和莱姆斯都是他的朋友，如果他晚到片刻，他们两个都要倒霉。还有他们的阿尼玛格斯，夜游的秘密，活点地图…

他必须及时赶到。没有时间犹豫了。

熟悉的通道似乎延长了三倍，詹姆发誓自己从未如此急迫地想要见到斯内普。终于，地道开始上升。他略微直起身体，尽量加快脚步，总算遥遥望见通道尽头的黑色长袍后摆，长出了一口气。

"鼻涕精！"詹姆吼道，"你他妈站住！"

然而斯内普没有回答。事实上，他似乎僵在了原地。詹姆扑向前方，揪住他后背的长袍，越过他的肩头，不出所料地看到了房屋中那头令斯内普愣住的灰色狼人。

客观讲来，月亮脸是一头很好看的狼人，毛色光亮，月光透过窗户洒进房间，他金棕色的眼睛宛如宝石般晶莹剔透。月亮脸一时没有移动，只是怔怔地望着斯内普，似乎正因为来者的身份而惊讶。詹姆吞咽了一下，他知道月亮脸实际上是在等尖头叉子、大脚板和虫尾巴与他汇合。可他等来的不是尖头叉子，而是詹姆·波特。

月亮脸终于被接连两个来访的人类激怒了。他喷出一股鼻息，朝通道出口扑来。詹姆将斯内普往后拖去，险险避过狼人张开的嘴中露出的长牙，推到了自己身后。

"滚回去。"他沉声对自己的死对头说，"越快越好。滚！"

斯内普毫不迟疑地照办了，黑袍消失在地道拐角。眼见猎物逃走，洞口又太小，月亮脸恼怒地发现自己无法通过，只能不断用蛮力冲撞着地道入口，泥土纷纷而落。

"拜托，月亮脸…这地方他妈的不够变形。"詹姆无奈地喃喃自语着，举起魔杖，"掘进三尺！"

地道顶端被挖掘咒的力量击中，炸开一片空间。月亮脸迷惑地望向眼前发生的变故，他发现面前的人类头上冒出了两根犄角，四肢变得修长有力，脊背隆起，身体前探…

挖掘咒带来的尘土散去后，一头漂亮的牡鹿赫然出现在月亮脸面前。尖头叉子榛色的眼睛周围有一圈黑色的花纹，像极了詹姆·波特的眼镜。他焦躁地用前蹄刨着地面，低头冲过短短的几米距离，用犄角抵住月亮脸的胸口，将他向后推去。

月亮脸再次恼怒起来。尖头叉子是他的朋友，他知道—但这位朋友总是不许他袭击人类。而现在，有一个人类正在逃离—他渴望咬穿那个人的喉咙，只有人类鲜血流下咽喉的快感才能让他感到满足。狼人不咬动物，动物的血毫无价值，所以他仅仅是不停抓挠着尖头叉子的角，试图将他推开。尖头叉子无疑是一头很大的牡鹿，但他的力量不如狼人。被狼人的利爪划伤，牡鹿尖叫一声，但却坚持着扬起前蹄，向月亮脸狠狠踢去。

月亮脸发出一声震耳欲聋的嗥叫，举起前爪，在尖头叉子身上留下了几道深深的伤口。尖头叉子踉跄着后退，月亮脸威胁地咆哮两声，朝刚才的人类消失的洞口冲去。

棚屋的窗口忽然被撞开，一团黑色的身影冲向月亮脸，将他撞得四脚朝天。大脚板在地上翻滚过几圈后起身站稳，挡在洞口前，吠叫几声，竖起脖子上的毛，亮出了自己的獠牙。

月亮脸愤怒地冲向大脚板，黑狗闪过他的扑击，抓住狼人的脖子，用力将他拖离洞口。月亮脸的狼爪同样在月亮脸身上留下了数道伤口，但是大脚板没去管它。狼人发动了第二次扑击，大脚板灵巧地扭身闪过，一跃而起，跳上了狼人的后背，爪子抓住月亮脸的肩膀，无论后者如何挣扎也没有松开。

尖头叉子总算缓过一口气，有力的前蹄精准踢上了月亮脸的胸口。狼人痛呼一声，歪歪斜斜地倒下，大脚板反身牢牢压在了他身上，尖头叉子甩起后蹄，踹向他的头。

承受了力量如此巨大的攻击，月亮脸依旧没有昏迷，只是目光涣散，显然已经失去了战斗能力。大脚板呼哧呼哧喘了几口气，从狼人身上跳了下去，跟在牡鹿身后一瘸一拐地走向洞口。

"超强盔甲护身。"大脚板刚刚迈过洞口，已经变回人形的詹姆就举起魔杖，嘶哑着嗓音说。眼见洞口被魔咒的力量笼罩，詹姆终于松了口气，一屁股坐到地上，向后仰倒，伸开四肢。细细的鲜血顺着他的额头滴下，他不耐烦地用衣袖擦了擦，变回人形的小天狼星也用衣袖抹去了嘴角的血迹。他们默不作声地躺着，各自喘了一会气，詹姆才觉得自己总算可以说话了。

"你从哪来？"他伸脚踢了踢小天狼星的腿，后者敏捷地避开了。

"注意蹄子，哥们。"小天狼星哼了一声，"二楼那条路，虽然费尔奇知道，但那条最近。我不想和鼻涕精迎面撞上。"

他朝詹姆用魔咒封上的洞口望了一眼。"妈的，莱姆斯明天会杀了我。"

詹姆哧的一声笑了："没关系，我也打他了。"

"去你的。"小天狼星懒得起身跟他打架，只甩给他这么一句话。

詹姆耸耸肩，呻吟着坐了起来。"我们得赶紧走。不知道我的咒语能撑多久，希望邓布利多赶快过来。还有，鼻涕精看见了月亮脸，我们得赶在他把事情搞得人尽皆知以前逮住他—"

"斯内普先生正在我的办公室里。"突如其来的声音把两人都吓了一跳，詹姆的脑袋蹭到了地道墙壁，小天狼星一骨碌从地上爬了起来。阿不思·邓布利多的弯鼻子出现在黑暗中，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着深不可测的光芒，表情严肃。"请二位跟我一起离开。"

其实那天晚上的后来发生了什么，詹姆也不清楚。小天狼星被邓布利多拎去办公室，他被打发去校医院包扎伤口。庞弗雷女士冲他大呼小叫了一番，他不得不在校医院睡了一晚上。第二天吃完早饭，詹姆头上缠着一圈绷带，高高兴兴地去上第一节魔法史课。忽然一张纸条凌空飞来，正正砸在他的脑门上，他瞥了一眼，立马睡意全无。

那是莉莉的笔迹。

莉莉从来没给他传过纸条。

詹姆立即转头四处张望，发现莉莉坐在他右前方，托着腮不知在想些什么，深红色长发垂落在她耳畔。詹姆咧嘴笑了笑，展开纸条。

你的伤严重吗？-L

詹姆摸出羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨水，飞快地回道：很重，疼死了。-J

嗯？但我看你不像被咬过的样子。-L

你是什么意思，被咬？

别跟我装蒜，詹姆·波特。我很清楚莱姆斯毛茸茸的小问题，也知道昨晚发生了什么。

靠，你怎么知道的？我是说昨晚的事。

保罗告诉我的，昨晚他在校医院。他好像在追求我。

保罗·艾博在追求你？？？？？？？

你管他是不是在追求我—我知道你昨天晚上救了西弗勒斯一命。放心，保罗不知道袭击他的人是什么，只知道是某种危险的野兽。

你关心我的伤势，就因为我救了鼻涕精的命？太残忍了，伊万斯。

别得寸进尺，波特。

我好疼啊，我觉得我要昏迷了。愿意送我去校医院吗，温柔善良的级长小姐？

布莱克难道是死人？

我不知道他在哪里，看起来他翘了魔法史课。今早起床也没见到他，虚假的友谊。

昨晚给咱们学院扣了一百五十分的不会是他吧？

别问了，莉莉。

"你说真的？"詹姆从莉莉的手中扬起脑袋，"可你还说我是自以为是的自大狂。"

莉莉甜甜地笑了："可那不影响我喜欢你呀。"

这可能是此次事件带来的唯一正面影响。其余的一系列影响就很惨烈了，譬如格兰芬多一夜之间少了一百五十分直接丢掉学院杯，譬如莱姆斯出离愤怒而拒绝与小天狼星进行任何形式的交流，再譬如小天狼星因为禁闭错过了学期末对拉文克劳的魁地奇赛，导致斯莱特林夺得魁地奇杯，总而言之，那是个很倒霉的学期。柳安自己的日子一直过得比较糊涂，她记得爱米琳向她提过这事，但是最终她是从莱姆斯口中得知事情始末的，那会儿她还没喜欢上小天狼星。

她其实已经记不太清当时的细节，但莱姆斯说自己记得很清楚。他用手指轻轻敲着桌面，缓声说："知道我的真实身份的人很少，大部分又都是事件当事人…所以我那天找到了你。"

莱姆斯在魔法史教室里找到柳安时，她正埋头写一篇论文，身旁堆满了厚重的参考书，见他走近，心不在焉地抬手打了个招呼。莱姆斯在她前方座位坐下，皱眉看了看论文标题："这不会是你们的作业吧？"

柳安茫然地抬头看着他。"是…是作业。"

莱姆斯顺手把她的论文抽出来放到一边："跟你讲件事，讲完我教你写。"

柳安盯了他两秒钟，老老实实地点点头："好。"

莱姆斯决定对她讲这件事，是经过深思熟虑的。詹姆已经打定主意不掺和他与小天狼星之间的矛盾，每次找他他都迅速溜走，顺道拖走一个不知所措的彼得。莉莉倒是肯定愿意帮忙，但是莱姆斯那会对她正颇有好感，不好意思去找她。他和黛安娜的关系很好，但是黛安娜不知道他是个狼人。他挑挑拣拣，只能挑出柳安来替他指点迷津。

莱姆斯清了清嗓子，压低声音，讲当天晚上发生的事情前前后后告诉了柳安。后者听得津津有味，等莱姆斯总算讲完，她摸了摸下巴，说了一句话。

她说："斯内普自己跑进地道的，能怨谁？"

"我是这么说的？"柳安睁大了眼睛。

莱姆斯点头："千真万确。"

柳安忍不住抬手遮了遮眼睛："我们国家有句俗话，叫良心被狗吃了。我感觉这些年我被狗吃了的良心可能又长回来不少。"

莱姆斯挑起眉毛："怎么，你现在觉得斯内普不是活该了？"

柳安摇摇头，给自己续了杯水："不是，我还是觉得他自找，但是小天狼星也实在是很缺德。"

莱姆斯微笑："其实你当时也是这么说的。"

莱姆斯傻了。

他难以置信地看着柳安："姑娘，你当真的？"

柳安拿羽毛笔尾端戳着下巴："我主要是觉得…小天狼星是对不起你，但是…斯内普猜出尖叫棚屋里可能是头狼人，对吧？小天狼星也知道他猜出来了，对不对？既然斯内普知道自己要面对的是什么，小天狼星只是告诉他进入的方法，我觉得这选择权主要在他手里…"

莱姆斯翻了个白眼："那他就可以把进入通道的方法告诉斯内普？"

"不是不应该告诉斯内普，他是不应该告诉任何人，替朋友保守秘密是做人的基本准则，对不对？"柳安耸耸肩，"反正我是不会拿这种事跟别人讲的。"

莱姆斯叹了口气："对。"

他犹豫片刻，轻声开口："安，我想问你一个问题。"

柳安坐直身体："嗯？"

莱姆斯再次叹了口气。"你以局外人的角度来看…你觉得小天狼星把进入地道的方法告诉斯内普，他有没有利用我的意思？"

其实兜兜转转，他不过是想问这一句话。他想知道，从外人的角度看，是他想多了，还是小天狼星确实在下意识利用他。这些天他一直在回避小天狼星，因为他不知如何面对一个可能想利用自己的朋友。他一直都知道小天狼星有时候是个冲动的白痴，但是这次的冲动里是否隐含了对朋友的漠视，他突然感到很没有把握。他也怀疑过自己是不是太小心眼，才会揪着一件事情不放，但他妈的，如果不是詹姆及时赶到，他就会变成一个杀过人的狼人。

一想到这点，他就感到有寒意滚下他的脊梁。他的命运和前途，在小天狼星心里只是一个玩笑吗？

柳安把羽毛笔咬在嘴里，目光投向身旁的书堆，全神贯注地思考着。莱姆斯静静地注视着她，等待她思考出结果。

"我理解你，莱姆斯…"她终于把羽毛笔摘了下来，缓慢而低沉地回答，"我理解，你觉得生气很正常。我也不敢分析小天狼星是怎么想的，我也不了解他…不过…"

她抬起漆黑的眼睛："这么说吧…我想如果尖叫棚屋里的狼人是他自己，他也一样会把方法告诉斯内普，你懂我的意思吗？"

莱姆斯猛地抬起头。"你这么觉得？"

柳安抿嘴笑了笑。"你不这么觉得吗？"

柳安立即抬手捂住眼睛："我那时候有这么傻吗？"

"我倒是觉得你说得不错。"莱姆斯笑出声来，"不管你说得对不对—反正后来我确实跟小天狼星和好了。"

"嗯？我影响力这么大？"柳安放下手，感兴趣地看着莱姆斯，"怎么说，我的一席谆谆教诲让你决定接受小天狼星的道歉了？"

莱姆斯眯起眼睛看着她："你当真的？我们在说的是小天狼星·布莱克，我怀疑他甚至不一定认识道歉这个词。不过那段时间他也很有意思—当时我们的魔法史社团活动要用到一份非公开资料，我弄不到，他听说这事以后私下联系了很多人，最后总算从一个巴基斯坦巫师手里拿到了复制件，托詹姆送给我。"

柳安翻了翻眼睛："听起来很像他。"

"虽然你那时候是个没良心的混蛋，不过你的话确实让我这样有良心的人心里舒坦不少。"莱姆斯含笑接着说了下去，"于是我打定主意和小天狼星和解，我跟他说，要不是因为你替他说话，我是不会原谅他的。"

他望向柳安的眼睛："就是从那时候起，我开始怀疑他对你有意思。"

柳安吓了一跳，心想这话题怎么莫名其妙又转回自己身上了："为什么？"

"我头一次见小天狼星那么紧张。"莱姆斯慢悠悠地说，"他尽力掩饰了，但依旧很明显。他追问我你说了什么，我实在是很善良，居然还告诉了他。他心里很高兴，虽然他不说，我能看出来。"

柳安拨开挡在眼前的头发，真情实感地困惑："不是，他知道我是个没良心的混蛋，居然还很高兴？为什么？"

"可能是因为他也是个没良心的混蛋吧。"莱姆斯耸了耸肩。

柳安思索片刻，郑重地评价："你说得很对。"

"总之，后来他也跟我们承认了，他确实对你有意思。"莱姆斯轻声叹息，"我只是没想到你竟然不知道—我们都以为你看不上他。"

柳安咬了咬嘴唇，不知该说些什么，只好笑了一下。

莱姆斯用一只手慢慢转动着咖啡杯，皱眉犹豫着。其实有很多事他都能向柳安解释，比如小天狼星没问过她的伤势是因为怕伤害她的自尊心，其实私下问过麦格教授很多次，比如她膝盖受伤跳来跳去的几天里小天狼星一直跟在她身后怕她再出意外，奥莱嘉的事情他不清楚，但他倒是想起她刚能蹒跚行走的第二天早上发生的另一件事。

"姑娘。"他慢慢地问，"你刚刚提到米兰达·艾博…她的死讯是什么时候传来的？"

柳安皱了皱眉，这件事她一直不愿回忆。"可能是在被绑架一星期之后吧。怎么了？"

莱姆斯点点头："我明白了。"

那天早上，他和小天狼星在通往礼堂的走廊里远远看见了柳安。她的一只手用力捂着嘴巴，另一只手扶着窗台，低着头，轻声干呕着。他扭头看了看小天狼星，发现好友果然眯起眼睛，和他交换了一个眼神。他扬起眉毛，朝她的方向瞥了一眼。

小天狼星快速走了几步，来到柳安身边，抬手按住她的肩膀。"怎么了？"

在莱姆斯看来，小天狼星那时候的表情和声音都罕见地堪称温柔。柳安察觉到他，抬起头，放下挡住嘴巴的手，弯起眼睛笑了。

"没事。"她咳嗽两声，咬了咬嘴唇，笑意看起来还是真心。"对了，我想问你…嗯…"

"嗯？"小天狼星微笑着，垂眼看着她。

她耸了耸肩，双手抱在胸前，脸上的笑意变成了由衷的无奈。"你都跟奥莱嘉说了什么？"

小天狼星显然没反应过来："什么？"

"你怎么会…"柳安拂开挡住眼睛的头发，"你怎么会跟她说，你觉得我…喜欢你呢？"

她站在那里，笑容不减，目光温和又无奈。小天狼星吞咽了一下。

"你从哪听说我这么跟她说的？"

"她自己告诉我的。"柳安摇摇头，夸张地叹了一口气，"我做了什么让你让你产生了这种错觉？我改行不行？"

小天狼星低头望着她真诚的眼睛，深深地呼吸。他缓缓将双手插进口袋，同样平静地笑了笑。"你没有这个想法，那不是很好吗？"

"是很好。"柳安点点头，"终于澄清了。"

她弯下腰，因为膝盖伤还没好，用一个别扭的动作拎起放在脚边的书包，费力地背到肩上。小天狼星面带微笑，注视着她完成这一整套动作。

"我去上课了。"柳安朝他点点头，越过他的肩膀朝莱姆斯打了个招呼，"莱姆斯，你今天好帅啊。"

莱姆斯朝她摆摆手，她也挥挥手，转过身，一瘸一拐地走远了。小天狼星站在原地，双手依旧插在口袋中，凝视着她刚刚离开的窗口，脸上的表情从微笑变成了冷漠。

"你…就让她那么走了？"莱姆斯试探着问，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，"你不怕她在什么地方晕倒了？"

小天狼星转头看他，嘴唇动了动，露出一丝苦笑。

"她不想让我跟着，我还跟着她做什么？"

"我只是…"柳安尴尬地揉着鼻子，"我那天早上是刚看到米兰达的消息，心情实在不好才—别提这事了，我只是死鸭子嘴硬，我以为他那会不喜欢我嘛，他还察觉出我对他有意思，我当然要表现得有骨气一点。"

莱姆斯默了默："…你很有骨气。"

"可他还说我没有这个想法很好？"

"他也…太有骨气了。"

柳安把手放回桌上："问题不是他有没有骨气，问题是他真的觉得我没有这个想法很好吧？"

"你真这么想？"

"嗯…"

"那你闭嘴。"莱姆斯干脆利落地打断了她发到一半的音节。"你是错的。"

柳安翻了翻眼睛："霍格沃茨的学生知道他们未来的教授这么霸道吗？"

"你知道吗？我也不认为我会遇到你这么冥顽不灵的学生。"莱姆斯反唇相讥。

"我没有，我不是那个意思。"柳安赶紧举起双手，"我错了，我相信小天狼星当年瞎眼看上了我，好不好？不过你说的如果是真的，他真的挺瞎的，前几天我收拾东西翻出了我的毕业照，我那时候真丑啊，当然我现在也不怎么好看。我就想，那几年被和我传绯闻，真是委屈他了，我还觉得挺对不起他的。"

莱姆斯哼了一声："这话你留着跟他说去吧。"

柳安朝他讨好地咧嘴一笑。

莱姆斯停了停，换了个话题。"说到这里，我还是认为他很有可能来找你。如果他来找你，你想好怎么办了吗？"

柳安望着天花板出神，揉了揉太阳穴："我跟你说实话，我还是不能相信他会做出这种事。当然，我离开英国比较早，之后两年他或许改变了很多，我也没机会察觉，但—"

"不光是你，我们也都没察觉。"莱姆斯打断她的话，低头喝了一口咖啡，"连詹姆都相信了他，何况是我们？"

柳安抿了抿嘴唇。"真的没有可能是另有隐情？"

莱姆斯放下咖啡杯，凉凉地看着她。"我也怀疑过有隐情，但在我看来，事情可能是这样—小天狼星中了夺魂咒或者是吐真剂之类的东西，才将詹姆家的地址—包括凤凰社的许多信息透露给了伏地魔。"

柳安点点头，等着他说下去。

"然后，你想—詹姆和莉莉遇害当晚，他才意识到自己一直以来受到夺魂咒控制。"莱姆斯闭了闭眼睛，"当彼得找到他，质问他为何背叛凤凰社时，他无法接受现实，才失去理智，炸掉了那一条麻瓜街道。"

柳安吞咽了一下，感到手脚冰凉。"你这么想？"

莱姆斯干巴巴地笑了笑，低头搅动杯中的咖啡。"小姑娘，魔法部的巫师赶到现场时，小天狼星正站在血流成河的废墟中央。麻瓜的煤气管道被炸开了，到处都是燃烧的尸体，麻瓜们捂着伤口哭喊奔逃，他面前是彼得的尸体残余。但你知道他在做什么？"他停下来，漫不经心地扫了她一眼。"他在大笑。"

"他…啊？"

这样的场景是不会被写进新闻的，她当年也没有读到过。她试着想象莱姆斯推测的事实，甚至找不出什么不合理的地方。虽然她依旧不觉得小天狼星有这么混蛋…但如果他真的这么混蛋，她好像也不觉得特别奇怪。这和背叛凤凰社完全不同，小天狼星的忠诚毋庸置疑，但他也实在是太过冲动。

"没人知道他为什么突然越狱。"莱姆斯没有在上一个话题过多停留，他的声音低沉而冷淡。"看在梅林的份上，他已经坐了12年监狱，如果他想越狱，早就可以离开—"

柳安从刚才的话题中回过神，耸耸肩膀："你有没有看过斯蒂芬·金的《肖申克的救赎》？说不准小天狼星也花了十几年的时间才终于挖了条密道。"

莱姆斯笑了一声："听起来你很期待？"

"没。"

"但我们说的是阿兹卡班，不是普通的麻瓜监狱。"莱姆斯摇了摇头，"在那里，想保持神志清醒已经十分困难，又何谈越狱计划？"

"那他是不是受什么刺激了？"

"我不知道…"莱姆斯轻声答道，"我一度以为我很了解他，但显然我是错的。我只能尽我所能来警告你—小天狼星·布莱克在世界上留恋的东西不多，你是其中之一。一切小心。"

柳安抿嘴笑了笑："谢谢。"

莱姆斯没好气地瞪了她一眼："你十几年都没联系我，出了这事我还第一时间想到你，我是不是对你仁至义尽，嗯？"

"我不是那个意思。"柳安下意识抗议，"我有时候想不起来，想起来了又怕你嫌烦，就一直拖着了。"

"借口。"莱姆斯毫不留情地说，"当年你突然消失得无影无踪，谁都联系不上你，詹姆气得要命—"

"詹姆？"柳安腾地坐直了身体，"和他有什么关系？"

"你说呢？"莱姆斯扬起眉毛，"我知道当年事态紧急，但你一句话都不留就开溜也太过分了。如果你遇到这样的朋友，你生不生气？"

柳安磨了磨牙根："我不知道…我只是怕我的事牵连到你们。"她抿起嘴唇，"而且，那时候我们毕竟不在一个圈子—当然，后来我向爱米琳道歉了。"

莱姆斯瞪着她。

"你觉不觉得自己有时候挺欠揍的？"他说，"你自己想想，詹姆为什么把你请去他们家玩？莉莉为什么告诉你詹姆和彼得也是阿尼玛格斯？我连尖叫棚屋那事都告诉你了，你以为世界上有几个人有这样的待遇？我们一直在试图把你拉进我们的圈子，小姑娘—一直在拒绝的是你。"

柳安抬头看了看天花板。她知道他说的是对的，可她当年从来没往这方面想过。十几年的时间过去，借着小天狼星越狱的东风，她总算想通了这点—可这也改变不了什么了。

"对不起。"她干巴巴地说，"其实这么多年来，我一直是个没良心的傻瓜，是不是？"

莱姆斯轻声笑了："你可以保留这个头衔一辈子。"


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

柳安在中国魔法部的魔法史研究院有个朋友。这个朋友叫戴茉茶，有一个非常奇葩的初恋男友。她这个初恋男友，先把自己的女朋友甩了来跟她表白，谈了三个月恋爱后把她甩了和女友复合了。后来两个人分手了，各自找了新的男女朋友，然后又各自把男女朋友踹了复合了。然后他们又分了手，过了几年各自换了几任男女朋友后重逢，居然再次…复合了。

戴茉茶得知这一消息后咬牙切齿地发誓，如果还有机会见到这个初恋男友，一定要穿上最好看的裙子，打扮得漂漂亮亮的，至少气势上不能落了下风。然而事与愿违，她再次见到这位极品初恋时是在一家书店里，当时她重感冒刚好，裹着厚厚的羽绒服，面色苍白、蓬头垢面而且没化妆。虽然在她看来，这位曾经身为他们年级最帅男巫的奇葩已经变得非常猥琐，但她自己那时的状态一直是她的一块心病，如鲠在喉。

因此当她得知柳安年少时期暗恋的经历后，斩钉截铁地嘱咐她，再见到那个让她暗恋了几年的人渣时，一定要端庄大方优雅迷人，朝他展示出一个风情万种的笑，然后把高跟鞋狠狠跺到他的脸上。柳安当时打了个寒颤，心想小天狼星又不是那种人渣，他就是不喜欢她—或者说是喜欢她却一直没让她知道而已，这能算什么错呢。所以高跟鞋就算了，她也不像戴茉茶那么争强好胜，非要把他比下去或者怎么样的。

不过柳安也没想到她和小天狼星是这么重逢的。她那时候的状态倒是的确不错，三天前刚在北京最好的理发店做过发型，套裙合体，穿了高跟鞋还化了淡妆，如果戴茉茶看到了肯定会十分欣慰。

前提是重逢的场景不要是她打开家门，小天狼星正正坐在她的沙发上，穿着看起来像是几百年没洗过的囚衣，面前还趴着一头正在咯吱咯吱大嚼老鼠头的鹰头马身有翼兽。

她踏进家门，被这场景吓得差点魂飞魄散。看到她进门，小天狼星立即从沙发上站了起来。

"我知道你有话要说但你可以先放一放，我没学过保护神奇生物你能不能告诉我这玩意吃人吗？"柳安气都不喘地说出这一长串话，抬起手握住怀里的魔杖。鹰头马身有翼兽抬起头，不满地"嘎"叫了一声，嘴里还叼着没吃完的老鼠。

"…他不吃。"小天狼星的声音十分沙哑。他伸手顺了顺它头顶上的毛，"他叫巴克比克，你不要眨眼，朝他鞠躬。"

柳安照办了。巴克比克高傲地看着她，随后也低下头，还了个礼。柳安这才敢踏出玄关，把顺路买回来的鸡蛋放到厨房里，又举起魔杖挥了挥。两个茶杯跳出她的碗橱，飞到茶几上，立在一旁的茶壶飞向两个杯子，为它们倒满了茶。

柳安走到茶几旁，朝小天狼星示意："坐。"

小天狼星照办了。她叹了口气，在他旁边坐下，十几年来第一次从头到脚仔细打量着他。

不得不说小天狼星真是有一副极好的底子，即使现在形容憔悴、胡子拉碴，也能看出精致的五官和颧骨形状。他的头发蓬乱纠结，长到腰际，脚上没有穿鞋，指缝间的血迹暗示了他走过多长的路。他的脸上和手上都带着长长的伤口，看到柳安盯着那些伤看，他把手往袖子里收了收。

柳安不禁摇了摇头："莱姆斯去年告诉我你会来找我，结果你晚了接近一年。这一年你去哪了？"

小天狼星发出嘶哑的笑声。那笑声实在有点可怕，如果现在他的喉咙里有血丝，柳安一点也不会觉得奇怪。

"说真的，安，你真让我吃惊。"

柳安瞪着他："怎么了？"

他执起茶杯。里面的水应该还是滚烫的，但他全不在意地喝了一口。"你不打算问问关于我—你知道，所谓背叛的事吗？"

"我问那个干什么？"柳安不耐烦地说，"我倒是很想问问你怎么敢穿着这身破衣服来坐我的沙发，我现在很想让你把这衣服扒下来但我要克制，你给我讲讲—"

她没能说下去。

因为小天狼星已经凑上前来，狠狠地吻住了她的嘴唇。

他的双手在吻上来的一刹那就捧住了她的脸，皲裂的手指和干裂的唇纹让她的大脑同时在嘴巴和脸颊两个部位发出了疼痛警报。不仅仅是唇和唇的贴合，他的舌头强势舔舐着她的齿关，大有长驱直入之势。小天狼星的口腔内部热得出奇，但并没有应有的潮湿温软，而是干涩得让她都觉得有点口干舌燥。她能闻到他身上混杂了汗水和血液的尘土气息，并不好闻，但考虑到他目前的状况，也算不上特别糟糕。

柳安心想，操你大爷的。

她用力挣开小天狼星的手，向后退了退，拉开自己和他之间的距离。小天狼星看起来也没在意，放下双手，依旧朝她笑着。不过他的灰眼睛倒是闪烁着她进门以来见到的最为明亮的光芒，尽管比学生时代的还是暗淡了不少。

"我五年级时就想这么做了。"他笑道，"真遗憾晚了十八年。"

柳安摸了摸嘴唇，庆幸自己的脸只是微微有些发热。十八年来她也多少有了些长进，话说回来，不长进就麻烦了。

"你是不是永远都学不会问问我的想法？"她也没想到自己的诘问会带着这么强烈的怒气。

小天狼星无所谓地摊了摊手。"我知道你会赶我走的，一次也是赚了。"

柳安耸耸肩膀："如果你给我从头到尾把事情说清楚，说不定不会。

小天狼星看起来似乎有些诧异。

"我是个通缉犯，安。"他说，"邓布利多把你的地址给了我，但我不能给你带来麻烦。"

柳安撇了撇嘴："那你最开始就不应该过来。"

小天狼星淡淡地笑了："只是想看看你。"

"看够了？"柳安稍稍向他偏了偏头。

"那不可能。"小天狼星把手搭在沙发靠背上。

柳安抿嘴笑了笑，探身捧起放在桌上的茶杯。

其实经过和莱姆斯的交谈，她回家后思来想去，倒是已经接受了小天狼星可能喜欢过她这件事。她想不通他当年究竟是怎么想的，不过她也已经不在乎了。现在的问题是，如果他当真是被冤枉了十几年，帮他一下也是理所应当，前提是她得知道当年究竟发生了什么。

当年，当年。

虽然她现在回忆起来，当年也算不上什么好的年头。校外的黑魔法势力不断蔓延，伏地魔招兵买马，拉拢了一大堆死心塌地的信徒。她六七年级那会儿，基本就没见到早饭时邓布利多的眉头不是紧锁的。她在霍格沃茨的后几年，生源流失严重，六年级时瑞安·福斯特去布斯巴顿交流了，拉文克劳一个姓戈德斯坦的男生去了伊法魔尼，七年级时安东妮娅去巴西的魔法城堡当了交换生（莱奥为此神伤了很长时间），还有几个别的学院学生去了其他大洲的魔法学校。这还没算上一些新生家长联系了邓布利多，在开学之前就选择直接出国留学，她记得1978年的新学期，格兰芬多一年级只有五个学生。死亡和失踪案件出现在预言家日报上的频率从以月计算变成以周计算，受害者范围从麻瓜变成麻瓜出身再到混血巫师，凶手从黑巫师扩大到狼人、巨怪、巨人和吸血鬼，甚至出现了伏地蝠的传闻。魔法部在阿兹卡班周围加派了更多摄魂怪，但是对抓到更多食死徒没什么帮助。抵抗者依旧在牺牲，但这种牺牲看起来连略微阻止伏地魔前进的脚步都没做到。

但至少那时候他们还都活着。

她还记得詹姆·波特，他的头发总是乱蓬蓬的，柳安一度把这归功于小天狼星始终孜孜不倦地把它弄得更乱的缘故，直到发现他压根就不想让头发变整齐。他还有一双漂亮得惊人的榛色眼睛，可惜经常隐藏在黑框眼镜之后，实在是很令人遗憾。但什么样的眼镜都遮挡不住那双眼睛中透出的温暖和阳光，比小天狼星更加柔和，比莱姆斯更加纯粹，自信又神采飞扬。

她六年级那年，詹姆被选为男学生会主席，简直出乎了所有人的意料。不过柳安倒是觉得他戴起那个徽章还挺像样的，爱米琳也说他工作起来相当有一套。她自己既不是级长也不是什么特别捣蛋的学生，不过还是有机会验证了这一点。

那是她六年级的下半学期，她半夜偷偷溜去天文台观测了一阵，夜深人静蹑手蹑脚回宿舍的时候在四楼走廊和他迎面撞上了。只不过她还没来得及为他会不会象征性给自己扣上几分担心，就发现他低垂着脸，走路姿势很不对头，手里还抓着魔杖。

"詹姆？"她试探着叫道。

詹姆刷的一声抬起头，看到是她，明显松了口气："噢，你呀。"

"你这是…"柳安上下打量着他。詹姆脸色苍白，校袍下摆沾了星星点点的泥土，而胸口的地方—"那是血啊？"

"完了，完了。"詹姆嘟哝道，"好了，既然你已经发现了，我也就不用掩饰了。你能扶我一下吗，然后不管用什么方法把我弄到校医院去。"说完，他脚下晃了晃，看起来摇摇欲坠。

柳安赶紧上前握住他的手臂："你你你，那个，你别晕过去啊。"

"我不会的，小可爱，我一个人从霍格莫德爬回了学校。用词不太雅观，但很生动形象。"詹姆借助她的力量站稳，小心翼翼地抬腿往前走，倒是还有心思开玩笑，"我说，幸好是你，要是碰上爱米琳，明天估计全校都知道这事了。"

柳安说："那要是莉莉呢？"他们正式恋爱的消息一个多月前就飞遍了整个学校。

"别，告诉谁你都别告诉她。"詹姆叹了口气，"她要是知道我趁着夜巡时间跑到霍格莫德干了什么，以后我就甭想单独巡夜了。"

柳安怀疑地看着他："你干嘛了？"

"和两个巨怪干了一架。"

"啊？"

"唉，我比较倒霉。也可能是走运，谁知道呢。"他们走下一道楼梯，詹姆疼得倒抽一口气，咬着牙说道，"穆尔塞伯和多洛霍夫鬼鬼祟祟地念叨今晚霍格莫德有个袭击，我必须去看看。跟你讲，有一个巨怪可能这辈子都没洗过澡，那味道，啧啧啧。"

柳安听得后背发凉："你怎么没拉上小天狼星还有莱姆斯和彼得？"

詹姆耸了耸肩："宝贝儿，今天是满月。"

柳安才想起来："噢，是哦，我差点忘了。"

"总而言之，小天狼星和彼得照旧陪着莱姆斯，我负责去看看是什么袭击，于是我中了头彩。"他们正准备走出那道隐藏的楼梯，面前是一面挂毯。詹姆停下脚步，依旧用一只手扶住柳安的肩膀，另一只手紧紧握住魔杖。"小可爱，麻烦你把我怀里那张地图掏出来给我看看。"

柳安伸手从他怀中掏出一张羊皮纸，上面似乎画着霍格沃茨的平面图，她把它举到詹姆眼前。詹姆垂眼仔细看了看："我靠，波特曼这个白痴又去厨房干什么—不对这不是重点，我看看，皮皮鬼在六楼，麦格在四楼—好，我们走吧。"

柳安不知道他是怎么知道这些的，但也懒得问这么多，继续架着他往校医院走。

"你伤成这样，真不打算告诉莉莉？"

詹姆笑了两声："不重，大部分伤口我已经弄好了，就是腿骨不会接。明早我还要陪她吃早饭呢。"

柳安说："噢噢噢。"

詹姆就带上了点戏谑的笑："想到谁了？"

柳安说："没谁。"

"哦，那个'没谁'就是小天狼星的新竞争对手。"詹姆笑着说。

"你想多了。"柳安想腾出手摸摸脸，但她不敢松开詹姆的手臂，好在是晚上，看不出来她脸红了。

詹姆挑了挑眉毛，转移话题："说起来我还没问你，这么晚了你怎么还在外面？"

"去天文台了—"她想都没想就脱口而出，随后才意识到他老人家还是学生会主席，"你你你不会扣我的分吧？"

"你想多了。"詹姆想舒展一下身体，结果没成功。"如果我…"

他忽然停住不说话了，柳安莫名其妙地看着他。他们刚刚走到一楼一道走廊正中，尽头就是校医院了。这时柳安也听到了背后传来的窸窸窣窣的长袍摩擦声，詹姆松开握住她肩膀的手，把她推到墙边一套盔甲后面藏好，自己转过身，面对刚刚转过拐角的来人。柳安注意到他忽然一点也不瘸了。

"斯内普。"他低声说道。

于是柳安知道来人是谁了。西弗勒斯·斯内普，斯莱特林那个食死徒后备军小团伙的军师—以上定义来自凯文，很准确。

"波特。"她以前没听过斯内普说话，他的声音比她想象中的圆滑不少。"看起来鬼鬼祟祟的毛病不能被当上男学生会主席改变，是吗？"

詹姆的声音很冷静："轮不到你来指责，斯内普。我记得今晚你值夜的走廊是三楼。"

"本应如此。"斯内普嘶嘶地说。"但我在三楼走廊听到了一些声音，波特。"他颇有艺术感地停顿了片刻，"你的声音。于是我跟着下了楼。"

"男学生会主席有权利在整个城堡巡视，很遗憾你不是。"詹姆冷淡地说。

斯内普轻声说："今天是满月。"他声音中的恶意让柳安打了个寒颤，"而你受了伤。"

詹姆发出嘲讽的笑声："这应该很让你开心。"

"或许。"斯内普说。柳安听见他长袍摩擦的声音，猜测他可能是向詹姆逼近了一步。"但不仅仅因为这件事情本身，波特。"

"你大可以去告诉教授们我受了伤，只不过是被皮皮鬼推下来的花瓶砸了个正着。"詹姆沉着地说。

斯内普冷冰冰地哼了一声。"你们总会露马脚的。"

"可你没剩多少时间了。"詹姆的声音甚至称得上礼貌。

长久的沉默后，斯内普的脚步声重新响起，大概是继续往前走了。柳安屏住呼吸等待脚步声消失，却听到他的声音远远地再次响起："你会遭到报应的，詹姆·波特。"

"你不会吗？"詹姆反问。

没人回答，斯内普的脚步声消失了。确定安全后，柳安从盔甲后面挪出来，重新扶住詹姆。他愤愤地甩了甩手臂。

"这个鬼鬼祟祟的老蝙蝠。"他的声音与刚才的沉稳判若两人，"盼着我被莱姆斯抓伤，这样他就可以光明正大地宣布我的伤口带有狼人的魔咒—快毕业了，他也不在乎邓布利多会怎么想他。"

柳安附和着应了一声。

"我和他没打起来，是不是挺让你惊讶的？"詹姆侧过脸望着她。他们总算来到了校医院门口，柳安抬手用力敲了敲大门。隔着磨砂玻璃门，他们看到庞弗雷夫人从套间里出来了，匆匆套上晨衣。

柳安思考了一下这个问题。"还…还行吧，不是很惊讶。"

"是吗？"詹姆笑眯眯地反问道。柳安还没来得及作答，庞弗雷夫人就打开了大门，不满地瞪视着他："又是你。你又怎么了？"

"我猜是腿断了。"詹姆轻描淡写地说。

"很好。"庞弗雷夫人讽刺地说，"进来吧。"

柳安扶着詹姆进了校医院，在离门最近的床上躺下。庞弗雷夫人挥动魔杖施了几个咒语，检查出除了左腿小腿骨断裂以外没什么问题，一挥魔杖把詹姆的腿接好了，告诉他在校医院呆一夜，早上就可以离开了。

"谢谢您，庞弗雷夫人。"詹姆说，"感激不尽。"

"我希望你再也别有感激我的机会。"庞弗雷夫人不客气地回答道，转向柳安："姑娘，你不打算回宿舍吗？"

"十分钟，您可以回办公室喝杯牛奶再来赶她出门。"詹姆立即说道，"我们还有几句话要说。"

庞弗雷夫人眯起眼睛，不满地说："五分钟。"

詹姆忙不迭点头，庞弗雷夫人离开了。詹姆注视着她回到办公室，朝柳安招了招手示意她过来，又从怀里摸出一样东西，看起来像一面镜子。

"接着刚才的话说，以前我可没想到有朝一日我能成熟到与鼻涕精见面而不打架的境界。"他结束了刚才的话题，再次张望了一下庞弗雷夫人的办公室，轻声朝镜子呼唤："小天狼星？"

柳安目瞪口呆地看到小天狼星的脸立即出现在镜子中。"该死的，尖头叉子，你—你旁边是谁？"

"这个嘛。"詹姆得意洋洋地说，一边把柳安扯到镜子跟前，"你可以和小可爱打个招呼，她把我弄到了校医院，半路遭遇鼻涕精时展现出了惊人的智慧和勇敢。"

柳安看着镜子里的小天狼星皱起眉："你怎么在这儿？"

"你以为我愿意？"柳安被他的话刺了一下，"我只是从天文台回宿舍半路碰到他了。"

"行了，大脚板。"詹姆息事宁人地说，"莱姆斯和彼得呢？"

"在尖叫棚屋。莱姆斯情绪还算稳定，我出来找你，你已经没影了。"小天狼星把镜子偏过一个角度，柳安认出了三把扫帚的屋顶，"躺外面那两个巨怪是你的功劳？"

"你想抢功？"詹姆笑嘻嘻地说，"没戏了，哥们。"

小天狼星嗤笑一声，眼睛望向柳安："你不回宿舍吗？"

"我来翻译一下，他是想说路上小心，当心斯莱特林。"詹姆拖长声音说道。

柳安翻翻眼睛："谢谢英译英，我没事。"

"不然你先回去吧，路上小心点。"詹姆拍拍她的肩膀，"谢谢你，安。"

"没关系。"柳安对他微笑，瞪了小天狼星一眼，起身离开了。

柳安觉得自己算不上一个活在过去的人。回到中国后她也交了新的朋友，很少沉浸在回忆中。但是当她回忆起年少时光，总是十分想念詹姆和莉莉—无论如何，他们都是她遇到过的最好的人。他们不应该这么死去。

柳安的手指滑过茶杯的杯壁，被烫得有些发红。

"我们理一下事实，可以吗？"她紧紧盯着小天狼星的眼睛，"我相信你不会背叛詹姆，但当年，究竟是怎么回事？"

小天狼星深深吸了一口气。

"我劝詹姆和莉莉在最后一刻把保密人换成了彼得。"他的脸上浮现出痛苦神色，"他叛变了。"

柳安差点儿掉了茶杯，好歹脑子里残存的意识提醒了她那是杯滚烫的茶。

黑暗的禁闭室。他蹲在墙角，用手指在落满尘土的地面上画下又一道痕迹，心里默默计算—离9月1日还有14天。

詹姆和斯内普一起跌出打人柳底部的树洞，他远远看见他最好的朋友按住额头，鲜血从指缝间滑落到衣袖中。

莱姆斯平静得出人意料地望着他，他并没迎来预想中的指责。

彼得空空荡荡的房间突然门铃大作，原来是有孩子来要糖果。

詹姆和莉莉的尸体，破碎的墙壁，哈利的哭声。

小天狼星突然惊醒，花了几秒才恢复意识。他正站明亮的客厅正中，心跳得飞快，胸口剧烈起伏着。脚边是一把散架的椅子，柳安站在他对面，还穿着睡衣，魔杖直指他的胸口。阳台上的巴克比克抖了抖翅膀，朝客厅望了一眼，没发现什么异常，闭上眼睛继续睡了。

"你醒了吗？"她低声问道。

小天狼星深深地呼吸。他发觉自己浑身颤抖而且满头大汗，手背上新添了几道伤口。不用说，不远处翻倒的椅子和歪斜的书架也是他的杰作，而柳安脚边散落的碎玻璃让他的内心涌起一阵内疚。

"没事。"他用沙哑的嗓音说道，退回到他应该躺的沙发边上坐下，继续做着深呼吸，平复自己的心跳。

阿兹卡班的印记并不那么容易消除，即使已经过了一年。他知道这点，柳安也知道。所以她没有多问，只是转开魔杖，在空中挥了挥。一片狼藉的客厅伴随着吱呀声开始自我修复，她走到他身边，似乎犹豫了片刻，还是坐了下来。

"我伤到你了吗？"小天狼星问。

她露出他一直很喜欢的戏谑的笑容："当然没有。我是个女巫。"

小天狼星也笑了，捂住额头："买到魔杖以后我会找个地方住，"他伸直双腿，让自己放松一些，"不用担心。"

柳安点点头，心不在焉地盯着柜子上正在自动修复的相框。小天狼星顺着她的视线望去，离他最近的照片上是一个非常漂亮的小姑娘。小姑娘看起来不超过四岁，有一双明亮的绿眼睛和深金色头发，一边忙着舔手里拿的冰淇淋，一边朝镜头比出V型手势。

"德尔菲娜·布特。"柳安见他也在看，主动介绍道，"莱奥和安托的女儿，今年四岁，我的教女。你记得安托吗？"

小天狼星努力回忆着："安东妮娅·格林格拉斯？"

"没错。"柳安摸了摸鼻子，"他们现在定居在阿根廷，做坩埚生意，很有钱。"

小天狼星点点头。他们陷入了沉默，随着最后一把椅子自动挪回餐桌旁，客厅重归寂静。他思索着应该说些什么，没想出来。十几年在阿兹卡班的经历似乎让他的思维变得迟钝了，但他在柳安面前一向如此。

最后还是柳安先开口打破沉默："你还记得那年暑假你请我去詹姆家玩吗？"

小天狼星扭头看着她。柳安抬手再次挥了挥魔杖，一张照片从她的书架中飞出，她伸手接住，在他面前晃了晃。照片的背景是戈德里克山谷，小天狼星骑着他的摩托车，后座上坐着詹姆，两人大笑着朝镜头挥手。他记得很清楚，这张照片是柳安拍的。

小天狼星把鼻尖前的照片拿下来，仔细看着："没想到你一直留着它。"

"我可不只有你这一张照片。"柳安把手搭上沙发靠背，唇角含笑。

小天狼星耸耸肩："别的是什么？格兰芬多魁地奇队合照？爱米琳给你的？"

柳安挑起一根眉毛："不是那种东西。"

小天狼星扑哧一声笑了起来："我倒是有你不少照片，我自己拍的。最好看的一张是你站在公共休息室的扶手椅上，挥着一袋死青蛙，跳脚问是谁扔在那的。"

"我还干过这种事？"柳安似乎很难以置信。

"就那一次。"小天狼星微笑着说，"很可爱。"

柳安从鼻子里发出笑声。她摇了摇头，望向小天狼星："你那时候怎么不告诉我呢？"

小天狼星被这句话问得有点愣："有什么区别吗？"

"区别大了，小天狼星·布莱克。"柳安带着好笑的神情说，他从中读出了一点莫名的无奈。

"怎么？"小天狼星问道。

"没什么。"柳安打了个呵欠，"你越狱以后经常这样吗？"

小天狼星想了想，不置可否地耸了耸肩。

"还是得注意一点。"柳安用左手按揉着右肩膀，缓缓站起身，"我得回去睡了。你还睡吗？"

"尽量。"小天狼星平静地回答。

柳安又打了个呵欠，朝自己的房间走去。他目送她走到房间门口，突然想起还有问题没问："安？"

"嗯哼？"她回过头。

"你刚才说的究竟是什么区别？"小天狼星脱口而出。

柳安笑了起来。她单手扶着门框，作沉思状沉吟片刻："告诉你好像也没什么大不了的。"她背过手，在身后拧开房门，眼睛却一直盯着小天狼星，"我喜欢过你好几年，不过早就过去了。"

她说完这句话，回身钻进房间，带上了房门。

小天狼星没想到自己后半夜还能睡着。他还做了一个梦，梦见了柳安。

其实这十几年以来他不常梦见她，无论是在阿兹卡班时还是越狱之后。他和柳安相处的经历大多还算愉快，不愉快的那些虽然印象深刻，但和其他的比起来，终究没那么刻骨铭心。这次他梦见的是七年级的毕业舞会，他邀请了柳安当他的舞伴。她穿着酒红色的长裙，与他十指交握滑入舞池，笑得漂亮又明媚。梦境中，霍格沃茨礼堂的灯火显得前所未有的明亮，小天狼星低头，轻轻吻过她的脸颊。

但实际上，毕业舞会他并没邀请柳安。倒是有不少女生来邀请他，被他一一拒绝了。詹姆和莉莉作为男女学生会主席开舞，并且几乎跳满了一整场，他以前从来不知道他最好的朋友跳得这么好。莱姆斯和黛安娜结伴去了舞会，彼得也在最后时刻找到了舞伴，他一个人在礼堂角落里玩了一晚上高布石。

他也不知道自己是什么时候产生了喜欢柳安的念头。五年级那年小天狼星经过算数占卜教室，无意间看到她正在讲台上演示解咒方法。他认识她也有好几年了，那一刻才忽然觉得她长得挺好看的。那天晚上他就这么提了一句，被詹姆嘲讽："你才注意到？柳一直都很漂亮，不是吗？"

他这才意识到她确实是个挺漂亮的姑娘，不知怎么，小天狼星以前一直没注意到这一点。而当他注意到这点以后，他发现自己就没法不注意她了。

她写论文的时候咬着羽毛笔思考，他觉得很好玩，不知不觉笑出声来。魔咒课测验之前她和爱米琳一起练习驱逐咒，被爱米琳的书包砸了一脸，他也笑。她的论文发表，用样刊遮住脸偷偷向爱米琳炫耀，他觉得她骄傲的表情很好看，回过神来发现自己在笑。

其实小天狼星没那么爱笑，但是看到柳安，他的心情就莫名的好。

那时候柳安在格兰芬多男生内部被公认为最难追的女生之一，有胆量尝试的瑞安·福斯特得到的结果有目共睹。所以五年级期末，小天狼星在詹姆的诚实咒作用下宣布自己喜欢安·柳后，彼得一头栽下了床，詹姆笑得满地打滚，莱姆斯则从《标准咒语，五级》中抬起头，幽幽说道："别做梦了。"

他也是这么想的。当然如果他早知道柳安对他的想法，结果可能就完全不同了。

他不是因为尖叫棚屋的事情喜欢上她，但他也着实没想到她对这件事的评价是那样。听到莱姆斯的转述，他只感觉好笑，因为这事无论从哪个角度看都是他不对，这姑娘也不知出于什么心理才替他说话。

当年小天狼星和詹姆被邓布利多从地道里揪出来，詹姆的待遇很好，邓布利多让他赶快去校医院包扎一下伤口。他自己就没那么好运了，不得不带着满身伤痕跟着邓布利多回到他的办公室。斯内普也在那里，见他进门，用燃烧着仇恨的黑眼睛狠狠剜了她一眼。小天狼星轻蔑地哼了一声。校长没有理会这点争执，兀自在办公桌后坐下，十指交叉，探询地望着二人。

"请二位对我描述一下事情经过。"

"这是谋杀。"斯内普声音嘶哑地说。

"这不是谋杀，你他妈的蠢货—"

"布莱克先生。"邓布利多制止了小天狼星未出口的诅咒，严厉地扫了他一眼。"让斯内普先生说完。"

斯内普立即开口，语速很快，似乎已经多次练习过这段指控。"三天前，布莱克告诉我，用树枝戳一戳打人柳树干上的结疤就能进入树下的地道—"

"怎么，不愿告诉校长你肮脏的跟踪癖好？"小天狼星打断他，嘲讽地笑道，"我以为你身上不存在尊严这种东西。"

斯内普厌恶地看向他："前因后果能改变你杀人犯的本质吗？"

"我他妈如果想杀了你，有简单得多的方法—"

"好了。"邓布利多插了进来，"请斯内普先生继续讲。"

"于是我去了。"斯内普简短地说，眼中闪着恶意的光。"莱姆斯·卢平是狼人，邓布利多教授。您不会不知道这一点。"

邓布利多镇定地点头："是的，也是我批准他进入了霍格沃茨。"

"您这么做的目的何在？"斯内普冷冷地说，"拿全校学生的性命，给他换一个接受公平教育的机会？"

"只要年轻巫师展现出了相应的魔法天赋，没有人可以剥夺他们受教育的权利。"邓布利多温和地说，"我们采取了保护措施，斯内普先生。我并不是对我的学生不负责。"

"看起来并不完善，先生。"斯内普讥讽地说，"至少今晚显然不是。"

小天狼星嗤地一声笑了："如果你不是个鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪狂，今晚的事情根本不会发生。"

"不会吗？"斯内普轻声问道，"你和你的朋友依旧会试图让一头发疯的狼人咬死我，布莱克。"

小天狼星耸了耸肩："那我们早就这么做了，何必多留你几年性命？留着碍眼？"

"别让我揣测你这种杀人犯的思想！"斯内普咆哮，"你在我不知情的情况下将我引进了尖叫棚屋，面对一头全无理智的狼人—"

"你他妈敢对着邓布利多发誓，你不知道棚屋里是什么？"小天狼星向他逼近一步，同样提高了声音，"你敢吗，鼻涕精？"

斯内普嘴唇翕动，嘶嘶地说："我说我不知道，是完全合理的，布莱克。但如果你说你不知道，那是不可能的。"

"懦夫。"

"如果你们吵完了的话，"邓布利多的语气有一丝不耐烦，"请你们把焦点转移到事件本身上来。"

二人停止了争吵，斯内普在转向邓布利多之前狠狠瞪了小天狼星一眼。"这是谋杀，教授。波特和布莱克一定商量好将卢平安置在尖叫棚屋内，只等我来到那里—"

"这事与詹姆和莱姆斯无关。"小天狼星干脆地说，"他是今晚才知道你要去尖叫棚屋，接着就跑出去救了你的命。"

"谎言。"斯内普说着，露出了满口黄牙。"波特一定参与了，还有卢平。怎么，布莱克，你和波特亲如兄弟，想让我相信你这次没和他商量，独自进行了你迷人的恶作剧？还有，你和卢平不是朋友吗—不提前通知就安排他来咬人，这可不像是你的作风。"

小天狼星吞咽了一下。"我和莱姆斯的事情用不着你多管闲事，鼻涕精。"

"好了，你们二位。"邓布利多息事宁人地说，"斯内普先生，有关这件事情，我会询问波特先生和卢平先生。如果你依旧关心他们是否合谋的问题，可以日后再来询问我。然而目前，我选择相信布莱克先生的说法—波特先生和卢平先生并未参与谋划本次事件。"

他拍拍手，宣布道："因此，布莱克先生由于夜游和其他相关原因，扣掉一百五十分。因为夜游，斯内普先生和波特先生各扣五十分。与此同时，波特先生因为挽救同学生命，加五十分。"

"这不公平。"斯内普一字一顿地说，"波特同样参与了合谋—他只是临阵畏缩，害怕他和布莱克被开除才救了我的命。"

"你他妈—"

邓布利多摆摆手，制止了小天狼星的反驳，温和地微微一笑："首先，我说过我相信布莱克先生的话。其次，正如你自己刚才所言，动机改变不了事实，对吗？"

斯内普的表情看起来像是吃了黄连，小天狼星费了很大力气才没有笑出声来。

邓布利多停顿片刻，轻声叹了口气。"另外，斯内普先生—我要求你不要泄露卢平先生的狼人身份，你能够做到吗？"

"这不可能。"斯内普毫不犹豫地说，"您不能限制我做任何事情，既然我知道了，就有把他的危险告知别人的权利。"

"是吗？"邓布利多安静地问，"你是真正为同学着想，还是有其他私人原因呢？"

斯内普被噎了一下，似乎找不出话来反驳。

"将心比心，西弗勒斯。"邓布利多的声音很柔和，"你知道在斯莱特林同学中，存在着一些不太正确的思想。如果有人将你的家庭情况告知你的同学们，你又会陷于什么样的境地？"

斯内普抿起嘴唇，脸顿时变成了坏牛奶的颜色。小天狼星眯起眼睛看向他，第一次好奇起了他的身世。斯内普不是一个古老的巫师姓氏，但他离家出走之前曾听雷古勒斯讲起，斯内普在斯莱特林学院中一直声称自己是纯血统，父亲是个巫师，母亲的姓是普林斯，出身于传统巫师世家。如果他没理解错邓布利多的暗示，斯内普应该在这件事情上有所隐瞒。

邓布利多用似乎能看穿灵魂的目光注视着斯内普。过了长长的几秒钟，斯内普终于神色僵硬地点了点头。

邓布利多似乎终于满意了。"很好，西弗勒斯。"他朝房门点了点头，"你可以离开了，我还有几句话要和布莱克先生说。"

斯内普脸颊上的肌肉动了动，但还是再次点点头，转身离开了办公室。他的脚步声消失在房门后，小天狼星紧张地注视着邓布利多，但校长只是抬起眼睛看向他，朝他稍稍歪了歪头。

"坐吧，布莱克先生。"

他的语气出乎意料的轻松。小天狼星不知所措地犹豫片刻，还是挪了挪脚步，在他办公桌对面的椅子上坐了下来。他完全不知道邓布利多葫芦里卖的什么药—来的路上他设想过邓布利多会如何大发雷霆，甚至想过自己被开除—但他完全没有料到邓布利多是这样的反应。

邓布利多朝他微微笑了，智慧的蓝眼睛在半月形镜片后闪烁着。

"告诉我，小天狼星—你认为你受到的惩罚，是重了还是轻了？"

小天狼星不自然地抬手抓了抓头发。"您给出的惩罚—说实话，我连被开除都想到过，但是—您甚至没关我的禁闭。"

"禁闭是用来让学生意识到错误的。"邓布利多回答，"但是对于你，小天狼星—我不认为这种方法能起到相应效果，扣分也一样。"

小天狼星尴尬地耸了耸肩。"您可能是对的。"

"但我必须要问你，在你做决定之前，有没有想过这一决定可能导致什么样的后果？"邓布利多静静地注视着他，"如果卢平先生真的对斯内普先生造成了伤害，他就会被危险生物委员会当作伤害过人的野兽处置。到那时，小天狼星，你背负的可不仅仅是斯内普先生的生命，还有你最好的朋友的，甚至可能是卢平先生和波特先生两个人。"

小天狼星的心脏重重沉了下去。"我…我那时候没想到。"

后悔无济于事，但是他的内心深处还是泛起一丝悔意。他在把事情告诉詹姆之前，这些念头多多少少在他的脑海中出现过，但他选择了无视。或者说，他根本没把事情往最坏的方面想。可是现在邓布利多在逼迫着他思考—如果最坏的结果发生—差一点点就真的发生了—这都是他的错。是他一个人的错。

邓布利多缓缓地叹息。"小天狼星，有时候背负的秘密越大，就意味着肩上的责任越重。卢平先生的身份无疑是一巨大的秘密，当你和你的朋友们猜测出他的身份，这份责任也随之转移到了你们身上。你们肩上的责任不仅仅是卢平先生的命运—也包括所有学生的安危。你的行为是相当没有责任感的表现，无论是对斯内普先生还是卢平先生。"

小天狼星深吸一口气。

"那斯内普呢？他对他自己的生命负责了吗？"

"我们不讨论斯内普先生，这里只讨论你。"邓布利多犀利的蓝眼睛紧紧锁住小天狼星的灰眼睛，"我一向了解你性格中的鲁莽、冲动以及缺乏责任心，小天狼星，所以我从未对你期待太高—"

"我不是。"小天狼星脱口而出，"我不是。"

他眨眨眼睛，低头看向邓布利多桌上某个正在旋转的银器。虽然他这么说了，但邓布利多显然是对的。他获得师长这样的评价是自找，如果从此邓布利多不再信任他，那也是他自作自受。

"那就证明给我看。"邓布利多平静地说，"失去一个人的信任很容易，小天狼星，你也看到了。但重新赢回这份信任却很难，你觉得你能做到吗？"

"能。"小天狼星立即点点头，"我…下次不了。再也不了。"

他很想说到做到，但是大概总是事与愿违。

醒来后天已大亮。小天狼星从沙发上坐起来，望见柳安伏在餐桌上写着什么，桌上放着一个碗。听到响动，她回头看了他一眼。

"早上好。"她说，"来吃饭吧。"

小天狼星在她对面坐下，把碗拉到面前，快速吃起了早饭。

"你弟弟以前嘲笑过我做饭难吃。"柳安用笔尾戳了戳下巴，漫不经心地说，"但你只能吃这个了，嫌弃也没办法。"

小天狼星被炒饭噎了一下："雷古勒斯？"

"我那时候没钱，只能在厨房做点吃的给他当礼物，虽然他没回赠过我什么。"柳安抬眼，把正在写的纸推给他，"你看看这张单子，还缺什么？"

小天狼星暂时压下心中疑惑，低头看向那张纸。柳安列出来的是今天的采购清单，从魔杖到衣物应有尽有。

"我可以借你点钱，你得记着还我。"她说，"我有白丁钱币—白丁就是麻瓜—可以借给你。你变形术学得很好，把样子变一下藏起来不成问题吧？"

小天狼星嘴里叼着叉子，认真想了想："我不会说中文。"

柳安嫌弃地看着他："你会用钱就行了，别的可以比划。"

小天狼星继续盯着她看。柳安揉了揉太阳穴："你还想让我怎么帮你？我还要工作，朋友。周一我就要去海南待四个月了，租的是一对老夫妻的房子，没钱再帮你租了。"

"租？"这下轮到小天狼星嫌弃地看着她了，"你是不是个女巫？"

柳安正把清单叠起来塞进口袋，闻言不耐烦地说："我们国家不准巫师无故占用土地，你以为都跟你们国家人一样少？"

"好，好。"小天狼星转了转叉子，"你说你要去哪？"

柳安说："海南。"

小天狼星点点头，继续低头吃他的早饭。

"你等会别忘了把你的样子变一下。"柳安想起来，嘱咐道，"虽然你的通缉令在这认识的人不多，还是稳妥一点好。我先去取钱，银行离这里不远，魔杖留给你，我回来我们就出发。"

他再次点点头，柳安套上外套，从大门离开了房间。

小天狼星匆匆扒完最后几口饭，用柳安的魔杖对碗念了个清洁咒。魔杖还算顺手，不过明显没有他自己的威力强大。他为那根被魔法部撅折的魔杖默哀了片刻，走到客厅的穿衣镜前，对自己的五官念起了变形咒。

他很欣慰地发现自己对变形咒没有生疏。没过几分钟，镜子里出现了一个完全陌生的男人。他满意地摸了摸自己的脸，回头打量起整个客厅。

客厅里，应该安置壁炉的墙壁上靠着两个几乎碰到天花板的书架，整整齐齐码放着厚厚的魔法书籍。书架两侧紧挨着两个一模一样的矮柜，柜顶放着几个相框和一个玩偶奶牛。小天狼星凑过去看了看，其中一个相框中摆放着装饰用的刺绣，另一个摆放着德尔菲娜的照片。还有一个相框里是柳安和爱米琳的合照，他好久没见过爱米琳，倒是还能一眼就认出她来。剩下的两张照片，一张是她和几个中国姑娘的合照，还有一张看起来是全家福，是几张照片里唯一不会动的。柳安坐在一位老太太身边，怀里抱着一个小男孩，一个眉眼与她有些相似的中年男子站在她身后。

沙发旁的墙角摆着星系模型和天文望远镜，还有几个他认不出的魔法仪器。餐厅和客厅之间没有隔墙，木头餐桌上摆着一个玻璃花瓶，插着几朵施了永不褪色咒的纸制樱花。小天狼星忍俊不禁地摇摇头，心想这倒是很符合她一劳永逸的风格。

他从书架上拿下一本看起来比较新的英文魔咒书翻了翻，发现十几年来魔咒没有太多发展。小天狼星当实习傲罗的那段时间正逢战争，黑魔法防御术方面的新魔咒层出不穷，而且很不幸，他们这些实习傲罗就是大多数魔咒的第一批实验对象。

巴克比克在阳台上叫了两声。小天狼星去阳台喂他吃了几只死老鼠，巴克比克满意地用头蹭了蹭他的手臂。小天狼星顺了顺他的毛，开始认真思考何去何从的问题。正在这时，客厅中闪过一道火光，一卷羊皮纸啪的一声落到地上。

如果不是小天狼星太熟悉福克斯的传信方式，他几乎要以为这房子遭到了袭击。但其实也不太可能，柳安为她的房子施了很多高级防御魔法，即使是高级黑巫师，想解开也得花不少功夫。这样想着，他返回客厅，捡起了地上的羊皮纸卷。

让他略感意外的是，这封信是邓布利多写来的。

小天狼星：

劝说安·柳加入凤凰社。这是任务。

哈利迫使伏地魔离开后，凤凰社已经解散。但虫尾巴的逃脱，以及哈利听到的特里劳妮不久前的预言—虫尾巴会帮助伏地魔再次崛起，都暗示了黑暗或许不久后就会再次到来。我们需要她。

阿不思·邓布利多

小天狼星把信反反复复看了三遍，又摸了半天确定没有藏着别的玄机，这才艰难接受了邓布利多要他劝柳安加入凤凰社的现实。

他觉得，邓布利多可能是太不了解情况了。十几年前他就劝过她好几次，照她的说法那时候她还对他有点意思，那时候都没能成功，何况是现在。再说为什么要让他来做这事？莱姆斯和爱米琳不是更合适？

他在沙发上坐下，揉了揉太阳穴。回想起来，邓布利多其实很少用这种命令式语气说话，如果他用了，那这件事一定是必须完成的。他朝邓布利多要柳安的地址时，邓布利多似乎有些惊讶，但是没多说什么。现在却送来了这样一封信，用意何在？信里还提到了特里劳妮的预言，上次她做出这样的预言时，几乎直接决定了哈利的命运，这次的预言又代表了什么？

正在这时，房门响了。小天狼星把信揣进怀中，柳安推门进来，上上下下把他打量了一番，摇了摇头。

"怎么？"

柳安上前把他放在茶几上的魔杖拿起来："我确实看不出你是你了，但你就不能把自己变得丑一点吗？"

柳安手搭凉棚，眯着眼睛盯着前方趴在卖炼金器具小摊前的小天狼星的后背，真诚地觉得，他可能确实是克她。

如果不是他前一天晚上莫名其妙地出现在她家里，她今天的计划是睡到中午，胡乱吃点午饭再接着睡到下午，晚上和金铃果去吃火锅的。现在她被迫在早上10点，买了一大堆零零散散的东西后，还要顶着北京6月一点也不和煦的阳光前往华氏魔杖店陪小天狼星买魔杖。尤其是小天狼星这个人，十几年前就对一切都充满了好奇心和热情，坐了十几年牢倒是完全没改变这一点，一路上见到什么都要看两眼，本来不长的路走了半小时也没走完。

她上前拉了拉他的衣服："你还走不走？"

这个小摊其实是一家炼金器具店摆出来的新品。摊位前站着一位年轻女巫，还难得精通英语，正双眼发光地看着小天狼星，同时用英语滔滔不绝："这位先生眼力很棒，我们这个自动搅拌坩埚是采用了南美洲传来的最新技术，可以承受普通坩埚三倍以上的高温而不会融化，如果您要购买我们还可以附赠特制的石棉网和支架…"

柳安一边心想你其实想说他长得很棒才对，一边在小天狼星耳边打了个响指权当提醒他："这位眼力很棒的先生，您的钱都在我这里，您还记得吗？"

小天狼星朝她眨了下右眼："好，好，我记得。"回头朝女巫挑了下眉毛，"你看，我得去办正事了。回头再见。"

虽然他的外貌变了，但实际上只是换了个帅的方式而已。女巫的脸红到了耳朵根，小声问道："什么正事呀？"

小天狼星说："拯救世界。"

这个时候柳安很想说他只是长得比较好看其实小时候烧坏了脑子，不过好像行不通。于是她只是朝女巫抱歉地笑了笑，同时扯着小天狼星的袖子，把他带离了那家店。

小天狼星笑着看着她："怎么了？"

柳安把双手揣进口袋："你在霍格沃茨又不是没见过这种坩埚，认真的？"

小天狼星拍拍她的肩膀："我这么多年没接触这些了，"他抬头看向前方华氏魔杖店的匾额，"你谅解一下吧。"

和一般巫师一样，柳安很少去魔杖店。她的魔杖也是二十年前在这家魔杖店买的，上一次来这里还是为了陪研究魔杖学的同事拜访店主华先生。华先生是位须发皆白的老人，如果那时他手里拿的不是煎饼果子而是茶杯，大概还是有几分仙风道骨之感。

她忽然想起一件事，赶紧叮嘱小天狼星："过一会选好魔杖就走，不要待太长时间。"

小天狼星奇怪地看着她："我为什么要待太长时间？"

柳安干巴巴地笑笑："以防万一。"

小天狼星点点头，伸手推开了魔杖店的木制大门。

她跟在小天狼星身后进门，抬眼朝四周看了看。店里和她记忆中没什么两样，木质地板斑斑驳驳，阳光透过雕花木窗撒入店内。高及天花板的黄铜架上陈列着上千根魔杖，一楼角落里有一架一人宽的木质楼梯通往二楼。小天狼星走到陈列架前，仔细看了看架子上的铭牌。

"红木。"柳安也看了看铭牌，念道，"你以前的魔杖是什么材质？"

小天狼星似乎被搞糊涂了："这不是店主应该问的问题？"

"他应该在楼上吧。"柳安含糊地答道，拿下一根尾端雕花的红木魔杖，"不过你选到合适的魔杖之后他自然就出现了，不用担心。"

她把魔杖塞到小天狼星手里。小天狼星挥了挥，什么也没发生。

"你是说，顾客可以在店里随意试用魔杖？"他把魔杖重新放回架子上，转头问柳安。

"是啊。你们的不是这样？"柳安反问。

小天狼星抱起双臂："奥利凡德会一根一根拿出来让我们试。"

"那他时间不少。"柳安摸摸鼻子，"总而言之，你一根一根试吧。你第一根魔杖是什么材质？"

"枞木和凤凰羽毛，13英寸。"小天狼星答道。

柳安点点头："枞木应该在从左往右数第六个架子上。从下往上数第三个杖芯分类是凤凰羽毛。"

小天狼星走到枞木魔杖的陈列架前，扫了一眼铭牌："这么多分类？"

柳安耸耸肩："全世界可能只有奥利凡德一家只制作那三种杖芯。"

小天狼星笑了笑，顺手拿下一根枞木魔杖："你的魔杖是什么材质？"

"落叶松木和彩旗鹣尾羽。"柳安回答。

"彩旗鹣？"

"一种鸟，长得挺好看的。"柳安比划了一下，"我记得那时候我可能试了上百根魔杖才遇到合适的。"

小天狼星点点头，继续去试魔杖了。

柳安猜到他应该要挑上挺长时间，但没想到这么长。她一开始是站着看他试魔杖，然后变成坐着，又变成站着，又变成坐着。眼看着透过窗户的日光在地上划出一个面积不小的扇形，日头从南方移到西方。最后她坐在楼梯脚边，背倚扶手，努力撑住上下打架的眼皮，同时深刻怀疑着不同人种之间魔杖通用的可能性。正当她要开口和小天狼星商量需不需要请华先生来看看时，他突然说道："好了。"

柳安一跃而起，小天狼星正用手拂去衣袖上的几个火星，另一只手握着一根雪白的魔杖。她稍稍探过头去："什么材质？"

"山杨木和独角兽毛，13英寸。"小天狼星在指间转了转魔杖，"出乎意料？"

柳安不禁笑出声来："在你身上？没有。"

她收住声音，因为瞥见通往二楼的楼梯上出现了一道人影。诚然她一直对华先生经商方式的不拘一格有所耳闻，但是当她看清这位店主的扮相时，还是深深地倒吸了一口气，又缓缓地呼了出来。

华先生身着黑蟒大靠，背插四面黒旗，踩着一人宽的红木楼梯，全副武装、威风凛凛地粉墨登场。柳安眼看他背后的旗子因为楼梯不够宽而擦到墙上，蹭出一道白痕，决定还是不要出言提醒为好。

华先生提气，开口唱道："哇呀呀呀呀呀…"

小天狼星站在柳安身后，低声问道："这是什么？你们国家的魔法？"

"这不是魔法这是京剧…你不懂。"柳安清清嗓子，抬高声音，端着京腔喊道："那是花脸的叫法，您这打扮难道不是长靠武生？"

华先生没有理她，继续踩着楼上传来的鼓点节奏走下楼梯，精神抖擞地接着唱道："这一封书信来得巧，天助黄忠成功劳。站立在营门传营号，大小儿郎听根苗：头通鼓，战饭造；二通鼓，紧战袍。三通鼓，刀出鞘；四通鼓，把兵交。上前个个俱有赏，退后难免吃一刀。众将与爷归营号—到明天午时三刻成功劳。"

柳安印象中这个扮相应该是项羽的，但是老先生唱了黄忠，客观来讲唱得还挺好，她认为自己不应该拆台。于是她只是继续抬着京腔问道："前辈您唱得真好，可是这魔杖多少钱一根？"

华先生漫不经心地瞥了一眼小天狼星手里的魔杖，依旧用戏腔答道："一个金锭。"

柳安从裙子口袋里摸出一个金锭，举起来晃了晃，放到距离最近的人魔杖支架上："放这儿了，谢谢您啊。"回身拽了拽小天狼星的袖子："走了，别看了。"

小天狼星顺从地转过身，明显已经忍不住脸上的笑意："你们国家的魔杖制作人原来是这样？"

柳安心想你懂个屁，正在考虑是先向他科普华氏魔杖店的深厚底蕴还是京剧的源远流长，却听见身后传来华先生的一声断喝："且慢！"

柳安揣着一颗惴惴不安的心停下脚步，顺手揪住还在向外走的小天狼星的衣领，拎着他一同转过身。华先生勾了眼角的一双眼睛闪闪发亮，以惊人的速度迈步到两人面前，上下打量了小天狼星一番。柳安舔了舔嘴唇，试探着叫了一声："前辈？"

华先生没应她的话，只是提了提宽大的衣袖，对小天狼星开口问道："是你来买魔杖？"

柳安帮忙回答："是他，他听不懂汉语。"

华先生眯了下双眼，再开口时竟然用的是一口十分标准的伦敦英语："这是你的第二根魔杖？"

小天狼星的表情明晃晃地写着意外二字："是的，先生。"

华先生点点头，抬手放在小天狼星的肩膀上，看似不经意地把他往店里带了一把。"你的第一根魔杖是什么材质？"

小天狼星看了一旁的柳安一眼，她只是耸了耸肩膀。"枞木和凤凰羽毛。"

华先生了然地"啊"了一声。小天狼星又看了柳安一眼，她皱了下眉，把他往自己这边扯了扯。

华先生再次上下扫视了小天狼星一番，目光并不锐利，再次开口时声音也堪称波澜不惊："难怪你能逃出阿兹卡班。"

十几年前参加傲罗培训时，小天狼星几乎在每门课上都拿了最高分。那堪称残酷的培训课程中所受的训练并未白费，烙印在骨髓中的本能和危机意识让他下意识地倒退两步，同时把魔杖举到了胸前。

柳安的反应速度倒是慢得很，但她对这个场景多少有那么点预料。她挪动脚步走到小天狼星身前，确认自己已经尽可能地挡住了他，才收拾出一个礼貌的笑容，注视着华先生的眼睛："前辈，您第一次见到他，没有直接开了您的天识之眼瞧人的道理吧？"

华家在中国是相当有名的魔法世家，其一自然是因为魔杖制作水平出色，其二却是因为华家拥有一种祖传的能力，能看穿所有的魔法伪装—复方汤剂、变形咒，甚至是易容马格斯和阿尼玛格斯，人称天识之眼。当然，这种能力也不是全无限制，变形魔法越精妙，拥有天识之眼的巫师魔法力量越弱，被看透的可能性就越小。柳安知道他们家的这门能力，但她一是觉得小天狼星的变形术已经很是精进，二是华先生不一定想得到对他用这门魔法，三是即使他看透了小天狼星的本来面目也未必认得出来，还算是比较安全。然而这位老先生果然不同凡响，柳安不由得在心中叹了一句姜还是老的辣啊。

倒是没看出华先生有动手的打算。他慢悠悠地打量着柳安："不开天识之眼，怎么卖得好魔杖？"没等柳安回答，接着发问，"你是那次陪周玥瑶来向我讨教的柳安？"

柳安点点头："是我，难为您还记得。"

华先生的脸上浮现出若有若无的笑意："你放心吧。"气定神闲地转过身，往墙角的楼梯走去，"老沈最喜欢你这个侄女，得给他留着。"

柳安愣了愣，她确实没想到这一茬。华先生口中的老沈应该是沈文瀚，她爸爸生前最好的朋友，现在是中国魔法公安局局长，当初她回国时还多亏了他帮忙。如果华先生和她沈伯伯认识，倒是真有可能卖她这个面子，只是还有些蹊跷。

"前辈。"她说。

华先生停下了往楼梯迈的脚步，回过头来，看得出他依旧带着点笑容。

"据传天识之眼不仅能识真容，还能辨善恶。"柳安抓住小天狼星握着魔杖的右手，"这根魔杖的杖芯可是独角兽毛。"

华先生的目光落到雪白修长的魔杖上。小天狼星听不懂他们在说什么，幸而他好歹没有年少时那么冲动了，没做出什么反应。

有那么几秒钟，柳安和小天狼星在看华先生，而华先生看的是那根魔杖。柳安对魔杖学知之甚少，但她的魔法史实在学得不错。历史上还从没出现过黑巫师拥有独角兽毛魔杖的情况，这其实是一桩冷门逸闻，但它在魔杖学研究中几乎是一条公理了。

"我看出来了。"

华先生说完这句话，回身上了楼梯。柳安凝神目送他背后的黑旗消失在二楼拐角，片刻之后，楼上响起了京剧的锣鼓声。

柳安长出一口气，抓住小天狼星的手臂："走吧。"

夜幕已经降临。小天狼星坐在柳安家的沙发上，双手撑开一圈毛线，柳安盘起一条腿坐在他对面，把他手上的线圈绕成一个毛线球。屋内许多用品都已经被收拾妥当，塞进了茶几上施过无痕伸展咒的手提包中。客厅里白色的圆形吊灯亮度刚好，把起居室照得明亮又通透。一时没人说话，能听见窗外传来青蛙和蛐蛐此即彼伏的叫声。

小天狼星微笑地看着柳安。她头顶上的灯光为她挽起的发髻笼上了一层亮光，纯白色短袖睡裙下露出的小腿也是。她没穿袜子，垂在沙发下的那只脚随意地踩在地板上。她确实很漂亮，他这么想着。

这时柳安正好抬头看了他一眼，自然把他的表情尽收眼底："你笑什么？"

小天狼星摇摇头，没回答她的问题。他抬头看了一眼吊灯，思绪转回到实际问题上来："这个吊灯是麻瓜的电灯？"

"嗯。"柳安心不在焉地回答，揉了揉手里的毛线球。

"我记得魔法磁场会影响麻瓜的电场，所以麻瓜电器一般不能在巫师家庭使用？"

"我用咒语保护了一下它周围的电场。"柳安拽拽毛线，示意小天狼星把毛线圈撑得更紧一些。"这幢楼本来就是麻瓜巫师混居，跑了水电的。我楼上住着一户麻瓜三口之家，动不动就能听到两口子吵架，也不怕给他家女儿造成心理阴影。楼下没人住，楼下的对门是一个老男巫带着他的孙子，儿子在上海工作。"

小天狼星点点头，想起盘旋在他脑海里一下午的问题。"今天那个魔杖店的店主为什么把我们放了？"

"噢，他啊。"柳安手上的动作停了停，"看在我沈伯伯的面子上吧，我猜。"她顿了顿，进一步解释，"沈伯伯是我爸爸的老朋友，现在是中国魔法公安局局长了，相当于你们国家的魔法法律执行司司长。"

小天狼星略微有些惊讶："那就怪不得了。"

"当时我回国，还多亏了他帮忙，否则克劳奇能把我从中国抓回去。"柳安平静地说道。小天狼星赞同地哼了一声，她再次抬起眼睛看他，了然地说："哦，对，你也不喜欢克劳奇。"

小天狼星点点头，调整了一下坐姿，抬高缠着线圈的双臂，把双腿伸长到茶几下。"他下令把我关进了阿兹卡班，你觉得我对他能是什么态度？"

"我说你怎么没经审判就进监狱了，原来是他。"柳安摇摇头，"难怪。我要是不走，说不定也成了你的狱友。—你越狱的时候会捎上我吧？"

小天狼星露出笑容："难说。"

柳安也笑了，低头把线团转了个圈，找了另一个角度开始绕。小天狼星百无聊赖地四处张望，却发现自己的目光还是时不时地落到柳安身上。

虽然他对布莱克家族深恶痛绝，但他还是得承认，布莱克家族的成员大多都遗传了一副出众的容貌。他有三个堂姐，每一个都是标准的美人。单说外貌，柳安其实比不上她们，但他见过那么多的漂亮姑娘，兜兜转转能吸引他的也只有她一个人。

六年级的暑假，詹姆的父母邀请小天狼星去戈德里克山谷吃饭。吃完了波特夫人亲手做的烤鸡和沙拉，在等待甜点上桌的时间里，詹姆朝他凑了过来，神神秘秘地问："你想不想去开罗国际炼金术大会看看？"

他诧异地看着他最好的朋友："你吃错药了？"

"并没有。"詹姆笑嘻嘻地看着他，"哥们，这届大会霍格沃茨派去的代表是安。"

听到她的名字，小天狼星被吸引住了："她？"

"就是她。"詹姆挪开手肘，波特夫人把甜点端上了餐桌，"听邓布利多说，今年学期结束的时候，你那个傻瓜弟弟和她一起去找了他一趟，问新学期能不能开一门炼金术课。"

詹姆捏着叉子叉起一个布丁塞进嘴里，小天狼星追问道："然后？"

"邓布利多没同意。"詹姆的嘴里塞满了布丁，含混不清地说，"他给他们的答复是申请人数不足，有三个以上学生申请学习炼金术他才会开课—你知道这门课如果要开，得由他亲自授课。咳，实际上是邓布利多实在忙不过来了，我理解他。如果不是伏地魔闹得这么厉害，即使只有一个学生想学，他也会开课的。"

小天狼星撑着额头自言自语："她怎么和雷古勒斯那个傻瓜搅和到一起去了？"

"莱奥·布特和雷古勒斯关系很好，大概是这么认识的吧。"詹姆又拿了一块水果馅饼，"总之，虽然没开课，但是邓布利多把这次的名额给了她。我问他不作为学校代表能不能去旁听，他说会场里还有空位，如果我想去，可以和他一起去看看。你有兴趣吗？"

小天狼星想了想，伸手拿了块馅饼，诚实地说："虽然安妮要去参加，但是我对炼金术实在没兴趣，保不准在会场上就要睡着。你自己去吧。"

詹姆说："十一所魔法学校都派了代表—大多数是男生。大会结束后这些学生代表要进行会谈。"

小天狼星把咬了一口的馅饼从嘴里拿出来，瞪着他最好的朋友。詹姆叼着馅饼，表情无辜地看着他。

小天狼星说："妈的，我去。"

开罗国际炼金术大会是巫师界最高等级的学术大会之一。几十年前邓布利多还在上学时就拿过这个大会的开拓性贡献金奖，颁奖之前没几个人知道他的真实年龄。于是，当身着缀满银色星星的深蓝色巫师袍、胸口别着霍格沃茨校徽的红发少年镇定地踏上领奖台时，台下的巫师理所当然地一片哗然。

"据说当时邓布利多还脸红了。"莱姆斯以这句话结束了整个故事，在劫道者剩余三人的注视下泰然自若地给自己倒了杯南瓜汁，似乎八卦的不是正坐在教师长桌正中间、一心一意切牛排的他们校长。

詹姆看了看小天狼星："你能想象出邓布利多脸红？"

小天狼星斩钉截铁地摇头。

当然，柳安这次不是去领奖的，只是作为学校代表前往学习观摩。小天狼星和詹姆跟着邓布利多进入会场后，挑了两个最边角的位置坐下，遥遥看见对面的魔法学校代表座位上坐着穿着校袍的柳安，夹在一个穿血红色长袍的女生和一个穿金色长袍的男生中间。

"红衣服的女生是德姆斯特朗的，金色衣服的是哪个学校的？"詹姆压低声音问小天狼星。

"我猜是日本魔法学校的，我在书上读到过。"小天狼星盯着那张清秀的亚洲面孔，"他们的校袍会根据魔法能力变色，金色代表最高等级。"

"这倒不错。"詹姆饶有兴趣地看着那位男巫，"莉莉抱怨过霍格沃茨的校袍难看，现在看来果然是这样。"

小天狼星笑出声来，心里认为莉莉说得没错。在十一名学生代表中，只有霍格沃茨学生的校袍是朴素的黑色。不过他觉得柳安还是很漂亮，正和德姆斯特朗的女生连说带比划地交谈，脸上带着开心的笑容。

大会进行得很顺利，颁完奖后，几位在炼金术领域贡献卓著的老巫师上台作了报告，其中就包括了邓布利多。他们的校长身着紫色巫师袍，袖口胸口都带有精致的刺绣，双手十指交叉，专注阐述着过去五年里炼金术领域的最新发展。布斯巴顿的校长最后一位完成报告，参加大会的全体巫师礼貌地鼓了一回掌，准备离开。小天狼星眼看着柳安和其他学校的代表一同离开座位，准备去开他们的会议，刚想跟上去，却被一个女巫挡住了视线。那位女巫绕过他，和詹姆握了握手。

詹姆向小天狼星介绍道："这是我妈妈的堂妹。"

小天狼星也和她握了握手，等詹姆和她寒暄结束，那些学生代表却早已离开了。他和詹姆顺着会场楼下的小会议室一间一间找过去，总算在二楼尽头找到了正在开会的学生代表们。透过古代阿拉伯风格的玻璃窗，可以清楚地看见会议室内的情况，詹姆扒着窗口往室内看了看，收回脑袋，带着复杂的表情拍了拍小天狼星的肩膀。

小天狼星也凑近窗口，向里张望着。柳安坐在会议室中，正偏过头，注视着倚在她旁边桌子上的男巫。那位男巫个子很高，穿着蓝色与莓红色相间的长袍，正眉飞色舞地讲些什么。她坐在一张圆形高脚凳上，两个其他学校的女巫坐在她身边，旁边围着七八个其他学校的男巫。

男巫讲完了话，柳安接下了话茬。小天狼星听不见她在说什么，只看到她边笑着说话边打手势，引得周围巫师一阵大笑。那个穿蓝红相间长袍的男巫笑着拉拉她的手臂说了些什么，柳安用力摇摇头，从袖子里抽出魔杖挥了挥。魔杖喷出几颗火星，冷不丁把旁边女孩血红色长袍的下摆点燃了，她赶紧蹲下去，边笑边替她拍打着长袍。盘腿坐在她左前方穿金色长袍的日本巫师伸手把她拉起来，抽出自己的魔杖，施咒让仗尖喷出一股水，把火浇灭了。另一个棕色皮肤的巫师向她递过来一包什么东西，柳安接过来看了一眼，抬起一只手捂住脸。德姆斯特朗的女生看起来也没介意长袍被烧，笑得趴在她背上半天没直起身。

小天狼星凝视着柳安。她挺直身体，在板凳上端端正正坐好，带着狡黠的笑容转了转明亮的眼珠。她平时在学校很少这样与别人交谈，而她大概不清楚，当她这样自信地说话时有多强的吸引力。他想起自己第一次意识到她很漂亮时她也是这样的表情，而他后知后觉地扫视着她周围的男巫，突然产生了巨大的危机感。

詹姆善解人意地凑到他耳边："注意那个日本巫师的眼神，你有麻烦了。"

小天狼星翻了翻眼睛。他当然看得懂那个眼神，和他看她的眼神可能大差不离。但就他对柳安的了解，倒是觉得那个美国男巫更有威胁，不过他再怎么有危机感，现在也只能等着。

"那可都是各个学校的精英。"詹姆毫不留情地打着哈哈，"我要打败的主要就是一个鼻涕精，还花了好几年时间，你要对付的比鼻涕精的段数高了不知多少层。"

小天狼星说："志趣相投和相互喜欢是两码事。"

詹姆懒得理他，继续扒着窗口向内张望。这个会议室天花板很高，他们在上方的窗户外看热闹，倒也不怕被发现。又过了大概十几分钟，学生代表们散会了。柳安和其余代表相互握手道别，和棕色皮肤巫师握手时把之前的那包东西扔回了他怀里。他们从房间里鱼贯而出，柳安离开房间，总算看到了等在外面的小天狼星和詹姆。

"你们怎么在这儿？"她瞪大眼睛。

"我们来埃及玩，顺便看看你。"詹姆迅速回答，"不欢迎吗？"

"这好像轮不上我来说欢不欢迎…"柳安小声说道，用手指理了理披散的长发。她在学校写论文时通常喜欢扎起头发，但小天狼星想，她还是这样比较好看。

柳安看向小天狼星，伸手在他眼前晃了晃："你想什么呢？"

他脱口而出："你要不要来戈德里克山谷玩几天？"

这才是当年他邀请她去戈德里克山谷的始末。

因为这段往事里有邓布利多出场，小天狼星才想起邓布利多不久前交给他的任务，不禁在心里翻了个白眼。反正迟早要告诉她，择日不如撞日。

"安？"他说。

"嗯？"她正忙着拧紧一段有些松散的毛线。

"邓布利多让我拉你进凤凰社。"他说话的风格一向直接。

柳安停下了手上的动作。她抬起头，难以置信地盯着小天狼星的脸："我？为什么？"

小天狼星耸耸肩："我记得莱姆斯告诉我，你已经是国际魔法学术交流大会的中国总代表了？"

"那是因为我同事没有一个愿意浪费时间跑去瑞典开会才把这个差事扔给我…"

小天狼星瞪着她。

"再说伏地魔不是被你教子赶走了吗？"柳安接着说，"还要凤凰社做什么？"

小天狼星叹气："佩迪鲁逃走了，邓布利多觉得他很有可能跑去找他以前的主子。他还提到了特里劳妮，说她做了一个预言，大意可能是伏地魔即将回来…总之，我猜他可能想逐步召集过去的凤凰社，同时还要纳入新人。否则一旦伏地魔突然出现，局面将会非常被动。"

柳安一手抓起腿上的毛线团，一手指了指小天狼星不知不觉垂下来的双手："线要乱了。"

小天狼星赶紧撑开手臂。柳安继续绕她的毛线："可是佩迪鲁即使想找伏地魔，也没那么容易吧？他现在藏在哪都没人知道，而且以佩迪鲁的能力，又能辅佐他什么呢？"

"你不要小瞧虫尾巴。"小天狼星严肃地说，"他有很多经常被人忽视的能力—虽然我不想承认，不过他的潜力很大一部分都是我们当年开发出来的。"他皱了皱鼻子。

柳安哧的一声笑了，随即收敛笑意："抱歉。"

小天狼星微微眯起眼睛看她："真的抱歉了？"

柳安正色道："真的抱歉了。"

"那就加入凤凰社。"小天狼星说。

柳安把绕好的毛线团扔进竹筐里，取出一团新的毛线，往小天狼星手上套去。"我在中国，怎么加入凤凰社？也没法替邓布利多工作，对不对？"

小天狼星举着双手，任由她折腾毛线："你来英国不就得了。"

柳安沉默片刻："你们国家打仗，别人都拼命往外跑，我拼命往里跑…又不做投机生意，只可能是神经病了。"

她的逻辑严密且无懈可击，小天狼星决定放弃与一个科学家争论这些问题。他想了想，换了个话题："你为什么不在海南买套房子呢？"

他的思维比较跳跃，但柳安似乎跟得很愉快："你说得轻巧，我哪有钱啊。"

"我帮你买一套？"

柳安笑了起来，摇摇头："你还是把钱留着给你的宝贝教子吧。"

小天狼星把手上的毛线往手臂上挪了挪："我在想，如果我替你出了一部分钱，我是不是能住进那个房子？"

柳安抬起头瞪着他："你昨晚不是刚说过不能连累我？"

小天狼星想把脚翘到沙发上，被她打了一下，只好放弃。"你看，邓布利多要我劝你加入凤凰社，那么我们就已经在一条船上了，就谈不上连累不连累了。"

柳安似乎感到很困惑。她低下头绕了两圈毛线，明显还是没忍住，抬头看着他问道："不是你到底什么意思？"

小天狼星懒洋洋地倚到沙发靠背上："我在追你，你看不出来吗？"

柳安愣了愣，带着又好气又好笑的表情无奈地看了眼天花板。"我今年三十三岁了，朋友。"

"我也三十四岁了，有什么问题吗？"

柳安拾起被她掉到膝盖上的线团："能不能麻烦你回到十八年前，跟那时候的我这么说一句？"

"那时候的你和现在的你有什么区别吗？"

柳安把线团扔到一边，抱起双臂。"你哪来的自信还能重新让我看上你？"

小天狼星笑眯眯地把地上的线团捡起来递给她："你应该知道，小天狼星·布莱克的一大缺点就是盲目自信。"

柳安从他手里接过毛线团，哼了一声："那你就试试看吧，我觉得你哪个目标也做不到。"

"试试看也没什么损失，亲爱的。何况我也没什么好失去了。"


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

柳安来海口的第二天，小天狼星也跟着来了海口，和巴克比克住在了郊外的山洞里。因为她对于被人追求没有什么经验，干脆随他去。不过看起来他也没采取什么不得了的行动，周一到周五她甚至都没见过他人影。这也正常，小天狼星本来就是喜欢玩闹的性格，好不容易逃出阿兹卡班，到处闲逛应该是常态。

她扳着指头数了数，自己活到三十三岁，不光连恋爱都没谈过，被人追求也才第二次，而且这第二次的追求者还是她追过的人，在爱情方面实在是活得很失败。有时候她想，她也未必命中注定就这么失败。她认识不少出色的男巫，可她上学时一心一意地喜欢小天狼星，好像她的世界里只有那一个人，等她回过神意识到世界上适合她的人可能远不止那一个时，也提不起兴趣去刻意寻找谁了。

因为小天狼星没来找她，所以她度过了风平浪静的周一到周五。她在周六的计划原本是睡到下午，然而早上七点就被门铃声吵醒。她租的房子是一对老巫师夫妇的，但这幢楼是巫师麻瓜混居，她原本以为是楼下老大爷来查水表。结果她披上外套打开门，门口赫然是穿着T恤五分裤，脚踩一双运动鞋的小天狼星。

"嗨。"他说着，挑起一边眉毛。

柳安反应了半天才勉强从睡意中挣脱，抬起一只手叉腰："你他妈来这里干什么？"

"约你出去。"小天狼星侧身靠在门框上。

柳安抽身往房间里走："你想都别想。 "

她回到客厅，揉着眼睛倒在沙发上。小天狼星跟了进来，坐到她旁边，拍拍她的膝盖："出去呼吸点新鲜空气，待在家里有什么好玩的。"

"我喜欢待在家里。"柳安掩住眼睛。

"你不是喜欢待在家里，你只是比较懒。"

柳安拿开手瞪着他。小天狼星弯起嘴角笑了笑，从沙发上站了起来，略微俯身朝她伸出双手："走吧。"

柳安叹了口气，无奈地把双手交到他手中，任由他将她从沙发上拉了起来。

木欣岛位于中国南海，是一个著名的魔法岛屿，面积很大，岛上有大片森林和各种神奇生物。麻瓜看不见这座岛屿，即使是巫师也很少涉足，只有一些神奇动物研究员和魔杖制作人会登岛研究，柳安并不属于这个行列。但是这个规律显然不适用于小天狼星，他不知从哪个渠道得知了这个岛屿的事情，这次就是为了去岛上看一看。尽管柳安诚实地告知他她并不能当什么导游，倒是个合格的累赘，他还是兴致勃勃地把她拖上了。

柳安低下头，躲过一根险些打到她头上的树枝。那是一株八角树，放眼望去，郁郁葱葱的森林遮住了正午本该刺目的阳光。照理说八角已经过了花期，但木欣岛有魔法保护，季节和生物种类都稍显混乱。八角枝条上依旧开满耀眼的红花，潮润的土地上各种杂草丛生，两只精卫鸟鸣叫着从树枝间腾空飞起，护树罗锅悄悄地在茂密细长的树叶间露出脑袋。叶片镶白边的纽扣玉藤攀附着八角树干盘旋而上，闹羊花肆无忌惮地绽开金黄的花瓣，一只银色的灌灌趴在酢浆草丛间，懒洋洋地四下张望。

小天狼星俯身抚摸灌灌的羽毛，采了朵杜鹃花逗弄着它。灌灌顺从地趴在他怀里，满意地哼哼着。柳安想起他是少数选修了保护神奇生物的NEWTs课程的学生之一，难怪连东方的神奇生物都如此了解。她深深呼吸了一口气，草木清香沁入肺中，总算驱逐了她仅剩的一点睡意。

"听说这里有狰哎。"见小天狼星只顾趴在地上逗弄灌灌，柳安忍不住煞风景地提醒道。

小天狼星头也不抬地问道："那是什么？"

"据说长着五条尾巴，头上有角。"柳安回忆着戴茉茶的描述。

小天狼星哧的一声笑了："豹身独角多尾兽？原产地确实是东亚和东南亚，不过不算十分凶猛，只有被惹恼才会攻击巫师。我倒是比较担心六足怪，你知道，长着六只脚和四个翅膀的生物，极具攻击性。"

"那不是帝江吗？"柳安想起曾看过的一本魔法史，"据说它的先祖原本是很厉害的巫师，后来因为沉迷黑魔法而堕落，中国巫师合力击垮了他，把他变成了那个样子…想想有点惨。"

小天狼星点点头，放下怀里的灌灌站起身，提议道："我们再往森林里走走吧。"

他们现在位于木欣岛森林外围，岛上森林面积很大，覆盖了矗立在岛屿正中的融天山。显然是越往森林深处危险越大，柳安叹了一口气："你是不是觉得我是个和你一样的神经病？"

"我早就看出你有这个潜力，只是没被开发出来。"小天狼星笑嘻嘻地回答。

柳安翻了翻眼睛："谢谢夸奖。"

小天狼星还没反应过来，她已经抓住他的肩膀，幻影移形到了融天山半山腰。那几乎是森林最深处的位置，小天狼星抓住一棵扎根在斜坡上的松树稳住身体，望向似笑非笑的柳安："你头脑坏了？"

柳安耸耸肩："反正已经坏了，更彻底一点也没什么。"

小天狼星哈哈大笑："你知道吗？你有时候真是让我吃惊。"他抬手搂住柳安的肩膀，"这是我最喜欢你的地方。"

柳安抿起嘴笑笑，在他背上推了一把："你开路。"

原本森林中就没什么路可走，半山腰的地面更是盘绕着层层藤蔓，找不出落脚的地方。他们踩着苔藓艰难跋涉了挺长时间，穿过一丛一人高的山麻杆，前方出现了一条小溪。小天狼星把手往衣角上擦了擦，他一路上都在拨开树枝开路，手上已经划出了细细的血痕。

"歇一会吧。"他提议道。

柳安拂去额头上渗出的汗水，无情地嘲笑他："你累了？"

小天狼星无奈地叹了口气，不由分说地把她拉到小溪边，按了按她的后脑勺让她低下头："你看看你现在的样子。"

柳安低头看着自己在溪水中的倒影。为了方便，离开家时她把头发挽了起来，现在证明这个决定是多么英明。她的头发里扎满了细小的树枝，衣服上全是尘土，手臂上不知什么时候划出了两道鲜红的伤口。

"管他的。"她满不在乎地跺了跺脚，一小块泥土扑簌簌落下。"你还不如我。"

这倒是实话，毕竟一直都是小天狼星在前面开路，比她还要狼狈很多。他也低头看了看自己的倒影，抽出魔杖修补好被划破的裤子。柳安看着他，抬手拂去他肩膀上沾的两片树叶："想回去吗？"

"那可不行。"小天狼星说着，对柳安挥挥魔杖，她手臂上的伤口瞬间愈合了。"还没看到真正珍稀的神奇生物呢，我毕业那年就见过灌灌了。"

柳安摇摇头："你不会真的指望看见狰或者别的什么吧？这岛上神奇生物不少，但是大多数还是普通动物。"

"那我们就等一会儿。"小天狼星在溪边盘腿坐下，"休息会儿吧。"

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，盈满喜悦之情。小天狼星越狱之后，眼睛多少还带着阿兹卡班的印记，很少这么明亮。柳安不忍心破坏他的心情，只好也坐到他旁边："问题是，你等来彩旗鹣或者马人还好说，你要是等来头囊毒豹，我们俩今天就要交代在这了。"

"囊毒豹是东非草原上的生物，你这啥也不懂的小姑娘。"小天狼星弯下腰，掬了一捧水洗脸，"你们国家的马人也不叫马人，叫英招，虽然也是马人的一个亚种。"

柳安无力地辩解："我从来就没选过保护神奇生物…"

"那我来给你科普。"小天狼星侧身，用依旧湿漉漉的双手抹了把她的脸，胡乱擦了擦她脸上的灰。"英招是中国境内的马人亚种，皮毛多有虎皮样斑纹。喜欢在身体侧面彩绘羽翼形花纹，以及在尾巴上绑一些鳞片用作装饰。据说比欧洲境内的马人友善一些，不知这岛上有没有他们的部落。"

柳安甩去脸上的水，淡定地答道："啊，原来是这样。"

小天狼星勾起一边嘴角笑了笑，也不管溪边的泥土里藏着多少虫子，仰面躺倒在地上："我睡一会儿，有事叫我。"

柳安点点头，他便枕着手臂闭上了眼睛。她在心里感慨了一番他实在是心大，不过说实话，如果他不是这个性格，也逃不出阿兹卡班。

她想起五年级那年暑假，她去开罗参加国际炼金术大会，好巧不巧碰见正在那里旅游的詹姆和小天狼星，被他们捡回戈德里克山谷玩了几天。那时候小天狼星是个狂热的机车党，天天骑着摩托车偷跑去参加麻瓜的摩托车特技表演—还不戴头盔，所以偶然摔断条腿也属于正常现象。她在那里的几天就碰上了一次这种事故，詹姆的妈妈挥舞着魔杖威胁他再敢这样一定向魔法部告发他，然而小天狼星那双圆圆的狗狗眼摆出无辜的表情时实在太有杀伤力，波特夫人最终也没下得了狠心。

后来他参加了傲罗培训，多少变得冷静了一点。不过小天狼星·布莱克骨子里依旧是一个骄傲又冲动的人，如果不是这样，他当年也不会那么吸引她了。诚然，最开始柳安喜欢上小天狼星是因为他帮了她一把，但随着了解的逐渐深入，她越来越喜欢他，就和最开始没什么关系了。

那时候她在爱米琳面前始终嘴硬着声称自己不喜欢小天狼星。因为她说得十分言之凿凿，爱米琳居然也相信了，只是表示，"我以为你会和日本那个田中比较谈得来。"

田中是柳安在那次炼金术大会上认识的日本男巫，确实和她挺聊得来，他们相互通了一段时间的信，后来她回国后还去参加了他的婚礼。但那和小天狼星是完全不一样的感觉，她自己也说不明白为什么。其实她这样的性格那时候怎么就喜欢上了小天狼星，也是一个值得深思的问题。虽然可能也不怎么值得深思，毕竟他长得实在是太帅了。

她这么想着，忽然听到小溪对面的玉蝉花丛中传来响动。她赶紧推了推小天狼星："有东西过来了。"

小天狼星立刻睁开双眼，迅速翻身爬起，转瞬间魔杖已经滑入手中。柳安不得不佩服他的反应速度，一边自觉地往后挪了挪，把自己挪到了他的背后。

玉蝉花丛颤动着，中间裂开一条道路。紫色的花瓣纷纷落下，落到从花丛中钻出来的动物身上。那是一头看起来像马的生物，通体白色，头上长了根银色尖角，尾巴呈黑色，爪子却是猫科动物一样的肉掌利爪，而不是常见的马蹄。

小天狼星松了一口气，垂下紧握魔杖的手："独角兽的亚种而已，不用担心。你们这里管它叫駮马。"

"啊？"

小天狼星似乎很痛心于她的无知："独角兽你没见过？"

柳安茫然地摇了摇头。小天狼星叹了口气："早知道当年去禁林应该把你带上。"略微低头思考了片刻，突然举起魔杖对准柳安，念道："移形幻影。"

柳安在震惊中横飘过小溪，落到那匹駮马身边。駮马扭过头看着她，眨了眨金色的眼睛。柳安吓得倒退一步，又不敢惊叫出声，只能扭头瞪着小天狼星。

"独角兽厌恶男性，但是喜爱女性的抚摸。"小天狼星提高嗓音说道，"那次我和莱姆斯别提多惨了…但你可以摸摸它，没事的。"

柳安心想果然还是不应该信任这个不靠谱的人，一边战战兢兢地望向駮马。駮马甩了甩长长的尾巴，喷出一声鼻息，歪过头蹭了蹭她的手臂。她只好抬起手，小心翼翼地摸了摸它脊背上的毛发。駮马温柔地发出一声嘶鸣，优雅地弯下脖颈，衔食起身边的草叶来。柳安注意到那是一株虎纹青荇，毫无疑问也属于魔法植物的行列。

其实也没有那么可怕，是吧？柳安轻轻地给駮马顺毛，一边暗想。她虽然不了解这种生物，但她知道无论在西方还是东方，这种神奇生物都拥有着很好的名声。它的皮毛如同落雪一样洁白，似乎还散发着莹润的光芒。头上的尖角有平滑的螺旋状花纹，瞳孔是深金色，眼中似乎还隐隐烙印着浅金色纹路。

"你长得很漂亮。"柳安低声说。

駮马再次轻柔地嘶鸣了一声。它用头蹭了蹭柳安的手，转过身去，沿来时的路钻进花丛中，黑色的尾巴一甩，消失不见了。

柳安还在发呆，就被小天狼星提回了原来的岸边："很有意思吧？不选保护神奇生物绝对是你的损失。"

柳安拿摸过駮马的手往他的衣服上蹭了蹭："给你沾点灵气好不好啊？"

总的来说，这还是十分开心的一天。晚上柳安精疲力竭地躺在床上时这么想着。很少有人知道，她虽然看起来很宅，但内心实际上很喜欢玩，只是嫌出去玩要费心思还要换衣服，才宁愿待在家里。木欣岛她早就想去了，因为怕在岛上遇到对付不了的神奇动物，索性放弃。然而小天狼星不同，他压根不做计划，想到哪步算哪步。危险是什么？解决就可以了。

之后的一段时间她也摸索出来了，小天狼星就是要带着她玩。这些年她一个人过得清心寡欲，都快忘了怎么玩了。但小天狼星来了之后，她终于可以什么都不想，跟着他玩就可以了。明明她在国内才是主人，倒像是跟着他来旅游的。她不得不承认，就算他坐过牢，现在还是个通缉犯，她在面对他时，心理上也没有丝毫优势。短短几周时间，他几乎让她换了一种生活方式，是那种她内心有些向往，但没有推力一辈子也做不到的生活方式。

没有夜班时，小天狼星带她去各种各样的酒吧，去看皮影戏表演，去看神奇动物研究员培养的魔法生物。他给自己五官变形之后在中国四处穿梭，每到一处新的巫师聚集地，就用他刚学的那点中文问人家有什么好玩的地方，再等柳安下班把她领过去。有夜班时，他怂恿她独自骑上巴克比克，还问她在鹰头马身有翼兽背上看到的星空有没有什么不同。

他不知怎么驯服了一只彩旗鹣，说是弄来给她做伴的，结果没过几天就被他派出去给远在英国的教子送信去了。她这才知道彩旗鹣是凤凰的近亲，就是古代说的鸾，简直枉为一个中国巫师。不过彩旗鹣送信倒是真有一套，负重能力强又通人性，要不是长得太漂亮过于高调，真是最完美的宠物。她的信鸽小白寿终正寝之后她再也没养过宠物，小天狼星来了之后一口气弄来了两只，还都是魔法生物，她思考了半天自己怎么就顺利接受了，最后归结为她脾气好。

小天狼星还知道很多冷僻的知识。柳安因为做研究的缘故，能对她在某些方面科普一番的人其实不多，但小天狼星偏偏能做到。他还有一种经常带有嘲讽意味的幽默感，无论是自嘲还是调侃别人。这些年被关在阿兹卡班让他的经历非常有限，但柳安对他讲述一些事情时，他的回答总能让她笑出声来。

他还带她去过一回据说是中国历史上的第一个魁地奇球场。那次经历实在是过于难忘，柳安一想起来就忍不住想笑。

那天她其实是夜班，但是第二天是周六，她下班后还是跟着他去了。说是个魁地奇球场，其实只不过是用两根树枝支起来的竹筐，由一堆石头环绕着。那时候魁地奇还只有两个球门和一个球，和篮球足球差不多。球场外面有一层防护咒，大概是魔法史研究院弄的。她原本以为只不过在外面看看就算了，结果小天狼星直接把她带了进去。至于防护咒，柳安觉得戴茉茶他们可能需要换个施咒员了。

小天狼星不知从哪摸出来一个鬼飞球："你没在这里打过球吧？"

她愣了一下，终于明白今天小天狼星跟她说他把扫帚带上了是什么居心。他那把扫帚是借她楼上邻居的，一把国产的风火轮1998，她自己的是一把彗星。她没买特别好的扫帚，因为平时也用不上。

"你是否觉得在这里打球不太合适？"柳安试图打消他脑中的某些显然不正常的念头。

小天狼星抬起魔杖，对球门念了个牢固咒："你觉得这样能撞坏吗？伏地魔都不一定一下就能毁掉。"

柳安朝天翻了个白眼。小天狼星把手里的球朝她扔过去，她伸手接过球抱在怀里："你听说过Horse吗？"

小天狼星好奇地看着她："没有。"

"那是麻瓜篮球的一种玩法。"柳安拍了拍怀里的鬼飞球，"篮球你知道吧？Horse就是，比如说，只有我们俩参与游戏，我在某个定点用固定姿势投篮，如果我投中了，你就必须在相同的地点用同样的姿势来投。如果我投不中，你就可以自己决定位置和姿势，你投中了我再用和你相同的方法投篮。输一次就得到'H'，然后是'O'。懂了？"

小天狼星歪着头，若有所思："懂了。"

柳安嘿嘿笑了一声："其实Strip Horse也是有的，不过我总觉得在这里玩不太好。"

小天狼星挑了挑眉："我觉得很好。"

"好什么好，这里露天的好吗。"柳安把鬼飞球扔回他怀里，"你先来啊。"

"女士优先，你先来。"小天狼星又把鬼飞球扔给她，从口袋里摸出两把扫帚。柳安接过自己的那把跨上去，用力蹬了一下地面，升到半空。小天狼星也跟着飞了上来，面带微笑盯着她看。

柳安掂了掂鬼飞球，费了半天劲没让自己的笑容过于得意："你知道吗，我和爱米琳经常玩这个。"

她将扫帚提高一些高度，随手把手里的球抛了出去。鬼飞球划出一道弧线，正中竹筐。小天狼星吹了声口哨。柳安去追球，回到原来的位置时他说，"看来这些年你球技进步不少。"

"我当年飞得也不算差对不对？"柳安把鬼飞球抛给他，"该你了。"

小天狼星当年魁地奇玩得比她好。但是现在他毕竟十几年没玩过魁地奇了，柳安却经常被爱米琳拖去玩几轮。Horse也是柳安无意中提到篮球的这种玩法后被爱米琳应用到魁地奇上的，虽然她经常被爱米琳虐得找不到北，好歹也算是被高手熏陶了好几年，现在碾压一个十几年没碰过扫帚的人还是没什么问题。

小天狼星没投进。柳安伸出手指点了点："你的'H'，记好了。"

小天狼星把挡住眼睛的长发拨开，笑着点头："嗯，记得了。"

柳安接过他抛来的球，单手举起来晃了晃："'之'字形线路。"

她拨动扫帚柄，在空中划出之字形，迅速把球投入筐中。小天狼星叹了口气："果然应了你们国家那句话…怎么说的来着，'仓廪实而知礼节'？我坐牢的十几年间魁地奇发展得这么快，是因为生活太幸福了？"

柳安被他逗乐了："虽然你这句话用得不太对，不过看起来你的中文大有进步。"

小天狼星把鬼飞球夹到腋下："我要追中国姑娘，怎么能不学中文呢？"

柳安愣了片刻，等他飞过去才发现自己脸红了。好在现在是晚上，估计小天狼星看不清她的脸。这次他还是没投中，理所当然地得了一个"O"。

"我终于明白爱米琳面对我时候的感觉了。"柳安止不住地笑，"实在是太爽了。"

小天狼星作势要把鬼飞球往她头上砸，她赶紧护住脸："别打脸啊你。"

然而小天狼星只是把球往她怀里一塞："继续。"

之后的反手、翻滚、罚球点，小天狼星连输三次，集齐了五个字母，连连唉声叹气，感叹世风日下民心不古。柳安摸出根皮筋扎好散乱的头发，心满意足地说："下一轮你先来？"

小天狼星摆出思考的表情，转了转眼睛："一对一算吗？"

柳安说："你这是欺负人呐朋友。"

"还不是你先折腾我的。"小天狼星调转扫帚柄，摆好冲向球门的姿势，"赶紧防守。"

柳安在扫帚上坐直了一点儿。小天狼星以极快的速度朝她逼近，在她面前晃出一道残影。她以为他要从左边突破，然而还没回过神来，他就擦着她的右肩冲了过去，用力将鬼飞球掷进了球筐。似乎风中还传来了他的一声长笑。

柳安深受刺激，心想今天如果自己赢不了他，都对不起爱米琳这几年对她的悉心教导。

她接过小天狼星抛进她怀里的球，朝他眯起眼睛笑了笑。小天狼星回了她一个意味深长的笑容，目光却很冷静，一眨不眨地盯着她手中的鬼飞球。他这个表情表明了不会让任何别的情绪影响自己，她当然知道小天狼星是个不好对付的对手，他接受过傲罗训练，能在任何情况中找到最佳解决方法。之前她凭着定点投球占了他的便宜，这次一对一就不那么简单了。

她用离他较近一侧的左臂夹住鬼飞球，猛然加速朝他冲了过去。小天狼星露出意外的表情，操作扫帚随着她前进的方向转动。但柳安没怎么变换方向，似乎目的就是要撞在他身上。但就在即将撞上去的前一瞬间，她突然偏了偏扫把，让自己向外挪了两寸。小天狼星下意识地抬起手臂想拦住她，紧接着他就意识到自己犯了错误。抬高的手臂造成了致命的空档，游走球呼啸着从腋下穿过，柳安本人却抬高扫帚，从他的斜上方绕了过去。

他立即拨转扫把，无论拦住球还是柳安，他都能完成这次拦截。但柳安扔出鬼飞球时带了点角度，几乎是刚刚绕过他的手臂就接到了恰好在此刻到位的游走球。他飞得比柳安快一些，如果能赶上她或许也能成功拦截，但是柳安偏偏刚刚成功人球分过就把鬼飞球丢向了竹筐。鬼飞球旋转着落入竹筐，柳安转过头，带着得意的表情，挑衅地朝他扬起下巴。

谁都没能成功拦住谁，一对一继续进行。小天狼星本来就是个不服输的性格，柳安倒是比较无欲无求，但是今晚小天狼星不幸激起了她少见的好胜心。他们绞尽脑汁地突破对方防守，伴随着胜利的欢呼和失败的叹息，鬼飞球一个接一个落入竹筐。

柳安从来不知道小天狼星还有这么冷静的时候，他短暂地停在半空中，似乎在思考对付她的策略。他的黑色长发在若有若无的夜风中飘动，背后是明亮的月牙和无穷无尽的灿烂星光，脸上的笑容平静而危险。她分神想到，十几年前他当傲罗的时候大概也是这样吧，这也是他性格中的一面，不太经常展现的一面。

没留神，小天狼星已经飞到了她面前："你在看什么？"

柳安晃了晃头："没什么。"

小天狼星摆出了然的表情，自然而然地伸出手，擦了擦她额角的汗："没关系，我离你近一点，你随便看。"

柳安扑哧一声笑了："我实际上是在想，当傲罗是不是对打魁地奇有帮助，我记得上学时候你打球没这么冷静。"

夜风在耳边呼啸。小天狼星说："我没当过傲罗啊。"

柳安惊讶地看着他："我记得我走那会儿你是在接受培训啊。我记错了？"

小天狼星叹了口气，目光略带幽怨："还不是因为你么。"

柳安怔怔地盯着他。小天狼星把鬼飞球收进口袋，目光投向远方。不知哪里传来猫头鹰的一声鸣叫，她坐在扫帚上，小天狼星慢条斯理地叙述着当年，她有所不知的另一半故事。

对于柳安来说，1979年并不是什么好的年头。那年她从霍格沃茨毕业，田媛和沈文瀚都劝她回国工作。但是她当初在天文和魔法原理两个研究方向中选择了后者，而英国在魔法原理方面的研究处于世界前列，她就选择了留在英国魔法部工作，在神秘事物司当缄默人。

其实事发挺突然的。她记得那是九月底，她早上刚到办公室，同事就告诉她，克劳奇司长要见她。克劳奇是魔法法律执行司司长，不是她的直接上司，这事本来就挺奇怪。她忐忑不安地去了他的办公室，看到克劳奇正坐在办公桌后，对面摆着一把简朴的木头椅子。

她在他办公室的门上敲了敲。克劳奇抬起头："请进。"

柳安进了门，在他对面坐下。克劳奇放下手中正在研读的资料，交叉起手指，专注地看着她。邓布利多也喜欢摆出这样的姿势，但克劳奇的这个姿势让她感受到了扑面而来的危险气息。

她清了清嗓子："克劳奇先生，您找我有事吗？"

克劳奇平静地盯着她看了片刻，回身从身后的资料箱中取出一卷羊皮纸，丢到她面前："看看这个。"

柳安拿起羊皮纸，翻开。羊皮纸上画满了公式和符号，一般人可能不知所云，但她实在对这些实在是太熟悉了。

"这是…"她舔了舔嘴唇，把后半句话咽了回去。这是她正在研究的课题，她想。羊皮纸上也确实是她的笔迹—可她所有的资料都锁在了办公室的书柜里，那书柜是魔法部特制的，有多重防护咒保护，一般人根本拿不到。

"《地球磁场与魔咒间的相互影响》。"克劳奇缓慢而清晰地说道，"魔法部报备的课题，负责人是你。"

柳安点点头："是的。"

克劳奇仰面靠在他的椅背上。那是一把雕花扶手椅，看起来比她坐的舒服不少。

"那你怎么解释，这份流落到食死徒手中的手稿呢？"

柳安的心脏砰砰跳动起来。

"我不知道，先生。"她尽量平静地回答，"但模仿他人笔迹不算太难。"

克劳奇不耐烦地皱起眉头。"那你又怎么解释，食死徒雷古勒斯·布莱克死前最后现身的地方是你的公寓？"

柳安心头巨震，几乎不能呼吸："雷古勒斯…死了？"

克劳奇点点头："今早我们的间谍传来的消息，这才确认他的食死徒身份。"他身体前倾，盯住柳安的眼睛，重复道："我们听说，他死前曾经去过你的公寓。"

柳安深吸一口气，把即将夺眶而出的泪水逼回眼眶。"他是来找过我，但是和这份资料无关。"

雷古勒斯确实来找过她，但仅仅让她辨认了一份复杂的魔咒谱图而已，就是当年他做出的那个探测器画出的谱图。她从没把资料拿回家过，也不存在他顺手牵羊的可能性。可她没证据证明这点，雷古勒斯临走前把谱图带走了。她不知道有人监视她的公寓，虽然仔细想来很正常，毕竟神秘事物司研究的是魔法部最高机密。她也不知道他是食死徒，从来都没人告诉过她。

雷古勒斯怎么会是食死徒呢？她想。她以为他和小天狼星一样是布莱克家族的反叛者…只是性格不如小天狼星决绝，下不了狠心与家族断绝关系。

克劳奇用指关节一下一下敲打着桌面。"我们无法证明这点。"

柳安揉了揉鼻子："我可以服用吐真剂。"

克劳奇冰冷地说："上一批吐真剂刚刚用完，下一批至少还要三个月才能熬好。我不能冒着让魔法部最高机密泄露的风险等上三个月，柳小姐。"

柳安感觉手脚冰凉："那您想怎么做？"

克劳奇凝神望着她。她觉得自己像是正坐在法庭上，等待一次决定她命运的判决。她确实什么都不知道，可是她也不知道怎么证明自己无辜。她还在想雷古勒斯的事，如果她知道他是食死徒会怎么做？是告诉小天狼星，还是劝他退出，亦或是直接与他绝交？

她也不知道自己会怎么做，但她知道这事绝对弄错了。至于是有意还是无心她也不明白，反正倒霉的是她。

克劳奇清清嗓子，把她拉回了现实。

"我没有更多证据，不能治你的罪。"他冷淡地说，"但从现在开始，你不能再参与神秘事物司的任何工作，直到证明你有罪，或者无辜。"

柳安想不出怎么回答，只好点了点头。克劳奇挥挥手："去吧。"

她走出办公室，乘电梯来到大厅，幻影移形回了家。

回家后她的第一件事就是给莱奥打电话。莱奥毕业以后跟着安东妮娅去了巴西，他一直觉得电话是个好发明，就在家里安了一个，没想到这时派上了大用场。魔法部肯定想不到监听麻瓜线路，她想知道他知不知道雷古勒斯是食死徒，如果知道，为什么不早告诉她。

巴西时间还是凌晨，莱奥显然没睡醒，接电话时语气还带着浓浓的抱怨。但她把事情快速讲完之后，他陷入了长久的沉默。柳安几乎能想象出他在电话那头捏着电话线震惊的表情，可是她又能怎么办呢。

"你知道他是食死徒吗？"柳安犹豫许久，还是问道。

莱奥罕见地爆发了："我知道个屁啊！妈的！我他妈要是知道…"

他猛然收住声音，柳安觉得自己听到了他强忍住的一声哽咽。她其实也想哭，但现在她的麻烦显然不小，哭是解决不了问题的。所以她只是把听筒握得更紧了。

"不管他了。"莱奥再次开口，声音低沉暗哑，语气生硬。"现在的问题是你，对吧？听我说，你必须离开英国。"

柳安愣住了："不至于吧？我本来想问你能不能搞到点吐真剂的。"

莱奥叹了口气："你是不是头脑简单？吐真剂有什么用？即使你不知道雷古勒斯是食死徒，你什么都不知道，但这是你的项目，你和食死徒又有过联系，最大的可能就是你泄露了机密，无论是有意还是无心。"

柳安抿住嘴唇："他真的会把我弄进阿兹卡班？"

"你说呢？"莱奥反问，"你负责的项目泄露就代表你犯了错，犯错就得承担责任，对不对？"

"我没犯错，我从来没把资料带回家过，雷古勒斯…"她吞咽了一下，"雷古勒斯即使是食死徒，他也不是那种人，你了解他。"

"我了解，克劳奇了解吗？只要你和食死徒有接触，他就有机会从你这里弄到情报。混淆咒、夺魂咒…"莱奥停顿片刻，仿佛在下狠心，"说不定他甚至修改了你的记忆。偏偏雷古勒斯已经…走了，死无对证你懂不懂？责任就成你一个人的了。"

柳安苦笑一声："我觉得…算了。"她把头发挂到耳后，"我只是觉得冤枉。雷古勒斯毕业以后就找过我这么一次，我很确定他什么都没做。而且那是上周才发生的事情，今天就传出消息说他…他哪有时间去偷什么资料？"

"我当然相信你了。"莱奥的声音柔和了一点，"但是克劳奇呢？他本来就是个多疑的人，即使他不是，我敢说，后面还会发现对你不利的证据。"

柳安难以置信地问："为什么是我？"

莱奥又叹了口气："替罪羊啊，女士，你真是个白痴。再说，如果我是食死徒，把你弄进阿兹卡班可以说是百利而无一害。你脑子好用，又和小天狼星·布莱克那种树大招风的人关系密切，人家不除掉你，等着你帮小天狼星打他们主子吗？"

柳安用手指绕着电话线，觉得心里空落落的。"小天狼星根本不稀罕我帮他好不好。"

这倒不完全是实话，毕竟小天狼星还是劝过她加入凤凰社的。但是那也不是帮他，是帮邓布利多，不能混为一谈。

"食死徒觉得他稀罕就可以了，谁在乎他是不是真的稀罕你帮他。"莱奥说，"你赶紧收拾行李回中国。你不是说你爸爸有个朋友是负责这方面工作的？回去你就让他帮帮你，克劳奇怎么着也不能在没有确凿证据的情况下去你们国家抢人。"

柳安把手指插进头发里："他们不能只针对我一个人，我们部门的书柜是公用的，别人也有机会拿到我的资料。你说我提出对所有缄默人进行调查管不管用？或者我自己来调查呢？"

莱奥第三次叹气："我问你一个问题。如果你是泄露魔法部机密的那个人，你陷害的人正在着手调查你，你的第一反应是什么？"

柳安代入自己想了想，后背蹿起一阵寒意。"…杀人灭口？"

"嗯哼。"莱奥说，"安妮，有句话我说了你别怪我。"

柳安沉默片刻："你说。"

"别忘了你父亲当年是怎么去世的。"莱奥低声说道，"你还有母亲，对吗？"

柳安咬住嘴唇。

她知道他说得对，如果她莫名其妙地死在英国，妈妈会有什么样的反应，她无法想象。她不是这个国家的人，就算是又怎么样呢？魔法部和伏地魔她哪个也对付不了，总有人会解决他们的，可能是小天狼星，也可能是詹姆…少了她一个也不会怎么样，本来也没人需要她…对吧？

"我没法回国。"她终于对自己妥协，疲惫地答道，"我的公寓被人监视着，幻影移形根本挪不回中国。如果买张车票，估计还没上车就被抓了，说我畏罪潜逃。"

"让我想想…"莱奥吸了口气，"这样吧，你先去夏洛特的书店，她那里有一个能到我这里的触发型门钥匙。我给你买张车票，你回家吧。"

柳安思考一阵，答了声好。

她就是这么回了中国。

没过两天果然传出消息，说是神秘事物司另一项课题也遭到了泄露。虽然这次不是她负责的，但是很不幸也是有关魔法原理的项目。克劳奇去她的公寓逮人，显而易见地扑了个空。他理所当然地想到她是回国了，然而中国魔法部以证据不足为由拒绝了他的抓捕令，这事总算告一段落。

这些都是柳安在沈文瀚家听到的，那时她正坐在他家客厅里，边嗑瓜子边帮他看孙子。小男孩才刚刚两岁，她给他的玩具皮球施了个永不停转的魔法，引得小男孩满屋追着球跑。沈文瀚讲完克劳奇的事，总结性叹道："安安，你怎么会惹上这种事情呢？"

柳安抱起正好跑到她面前的小男孩，认真地想了想："可能我比较倒霉？"

说到底，这事儿从头到尾其实都和小天狼星没什么关系。但现在他的声音顺着夜风飘过来，讲的就是这件事情："那时候我在封闭培训，你还记得吧？三个月的封闭培训期结束后我出来，他们告诉我你回国了，也告诉了我你是因为什么回国的。"他轻轻笑了一声，"然后我直接去了克劳奇的办公室，把实习傲罗证扔在他办公桌上，告诉他我不干了。"

柳安一时说不出话。小天狼星伸手摸了摸她的脸："你嘛，你那时候真是挺绝情的，走得一点动静都没有，我们想尽办法找你，但你就像是蒸发了一样。我甚至去巴西找过布特，"提起这个名字，他翻了个白眼，"但他没告诉我你在哪里，只说你好不容易安全回国，英国太危险，就不要再把你拖回去了。"

他没再说下去，兀自低头笑了一笑。

柳安还着实不知道这一段，在心里狠狠记了莱奥一笔，才总算从暂时的失语状态中解脱出来："我那时候为了避风头，在沈伯伯家给他免费带了大半年的孙子，顺便做手工赚点生活费。"她顿了顿，看他没有接话的意思，只好接着说道，"没联系你们是怕魔法部找到我，也怕他们找你们麻烦。"

小天狼星平静地问："可你为什么要走呢？"

柳安咳嗽一声："我不走怎么办呢，我不走不就进阿兹卡班了吗？"

小天狼星摇摇头："你觉得我们不会帮你？还真能让你进阿兹卡班？"

"我怎么肯定这一点啊…再说我也不好意思连累你们呐，对不对？"柳安诚实地回答。

小天狼星直视着她的眼睛。柳安被看得脸有点发热，干脆抬手拍了拍他的脸："好了，我当年是个混蛋，好不好？我已经跟爱米琳诚恳地认过错，再跟你认个错好了。"

眼前一花，她还没反应过来，小天狼星已经从自己的扫帚上跳到了她的扫帚上。他那把扫帚被他抓住，塞进了口袋。柳安目瞪口呆，然而扫帚空间太小，她没法躲开："你干什么？"

小天狼星咧嘴笑了笑："我不干什么。"他略略低着头，露出他最有杀伤力的纯洁表情，扬起嘴角，"我觉得你现在可以让我吻你了，对不对？"

柳安想说不行，但是她说不出口。小天狼星的灰眸深不可测，恍惚间在她眼中化成了一团旋涡，就要将她拽进他的情绪洪流之中。他的手已经抚上了她的脸颊，另一只手搂住她的腰，缓慢而沉稳地拉近着他们之间的距离。她心下一横，暗想死就死吧，和悬赏十万加隆的通缉犯接吻好像也没什么大不了的，干脆闭上眼睛，任由小天狼星摆弄。

然而就在这个紧要关口，她察觉到她施加在球场外的探测咒语有波动，唰地睁开双眼，把他让到一边。

"有人来了。"她说。

小天狼星明显吓了一跳，好歹还保持了冷静，没有直接摔下扫帚。他迅速抬手抓住她的肩膀，幻影移形，离开了球场。

由于他们离开时的姿势过于诡异，重新显形在几十公里之外的一个半巫师聚集地时理所当然地摔倒了。柳安的大脑终于被摔得清醒了半分，赶紧翻身爬起，望见不远处的小天狼星也正在站起身，忽然扑哧一声笑了起来。

她越笑越厉害，只好扶住膝盖，以免自己再次摔倒。余光瞟见小天狼星单手撑住道路旁的一棵大树，也笑得前仰后合。她不知自己笑了多久，路灯柔和的光芒照出一只路过的野猫，好奇地看了他们一眼，又颠颠地跑走了。可能他们都不知道自己为什么笑，但还是在月色下笑到脱力才收住笑声。柳安抬起眼睛看向小天狼星，他也回看向她，挑起一侧眉毛。

"我们回去吧？"她提议。

"走吧。"小天狼星答道。

这个晚上之后，柳安再回头梳理自己和小天狼星的关系时，发现自己对他的感觉好像没有她想的那么简单。经过再三思考，她约金铃果出来吃烤鱼，全盘接受了她嫌弃地丢到自己盘子里的蘑菇后，把事情对她和盘托出，想请教一下这位知名巫师心理学研究家的看法。

金铃果不愧是经历过林彪战争的女巫，满脸不在乎地抬起筷子，继续吃她的冬瓜："不就是看上了一个悬赏一万加隆的通缉犯嘛，他给他教子买的那把扫帚都不止这个价吧？"

柳安干巴巴地说："火弩箭？二十六万加隆整，店主把零头给他抹了，他还有比那多好几倍的钱。"

"对嘛。"金铃果煞有介事，"你拥有了他，就相当于拥有了远远不止二十六万加隆的资产，为什么还要介意通缉令上那区区一万加隆的悬赏呢？"

柳安琢磨着她的逻辑哪里有点不对劲："你这么说好像也—妈的我差点给你绕进去了，问题的关键是我不想拿他换钱，但是别人想啊，别人又不想拥有他。"

金铃果说："为什么不想拥有他？拥有他就相当于拥有了远远不止二十六万加隆，谁不想要那么多加隆？"她敲了敲碗，"万一你们被抓住，你就告诉他小天狼星其实有一百多万加隆可以分给他一些，你看他还会不会把他送到魔法部？"

柳安说："并不是谁都跟你一样见钱眼开…"

"这不是你告诉我他其实是无辜的嘛。"金铃果继续吃她的烤鱼。

柳安在盘子里拣出一筷子豆皮塞到嘴里："关键是，人家不想要钱，好多人是想报仇，要他进监狱，或者死。"

金铃果想了想，沉重地叹了一口气："那你就为了往日的情谊赶紧和他上个床，这样他死了你也不亏。"

柳安默了一默："我感觉我这顿饭的钱白花了。"

金铃果盯着盘子里的烤鱼看了看，似乎终于意识到了吃人嘴短这个道理，带着大义凛然的表情放下筷子："你真喜欢他啊？"

柳安揉了揉太阳穴："你说我亏不亏，我他妈这辈子就栽在他手里了。"

金铃果扯了张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴巴："噫…你自己都这样觉得了，还咨询我有什么用啊？"

柳安叹了口气："我就是感觉比较憋屈。你说我这十几年图个什么啊，十几年前我喜欢他也就罢了，十几年后他成了个通缉犯我偏偏还是喜欢上了他。早知道当年我就跟美国那个科林·格雷斯好好聊聊了，你知道他现在在干什么？美国魔法国会副主席啊我的妈。"

"他就是当了国际魔法师联合会会长你也不可能喜欢他。"金铃果有一搭没一搭地敲着桌子，"不然当年你早就动手了，还轮得到现在小天狼星上位？"

"你说得对啊。"柳安单手托腮，拨弄着一块鱼肉。

金铃果给自己倒了杯可乐："要我说，你明明是赚大了。要是来两碗长成小天狼星那样，我早就把他按倒了。"

来两碗是金铃果的新男友，当然这个名字只是一个外号，具体来源金铃果没告诉柳安。他是凝息魔法学校的变形术教授，金铃果一直嫌他长得丑。不过虽然她天天抱怨，但柳安知道她还是很喜欢他的。来两碗的脾气好得出奇，属于半夜被金铃果叫出门陪吃宵夜都不会发火的类型，柳安觉得他很好。

柳安说："我觉得来两碗长得还行啊…"

金铃果挥挥手："那是你没有近距离观察过他。长得丑也就算了，他还矮。"

柳安笑了一声。来两碗其实不算很矮，一米七三的个头，但金铃果本人也有一米七，嫌他不高倒也正常。

金铃果继续滔滔不绝："我跟你讲，上回我和他去大连玩，我们住一个房间，我心想要不要试一试，就在他面前把丝袜脱了。结果你知道怎么了？他居然躲到浴室里去了！"她恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头，"你说他是不是不行啊？"

柳安低头扒饭："不会，他可能只是不敢吧。"

金铃果翻了个白眼："要是你在小天狼星面前把丝袜脱了，你看他会不会把你按了？来两碗就是不行。"

柳安认真地想了想小天狼星："我觉得吧，他可能还是个处男…我说我们两个天天在这纸上谈兵干什么呢啊，你去找来两碗来一发不就知道他行不行了？"

金铃果说："我袜子都脱了他都没反应，他愿意我还不干了呢。"

柳安刚想说说不定他进浴室是去撸管了，胸口却忽然发热。她摸出半个月前和小天狼星逛商店时买的施过魔法的信纸，上面浮现出小天狼星的笔迹：晚上有空吗？带你去个地方。

金铃果伸长脖子看："小天狼星写的？"顿了顿又说，"你不要再笑了。"

柳安没留神自己的表情，这才发觉自己确实面带笑容："他约我晚上出去。"

金铃果就换了种看好戏的眼神看着她："去哪啊？"

柳安耸耸肩："我从来不问他。"她掏出支笔，在信纸上写道：好啊。

金铃果装模作样地叹了口气。

说是这么说，不过今晚小天狼星的表现确实和以往不太一样。柳安去赴约时，他依旧没告诉她要去什么地方，反而让她把眼睛闭上。柳安说万一我忍不住半路睁开了呢，小天狼星就给她施了个掩目咒，这下她彻底看不见了。

柳安扯了扯覆住眼睛的布条："你别把我带到沟里去啊。"

小天狼星拉住她的手："放心吧，不会的。"

在她的感觉里，他先带她幻影移形到一个地方，然后通过一扇瞬移门，再幻影移形，又走过一扇瞬移门，最后又幻影移形到了终点。

柳安感受到扑面而来的腾腾热气，拽了拽他的手："你转了半天这是到哪了？不会到什么沙漠里了吧？"

"那倒不是。"小天狼星替她解开咒语，"睁眼吧。"

柳安睁开眼睛。

她看见遥远的地平线上升起金合欢树遮天蔽日的树冠，壮阔的千顷翠色闯进视野。金灿灿的太阳将光辉洒满苍茫的草原，长颈鹿高高扬起脖颈，衔食金合欢树顶多汁的嫩叶。不远处有条河蜿蜒流淌，不知名的鸟群围绕在水边叽叽喳喳，起起落落。一头雄狮摇晃着金色的鬃毛，打着呵欠路过。近旁的草丛中，一只沙蚤高高跃起，又有兔子一窜而过，消失在草原深处。

她一时震惊得无以复加，直到小天狼星在她耳边打了个响指，低声笑道："我听人说，你以前有个梦想，就是来非洲草原和狮子长颈鹿合个影？"

柳安总算回过神来，脱口问道："谁告诉你的？"

小天狼星微微眯起眼睛："我前两天去找了莱奥·布特，他告诉我的。"

柳安抬手拍了拍他的脸："他没把你丢到巴西利亚的傲罗办公室去？"

小天狼星摇摇头："那怎么可能。"他咳嗽两声，明显强忍着笑意，"我把自己变成瑞安·福斯特的样子，问他你有没有什么特别的心愿，他就迫不及待地告诉我了，看起来很期待他去找你。"

柳安说："我靠…"用的是中文。

"我知道这句中文什么意思。"小天狼星揽过她的肩膀，她作势挣了挣，没挣开，索性放弃。"那你说，我是不是比布特强？"

柳安晃了晃神。小天狼星站在夕阳投下的金芒中，面部轮廓被渲染上了一层金边。一只蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀，在他肩上落了片刻，又灵巧地飞远了。他低头看着她，目光像是在戏谑，又像是认真要求得一个回答。她认为自己应该是知道他为什么要这么问的，低头笑笑，抬起头问他："那你说，我们还是不是一辈子的同学？"

小天狼星绽开笑容，替她掸了掸肩膀上沾的几粒草籽。

柳安想，她与小天狼星当年，可以说是有缘无分，可以说是阴错阳差，但说到底，不过还是年少轻狂。

小天狼星毕业比她早一年，于是她在霍格沃茨的最后一年过得清心寡欲，认认真真复习了一年NEWTs。毕业舞会那天，因为安东妮娅去了巴西，小天狼星已经毕业，她就和莱奥一起去了。万万没想到在毕业舞会上还碰见了瑞安·福斯特，为了避开他，柳安拖着不情不愿的莱奥离开礼堂，去禁林边上闲逛。禁林旁边也有不少人，大多都是成双成对的，柳安猜爱米琳和凯文可能也在其中。场地中央传来爆响，柳安抬起头，漫天绚烂的烟花将操场照得亮如白昼，一个男生高吼着女生的名字向她表白。

"其实我觉得福斯特也挺惨的，追了你那么多年。"他们并肩走过一丛低矮的灌木丛时，莱奥说道。

一提起他柳安就来气："他那个是追吗？他纯粹是占有欲太强好不好。我跟没跟你讲过，小时候我们学院同学老说我和他有关系，我们只要在同一个房间他们就要起哄，最后我二年级那年在公共休息室里把他送我的生日贺卡当着他的面撕了，传言才稍微消停一点。但是他也没消停，三年级有一回拉文克劳一个女生来我们学院找我还借我的古代魔文书，我刚好不在，他居然很自觉地走出去把书拿到他那里了，就好像我们关系很好一样。"

莱奥边听边笑："我理解你，但实话告诉你，听起来确实挺好笑的。"

柳安叹了口气："我知道听起来很像小孩子赌气，但真的很烦人。"

"当年波特也是这么追的伊万斯吧？不还是追到手了嘛。"莱奥回忆道。

"他怎么能和詹姆比啊，詹姆从来没到处跟别人说莉莉和他接过吻吧？"柳安狠狠踢开脚边一块石子，"他跟所有和我有点接近的男生套近乎，讲我和他一年级的故事，一年级！"

莱奥举起双手："好好好，你接着说。"

"不说了不说了。"柳安收敛情绪，"忘记问你了，安东妮娅答应你了吗？"

提到安东妮娅，莱奥的脸顿时泛起一抹可疑的红晕："哦，还没，但我觉得快了。我告诉她我打算跟她一起去巴西，她也同意了。"

柳安说："啊，羡慕你。"

莱奥背着手原地跳了跳："如果成功了，请你来巴西参加婚礼。"

柳安笑了笑，心想要是她和小天狼星也能这样，就真是再好不过。

此时他们正走到湖边，黑湖在月光下泛起银光。巨大的阴影从湖面上滑过，看起来像是巨乌贼在游泳。莱奥朝四周张望了一下，问道："你明早坐骑士公交走是吧？几点钟的车？"

柳安说："早上八点。"

"那我不起床送你了。"莱奥转身面对着她，"我们就在这里道别吧。"

柳安从他的笑容中看出了点邪恶的成分，但没明白为什么，只好点点头："好吧。"

莱奥抱起手臂，朝她背后望了一眼："小天狼星在你后面，你不会一直没发觉吧？"

柳安瞬间挺直了腰板，缓缓转过身去。莱奥没有骗他，小天狼星确实在她身后。一年没见，他的头发剪短了，少了几分不羁，多了几分干练和洒脱。他穿着深灰色的翻领皮衣，袖子是浅棕色的，皮衣没按上按扣，露出里面的白色圆领T恤。他靠着那辆在戈德里克山谷时买的摩托车，左手插在牛仔裤裤兜里，右手则朝他们挥了挥，算是打个招呼。

一年没见他，虽然柳安不想承认，但是还是很想他的。她尽力克制住自己激动的心情，只朝他挥了挥手。

"很正确，姑娘，稳住。"莱奥低声说道，用力拍了拍她的肩膀，"我走了，有空来巴西找我和安托玩啊。"

柳安再次点点头。莱奥朝小天狼星点头示意了一下，转身朝场地另一端走去，很快就消失在了她的视野中。

于是她转头望向小天狼星："你怎么来了？"

小天狼星耸了耸肩："我来找邓布利多。"

柳安心下了然，回答道："那你去吧。"

"已经找过了。"小天狼星从摩托车旁朝她走近两步，"现在我来问你个问题。"

柳安抬头看着他。他实在是太英俊了，无论看多少次她都会这么想。今天天气多云，看不见星星，她觉得可能星星都落到他的眼睛里去了。她感受到心脏砰砰跳动起来，于是屏住了呼吸。

小天狼星微笑着问她："你愿意加入凤凰社吗？"

柳安从恍惚中回过神来："什么？"

"凤凰社。"他重复道，"我五年级时对你提过，记得吗？"

她是想起来了，可是一时有点懵："你知道我的OWLs黑魔法防御术没及格，也没选修NEWTs。"

"这跟成绩没关系，关键是你有没有对抗伏地魔的决心和勇气。"小天狼星用大拇指揉了揉鼻子，又把手插回口袋里。

一个男生和一个女生相互追逐着从他们身边跑过。柳安注视着他们，直到两人跑远，还盯着他们消失的地方没挪眼睛。

"安？"小天狼星轻声说道。

柳安依旧盯着空无一物的空气："谢谢，但是还是算了。"

她能感觉到小天狼星的身体绷直了。空气中的某种情绪似乎瞬间凝固起来，有种无形的压力迫使她接着说了下去："你们有任何需要我的事情都可以找我…但我，嗯，我不想加入。"

"为什么？"小天狼星冷淡地问道。

柳安把眼神收回来，看向他的眼睛。

"我怕死。"她很没有骨气地说，"我妈妈会伤心的。"

"彼得的父亲也去世了。"小天狼星生硬地指出。

"这不一样。"柳安扭头看向霍格沃茨的夜空，"我妈妈…她在中国，很安全。如果她在英国…那当然不一样。"

"你明知道这没什么不同，你以为英国的战争失败了，别的地方能够幸免于难吗？"小天狼星平静地说。

"我不是不抗争！"柳安反驳道，"你如果需要我做什么，我一定做…你以为我遇见食死徒会扭头就跑吗？"

小天狼星嘲讽地笑了："你不会吗？"

又来了。一年多来都没经历过的疼痛再次席卷了她的胸腔。她低头看向自己的右膝，声音带上了快要落泪的颤抖："你以为我的腿是怎么伤的？"

"不是别人打架误伤到你的吗？"小天狼星上下抛接着魔杖。

柳安惊讶于自己居然笑了出来："你什么都不懂。"

"那你告诉我啊。"小天狼星皱起眉，视线扫过她的膝盖。

柳安眨眨眼睛，让视线变得清晰一点："算了，没什么。"

小天狼星生气地说："你什么都不告诉我，我怎么知道？"

柳安心里有火，冷笑一声："跟你没什么关系，告诉你干什么？"见小天狼星一时没回答，她干脆又加了一句："反正你也没把我当朋友。"

"谁—我？"小天狼星气得笑了出来，"谁没把你当朋友？你想什么呢？"

柳安指控道："你说我们是一辈子的同学。"这是小天狼星在去年他的毕业典礼后对她说的话，实在是令她印象太深刻了。

"我…"小天狼星无奈地摇摇头，"我不是那个意思。"

"那你是什么意思？"柳安朝他扬起下巴，"谁当我是朋友我就告诉谁呀。"

"比如布特？"小天狼星问。

柳安倒是没料到他会问这个问题，保持住镇定地点了点头："比如莱奥。"

"你怎么不和他谈恋爱算了？"小天狼星抛过来这句话。

柳安被这句话砸得差点没喘过气来："他喜欢安东妮娅，和我有什么关系？我又不喜欢他。"

小天狼星耸耸肩："你可以挖墙脚啊。"

她品尝着从心底里涌上来的具象化的血腥味，第一次知道有些言情小说还真不全是胡说八道。心脏的疼痛从胸口溢开，涌向四肢百骸，连带着指尖都在微微颤抖。她想对着小天狼星喊一句我喜欢的一直是你，但残存的理智硬是扼杀了这个念头，她只想把这一刀捅回去。

她舔了舔嘴唇，展开一个灿烂的笑容："小天狼星，你知道你为什么不如莱奥？"

小天狼星抱起双臂，摆出一个用心听讲的姿势。

柳安深呼吸了一口气："因为他做了朋友应该做的事情。"她朝小天狼星挑起嘴角："我一点也不喜欢他，但你比他差远了。"

她头脑里的一半声音在尖叫着反对她。小天狼星帮她解题，带她溜出霍格莫德玩，请她去戈德里克山谷，还把自己的过去和将来都讲给她听。但另一半声音在大声要求她报复，她想起自己在走廊独自徘徊等他下课的每一分钟，想起自己改过一遍又一遍却还是全部扔掉的那些甚至称不上情书的信，想起他淡淡地问自己是不是和瑞安·福斯特接吻过，想起她一步一步跳过他身边时他冷漠的目光。

她明知道小天狼星什么也没做错，全是因为自己对他要求太高，可她知道小天狼星最不愿意的就是比别人差。她曾经认真地告诉小天狼星他没有一点比詹姆差，可她现在什么也不想管了。

小天狼星的眼神似乎有所波动，但还没等她看清，他就把头扭向一边："对对对，我比不上他。那你为什么不去找他呢，我又没拦着你。"

柳安理了理头发："这话说的，你们俩又不一样。"

心脏依旧在一阵一阵地疼痛。这是她唯一能对他造成伤害的地方，俗话说伤敌一千自损八百，她却不知道自损的这一千有没有伤到他八十，最大的可能是他根本就不在乎。

小天狼星转过脸，重新正视着她。她坦然地笑笑："不过我也理解你，你是不是觉得詹姆他们老是误解我们俩的关系才想让我快点找个男朋友？我记得你还说过福斯特不错来着。"她抽出魔杖，低头给裙子施了个除尘咒，"没事，我们以后见面的机会不多，他们不会再这么觉得了。"

那天是怎么收场的，她也记不清了。但她没想到就这一句气话能让小天狼星记上这么多年，不过她也不能笑话他，自己不也一直记得他那句"一辈子的同学"？

她抬眼看着面前的河水。夜幕已经降临，东非草原上方的夜空点缀着钻石般的繁星。这次小天狼星简直靠谱得不同寻常，居然还想起带上了帐篷。此时她正坐在帐篷外，抱着膝盖漫无边际地回忆人生，小天狼星在帐篷里不知倒腾些什么。河边传来蹄子蹬地的声音，她点亮魔杖，往河边照了照，原来是一群非洲水牛。通体黑色，体型庞大却协调，两只锋利的角在阳光下闪闪发亮，光明正大地昭示着它们的危险。它们甩着牛尾驱赶嗡嗡鸣叫的蚊虫，踩着淤泥，踏着沉重的步伐迈进河中，在河面上烙下不规则的的波纹，哗啦哗啦地掀起巨大的水花。

柳安叫了声："小天狼星？"

"怎么了？"小天狼星从帐篷里钻出来，走到她身边，自然也看见了那群非洲水牛。他在她身旁坐下，习惯性科普："非洲水牛是非洲草原上最危险的动物之一。它们甚至可以独自战胜一头雄狮，当然也不怕河中可能存在的鳄鱼和河马。"

柳安抿嘴笑笑："你对非魔法生物也这么了解啊。"

小天狼星把手里握着的魔杖转了两圈："要分辨魔法生物，识别非魔法生物是最基本的。"

柳安觉得自己的上下眼皮在打架。于是她敷衍地点点头，撑着草地站起身："我去睡了。"

"我刚来你就去睡？"小天狼星也站了起来，"你不是故意的吧？"

"没有啊。"柳安打了个呵欠，"天地良心。"

小天狼星看着她，忽然笑了。他抬手搂住她的腰，把她拽到自己身边。

"安妮？"

"嗯哼？"柳安勉强抬起眼皮看他。

"和我在一起，你开心吗？"小天狼星在她耳边低语。

柳安觉得自己下一秒就能睡着，胡乱应付道："开心，很开心。"

小天狼星把她搂得更紧了一些："我也是。"停了停，"你知道我爱你。小的时候我担心婚姻生活是一种束缚。你知道，结了婚之后就失去了许多乐趣。但是我想，如果遇到正确的人，婚姻也会是充满乐趣的，对不对？"

柳安扑哧一声笑了："这可是我第一次听人表白。"

"是吗？"他低头亲了亲她的嘴角，"那你愿不愿意一直和我在一起？我是说，活多少年就在一起多少年。"

柳安一个激灵，顿时睡意全无。

她看着小天狼星漂亮的银灰色眼睛，此时正带着急迫又渴望的眼神注视着她。他背后的非洲水牛扬起锋利的牛角，暴躁地甩起前蹄。她想自己和他在一起的确开心，和别人在一起从没有过的那种开心。以前她被他伤得那么狠，虽然好歹也都报复了，但她还是那么喜欢他，不就是因为和他相处时又放松又开心？其实恋爱婚姻又何必在意那么多有的没的，两个人在一起不就是图个开心吗？

她就露出一个浅浅的笑，不说话，只是踮起脚尖吻了吻他的下巴。

小天狼星把她压进自己怀中，嘴唇悬在她的嘴唇上方，勾起一个笑："我要听你说。"

柳安捏捏他的脸："说什么说，你不是都知道吗？"

小天狼星又去吻她的嘴唇，吻得她每根神经都在战栗："快，说'好的'—"

她还没反应过来，一个"好"字已经脱口而出。小天狼星立即吻住了她的嘴唇，她的心脏被这个吻弄得狂跳不止，浑身忽冷忽热，不停发抖。他的嘴唇顺着她的下颌滑到脖子，又沿着敞开的领口印上她的锁骨，呼吸灼热，让她的身体也跟着变得如同火烧。

柳安用尽自己十几年科学家生涯攒下来的全部理智，喘息着开口："我们回帐篷里。"顿了顿又想起问他，"你带了吧？"

小天狼星点头，带着她跌进几步开外的帐篷中，按住她的腰背，让她的小腹紧紧贴住他已经无法忽略的下体。他们用力地亲吻，唇与唇相贴还不够，恨不得将彼此唇舌细细密密吻个周全。她分辨不清自己这时的感情，快乐、激动，或许还有点害怕和眩晕，但她想她和他做什么事情都很开心，这件也不应该例外。

"你的心脏跳得太快了。"小天狼星贴在她耳畔，咬了咬她的耳垂。

柳安抬手环住他的脖子，轻声笑道："你试试能不能让我晕过去？"

他低头再次封住她的嘴唇。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

"伯莎·乔金斯失踪一个多月了，你看到新闻了吗？"小天狼星靠在巴克比克身上，哗啦一声翻过一页报纸。

柳安迅速在记忆力搜索一遍，没发现这个名字："她是谁？"

"连她你都没听说过？"小天狼星从报纸上方露出一双眼睛，"比我高两个年级，赫奇帕奇那位著名的傻姑娘，脑子不好还喜欢多管闲事。真不知道魔法部怎么会录取她，不过我进监狱以前也听人提起过，说她在哪个部门都呆不长时间。"

柳安含糊地嗯了一声。她正在专心致志对付一个山核桃，这盒山核桃是她外婆给她从老家带的，吃倒是很好吃，就是壳太厚，剥起来太费力气，果肉又太少。扔掉好像又有点浪费，于是她不得不在每一段空闲时间里，拿着一个核桃夹子剥核桃。

小天狼星看她剥得辛苦，换了种嫌弃的语气说道："你还是不是个女巫？"

"你以为我没试过拿魔咒剥？"柳安掰开一片外壳，把那一点点核桃仁扔进嘴里，"问题是这个核桃太小了，控制不好力道，动不动就四分五裂，压根吃不到什么东西。"

巴克比克应景地叫了一声。小天狼星回过头盯着他，煞有介事地问："你是不是也觉得她很没救？"

巴克比克又叫了一声，听起来很像笑声，还扇了扇翅膀。柳安瞪了巴克比克一眼："你真是随了他了，要是没有我你还趴在山洞里呢，哪能睡得上这么好的地毯？"

巴克比克警惕地看着她，爪子在地毯上刨了刨，把几只死老鼠护到怀里。

"你看你看，你吓唬孩子干什么。"小天狼星安抚地摸了摸巴克比克的翅膀，站起身坐到柳安身边，"让我来吧。"

柳安把核桃推给他。他抽出魔杖往核桃上点了点，核桃壳居然裂成了漂亮的四瓣，露出完整的核桃仁来。小天狼星把果仁塞到柳安嘴里，安抚地拍拍她的肩膀："毕竟你研究的是理论，应用还得靠我。"

柳安翻翻眼睛，咽下嘴里的果仁。

"不过乔金斯这次失踪确实有点蹊跷。"小天狼星一边剥核桃，一边若有所思地接着刚才的话题说道。"据说她失踪的地方是阿尔巴尼亚…我在云南的一家酒吧里听一个塞尔维亚巫师说起过，传说伏地魔这些年以来就躲藏在阿尔巴尼亚的一片森林里。"

他把剥出的果仁喂给柳安，又拿起一个核桃。

柳安含混地表示惊讶："原来你不光是去玩的？"

小天狼星好笑地看着她："你以为我像你一样死心眼？"他用魔杖敲了敲核桃，"我在想，过几天要不要去阿尔巴尼亚转转，看看能不能找到什么蛛丝马迹。"

柳安挥挥手："你想去就去吧。"

小天狼星把剥出的果仁放进她手心："你不和我一起去？"

"我还要上班啊，再说我连核桃都剥不开，纯粹拖后腿嘛。"柳安诚恳地说。

小天狼星无奈地笑："你这是偷换概念啊，剥核桃考验的是对魔咒的使用精度和力度，你从小擅长的就不是这个。"

窗户玻璃传来敲击声。他们一起扭头朝外望去，一只中等体型的雪鸮正不断拍打着窗户，飞上飞下，脚上还绑着一个信封。

"海德薇？"小天狼星抬起魔杖打开窗户，猫头鹰立即飞进客厅，端端正正地落到他面前，抬起一只脚。小天狼星把信封解下来，海德薇啄了啄他的手指，飞到阳台上的栖枝上去了。

说起来，海德薇是哈利·波特养的猫头鹰。哈利·波特显然是詹姆和莉莉的儿子，据小天狼星说长得和詹姆一模一样，除了眼睛长得像莉莉。哈利今年14周岁，几周前刚过了生日，小天狼星还派他们的彩旗鹣伊奥温给他送了个蛋糕去。他也给小天狼星写过几封信，写他在姨夫姨妈家和表哥的生活。虽然他姨妈对他不好，不过看起来小伙子还挺乐观的。当然这也难怪，毕竟他是詹姆的儿子。

柳安去给海德薇拿猫头鹰坚果。伊奥温不在，她被派去给莱姆斯送信了。海德薇温顺地啄了下她的手指，她回到客厅，意外地看到小天狼星盯着信纸，皱起了眉头。

"出什么事了？"她在他身边坐下。一般哈利来信小天狼星都笑得很开心，这次显然不同寻常。

小天狼星把信纸递给她。柳安接过去，读了起来。

亲爱的小天狼星：

感谢你给我来信。那只鸟实在太大了，差点进不了我的窗子。

这里的情况没什么变化。达力的节食计划进行得不太成功，昨天我姨妈在他房间里发现了他私藏的炸面圈。他们警告他，如果他屡教不改，他们就不给他零花钱了，结果他一气之下，把他的游戏机扔到了窗外。那是一种电脑，可以在上面玩游戏。他这么做真是有点儿傻，现在他心情苦闷的时候，就不能玩"五花八门第三辑"来消遣了。

我一切都好，主要是因为德思礼一家害怕我一发话，你就会突然出现，把他们全都变成蝙蝠。

不过，今天早晨发生了一件怪事。我的伤疤又疼了。上次疼的时候，是因为伏地魔就在霍格沃茨学校。我猜想他现在不可能在我附近，是吗？你知道魔咒伤疤会不会在许多年后又疼起来？

海德薇回来后，我就派它把这封信给你送去。它眼下出去捕食了。请代我向巴克比克问好。

哈利

PS：如果你想跟我联系，我将在我朋友罗恩·韦斯莱家过完暑假。他爸爸为我们弄到了魁地奇世界杯赛的票！

柳安看完信，摸了摸鼻子，扭头看着小天狼星。

"你怎么想这个问题？"小天狼星也看着她。

"我不知道…"柳安迟疑道，"魔咒伤疤我也不熟，但是就我所知，一般的魔咒伤疤是不会突然疼痛的。"

"他那个不是普通的伤疤。"小天狼星叹了口气，"如果说上次疼是因为伏地魔就在他附近…那这次很可能也一样。"

"上次不是因为他附身到别人身上了吗？"柳安已经听小天狼星讲了哈利一年级的故事，"现在他能附身到谁身上？"

小天狼星朝她挑了挑眉毛。于是柳安想起来了："哦，佩迪鲁。"

小天狼星拿魔杖敲了敲自己的手腕："我们想象一下。如果你是伏地魔，有个过去的仆人来找到你，你有什么想法？"

柳安顺着自己的思维想了想："附身其实已经不管用了，因为之前尝试过一次，一定会引起注意。那应该是想个办法离开阿尔巴尼亚吧，毕竟总在那边待着也没什么用处。如果他靠自己做不到，或许有了佩迪鲁就能做到了？"

小天狼星点了点头："我也是这么认为的。你还记得前几天的新闻，魁地奇世界杯上出现了黑魔标记吗？"

柳安点点头。小天狼星接着说道："如果他真的离开了阿尔巴尼亚，基本可以肯定，他的下一步计划就是回到英国加害哈利。之前我还在想为什么邓布利多今年要让穆迪当黑魔法防御术教授，现在看来大概是他早就预计到了这些。"

"你老说他要害哈利…他干什么老跟一个小男孩过不去啊？"柳安困惑地问他。

小天狼星惊讶地看着她："我没跟你说过？当初伏地魔去加害詹姆和莉莉时，原本的目标其实是哈利。因为大概是81年8月底的时候有个预言家做了个预言，说什么一个出生在三次击败伏地魔的家庭的男孩拥有杀死他的力量，伏地魔本人标记他为劲敌。然后伏地魔就去试图杀了他，没想到正应了预言那句标记。所以伏地魔一直忌惮他，想找机会做掉他。"

柳安倒吸一口气："哈利自己知道这点吗？"

"我猜他不知道，邓布利多没告诉他，我和莱姆斯当然也不会多嘴。"小天狼星低头看信，"他还去看了世界杯…这孩子真是。"

柳安笑了笑："你总不能不允许一个十四岁小男孩看世界杯，再说谁也不能提前知道世界杯决赛上会发生这种事，对不对？"

"但是哈利就像个麻烦吸引机，就算他不惹麻烦，麻烦也会来找他…何况詹姆和莉莉的儿子也不可能是特别循规蹈矩的孩子。"小天狼星抓了抓头发，"我看我得回英国去了。"

柳安耸了耸肩："你去吧。"

小天狼星扬起眉毛："你还是不打算和我一起回去？"

"我有工作啊朋友。"

"伏地魔都要卷土重来了你还想着工作？"

柳安没好气地往他后脑勺上拍了一掌："我在我们国家这个身份突然跑去英国打伏地魔，人家说我头脑有问题我也认了，但是别人怎么想中国魔法部？这么大人了，说话跟小时候一样不过脑子。"

小天狼星揉了揉被她打过的后脑勺："可是你教子也很重要啊。"

"那是你教子不是我教子。"

"我的不就是你的？"

柳安笑出声来："你连戒指都没买，还想让我嫁给你？青春期过了吗？"

小天狼星眨眨湿漉漉的灰眼睛，可怜巴巴地看着她："我还以为你已经答应了。"

柳安转过身，双手捧住他的脸揉了两把，和颜悦色地说："我跟你说过没有？其实我是个很俗气的人。"

小天狼星沉默片刻："一个戒指，也算不上很俗。"停了停问道，"你想要个什么样的戒指？"

柳安转着眼珠想了想，慎重地说："我听说奥莱嘉的第三任丈夫是非洲哪个有钱家族的继承人，虽然是个麻瓜，不过给她的戒指据说有四克拉重。"

小天狼星又沉默了片刻："…我以前怎么没发现你这么俗？"

柳安说："以前你不够了解我。"

小天狼星露出被打败的表情："行行行，等我回去给你弄。"叹口气说道，"我说邓布利多就不该让我来劝你加入凤凰社，你什么时候听过我的？"

柳安思考了一下："其实我也不是不能回英国…"

小天狼星立马显出期待的神情。

"但是我现在手头还有好几个项目，得等把项目弄完了才能和我们局长说去英国的事情。"柳安敲了敲桌子，"我们单位明年好像和欧洲那边有合作的研究项目，我去申请试试看吧。"

"那你答应加入凤凰社了？"小天狼星得寸进尺。

"我说我不一定不答应…但是答不答应的…看情况再说吧。"柳安犹豫着说。

小天狼星也不再说什么，在茶几底下的抽屉里摸了半天掏出一支笔和一张纸，给哈利回了信。目送海德薇带着信飞远，小天狼星打了个呵欠，搂住柳安的肩膀："上床睡觉吗？"

"噢对，我忘了告诉你件事儿。"柳安说，"下个月我得去看看你弟弟，虽然那不过是个衣冠冢吧，好歹也是个纪念的地方。"

小天狼星皱了皱眉："说到这，我还没来得及问过你，你和雷古勒斯究竟是怎么熟悉的？"

柳安圈住他的脖子，深沉地说："这件事对你可能冲击比较大，我们上床说。"

第二天一大早，小天狼星回了英国。他没采取通常的交通方式，而是打算骑着巴克比克横跨欧亚大陆，就和他来中国时一样。由于是周六，柳安陪他吃完早饭就心安理得地回房睡回笼觉了，他拽了她半天她也没起来，只好把她压进枕头里索了一个长吻，才心满意足地离开。他刚走没一会儿，柳安就不幸被她沈伯伯的儿子沈承义的守护神咒彻底吵醒了。银色的狐狸站在她床头，用沈承义的声音说道："安安，快来总部一趟，有事找你。"

柳安觉得自己今天注定没有睡懒觉的命运，只好收拾收拾起床，前往北京的魔法部总部。半个小时后她到达总部，沈承义在门口迎接她。柳安一边跟着他穿过走廊一边问道："出什么事了？"

沈承义耸了耸肩："似乎是关于抓捕火龙的事情。"

柳安默了默："我对这方面一窍不通，怎么就找到我了？我男朋友倒是比较了解这个，可惜他现在不在。"

"你交男朋友了？"沈承义眼睛一亮，"做什么工作的？"

柳安干笑着胡扯："他是英国人…可以说是傲罗的特别顾问吧，反正要他出一次任务价格很高。"一万加隆呢，她在心里补充了一句。

"有空请他到家里吃个饭吧，我爸肯定想见见他。"沈承义笑道，"沈博也跟我念叨你好几次了。"

沈博就是他儿子，也算是柳安从小看着长大的。柳安一边跟着他往前走，一边客套道："有空一定去，不过正巧他今早有事回国了，回头一定登门拜访。"

沈承义点点头，把她引到一扇雕花木门前，示意她进去。她就推门进去了，看到围绕整个房间的环形会议桌前坐满了人，放眼一看都有点脸熟，不像是小阵势。她扫视一周，看到了坐在桌子一个边角的来两碗，连忙踱过去坐到他旁边。

"这怎么回事？"她问道。

来两碗把桌上的饼干拿给她："不是什么大事，就是问问我们对一条失控的烛阴有没有什么好的抓捕建议。"

柳安说："…这叫'不是什么大事'？"

来两碗拆开新一袋饼干包装："魔法生物管理局本来是想抓一条中国火球给英国那边送过去的，没想到抓捕过程中无意中惹火了旁边的一条烛阴。"

柳安听得云里雾里："为什么要送中国火球给英国？"

来两碗看她一眼："你不知道？欧洲开三强争霸赛，要从我们国家进口一条龙。"

柳安就有点结巴："三强争霸赛，不是…不是停开好多年了吗？"

"就是那个。"来两碗摸了块榴莲饼干塞进嘴里，"今年在你毕业的那所学校重开，进口火球龙一看就是要准备项目。"

柳安揉了揉太阳穴，开始思考小天狼星听说这件事会有什么反应。

他们说话的当口，桌子中央的几个巫师正在热烈讨论。其中一个柳安有点印象，应该是在北京的魔法学校教魔法生物课程的教授，但她死活想不起他叫什么名字了。这位男巫大概五十多岁的年纪，已经有点谢顶了。"早就有人证明过昏迷咒对烛阴丝毫不起作用，如果我们想要制服它，就必须先控制住它。"他说，"天网咒呢？"

"天网咒只能起到阻拦作用，由于它身体表面覆盖着鳞片，咒语里包含的对魔法和力量的限制无法渗透进它体内，它破开束缚只是时间问题。"一位戴红色细框眼镜的女巫冷静地说，"我提议破甲咒，由一位能力较强的巫师施展。"

一位老年巫师沉吟道："这个咒语应该能起作用，但是烛阴恢复能力太强，我们要想办法阻止它迅速恢复。冷冻类咒语对这一类龙类是不管用的，火焰类咒语如何？"

"目前所知管用的咒语可能只有厉火。"一位身材瘦长的女巫面无表情地说。

"万万不行，不到万不得已绝不能使用黑魔法。"之前的谢顶男巫坚定地说。

"还有一个办法。"坐在柳安对角的一位表情阴沉的男巫开口了，"用破甲咒破开它的鳞片之后，把魔药灌进它还未恢复的伤口中，限制它的恢复能力。"

柳安默默地打了个寒战。她知道这种讨论她够不上格插嘴，她的研究方向也只有在制定计划的最后一步才能起到作用。于是她拽过桌上的饼干盒，拿了块巧克力曲奇塞进嘴里，打算等他们争完再说。

"同时还要限制它控制雷电和呼风唤雨。"一位身材丰满的中年女巫略微抬起手。

"这个不是大问题。"来两碗说，"我们有把握控制住它对周围环境的破坏。"

之后又是一阵讨论，包括限制烛阴变形，如果它腾空而起如何应对等等问题。虽然事发突然，烛阴也的确是十分危险的魔法生物，但一群国内魔法界顶尖学者对付一条龙还是不难的。经过几个小时的讨论，谢顶男巫整理出了几套抓捕方案，把几卷写得密密麻麻的纸封好，放到一边。

"什么时候实施抓捕？"一位年轻男巫问道。

柳安总算逮到机会开口："抓捕过程中需要使用大量咒语及精准配合，当然要考虑宇宙和地球魔法磁场变化对魔咒的影响，从这个角度考虑来确定具体抓捕时间比较合适。"

谢顶男巫看向她，思索片刻："你是柳安？"

她微微笑了笑："是我，教授。"

谢顶男巫点点头："这样吧，由你来和公安局协调，最后确定执行时间，大家有异议吗？"

柳安望向会议桌边的众多学术大拿，大拿们纷纷客气地表示没有异议。于是会议圆满结束，学者们挪开凳子站起身，相互握手道别寒暄客气。柳安从谢顶男巫手中接过执行方案草稿，终于想起来他姓徐，赶紧问他："徐教授，听说我们国家打算提供一条中国火球给英国开三强争霸赛？"

徐教授肯定道："是。"

柳安试探着问道："欧洲人胆子也太大了，不会有什么危险吧？"

徐教授奇怪地看着她："有什么危险？中国火球可不是烛阴，几名有经验的巫师就足以制服，不用担心。"

柳安点点头，心脏却往下沉了沉。三强争霸赛、穆迪在前往霍格沃茨就任的前一天遇袭、魁地奇世界杯出现黑魔标记、伯莎·乔金斯的失踪，包括哈利伤疤的疼痛，这些事发生得未免也太集中了一些。而算算这些事发生的时间，还真是从彼得·佩迪鲁逃脱开始的。邓布利多急着招揽她进凤凰社大概也是出于未雨绸缪的心理，看起来英国魔法界不久后就会进入第二次战争状态。

她揉了揉额头。如果真的开战，她自然是要站在伏地魔的对立面上的，但她思及自己的身份，不由得有点头痛。别的也就罢了，如果她把伏地魔的目光引到中国这边，害得中国也陷入战争，估计会被中国巫师骂死。林彪战争结束了还不到20年，大家都盼望和平。

思来想去，可能也只有辞职一条路可走。她倒是不担心辞职后找不到工作，英国魔法界可能在魔法原理研究方面比中国强，但天文学研究远不如中国，她要是回去，估计现在的神秘事物司司长克拉克要欣喜若狂。关键是她自己也有点不舍得，回英国去就相当于放弃掉手头现有的全部研究资料，一切从零开始。好在她负责的项目涉及机密的部分很少，否则还要在临走前喝杯遗忘药水之类的玩意。

事到如今，她只盼望着自己那位素未谋面的教子稍微省点心，让她不至于在项目完成前必须辞职。话说回来，她怎么就已经默认哈利是她教子了？

柳安对自己笑了笑，拎起包回家。

然而这种事情一般都是事与愿违。9月底时她去了英国一趟，和小天狼星一起祭奠了雷古勒斯（"他就是个傻瓜"，小天狼星说），随后就回了中国。结果11月初她就被小天狼星从双面镜里喊去了英国，他当时的表情让她以为是谁死了。等她到了英国才得知，原来是哈利莫名其妙地被选为三强争霸赛的第四位勇士了。

柳安盯着哈利给小天狼星送去的那封信研究半天才勉强接受了这个现实，第一反应是："他不能参加，他实在是太小了。"

"这倒不是什么大问题。"小天狼星靠在山洞壁上。他依旧找了个山洞，和巴克比克隐居着。"如果是詹姆，一定会报名参加。"

"你这不是开玩笑吗？"柳安没好气地瞪他，"我告诉你，我恰好知道其中一个项目和什么有关。英国从我们国家进口了一条中国火球龙，传言正是为了准备三强争霸赛，哈利能单枪匹马对付一条龙吗？"

小天狼星看向她："如果知道技巧，问题倒也不大。就火龙而言，你知道眼疾咒吗？龙的眼睛是它唯一的弱点。"

柳安愣了愣："噢，对，中国火球毕竟不是烛阴。"

"龙不是关键，目前首先问题就是谁把他的名字扔进火焰杯的。"小天狼星皱着眉，"你知道德姆斯特朗现在的校长是谁？"

柳安回忆了一下："伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫？我们在哪次学术会议上好像还打过照面。"

小天狼星哼了一声："他还真是把自己洗得干干净净。"停了停接着说道，"卡卡洛夫以前是食死徒。"

柳安目瞪口呆："你开玩笑呢吧？"

小天狼星撇撇嘴："你知道他怎么被放出来的？"

柳安说："配合魔法部做工作了？你们的政府部门也太无能了，真是没救。"

"康奈利·福吉和巴蒂·克劳奇当领导的魔法部，有什么希望？"小天狼星把一条腿搁到另一条腿上，"幸好我走得早。对了，现在福吉手下的副部长是多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇。"

柳安又愣住了，想到这个人，她的喉咙条件反射地涌起生理性反胃感。她十几年前刚进魔法部那会儿乌姆里奇就来找过她，希望她私下为她效力，被柳安拒绝了。"不可能吧？"

小天狼星耸耸肩。

"那我不来你们国家了，在乌姆里奇手底下当差还不如把我凌迟处死。"柳安翻着眼睛说。

小天狼星终于露出点笑容看着她："但是我们国家有我呀。"

柳安说："你戒指买了吗？"

"我藏在这鬼地方，上哪给你弄戒指，再等等吧宝贝。"小天狼星用哄孩子的语气说道。

柳安懒得理他，继续低头看信。

"哦，对了，说到卡卡洛夫，你说不定还得感谢他一下。"小天狼星突然想起了什么，"他当年供出的名单里有奥古斯都·卢克伍德，转头疯眼汉就把卢克伍德给抓了。"

柳安猛地抬起头："那混蛋原来是被供出来的？我以为最后他做事露陷了呢。"

卢克伍德就是当年泄露魔法部机密还把她推出来当替罪羊的人，他被逮捕后，她在英国的嫌疑犯身份才终于洗清。如今回想起来，她只觉得当年的自己很是窝囊，白白多让卢克伍德逍遥了好几年。

"卢克伍德在阿兹卡班叫骂着卡卡洛夫的名字。"小天狼星的语气变得凝重起来，眼神深邃，"阿兹卡班那种地方，会让好人发疯，坏人变得更加疯狂。"

他出神地盯着山洞顶看了一阵，扭头抚摸巴克比克的羽毛。

柳安抬手揉了揉他的头发："逃出来了就别想它了。"她指了指哈利的信，转移话题，"这个塞德里克·迪戈里—你熟悉吗？"

"我哪能谁都熟悉了。"小天狼星说，"肯定是个优秀的学生，否则火焰杯也不会选中他。"

"噢。"柳安摸了摸鼻子，又想起一个问题，"那伯莎·乔金斯有消息了吗？"

小天狼星叹息道："没有。说句实话，基本可以肯定她遇害了。"

柳安嗯了一声。巴克比克踱步过来，用长喙掀了掀她的手，她顺手给他顺了顺毛，陷入沉思。

"当年伏地魔垮台后，到底有多少食死徒还逍遥法外？"她问道。

小天狼星眼中闪过一丝笑意："宝贝，我发现你已经开始用凤凰社的思维来思考问题了，这是好兆头。"

柳安想反驳，还没张口就被他在嘴唇上亲了一下，瞬间忘了自己刚刚想说什么。小天狼星坐回原位，开始清点人数。

"我前段时间问过邓布利多。"他说，"当年我们也从来不知道全部食死徒的名字，只能说个大概。埃弗里—你记得吧，和我同届的斯莱特林学生。伏地魔垮台后他声称自己当初中了夺魂咒，纯属胡扯。我在凤凰社战斗时遇到过他，他对折磨麻瓜简直不能更有兴趣。马尔福—他在魔法部混得太过八面玲珑，我们一直没能拿到有力证词定他的罪。克拉布和高尔—他们远没有马尔福圆滑，但马尔福家和他们两家关系不错，估计还是尽力保了他们不进监狱。彼得·佩迪鲁—不说他了。西弗勒斯·斯内普—这傻逼—对不起—这白痴不知道是不是给邓布利多下了迷情剂—对不起，措辞不当—但是邓布利多那么信任他，我觉得他可能是老糊涂了。卡卡洛夫不提了，还有诺特—我知道的大概就这么些了。"

柳安说："照你的意思，还是卡卡洛夫和斯内普把哈利的名字投进火焰杯的嫌疑最大了？"

"我没这么说，但是不得不保持警惕。"小天狼星深吸一口气，"这事实在太蹊跷。我已经给哈利回了信，告诉他我会与他用飞路网详谈。"

柳安点点头，再次看了看手中的信纸。"哈利真是不简单，"她感慨道，"沈博像他这么大的时候哪有他成熟，天天就知道抱个吉他唱情歌。"

小天狼星似乎回忆起什么事情，怔了怔才笑道："对，哈利很好。"

之后的几个月，柳安过得很平淡。哈利似乎漂亮地完成了三强争霸赛的前两项任务，小天狼星提到这一点时满脸都是骄傲。他没再让柳安去英国，虽然依旧有怪事不断发生，但国内总体情况似乎倒是还好。翻过年后的3月份，在手下研究员被迫加班半年的怨声载道中，她总算完成了积压在手里的所有项目，并且提交了申请加入与英国联合项目的申请书。5月份，申请获得了批复，她的局长拉长脸告诉她，英国的克拉克司长"基本上高兴得要飞上天了"。

柳安不知道说什么，只好朝他讨好地笑了笑。

局长依旧板着脸："柳安，你这些年从来没主动申请过前往国外的联合项目。好不容易申请一次，你说你不申请南非的，非要参与英国那破项目干什么？"

非洲的天文学研究水平很高，南非更是出类拔萃。但英国的天文学研究确实一般，照金铃果的评价，她很可能是大脑皮层进面条汤了。不过柳安觉得事情也不能这么想，她回国前毕竟在神秘事物司待过，司里的行星室设备实在是精致得让她始终念念不忘。她也跟局长打过报告申请同样的装备，结果局长只是拍拍她的肩膀，深沉地问："柳安，你写论文的时候会用日本产的玻璃笔吗？"

柳安说："没必要用那个吧，普通笔我用起来也很顺手。"

"那你觉得，今年蓬莱仙人掌队花大价钱为全员配备了世界杯级扫帚，却只拿了联赛第八名，这是什么原因呢？"

柳安说："水平不够吧，他们那个队的击球手简直球棒都拿不稳。"

"这就是了。"局长声情并茂地说，"二流运动员才不得不配备顶级扫帚，二流作家才会用最好的笔，同样的，二流学者才需要最顶级的设备。我们局里的研究员都是最优秀的，根本不需要那些花里胡哨的设备。我对你们有信心，加油干吧。"

柳安觉得这话的逻辑堪忧得很，但她也看出来局长压根就是不愿意花钱，也就没再说什么。后来她才知道，只要去英国交流过的同事无一不对行星室眼馋，但也都被局长一一搪塞过去了。主要是那套设备确实烧钱，魔法部磨蹭了这么多年也给不出那么多经费，只能暂时搁置了。

她想起这段往事，在凳子上正了正身体，一本正经地胡扯道："其实我是为了扶贫，局长您说对不对？"

局长似乎心情略微好了点，却依旧板着脸："那你扶完贫别忘了回来。"

柳安嘴里说着一定一定，心里却想着要是伏地魔没什么动静还好，要是有动静她恐怕就得待在英国扶上个几年的贫了。

处理交接事务又用了一个月，当她真正收拾收拾到达英国时，已经是6月中旬了。她和小天狼星商量之后，考虑到哈利快放假了，等他放假再彼此认识一下也不迟，就没打算分散他的精力，毕竟他还要参加三强争霸赛的最后一个项目。没想到她刚做出这个决定不久，小天狼星就通过双面镜告诉她，哈利看见伏地魔回来了，让她赶紧到莱姆斯家去一趟。他在镜子里没明说，她只好匆匆忙忙幻影移形去莱姆斯家。令她意外的是，阿不思·邓布利多正在那里等她。

她紧张地朝邓布利多点了点头："邓布利多教授。"

"嗯。"邓布利多笑眯眯地说。

小天狼星正靠在莱姆斯的碗橱旁边，朝她咧嘴一笑。莱姆斯坐在邓布利多旁边，也朝她挥了挥手。

"既然安来了，我们可以开始开会了。"邓布利多不知从哪里摸出来几包滋滋蜜蜂糖，分别扔给他们几个。柳安在莱姆斯旁边找了个三角凳坐下，撕开包装往嘴里扔了一颗糖，注视着邓布利多慢悠悠地开口发言。

"昨天的三强争霸赛结束后，我们都知道伏地魔复活了。"

"抱歉。"柳安举起一只手，"不好意思，可我真的还不知道是怎么回事。"

"哦，我差点忘了。"邓布利多似乎刚刚想起来对她解释，"昨晚结束的三强争霸赛被伏地魔手下的一名食死徒利用，在最后一关将奖杯换成了门钥匙。伏地魔需要他的血来复活，这名食死徒潜伏在霍格沃茨整整一学年，把哈利的名字放进三强杯，只为了这个目的。"

"那个食死徒就是克劳奇的儿子。"小天狼星补充道，"假扮成穆迪潜伏了一年。"

柳安的大脑迅速接受了这些骇人听闻的消息，调整回正常状态，问出了出现在她头脑中的第一个问题："那为什么要借助三强杯？他随时都可以给哈利一个门钥匙不是吗。"

"因为霍格沃茨被古老的魔法保护着。"莱姆斯平静地解释道，"任何人以魔法形式未经申请离开和进入学校都会触发防御魔法警报。唯一的例外是校长办公室，但克劳奇显然不可能让哈利在校长办公室里做些什么。"

"而三强争霸赛的决赛场地被大量魔咒包裹，那位食死徒在三强杯的位置施了一个强力的隔音咒也没人察觉。"小天狼星接过他的话，"啸叫咒被触发了，但是声音没传到场地之外。"

柳安看向邓布利多，他微微点了点头。

"我明白了。"她说。

"很好。"邓布利多说。"我们继续刚才的话题。昨天哈利死里逃生，确保了我立即得知了伏地魔复活的消息。然而康奈利·福吉不相信哈利的话，也把我的警告置若罔闻。"

"蠢蛋。"小天狼星哼了一声，摸出一颗糖丢到嘴里，"和克劳奇不同方向的愚蠢—我看这个国家的魔法部是没救了。"

柳安哧的一声笑了起来，但莱姆斯用责备的目光看着他。

"无论我们对魔法部有什么意见，我们都不得不与政客们打交道。"邓布利多轻快地说，自己也吃了一颗糖，"所以我连夜联系了亚瑟·韦斯莱，请他帮忙，通知到魔法部中没那么容易被福吉欺骗的职员。我也让福克斯逐个通知了第一代凤凰社成员—爱米琳·万斯、斯多吉·波德摩、德达洛·迪歌等等，让他们等候开会通知。"

"您打算重建总部吗？"莱姆斯说，"我记得当年伏地魔离开后，您把旧的总部完全拆除了。"

"如果有必要的话，当然。"邓布利多说。

"我觉得我们没必要那么麻烦。"小天狼星插话道，"我还有所房子空着。格里莫广场12号，我爸爸生前基本把能施的保护咒都在它身上用了一遍。后来他和我妈妈都死了，原本应该由雷古勒斯继承那所房子，但他在我之前就去世了。"

邓布利多笑了笑："那太慷慨了。"

"不客气。"小天狼星说，"反正我这辈子也不想再回去了。"

"哦，我觉得你必须回去。"邓布利多缓缓说道，"除了开会之外，最好一直待在那里。"

小天狼星目瞪口呆。莱姆斯同情地看了他一眼。

"我拒绝。"他说。

"我知道你可能不愿意待在你曾经的家里。"邓布利多说，"但那是对你来说最安全的地方。虫尾巴一定已经把你是阿尼玛格斯的事情告诉了伏地魔，你变成黑狗也无法防止被认出来了。"

"我可以用人体变形—"

"有很多方法可以识破人体变形。"邓布利多温和地说，"你在亚洲可能没有那么出名，但在英国必须谨慎行事。"

小天狼星想了想，长长地叹了口气，不情愿地点了点头。莱姆斯心不在焉地拍拍他的肩膀："别丧气。如果格里莫广场做了总部，亚瑟和莫丽一定会把他们的孩子带到那里的，你们绝对不会寂寞。"

"你不懂。"小天狼星摇摇头，用手指拢了拢头发，"那个地方非常非常非常…不适合人居住。拿来开会倒是没什么问题，可是住人…"

"如果莫丽要参与凤凰社事务，她的孩子们肯定得和她一起搬来。"莱姆斯说，"你是没见过他家那几个孩子，嗯…"

他意味深长地停住了话头，等待邓布利多发言。

"那么，总部的问题解决了。"邓布利多说，"下面就要给你们几个找点活干。"

小天狼星嘟哝道："迫不及待，但是我估计没什么活好干了。"

邓布利多淡淡地笑了笑，首先转向莱姆斯："莱姆斯—你现在在做什么工作？"

莱姆斯平静地说："我在一家魔药原料店打工。"

小天狼星皱起眉，不耐烦地说："不要打工了，莱姆斯。专门替凤凰社工作吧，我家留给我的遗产足够负担一群人生活。你还可以和我一起住在格里莫广场，那地方很宽敞。"抬眼看了看柳安，"没问题吧？"

柳安说："我能有什么问题，随便你。"

莱姆斯犹豫着，望向邓布利多，但后者似乎正在津津有味地吃一颗特别大的滋滋蜜蜂糖，没注意到他们这里。他又轮流注视着小天狼星和柳安，前者显然带着期待和急切的神情，后者压根就看不出什么表情。最终，他只好妥协地叹了口气，点点头。

"很好。"邓布利多说，"那么，小天狼星—你可以负责整理格里莫广场，以及好好活着。"

小天狼星做了个鬼脸，苦笑着点点头。

"很好。安分守己，等到福吉不得不接受哈利的说辞，我们就可以洗清你的罪名了。我猜用不了太长时间。"邓布利多说完，转向柳安，"安—我有其他任务交给你。你能保证明天早上八点钟去我的办公室吗？"

柳安盘算了一下时间，点点头："没问题。"

"那好。"邓布利多满意地笑了，从沙发上站起身。"我得走了，还有些别的事要处理。顺便说—你的沙发该换了，莱姆斯。"

莱姆斯说："反正我马上也不住在这里了。那我就不留您了，您忙吧。"

"再见，年轻人们。"

他们向邓布利多道过别，校长旋转着从原地消失了。幻影移形的声音还没散去，小天狼星就欢呼着倒在莱姆斯那张破旧的沙发上，伸直双腿。

"我不是不喜欢邓布利多，但是他在这里我总是不敢放松。"他一边说一边朝柳安招手，"过来坐，宝贝。"

莱姆斯眯起眼睛："你们想干什么？我警告你，这张沙发已经很老了，经不起折腾。"

"我们已经试过了床上，沙发上，餐桌上，浴缸里—"小天狼星揽过柳安的腰，让她在他的腿上坐下，"—可能尝试一下在朋友家的沙发上也不错？"

莱姆斯傻了傻，然后痛苦地扶住额头："安妮—我本来指望你能管管他，而不是助纣为虐。"

柳安对他笑了笑："你不要听他胡扯，其实只有床上，他只是在吹牛。"

莱姆斯骂了句脏话。小天狼星哈哈大笑："好了，莱姆斯。我们不会毁了你的沙发的，还有活儿要干。我觉得我们今晚差不多就可以去格里莫广场看看了，这些年没住，说不定克利切已经死在里面了—真不敢想象那是什么场景。"

"我呢，我觉得我最好还是算算我还剩多少钱。"莱姆斯叹了口气，"总不能全花你们的钱—你的钱还是留着用来买戒指吧。"

柳安顿时想起来这件事，转向小天狼星："你的戒指呢？"

"妈的，都怪月亮脸提醒你。"小天狼星又一次换上了哄孩子的语气，"乖乖，再等等好不好？"

莱姆斯凉凉地插嘴："安妮，再等两个星期你就不要嫁给他了，太不靠谱了。"

"月亮脸！"小天狼星大吼。

柳安笑着拍了拍他的膝盖："你放心，我不会那么绝情的。但是邓布利多说得对，"她含笑看向他的双眼，"你得好好活着。"

小天狼星在唇角勾出微笑，把她的手拉到唇边亲了一下："我会的。"

其实柳安去格里莫广场12号之前做好了心理准备。小天狼星警告她，那间房子多年没人居住，虽然有个家养小精灵，但是他不确定他母亲去世后那家养小精灵还能活多久。小天狼星非常不喜欢那个名叫克利切的家养小精灵，但是柳安觉得，不管他是不是愿意吧，至少也是救过自己，还是打算无论如何都容忍他了。

他们幻影移形到广场上。小天狼星拉着她走到12号前门，抽出魔杖，伸手把她往身后拦了拦："小心点。"

他用魔杖敲了敲蛇形的银色门环，大门发出吱呀吱呀的响声，缓缓转动着打开。一股腐朽的霉味和灰尘味迎面扑来，门厅里一团漆黑，看不见任何东西。小天狼星试探着朝前迈了一步，却一个踉跄差点朝前扑倒，似乎是被什么东西绊住了。柳安赶紧扶住他，他稳住身体，骂了一句"我靠"。

身侧忽然刮起一阵风。柳安还没反应过来，就听到了一声拖长了的恐怖尖叫。她字面意义上地吓了一跳，小天狼星把她拉到身后，一挥魔杖点燃了门厅里的气灯。借助昏黄的灯光，柳安眯起眼睛打量着尖叫的来源。那是一张十分逼真的画像，画框中是一个穿黑衣服的老太太，流着口水，脸色暗黄。她的尖叫声高亢又凌厉，柳安很惊讶自己居然还能听出辱骂的具体内容。

"孽子！家族的耻辱！杂种！离开高贵古老的布莱克家—"

柳安在小天狼星耳边扯着嗓子问道："这他妈是谁啊？"

小天狼星咬牙切齿地高声回答："这他妈就是我妈妈—但我发誓我离家时这地方还没有这个傻逼画像—"

"纯血统的败类！你怎么敢领着这个肮脏的杂种回到这里，玷污我的祖宅—"

小天狼星一跃而起，冲着肖像高吼："闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！"

柳安反应了几秒才反应过来"肮脏的杂种"指的是谁，她从小到大还是头一次被这么骂，不由得感到有点新奇。她往前走了几步来到画像跟前，指着自己的鼻子问布莱克夫人："您是在说我玷污您的祖宅？"

"你上楼去。"小天狼星搂住她的腰，不由分说地把她往屋里推，"我房间在最顶层，门上有个牌子写着我的名字。我来对付她。"

柳安按住他的肩膀："没事。"她挣开小天狼星的手臂，重新看着画像："我玷污了您的家？"

老太太气得脸色发白，伸出一只颤抖的手指向她："下贱的女人！败家子！滚出我的家门—"

柳安侧身圈住小天狼星的脖子，狠狠地亲在他的嘴角，又转身问道："我是不是还玷污了您虽然离家多年，但是依旧血统高贵的儿子？"

老太太倒吸一口气，单手抓住胸口，尖叫声倒是没停，但是已经连不成词句了。小天狼星目瞪口呆地看着她，柳安再次转身，抽出魔杖对地板施了个清洁咒，倾身把毫无防备的小天狼星扑倒在地，再次吻住他的嘴唇。

"你不是只试过床吗？"她低笑着咬了咬他的喉结，"今晚试试地板如何？"

小天狼星的眼中刹那间燃起一团火。他冷不丁翻了个身，将她反压在身下，抬手打开她连衣裙的前襟。他的嘴唇顺着她的咽喉一路滑到胸口，细细亲吻舔舐，直到她忍耐不住，唇齿间逸出一声呻吟。

"你说得对。"小天狼星喘息着，暂时离开她的嘴唇，扬手把自己的衬衫丢到一边，"这是我的房子—任何地方我们都可以试试。"

柳安吃力地按住他漂亮的胸膛，勉强将思绪从旖旎中拨出来一分，望向画像："你妈好像…晕过去了。"

"是吗？怪不得不喊了。"小天狼星难得还存有把她从地上拉起来的理智。毕竟，虽然简单清洁过，这里依旧不是个合适的地方。他把她按进怀中，继续亲吻她的脸颊和头发。他们一边胡乱地相互亲吻，一边跌跌撞撞穿过门厅，小天狼星将她打横抱起，幻影移形进了他的房间。柳安刚刚给床念过清洁咒，小天狼星就把她推倒在床上，一把将她的裙子拉了下来。

柳安虽然手里也在摆弄他的裤子拉链，好歹心里还记得一件事："我明早还要去见邓布利多啊。"

小天狼星俯身，将她牢牢禁锢在床上，狠狠吻在她耳后："不会让你迟到的。"


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

柳安上学时一直还算安分守己，所以从没去过邓布利多的办公室，可以称得上是人生地不熟。考虑到现在学生大多数都考完了试，她也不想在学生中引起流言，于是采取了飞路网这一交通方式前往霍格沃茨。她钻出校长办公室的壁炉，邓布利多已经在办公桌后等着她了。

"早上好，我猜到你会用飞路网来这里。"邓布利多轻快地说，"坐吧，安。"

柳安依言在校长对面坐下，谨慎地打量着整间办公室。邓布利多的办公室很漂亮，圆形结构，显得高贵又优雅。邓布利多身后的墙上挂着历代校长的画像，她能看出这些校长虽然都闭着眼睛假装睡觉，实际上却在偷偷观察她。房间的其他地方和书桌上摆放着许多精巧的魔法仪器，其中几种她也用到过。

"喜欢我的灵魂探测仪吗？"邓布利多指着桌面上一台顶端突出的银色仪器，微笑着问她，"你应该见过这个。"

柳安点点头："我没用过，但是有的同事用过。校长您真厉害，这玩意在我们单位用一次都要提前三天申请呢。"

邓布利多的蓝眼睛闪烁着淘气的光芒："这就是作为巫师联合会会长的好处了。不过确切来讲这不是我的私人财产，我只拥有使用权。"

柳安羡慕地说："那也很不错了。"

"如果你有需要，可以来问我借。"邓布利多慷慨地说，"不是大问题。"

柳安答了声好。校长收回投在仪器上的目光，将手指交叉在一起。她知道邓布利多要转入正题，于是也收回目光，注视着他。

邓布利多盯住她的眼睛："格里莫广场12号怎么样？你和小天狼星有没有遇到什么麻烦？凤凰社能否将其当作总部使用？"

柳安顿时有点结巴："嗯，这个…如果他妈妈的画像不算的话，暂时没遇到不得了的麻烦。我觉得打扫干净之后，用作总部没什么问题。"

"请原谅。"邓布利多身后的一幅画像忽然开口说话了。柳安朝那幅画像望去，画像上是一个穿着银绿相间的长袍、留着山羊胡的男巫。那名男巫刚刚还靠在画像边上，看起来睡得很熟，这时却眯着眼睛打量着柳安。她从他的眼神中看出了几分挑剔，感到很莫名其妙。

"'你和小天狼星。'"他重复了一遍邓布利多的话，"这位年轻女士，你该不会正在和我那个没用的玄孙恋爱吧？"

柳安傻傻地看着他："您是—？"

"菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，你男友的高祖父。"男巫抚摸着自己的山羊胡。"我必须要说，你看起来比小天狼星聪明很多。血统呢？"

柳安眨眨眼睛："混血。"

男巫嗯了一声。柳安一个没忍住问道："您是不是想给我一记魔咒？"

"不不不，我没有这么暴力。"菲尼亚斯懒洋洋地说，"而且，既然你不是个泥巴种—"

"菲尼亚斯。"邓布利多用警告的语气说道。

"—既然你不是个麻瓜出身的巫师也不是个麻瓜，已经比我的预计好多了。"

柳安忍不住笑了："即使我是麻瓜，现在提倡的也是自由恋爱。伟大的霍格沃茨前校长总不会干涉后代婚姻吧？"

菲尼亚斯冷淡地向下看着她。"我总有考察一个女巫有没有资格嫁入布莱克家族的权利。"

"我还没答应他的求婚呢。"柳安说，"等我答应了您再考察也不迟，虽然您的考察结果大概影响不了他的决定。"

菲尼亚斯从鼻子里哼了一声："小妞，尊重你男朋友的先祖是一种礼貌。"

"可你已经是一幅画像了呀？"柳安笑嘻嘻地说。

菲尼亚斯噎了一下，转变话题："你是哪个学院的？说起话来倒像是我们学院的学生。"

"格兰芬多。"柳安答道，"不过我有个朋友是你们学院的，可能他对我的说话方式有所影响。"

菲尼亚斯若有所思地耸了耸肩，不再说话。柳安重新看向邓布利多，后者正面带宽容的微笑注视着她。

"对不起，校长。"柳安赶紧说，"您找我来是有事情要嘱咐我吧？"

"算不上嘱咐。"邓布利多说，"只是…有些事情要指望你。"

柳安坐直身体："您说，教授。"

邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛凝视着她的眼睛："安，我想问你…听说过魂器吗？"

听到最后一个词，墙上老校长的画像几乎同时睁开了眼睛，目不转睛地盯着他们。柳安迟疑地点点头："听说过。虽然我的研究不涉及这方面，但是只要对魔法的研究比较深入的巫师应该都了解这种东西。怎么了？"

邓布利多轻轻叹了口气。"我有一种感觉，虽然暂时没有证据。伏地魔很有可能制造了这种黑魔法容器，甚至不止一个。"

柳安没有理会墙上肖像们的窃窃私语，思索着摸了摸下巴："照理论上讲，这种可能性不是没有。但您只是直觉如此？没有直接证据？"

"说到证据，不知你听没听小天狼星说过。"邓布利多说，"你们的教子哈利·波特二年级时曾经进入密室，杀死了萨拉查·斯莱特林留在学校中的蛇怪。"

柳安点了点头："他说是您告诉他的。"

"是的。"邓布利多缓缓说道，"但我没对他提及细节。实际上，一本伏地魔年少时的日记流落到了一名霍格沃茨一年级学生手中。该学生被日记操控，打开了密室，造成了几起恶性事件，好在没有人死亡。最终该名学生自己也被日记操控进入密室，哈利和他的好友罗恩·韦斯莱经过缜密分析，推测出了密室位置和里面的怪物。哈利进入密室后，年少时的伏地魔走出日记，声称他是伏地魔的一个记忆，并命令蛇怪杀死哈利。但哈利机缘巧合之下引来了我的凤凰福克斯，她还带来了分院帽。哈利从分院帽中抽出了格兰芬多的宝剑，杀死了蛇怪，并毁坏了日记本，伏地魔的影像就此消失了。"

柳安听着这段故事，大脑快速旋转起来。

"您知道魂器是种非常特殊的黑魔法容器。"她慢慢地说，"据我了解，所有关于魂器的记录，给出它的最大特点是…没有固定特征。每一个魂器中的灵魂都是不同的，因此在容器受到威胁时，展现出的形象也大不相同。如果我拿到一个疑似的，倒是能通过探测咒语确定它是不是魂器，但是仅仅通过您的描述，我只能说…听起来它很有可能是个魂器。"

"是的。"邓布利多赞同地点点头。"而哈利将那本日记拿给我时，日记已经被完全毁坏，我也无法完全确定那是不是一个魂器。只能说，根据我的经验，日记本应该是一个魂器无误。"

柳安耸耸肩："如果您也这么想，那就应该没问题了。这也解释了当年他没死的原因。而且伏地魔现在复活了，如果他只造了一个魂器，他应该两年前就死了，对不对？"

"完全正确。"邓布利多说。

柳安挑了挑眉毛："您对于其余不知道多少个魂器—知道什么线索？"

"线索是有的。"邓布利多透过半月形镜片注视着她。"但是首先，安—我要你保证，不把这件事情透露给任何人，包括小天狼星在内。"

柳安抿起嘴巴，点了点头："没问题。"

"你不问问为什么？"菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯狡猾地说，"他要你要瞒着我玄孙的可是一件大事。"

柳安对他翻了个白眼："你就不瞒着他了？"

菲尼亚斯再次噎住了。他旁边画框的校长—柳安认出那是戴丽斯·德文特—笑出声来，自顾自地摇了摇头。柳安不想问邓布利多为什么要她瞒着小天狼星，因为她觉得对于有的事情知道得越少越好。

"很好。"邓布利多微笑道，"那么首先，我们来讨论一个问题—如果你是伏地魔，会把自己的魂器藏在什么地方？"

柳安抓了抓头发，以自己的思维思考了片刻，试探着提议："放到麻瓜的火箭上，送出太阳系？"

邓布利多似乎怔了怔，随后笑道："我必须庆幸你没有成为伏地魔，否则我们还得计划参与麻瓜的宇宙探测项目。"

柳安有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子："抱歉，教授，职业思维。"

"但是伏地魔没有你的职业思维。"邓布利多和蔼地说，"既然如此…我有一个任务交给你。"

柳安屏住呼吸等待着。邓布利多接着说道："查一查阿兹卡班的犯人，看看一名叫莫芬·冈特的巫师是否还活着。"

柳安有点傻眼地望着他。邓布利多注意到她的表情，扬起一道眉毛："怎么了，安？"

柳安干巴巴地笑了一声："我在想，您就是允许我告诉小天狼星，我也不会跟他讲的。他要是知道我得去阿兹卡班和摄魂怪打交道，估计要激烈反对一下。"

邓布利多理解地点点头："他在阿兹卡班待过十年，这种心态是很正常的。如果我能够自己开展调查，也不会让你去。但是昨天你听我说过福吉的态度，如果我再要求前往阿兹卡班，会引起他更多不满。"

柳安赶紧表忠心："没关系，校长。小天狼星管不住我…呃，我不是那个意思，我是说，我不会让他知道的。"

邓布利多眨眨眼睛，愉悦地说："年轻真好，我经常这么想。"

邓布利多向她交代完这一切，她本想再次用飞路网回格里莫广场，临了才想起她临走前小天狼星要她带一瓶学校食堂的南瓜汁。于是她向邓布利多道别，从办公室出来，直奔地下厨房。厨房依旧很热闹，柳安上学时认识的名叫蒂斯丽的家养小精灵还在这里工作。她拿了几瓶南瓜汁，又取了一大堆糕点和一只烤鸡，给了蒂斯丽两块加隆，从厨房通往校外的偏门出去，幻影移形回了格里莫广场。

她打开家门，提高声音说道："我回来了。"

布莱克夫人的帘子再次掀开了。柳安皱着眉看向布莱克夫人，已经做好了再吵一架的准备。然而她与老太太大眼瞪小眼了几秒钟，老太太刷的一声把帘子重新合上了，让她颇为失望。

她朝厨房的方向走去，还没走进厨房，阴影里忽然钻出来一个家养小精灵。家养小精灵身上裹着一块脏兮兮的布，脊背佝偻，看起来已经很老了。这家养小精灵她见过一次，确切地说十几年前见过。

柳安叹了口气，心想自己今天真是和家养小精灵杠上了："中午好，克利切。没想到你还在这儿啊。"

克利切翻了翻网球大小的眼睛，嘴里念念有词："这个杂种女人在和克利切打招呼，克利切不想和她说话—"

"克利切！"小天狼星出现在门厅尽头，快步朝他们走来，"我刚刚告诉过你—不许这么对她说话！"

克利切立马朝小天狼星低低鞠了一躬： "是，小天狼星少爷。"直起身来，压低声音继续说，"是个忘恩负义的下流坯，没用的败家子，玷污血统的—"

柳安忍不住扬起眉毛。小天狼星耸耸肩，搂住她的腰："别理他，他一直是个小混蛋。我今早试过把我妈的那张画像弄下来，但是没成功。估计她念了个永久粘贴咒吧，你有没有好的咒语对付这个？"

克利切依旧在喃喃自语："在阿兹卡班坐了十二年牢，回头居然敢带着杂种来毁坏布莱克的祖宅，克利切决不允许…"

柳安低头看了家养小精灵一眼，无奈地抓了抓头发，转向小天狼星："我说，昨晚我一直在想一件事。"

小天狼星朝她露出一抹不怀好意的笑："原来昨晚你还有精力想事情啊，亲爱的。"

"我在想，"柳安没理他这句话，不动声色地往门外走，"既然今早你试过折腾你妈那幅画像没起作用，永久粘贴咒又太难搞，不如我们把它炸了吧。"

她不用低头看都能感受到克利切唰的一声抬起了头。小天狼星一边和她一起朝外走，一边低声说道："那这房子的防护咒可能就得重新调整了，宝贝。"

柳安来到挡住布莱克夫人画像的虫蛀的帷幔前，边挽起袖子边举起魔杖："那就连砖头一起切走吧。"

这样粗暴的方法显然很对小天狼星的胃口，他立即举起魔杖。但柳安的本意不是这个，她扭头望向门厅尽头的克利切："我说，我觉得你的家养小精灵可能不太能接受。"

小天狼星愣了愣，也转头望向克利切。年迈的家养小精灵正哆哆嗦嗦地站在门厅边缘，眼眶中涌出大滴大滴泪水，嘴唇不停地飞速蠕动，无疑是在念叨侮辱性词语。小天狼星低头和柳安对视一眼，扬起眉毛耸了耸肩。

柳安朝克利切招招手："克利切，你能过来一下吗？"

克利切拖着脚步穿过门厅，离得近了一些，他们总算听清了他念叨的话："连给女主人擦鞋底都不配的败家子居然要毁了女主人的画像，克利切决不允许，克利切要保护布莱克家的遗产—"

柳安等他走到面前，头疼地蹲下来拍了拍小精灵的肩膀："听着。我们住在一起谁都不开心，但这房子是小天狼星的，我们有权利入住。如果我们要给你衣服，你也不同意，对不对？"

克利切浑身一抖，哭得比刚才更厉害了："克利切不会离开这个家—克利切…克利切属于布莱克家族，克利切不要离开，克利切不要！"

小天狼星呻吟着捂住额头："朋友，你就放过我们吧，也放过你自己行不行？各自发财好不好？"

小精灵嚎啕大哭，鼻涕眼泪齐飞，就差在地板上打滚了。小天狼星捂住了脸。

"看在你救过我一命的份上，我就不给你衣服了。"柳安拿魔杖点了点画像，"那你给我提个建议吧，你说我们拿这画像怎么办呢—又没法把它完整地从墙面剥离，只能连墙一起毁掉了。当然，肯定有损伤。"

克利切抽噎着拼命摇头："那是女主人—女主人的画像，克利切，克利切不许你们动它—"

"行啊，你不要让我不高兴，我就不动这幅画像。"柳安直起身，拉上遮挡画像的帷幔，"这生意公平吧？我不需要你服侍，只要别让我心情不好就行了。否则如果你的小天狼星少爷要对画像动粗，我也不会拦着他。"

克利切抽搐着点点头，瘫倒在地板上。

小天狼星望着地板上的家养小精灵，深深叹了口气："为什么不把画像切走？我迫不及待想摆脱它了。"

柳安替他整了整衣领："因为我们摆脱不了克利切。如果可以我很想摘下画像给他送到他的房间，然而不行。他不喜欢我们，但他喜欢这画像，留个画像他可能还能安静点。"

小天狼星哼了一声："留着画像我就不得安宁了。"

柳安踮起脚尖亲了亲他的嘴唇："我们能对付你妈的。"拍了拍他的脸，"走吧，吃饭去。"

虽然她和邓布利多吹出牛去，但阿兹卡班这种地方也不是她想去就能去的。要去阿兹卡班，除了像小天狼星越狱时那样游过整片海洋，就只有乘坐魔法部的船这一个方法。为了避嫌，柳安规规矩矩地写了申请，表示自己要研究阿兹卡班岛的魔法特性，递到了魔法法律执行司。

魔法部的执行效率，是一种很玄的东西。当你要办火烧眉毛的事情，巴不得它以平时的三倍速发挥作用时，它一般都慢得像是垂死的弗洛伯毛虫。但你如果做了什么不想让魔法部知道的事情，它却通常都雷厉风行得令人震惊。

柳安那份申请递上去整整两个星期，魔法部连点反应都没有。但她有一天下班回家，却被人截在了电梯口。来人不是别人，正是她一听名字就生理性反胃的多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇。她年轻的时候一度真诚希望这位女士快点被抓到把柄赶下台来，没想到十几年后她已然成为了魔法部的高级副部长，真是他奶奶的天不遂人愿啊。

"真巧啊，安。"乌姆里奇发出银铃般的假笑。

柳安努力攒出个礼貌的微笑："巧啊，乌姆里奇女士。"

她们上了同一趟电梯。乌姆里奇清了清嗓子，突然向她发问了。

"亲爱的，你现在还住在魔法部提供的宿舍里吗？"

柳安浑身一个激灵，脑中有根弦瞬间绷紧了。她现在当然不住在魔法部的宿舍，可乌姆里奇是怎么知道的？魔法法律执行队队员只在战时有权得知缄默人行踪，现在魔法部假装一切都是太平盛世，她能派出谁来跟踪她？当然，幻影移形是不会被跟踪的，但他们可以去她原本的宿舍楼下观察，自然会注意到她没有亮灯。可是话说回来，他们怎么想到要观察她的？

她这么想着，只能谨慎地说："部里出台新规定，要把我们统一化管理了吗？"

乌姆里奇尖声说："那当然不会。只是，"她咧嘴笑了，"听朋友说在国王十字车站附近的麻瓜市场里看见你了。如果你在那里找到房子，就太好了，我们住得很近，为什么不相互串串门呢？"

柳安在心里骂了声大爷。那家市场是离格里莫广场最近的市场，她和小天狼星担心克利切泄露情报，就都是她来买菜。万万没想到居然会暴露，她还以为除了她以外很少有巫师会去麻瓜市场买东西。

然而她面上还得摆出一派受宠若惊："是吗？真是太巧了，不过不好意思，我只是那几天恰好借住在朋友家里，并不是长久住在那边，主要还是住在宿舍里的。"

"朋友？"乌姆里奇的声音更尖了。她们已经来到了魔法部大厅，柳安见她没有离开的意思，只好陪她站在喷泉旁边接着聊下去。

她点点头："是啊。"心想实在不行我就只能把黛安娜拖出来了，她家也离格里莫广场不远。

好在乌姆里奇没有问下去，只是再次发出一声假笑："那真是遗憾，有机会一定要登门拜访你。"

柳安麻木地微笑："荣幸之至。"

乌姆里奇露出慈祥的表情，抬高手臂拍了拍她的肩膀（一股刺鼻的香水味），踢踢踏踏地离开了。柳安长出了一口气，这才发觉自己后背全是冷汗。

她稳住心神幻影移形回格里莫广场，进了门就叫道："小天狼星—小天狼星—小天狼星—"

"怎么了宝贝？"小天狼星迅速出现在二楼楼梯口。在门厅里还大声喧哗，这件事只有她才敢干，其余凤凰社成员无一不被布莱克夫人的魔音震得七窍流血（"你居然在那种声音里还能和小天狼星搞下去，真是太强悍了。"爱米琳说），在门厅里只敢压低声音说话。

小天狼星一步三级地跨下台阶，冲到她面前，担忧地问道："出什么事了？"

柳安踮起脚尖，把下巴搁到他肩膀上，沮丧地说："我可能得搬回魔法部宿舍了。"

不知道是巧合还是人品守恒定律，她从格里莫广场搬出来后，魔法部就批复了她的申请，允许她周末跟随一趟押送犯人的轮船前往阿兹卡班。阿兹卡班里显然有摄魂怪，而且这种要命的生物还是英国独有的。她对摄魂怪知之甚少，甚至连见都没见过，只能临时抱佛脚查了查有关它们的资料。资料里说，它们能听懂英语，甚至还会说话，不过一般与人交流的方式都是吸出人类的灵魂。守护神咒她倒是会用，但与摄魂怪交流时显然不能使用这个咒语。她试着想象自己与一群穿着斗篷的摄魂怪讲英语的场景，不禁头皮发麻。但是既然已经答应了邓布利多，她当然是要去的。她也想过要不要直接查一查魔法部对阿兹卡班犯人的收押记录，但毕竟这事可能和邓布利多说的魂器有关，问魔法部巫师显然不如问摄魂怪来得保险。

不过她没想到，星期六她如约来到魔法部的轮船停靠的船坞，一个年轻女巫已经等在那里，远远地朝她招手。看到这位女巫，她愣了愣神，忽然忍不住笑了。

"你来了！"尼法朵拉·唐克斯兴高采烈地说，她今天的头发是鲜艳的宝蓝色，"我还是第一次独自去阿兹卡班送犯人呢，你也在真是太好了，我们可以聊聊天。"

唐克斯是小天狼星的堂姐安多米达的女儿，一个年轻傲罗，内心最大的烦恼是想改一个好名字。前不久她被邓布利多招揽进了凤凰社，来开会时震惊地得知小天狼星原来是无辜的，激动得打翻了格里莫广场厨房里的一套高脚杯。

"啊—抱歉抱歉。"她一边嘟哝一边抽出魔杖，结果动作太大，又撞翻了一摞碟子。莱姆斯把她按在椅子上，抽出自己的魔杖修补好了一片狼藉。唐克斯没再试图帮忙，眼睛亮晶晶的，盈满喜悦。"我妈妈会很高兴的，你知道，她一直很遗憾小天狼星也走上了她娘家人的那条道路。"

小天狼星干巴巴地说："从某些角度讲，她说的也没错。我在她进阿兹卡班的时候还看到过她一眼呢。"

"我小时候见过你！"唐克斯自顾自地说，"你那时候比现在长得帅多了。"

莱姆斯背对着她翻了个白眼。

总而言之，柳安也觉得有她作伴，比和别的不知名傲罗一起去岛上要愉快很多。唐克斯引她走上了一条看似普通的小型游艇，游艇上已经坐了一个目光阴沉的男巫。柳安注意到，他的身上缠绕着锁链，似乎缠得不紧，但无疑无法挣开。

"往旁边挪挪。"唐克斯用魔杖捅了捅男巫的肩膀，让他挪开足够她去驾驶台的空间。柳安不想和男巫待在一起，干脆也来到驾驶台上，唐克斯把魔杖挂到耳朵后面，抓了抓头发。

"让我想想这玩意怎么用的。"她自言自语道，"啊哈，对了。"

她麻利地发动了机器，游艇震动起来，缓缓行进着离开船坞，向深海前进。天气不错，海面平静无波，反射着金灿灿的阳光，海天相接处飞过几只白色的海鸥。唐克斯握住船舵，扭头看向柳安："对了，邓布利多通知今晚去格里莫广场开会，咱们回来可以一起去。"

柳安嗯了一声。唐克斯黑色的眼睛好奇地望着她："你去阿兹卡班做什么研究呀？我记得你的专业和这个不相干。"

柳安耸耸肩膀："其实是邓布利多让我来的。"

"噢，这样。"唐克斯恍然地说，没再深究这个问题。"你会施守护神咒吧？虽然摄魂怪目前还受魔法部掌控，但那里实在不怎么让人愉快。邓布利多一直说魔法部不该和这种怪物搅在一起，我觉得他说的有道理，你觉得呢？"

"我会施守护神咒。"柳安说，"我也觉得魔法部和它们搞在一起挺没救的，尤其是伏地魔如果卷土重来，有很大可能会让它们反水。"

唐克斯深以为然地点点头："物以类聚。黑暗生物与人类结盟的最大理由永远是利益而非信仰，但伏地魔能给予它们的比魔法部能给的多得多。"

"他敢让摄魂怪离开阿兹卡班岛，我们敢吗？"柳安叹了口气，"这种生物能不能被杀死？"

"不能。"唐克斯说，"守护神咒已经是我们所知的最有用的咒语了。"

柳安迟疑了一下："照理说，任何生物都能被杀死。你听没听说过，在黑魔法势力强大的年代，摄魂怪的数量会增多，相反地，盛世太平时它们的数量会减少？"

"是啊—可是毕竟它们那是被饿死的。"唐克斯干脆地说。

柳安被她逗笑了。唐克斯回头看了一眼船舱中的男巫，确认过他还老老实实地坐在那里，对柳安说道："他袭击了一名无辜的麻瓜，让那名麻瓜身上长出了很多—疮口。被判在阿兹卡班服刑四年，够他受的。告诉你，我完全无法想象在那个鬼地方待上十几年的人还能逃出来。"

"是啊。"柳安轻声说，"小天狼星告诉我，很多人进去不久之后就疯了。"

"也有少数没疯的。"唐克斯舔了舔嘴唇，"有一些最可怕的食死徒无时无刻不想逃出来，只是没有小天狼星的能力和头脑。但是他们仍旧很可怕。"

柳安点点头。唐克斯眯着眼睛看了看海平面："我们还要一段时间才能到呢。你要不要回船舱坐坐，这里有我就行了。"

"不用了。"柳安朝她笑笑，"这里蛮好的。"

"那也好。"唐克斯说，"对了，你和莱姆斯他们是同学吗？"

"我比他们低一个年级。"柳安说。

唐克斯立即变得兴高采烈："那你和他们一定很熟了？给我讲讲莱姆斯吧，他一直就是那样的还是上学时候不是那样的？"

柳安多少有点惊讶地问："他怎么招你了？"

"他没有招我。"唐克斯把自己的头发变成了亮眼的火红色，"可是我很佩服他，他没参加过傲罗训练，可他在黑魔法防御术方面的知识一点也不比我少。而且他遇事比我冷静很多，还经常这这那那地教导我。他一直都是这么—呃，烦人吗？"

柳安内心潜藏的八卦之魂被她勾了起来，兴致勃勃地说："不是，远远不是。我那时候想让他提点提点我的黑魔法防御术，他压根就懒得理我。"

"那肯定是他当了老师之后变成这样的！"唐克斯斩钉截铁地下结论，"他有没有做过什么丢人的事？讲来听听，好让我也笑话笑话他。"

柳安就回忆起来。如果让她说小天狼星的丢人事迹，她能说上三天三夜不打磕巴。但是莱姆斯其实从小就比同龄人成熟，要说他的丢人事迹还真的没有几个。她想了半天，开口说道："我想起一件事…"

她想起的事情发生在她五年级的时候。她还在参加魔法史社团，那时莱姆斯已经当上了他们的社长。那次莱姆斯非常罕见地迟到了，她正暗自疑惑，活动的教室门就被砰地一声撞开，一个人跌进了教室中。

"抱歉我迟到了。"他直起身，满脸通红地说。柳安托住自己的下巴没让它掉到地上。来者的人来确实是莱姆斯—但是梅林在上，他什么时候染了藕荷色的头发？

"社社社长你你你…"一个赫奇帕奇的女生结结巴巴地说。

莱姆斯面沉似水，没有理会她："这次轮到谁演讲了？赶紧开始。"

他把书包丢到柳安前面的桌子上，坐在了她的正前方。一个拉文克劳学院的二年级男生战战兢兢地走到讲台上，开始做他的演讲，主题是国际保密法的实施。柳安盯着莱姆斯的背影，莫名感觉后背冷飕飕的。她觉得莱姆斯今天心情不太好。

男生很快讲完了，紧张地盯着莱姆斯。通常情况下，莱姆斯会提出几个问题让演讲者与其他社员一起讨论，一般都是比较简单的问题。但今天他却平静地开口问道："大卫，你觉得国际保密法的实施是否在一定程度上鼓励了如今社会中普遍存在的血统歧视思想？"

小男生目瞪口呆地挂在了讲台上。柳安不禁有些同情他，只好出言提醒："想想保密措施比我们更加严苛的美国，嗯？"

"但是美国并没有太严重的血统歧视思想。"一名斯莱特林的女生说，"他们的魔法界就是在一群麻瓜出身的巫师手中发扬光大的。"

"所以许多英国的纯血统家庭都瞧不起美国魔法界。"莱姆斯冷不丁说道。他正盯着那名斯莱特林女生，柳安记得女生姓亚克斯利，很不幸正是纯血统。

女生意料之内地发火了："卢平，你有什么毛病？"

柳安说："他不是那个意思，伊思拉。"

"随你怎么说。"女生说，"但我永远不会把自己的血统当成荣耀的标志，无论是纯血、混血还是麻瓜出身。"

莱姆斯脸红了，低声说道："对不起—我道歉。我没有那个意思。"

小小的风波很快过去，他们接着讨论。活动结束后莱姆斯顶着一头藕荷色头发留在教室里做善后工作，柳安有意主动留下来帮他的忙，好不容易鼓起勇气问道："你头发怎么了？"

莱姆斯剜了她一眼，她赶紧举起双手："我错了，我不该问。"

莱姆斯咬牙切齿地说："小天狼星·布莱克这个他妈的王八蛋。"

柳安无辜地望着他。莱姆斯继续咬牙切齿："我们上节课学到人体变形术，我暂时没有学会，但是今天上课麦格要检查我们的复习进度，我就请小天狼星帮我弄服魔药，让我的头发在课上能暂时变成另一种颜色，下了课再变回来。"

柳安好歹忍住了没说一句原来你也会糊弄麦格教授啊，转而说道："你找小天狼星弄这个也真是胆子大。"

"他的魔药比詹姆学得好。"莱姆斯磨着牙根，"然后，显而易见地，我顶着这个发型一整天了。一整天！"

柳安决定不发表评价："嗯…你好惨啊。"

柳安讲完这个故事，唐克斯笑得差点跌坐在驾驶台上。

"你是说，莱姆斯·卢平也会骂人？还会对着无辜的朋友耍脾气？"她一边咳嗽一边握住船舵转了半圈，"哈哈哈哈哈，回去我就要好好嘲笑他。"

柳安严肃地说："那你是对他有很深的误解，莱姆斯懂得的骂人话可能不少于小天狼星。"

"我要见识一下。"唐克斯宣布，"让我好好考虑一下怎么让他暴露本性。"

说着，游艇的船帮轻轻撞到了一块岩石上。柳安抬起头，一座高耸的黑色塔型建筑物出现在眼前。一路上她没注意四周，此时才发现，阿兹卡班岛上空凝聚着大量灰色的的积雨云，云层中还不时传来隆隆作响的雷声。

"我们到了。不用担心，阿兹卡班一直是这鬼天气。"唐克斯跳进船舱，用魔杖指向那名男巫："起来吧，迎接你的归宿。"

柳安随着他们跳下了船。阿兹卡班岛上没有沙滩，只有粗糙的岩石，海风带来咸腥的气息。她注意到空气比刚才寒冷了许多，尽管现在是炎热的七月。两个高大的穿斗篷的身影正在监狱正门口飘来飘去。

"别急着施咒。"唐克斯嘟囔道，"我真讨厌来这送犯人，因为要和这种玩意交流…"

他们朝阿兹卡班监狱走去，柳安感到彻骨的寒意涌遍全身。唐克斯的头发变成了深棕色，举着魔杖的手依旧十分平稳，不过她押送的男巫似乎快要晕过去了。他们总算来到了监狱门口，其中一名摄魂怪的兜帽转向他们的方向。

唐克斯打了个冷战。"新来的犯人。"她说，"劳驾，让我们进去。"

摄魂怪从长袍下伸出一只干枯的手，推开了阿兹卡班的大门。

石头做的大门缓缓打开。一股阴森的风迎面扑来，柳安闻到了腐烂的味道。监狱中传出拖长的恐怖尖叫，她想深呼吸，却发现肺仿佛结了冰，需要用力才能吸进必要的空气。他们刚刚迈进大门，门立即在身后关上了。昏黄的灯光照亮了面前长长的走廊，能看到尽头有一个拐角。

"拐过去就是真正的监狱。"唐克斯低声说。她脸色苍白，柳安猜自己也好不到哪里去。"你还好吗？傲罗接受过相应的训练，这也不是我第一次来阿兹卡班。"

柳安点点头："没事。走吧。"

唐克斯拽过绑着男巫的铁链，那位仁兄半闭着眼睛，几乎是被唐克斯拖着行走。经过走廊时，脚步声在石壁间回响。他们转过拐角，一个摄魂怪赫然出现在眼前。它身侧就是囚室，光线昏暗，柳安看不见房间里是否有囚犯。

"那是它们的首领—我来办交接手续。"唐克斯擦了擦额头上的冷汗，"你要做什么，快点做。我们有大概十分钟时间，够吗？"

柳安再次点点头。她抬头望向那名摄魂怪的兜帽，不禁有点好奇兜帽下面藏着什么。不过她不想知道答案。

"劳驾。"她说，"请带我去莫芬·冈特的牢房。"

唐克斯惊讶地望了她一眼，但是没说什么。摄魂怪的兜帽转向她，她抑制住想颤抖的冲动。妈的，小天狼星是怎么在这种鬼地方度过十二年的？

过了长长的几秒钟，首领摄魂怪不知用什么方法引来了一位下属。下属无声地飘向不远处一道锈迹斑斑的楼梯，首领缓缓抬起一只手，示意柳安跟上新来的摄魂怪。

"注意安全。"唐克斯低声说，"以前发生过新手傲罗被吸走灵魂的事情。"

柳安勉强笑了笑："谢谢。"

她跟在摄魂怪身后走上了楼梯，它的袍子在她面前缓缓飘动着。摄魂怪肯定是没有脚的，它在楼梯上的行动只能称为滑行。阿兹卡班监狱结构瘦长，每层大概只有一两间牢房，她经过牢房门口时，能听到囚犯们在睡梦中喃喃自语或者无力地尖叫。楼梯上偶尔有别的摄魂怪与她擦肩而过，给已经十分冰冷的空气又增添了几分寒意。

摄魂怪终于停下了。柳安朝监狱深处走了走，顺着它指点的方向看去。那里看起来是一间十分古老的牢房，地板上积了一层厚厚的灰尘，装着霉烂食物的碗碟胡乱靠墙堆放着。一名男巫蜷缩在墙角，黑色的头发和胡须长得几乎遮住了他的整张面孔。如果不是看出他的身体还在随着呼吸轻微起伏，她几乎以为他已经死了。

"冈特？"她开口问道，声音在空荡荡的牢房里回响。

听到这个姓氏，男巫的身体颤动了一下。柳安呼出一口凝结在肺中的空气，接着问道："莫芬·冈特？"

男巫口中发出嘶嘶的声音。柳安倒抽一口气，她不会这种语言，但她知道这是蛇佬腔。他居然是个蛇佬腔。

"戒指。"他喃喃自语，"戒指。我弄丢了他的戒指。"

"嗯—什么？"柳安迷茫地问。

男巫没有理会她的问题，或者他已经听不懂了。他只是反复重复着一句话："戒指。还有挂坠盒。他一定会怨恨我。"

柳安看出他已经基本疯了，暗自摇了摇头。在这种地方待上这么多年，不发疯才有鬼。现在她知道了他还活着，邓布利多没让她做更多的事，她也不会轻举妄动。于是她转身离开牢房，迈着颤抖的步伐走下一层层楼梯。唐克斯正在最下面一层等她，朝她招了招手。

"我们走吧。"唐克斯说。

她们沿来时的路离开了阿兹卡班监狱。出了大门，温暖的夜风立即把她们包围了，明明来时她还觉得这里比别的地方寒冷得多。柳安眨眨眼睛，惊讶地发现月亮已经升起来了，在厚厚的云层中若隐若现。唐克斯从怀里摸出一块巧克力，掰成两半，分给她一半。她接过巧克力，迟疑地问道："嗯—这是—？"

"吃吧。"唐克斯把自己的一半塞进嘴里，含混地说，"这个最管用了。"

柳安咬了一口巧克力。效果立竿见影，一股热流顿时在身体中弥漫，她后知后觉地发现自己的衣服已经被冷汗湿透了。她们回到游艇上，唐克斯发动了游艇，紧张地望了望她："安，我说，我要是给它施个咒语，让它跑得比平时快一点，你不会对别人说吧？但我实在不想在这里呆了。"

柳安扑哧一声笑了起来。这感觉很奇怪，一分钟前她还以为自己再也不会感到快乐了。"当然不会，你弄吧。"

"谢天谢地。"唐克斯松了一口气，用魔杖敲了敲发动机。游艇快速驶离海岸，自动朝着来时的方向飞速前进着。不知唐克斯用了什么咒语，它甚至可以自动避开前方的礁石。年轻的傲罗手脚并用地爬进船舱，以一种十分不淑女的姿势靠在座椅上，长长出了一口气："魔法的感觉太好了。"

柳安抿起嘴巴，朝她笑了笑。她已经受到刺激的胃对这种旅行方式发出了抗议，但她也没有别的办法来解决这个问题。好在唐克斯没再与她搭话，而是说道："我睡一会儿，到了地方叫我一声，谢谢。"

柳安点点头，于是她闭上眼睛，没过几秒就进入了梦乡。柳安一个人默默与翻江倒海的胃部斗争了一路，直到游艇自动减慢速度，驶入来时的船坞。她站起身，世界在她周围旋转起来。但她还是努力叫醒了唐克斯，与她一起爬出船舱。

"我们去格里莫广场吧？"唐克斯欢快地说，把自己的头发变成了泡泡糖般的粉红色，显然对这段旅程比之前一段期待得多。经过一路休息，她的精神明显已经恢复得差不多了。

柳安点头表示同意，于是她们一同幻影移形，片刻后出现在格里莫广场的前门台阶上。这种交通方式显然对她的身体称得上雪上加霜，她的眼前一阵一阵发黑。唐克斯小心翼翼地推开前门，在柳安身后关上了它。

"这次我没碰翻那个该死的伞架！"她们穿过门厅时，她兴奋地低声对柳安说，"每次我一绊倒在上面，小天狼星的妈妈就会放声尖叫。"

柳安只能笑笑，她的胃在难受地痉挛，唐克斯的声音听起来远得奇怪。她们走下通往厨房的楼梯，打开厨房的门。长桌旁已经坐满了巫师，邓布利多坐在最前端，看到她们进门，微笑着点了点头。唐克斯朝整个房间挥手打招呼，柳安抬手掩住嘴巴，咳嗽了一声。

小天狼星似乎注意到了她，从桌边站了起来。她赶紧背过身，用尽全部毅力才保持住平稳的步伐走出厨房，踉踉跄跄地朝最近的盥洗室跑去。她冲进盥洗室，还没来得及锁门，就以一种绝不愿意的方式重新看到了胃里残余的食物。

她撑住墙壁大口喘息着，这时小天狼星打开了盥洗室的门，来到她身边，替她把垂落的头发拨到耳后，上下抚摸着她的后背。

"怎么了？"他用她从没听过的轻柔嗓音问道。

她没法回答他的话，再次俯身吐了起来。小天狼星担忧地摸了摸她汗湿的额头："你怎么这么冷—"

他忽然停住话头，似乎明白过来什么，抚摸她后背的手加重了一些力道。等她总算缓过一口气抬起头，他抽出魔杖清理掉一地狼藉，注视着她去洗手池前洗脸刷牙。柳安用衣袖擦干脸上的水，从镜子里看到身后小天狼星的表情，在心里捂了捂脸。

"嗯。"她出声道，"我们下去开会吗？"

但小天狼星明显没打算让她蒙混过关。他拉过她，一只手握住她的手，另一只手撩开她的长发，细细抚摸着她的脸颊。

"你怎么了？"他终于开口发问了，眉眼间带着不加掩饰的焦灼。

柳安说："我晕船了。"

小天狼星皱起眉头看着她："去阿兹卡班的船坐起来很不舒服，是吧？"

柳安想他果然猜出来了，只好叹了口气，紧了紧与他相握的手。"邓布利多让我去的。"她抬起空闲的手圈住他的脖子，"你在那里的十几年是怎么过下来的啊？"

小天狼星几乎笑出声来，搂住她的腰，让她靠在自己怀里。"吃过巧克力了？"

柳安感觉胃又是一阵抽搐，痛苦地说："拜托你不要说吃这个字。"

"行，我不说。"小天狼星抚摸着她的头发，"要不要上楼躺一会？"

柳安在他怀里摇摇头："还是下楼开会吧。"

小天狼星亲了下她的额头："为什么不告诉我你要去阿兹卡班？"

柳安尴尬地咳嗽了一声。"如果你要去，你会告诉我吗？"

小天狼星把她从怀里拉开一点儿，好笑地垂眼看着她："不要试图转移火力。"

被他那双银灰色眼睛一看，她立即丢盔弃甲缴械投降："我错了。但我跟你说不说我都得去，所以没什么区别，对不对？"

小天狼星眯起眼睛看着她："至少我能提醒你一些事情—不过好在你还记得带上了巧克力，我很欣慰。"

柳安说："啊？"反应过来，"哦哦哦。"

小天狼星愣了一愣："难道我高估你了？"提高声音发火，"你连这个常识都不懂你还敢去阿兹卡班？"

柳安抚摸着他的肩膀，严谨地安抚他："吃一堑长一智，我以后就懂了。"

小天狼星交叉起手臂："如果我问邓布利多为什么让你去阿兹卡班，你会告诉我吗？"

柳安揉揉鼻子，大义凛然地抬头看着他："不会。"

小天狼星笑了一声，捧起她的脸，吻了吻她的嘴唇。"我不会因为这种事情怪你的，没必要这么委屈。"重新搂过她的腰，"还难受吗？"

柳安摇摇头："不了。"看小天狼星扬起眉毛露出怀疑神色，又补了一句，"本来也没什么大事。"

小天狼星无奈地拉住她的手，推开盥洗室的门："你这个报喜不报忧的毛病，从小到大就没改过。"

他们回到地下厨房，凤凰社成员的会议已经开始了。看到两人进门，邓布利多高兴地说："安，来得正巧。我们正在讨论神秘事物司的预言厅，有消息称，伏地魔想要拿到那个厅里的一个预言球。你是司里的缄默人，对这个厅有什么了解？"

整个厨房内的目光都聚集到了柳安身上。小天狼星拉着她在桌子末端坐下，莱姆斯补充道："不如向我们介绍一下整个神秘事物司吧，可以吗？"

柳安环视着坐在桌子周围的人。爱米琳不在，说明这不是一次全体会议。

"我介绍到哪种程度比较好？"她说，"我们被叫做缄默人不是没有原因的，而且我不想给我们国家的天文局带来麻烦。"

"我们得守住预言球。"斯多吉·波德摩对她露出笑容。这是她当年的魁地奇队长，现在是一名傲罗。"就讲讲我们得守住哪些入口，好吗？"

柳安耸耸肩："那就守住唯一的入口吧，我们司只有那一个入口。"

一阵沉默，然后唐克斯试探着说："再—详细讲讲？"

柳安叹了口气，起身离开座位，走到长桌旁摆放的一张白板前，抽出魔杖挥了挥。白板显示出墨绿色的线条，随着她的讲解，逐步绘制成神秘事物司的简略地图。

"神秘事物司本身已经占据了魔法部整整一层楼的空间，之前的缄默人还在司里施过许多空间扩展咒。所以我们司很大，尽管我在那里工作过，但我也不能肯定地宣称自己了解神秘事物司的整个构造。

"我们司的入口只有一个，进门之后是一个圆形门厅。门厅里有十二扇门，有时候还会旋转。在外人看来，这十二扇门一模一样，所有缄默人都被禁止说出辨认它们的方法。当然有能力的巫师肯定能分辨出它们的细微差别，这点暂且不提，我们先来说说刚才阿不思提到的预言厅。

"穿过十二扇门中的巳门，我们会来到时间厅。进入预言厅的最快方法就是穿过时间厅，那里储存着大量时间转换器和轮回钟罩。直走，穿过巳门正对面的门，就能来到我们说的预言厅。

"预言厅里存放着自从伊冯娜·瓦布拉斯基建立预言厅以来，预言厅历任记录员认为的全部有价值预言。有价值代表其确切引起魔法磁场波动，但并不代表它实现的必然性。然而，据统计调查，预言厅中的预言至少有百分之六十以上变成了现实，至于其成真的规律性和相关因素就不属于我的研究范畴了。目前预言厅的记录员是索尔·克拉克，我们的司长，他也是时间厅的主要负责人。

"预言厅里有五扇门，其中有一扇通向我负责的宇宙厅，另外四扇通向时间厅、起源厅、死亡厅和魔杖厅。每个厅都有与其他房间相通的门，我基本了解地形，但有时司里的房间不能用空间意义上的相通判断。因为为了方便，我们经常在门口施瞬移咒，这些门时不时就会通往未知的房间。所以，想要守住预言厅，我的建议是压根不让外人进入神秘事物司。"

她在指间转了圈魔杖，看向小天狼星。他正抱着手臂看着她，朝她挤了下眼睛。她费力地忍回差点露出的笑容，但桌边大部分巫师都不像他这么轻松，相反，她讲完这些，阿拉斯托·穆迪巨大的魔法眼珠翻出了眼白。

"你们不累吗？"亚瑟·韦斯莱说。他是一个有点谢顶的红发男巫，小天狼星提到过他的儿子罗恩是哈利在学校最好的朋友。"我是说，神秘事物司本来就够大了，你们还要弄得这么复杂。"

柳安抿嘴笑了笑："我们乐在其中啊。"

"很好。"邓布利多向柳安点点头，"那么关于预言球，你知道些什么，安？"

柳安摸了摸鼻子，诚实地说："几乎一无所知，教授。不过听说只有预言中提到的人才能从存放它的架子上拿到它。"

穆迪在桌上敲了敲羽毛笔，刚才他用它记录下了预言厅周围的地形："既然如此，想要把预言球拿到别处保存就不可行了。"

"克拉克人怎么样？"莱姆斯问，"我们有没有可能把他拉进凤凰社？"

柳安望了眼天："他人挺好的，但是是个工作狂，基本不关心研究以外的事情。我怀疑他连伏地魔是谁都不知道。"

"我以前以为缄默人都是这样。"唐克斯一边百无聊赖地把鼻子变成猪鼻子，一边插话道。

柳安下意识地又看了眼小天狼星，他也在看着她，眼含笑意。莫丽·韦斯莱大声清了清嗓子，坐在桌子另一端的西弗勒斯·斯内普露出讥讽的冷笑。

"我认为社里有必要安排人员在神秘事物司门口驻守。"金斯莱·沙克尔用他低沉的声音说，"安可以作为我们的内应。一旦出现险情，里外夹击的效果比单方面攻击强很多。"

柳安看到小天狼星和莱姆斯交换了一道目光，但什么也没说。她理解他们—这两人太了解她的黑魔法防御术水平了。不过很多时候，所谓的黑魔法防御术水平不是绝对的，他们也知道这一点。

"我同意这个提议。"穆迪干脆利落地说，"阿不思，举手表决吗？"

邓布利多眨了眨眼睛。"可以。同意金斯莱提议的成员，请举手。"

大多数在场成员举起了手，小天狼星举手时有些犹豫。邓布利多点点头："动议通过。"

"但得考虑到一个问题。"海丝佳·琼斯说，"我们还要保护哈利。如果再增加一项守卫神秘事物司的任务，你们不觉得人手不够吗？"

"这倒不是大问题。"唐克斯快速说道，"我们这些魔法部雇员没法整天待在小惠金区，但是去神秘事物司很方便。而且，神秘事物司那头也只需要夜班。"

小天狼星说："我依旧申请加入值班行列。"

"不。"邓布利多坚定地拒绝了他，"我们工作的前提是保证社员人身安全。"

"是啊，布莱克。"斯内普带着嘲讽的微笑，嘶嘶地开口说道，"躲在你妈妈的宅子里，继续搞你的大扫除—这是你目前能做的唯一事情，在我们出生入死的时候。"

柳安注意到小天狼星腾地一声直起身，于是扭头看向斯内普："你现在倒是挺英勇无畏的—可惜，"她耸耸肩，"莉莉已经看不到了。"

她的本意只是想帮小天狼星呛他一句，没想到斯内普非但没有作答，反而脸顿时变成了坏牛奶的颜色。他死死咬住下唇，用燃烧着仇恨的目光瞪向柳安。然而柳安其实一点也不了解斯内普，唯一知道的就是斯内普曾经喜欢过莉莉。以前莉莉和他的关系确实很好，但斯内普走上黑魔法的道路之后她就对他彻底失望了。他还曾经在格兰芬多休息室前请求过她原谅自己，可惜莉莉没有松口。她感觉很莫名其妙，眨眨眼睛看向小天狼星，发现他也一脸茫然地朝她摊了摊手。

"好了。"邓布利多赶在事态升级之前息事宁人地说，"请你们放下十二岁时候的仇恨，着眼在正事上。"

柳安觉得斯内普的目光能在她身上烧个窟窿了，但她懒得理他，重新望向邓布利多。凤凰社社长扫视过长桌边的社员，平静地说："下面，我认为还有一件事值得一提。"

凤凰社成员们纷纷将目光投向邓布利多。他宁静的蓝眼睛闪烁着深邃的光芒："多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇刚刚向我申请了黑魔法防御术课的教师职位。"

厨房里立即响起一声吱呀，莱姆斯的凳子与地面摩擦出了刺耳的声音。他表情震惊地望向邓布利多："这不可能。"

"而且我不能拒绝。"邓布利多看向他，眉间显出竖纹，"没有合适的理由。"

唐克斯担忧地拽了拽莱姆斯的手臂。他没理会她，依旧死死地瞪着邓布利多，声音沙哑："相信我，她不可能对学生好。她是个—"

他及时收回了即将出口的过于不文明的话。柳安茫然地看了眼小天狼星，她倒是很赞成莱姆斯压在舌根底下的话—乌姆里奇绝对是个他妈的傻逼—但她不知道他为什么有那么大的反应。小天狼星蹙着眉朝她摆了摆手，她就没开口发问，走回他旁边的座位上坐了下来。

"乌姆里奇前两年起草了一个反狼人的法案，你知道这代表着什么。"小天狼星凑近她耳边，低声说道，"莱姆斯非常讨厌她。"

柳安终于了然，点了点头。小天狼星重新靠回椅背上。

"福吉疯了吧？"斯多吉抱起手臂，不满地说，"就为了控制霍格沃茨？说实在的，乌姆里奇能教学生什么？她是我见过的最水货的巫师了。"

"未必。"穆迪脸色阴沉，"她在不可饶恕咒方面可能是一把好手。以前她曾经在法律执行司待过，后来因为审讯手段过激被平调到魔法事故与灾害司。这是官方说法，但我知道实际上她对嫌疑人使用了钻心咒。如果不是她在魔法部的狗腿太多，光凭这点就足够她进阿兹卡班了。"

"她会毁了学生。"莱姆斯坚定地说。

"或许我该赞成大家的说法。"邓布利多望着神态各异的社员们，"但我既然雇了她来当黑魔法防御术课程教师，就只能想办法处理好这些问题。"

"我有三个儿子今年要考OWLs和NEWTs。"亚瑟和莫丽对视后苦笑道，"我不知道该说些什么。"

"还有哈利。"莫丽说。

"哈利才不怕OWLs。"小天狼星插嘴道，"我觉得罗恩他们也不怕。"

莫丽瞪了他一眼。柳安暗自笑了笑，重新把目光投向邓布利多。他们的社长等待大家乱纷纷的讨论结束，悠然地说："那么我们这次会议结束了？"

社员们喃喃着表示赞同，各自站起身。穆迪粗声粗气地说："我得排一下在神秘事物司值班的日程表。各位有空闲而且有能力的—劳驾把空闲时间报给我。"

大多数成员都向他围了过去。斯内普最后瞪了柳安一眼，起身离开了厨房，黑色长袍在身后飘动着。小天狼星打着呵欠站起来，开始清除开会时用掉的废旧羊皮纸。邓布利多朝柳安眨眨眼，她会意，随着老校长离开厨房，在昏暗的门厅中站定。

"我去了阿兹卡班。"她望着昏暗的灯光下邓布利多闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛，主动说道，"莫芬·冈特还活着，只是看起来已经神志不清了。他是个蛇佬腔，嘴里始终在念叨戒指和挂坠盒，说他把它们丢了，有人一定会怪罪于他。"

邓布利多点点头，显出若有所思的表情。

"你做得很好，安。"他微笑着说，"我相信这是一条重要线索。适当的时候我会再来找你，好吗？"

柳安点点头，刚想开口说话，余光瞟见门厅边上闪过一道阴影。她皱了皱眉："克利切！"

家养小精灵僵住了，缓缓转过身来，朝她鞠了一躬。柳安低头看着他："我们商量好的交易还作数吧，朋友？"

"克利切没有看见年轻的主人。"克利切立即说道，"克利切只是在打扫卫生，没有听到主人在和别人说些什么—"

柳安打断他的话，朝他挥挥手："别说了，你去吧。"

克利切翻了翻充血的眼睛，再次深鞠躬后，转身离开了门厅。柳安看向依旧站在原地的邓布利多，老教授也正看着她，说道："说到克利切，安—你能不能劝小天狼星对克利切友善一些？我知道我劝说不动他，但你可以。"

柳安摸了摸头发："我们对他已经够友善了—本来小天狼星想把他直接赶出去来着，但我们估计他要是离开了这个宅子会当场自杀，才让他留下了。"

"我的意思是，"邓布利多慢慢地说，"不要对他那么粗暴。"

柳安说："他哪儿粗暴了？"

她这人有个毛病，就是比较无条件护短。小天狼星对克利切的态度是不怎么样，但她觉得那家养小精灵是活该。她自己对克利切的态度比他强一些，那是看在雷古勒斯的面子上。

邓布利多失笑道："难道不是吗？"

"他又不是因为克利切是家养小精灵才这么对他的。"柳安说，"他对斯内普对马尔福对莱斯特兰奇都那样，您知道我的意思。"

"家养小精灵是很可怜的。"邓布利多说，"克利切没有机会接触其他思想，他一个人在这间宅子里待了很多年，应当善待他。"

柳安耸耸肩："小天狼星还一个人在监狱里待了十几年呢。"看到邓布利多的表情，她补了一句："教授，小天狼星和我没有您那么伟大。我们对人好不好总得看他对我们是什么态度，何必—我们国家有句谚语很粗俗我就不讲了。"

邓布利多叹了口气："我知道在亚洲，家养小精灵的地位和欧洲完全不同，你的想法我也理解。但是小天狼星，他只当克利切是一位不值得多关心的佣人，不是吗？安，我们应当多给他一些关注。"

柳安抿了抿嘴唇："小天狼星不会花时间关心他看不起的人的，教授，这和克利切是不是家养小精灵无关。您不能说，仅仅因为他的家养小精灵身份，就要求我们对他宽容以待，这才恰恰是最大的歧视，对不对？"

邓布利多明亮的蓝眼睛注视着她的眼睛，片刻之后校长宽容地微笑着，拍了拍她的肩膀。

"算了，我不该多说这些的，毕竟这是你们的家事。"他眨眨眼睛，"我只是说说我自己认为比较好的做法。"

柳安摸了摸鼻子："或许等我们活到您这个岁数就能比现在宽容很多了。"

韦斯莱家的孩子们和哈利的另一个好朋友赫敏·格兰杰已经住进了格里莫广场，确实还是孩子们比较擅长给布莱克老宅带来活力。韦斯莱家一共有七个孩子，三儿子珀西正因为信任魔法部而跟家里冷战，大儿子比尔和二儿子查理都跟父母一起加入了凤凰社。剩下的几个孩子还都在上学，老四弗雷德和老五乔治这对双胞胎已经成年了，从某些角度上讲简直就是翻版的詹姆和小天狼星。当柳安把这个观点告诉小天狼星本人时，他从鼻子里哼了一声："我们当年可没拿三个OWLs。"

"可你们也没人家会赚钱呀。"柳安笑着说，"我上回看见他俩在那里研究新产品，就把他俩废弃的配方捡起来看了看。那产品叫速效逃课糖，看那个意思好像是吃了就能流鼻血，这样就可以冲去校医院治疗而不用上课了。"

小天狼星眨眨眼睛，抬手握住她的肩膀把她往床上带："但他们没有活点地图能做什么？还不是有我们当先驱。"低头亲吻着她的脖颈，"陪我躺一会。"

柳安没好气地拍了他一掌："马上吃晚饭了你要躺一会？"

小天狼星把她按在床上，抓起床头柜上的魔杖挥了挥，门锁咔哒一声锁上了，同时房屋里多了一层隔音咒。"还不是因为你晚上还要回你的公寓？"

柳安无奈地撑住他的肩膀。好在小天狼星没有脱衣服的意思，只是掀开被子和她并肩躺下，顺手搂住她的腰。柳安被这氛围搞得情不自禁地打了个呵欠，才想起来一桩事情："我说，咱俩的事你到底打算怎么开口跟哈利说？"

他们至今没想好怎么把事情告诉凤凰社的下一代，加上柳安来格里莫广场的机会不是很多，所以那些孩子至今还蒙在鼓里，更别提哈利还在他姨妈家里待着。这事情怎么想都挺尴尬的，柳安想象哈利听到"孩子，我擅自给你找了个教母，虽然你不认识她但她是个好人"会是什么反应，不禁在心里打了个冷战。

"等他来了再说吧，我也头疼这个。"小天狼星叹了口气，揉揉自己的头发，"反正总有机会的，不急。"

结果这个"不急"就导致了哈利直到五年级开学都不知道他可能要莫名其妙多个教母这件事。这也不能怪小天狼星，因为哈利来格里莫广场是个意外。他在姨妈家遭到了两个摄魂怪的袭击，不得已使用了守护神咒反击，结果魔法部拿着这点大做文章，差点儿把小男孩开除。哈利刚到布莱克老宅时正因为担心被开除而忧心忡忡，小天狼星就没跟他提这件事。等受审结束，柳安又不幸接到中国魔法部的通知，让她去澳大利亚参加一个为期半个月之久的国际学术峰会。等她回到英国，哈利他们已经上学走了，于是她就此错过了与她的教子正式见面的机会。

不过她趁凤凰社开会的机会远远看过哈利几眼。那孩子趴在起居室栏杆上向下张望，估计是想抓紧时间看看能不能弄到点凤凰社开会的情报。他确实长得和詹姆一模一样，除了那双继承于莉莉的翠绿的眼睛。但他看起来比詹姆乖得多，缺了点詹姆十五岁时候那种神采飞扬的气场，倒是多了几分稳重和内敛。柳安私下觉得哈利比他教父看起来更稳重，当然这点她没敢和他教父讲。他那个教父最近比较抑郁，主要是觉得自己对凤凰社做不了什么贡献，又出不了门，很是痛苦。

她很理解他这个心态，但是她也没什么好方法解决这个问题。哈利可能是小天狼星唯一能找到自己存在价值的领域了，至少他教子是真的喜欢他，愿意把烦恼讲给他听，他也能给他一些建议。不过小天狼星还向她抱怨过一回，说哈利不愿意见他。她再问才知道，原来是他教子担心他扮狗被发现，不愿意让他去霍格莫德。柳安客观地评价道，这怎么能说人家不愿意见你，人家只是思考问题比较理性。

"我多久没见过太阳了！"小天狼星呻吟着，"你来试试在这个鬼地方待上几个月不出门好不好？"

柳安揉了揉下巴："你和我不能比，我有个潜藏属性是御宅。"

"什么玩意？"

"就是只要一直有东西吃有感兴趣的东西看，就可以待在家里半年不出门也很开心的人。"柳安对他科普，"田中谦介告诉我的，他们日本那边的词。"

小天狼星翻翻眼睛。

这事情过去没多久，负责在霍格沃茨附近检测哈利行踪的蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇回来报告了一个消息，说是哈利联合罗恩赫敏在霍格莫德组织了一帮孩子，打算自己学习黑魔法防御术。这事被乌姆里奇得知了，她立即通过了一条法律，规定霍格沃茨学生不得拥有任何形式的学生组织，想要重组必须求得她批准。莫丽得知这个消息之后大为光火，差点想自己冲去霍格沃茨教训她儿子一番，但是这显然不切实际。于是她只好拜托小天狼星帮她带个话，劝说他们几个不要搞这个黑魔法防御小组。小天狼星虽然带了话，但是还是表达了对他们几个的支持。不过这次谈话并不算顺利，因为聊到一半，乌姆里奇就发现了小天狼星正在霍格沃茨的壁炉里，差点把他抓个正着。所以柳安在三天后接到邓布利多让她去见他的消息时有点心惊肉跳，生怕他是要教训她没管好小天狼星，或者谈一谈哈利搞的那个防御小组的事情。然而邓布利多没提到这些事情，把她叫来的目的和上次差不多，就是谈一谈魂器。

"您的意思是…"柳安迟疑着说，低头望着邓布利多放在办公桌上的那份地图，"伏地魔把一个魂器藏在了小汉格顿的村庄里？"

"就我得知的线索而言，恐怕是这样。"邓布利多将手指对在一起，用审视的目光打量着她。

柳安叹了口气，把头发挂到耳后："您是想让我先去看看魂器的防御措施，再来安排解决方案，对吗？"

"我碰巧知道你虽然这些年研究领域与这方面关系不大，但当年的算数占卜NEWTs是满分。"邓布利多微笑着说，"如果你愿意做这件事，那再好不过。"

柳安点点头："我当然愿意。"

"谢谢你，安。"邓布利多低声说，"那么，注意…一定要注意安全。"

柳安再次点头。

魂器于她而言也是全新的领域，她对这个领域也很好奇。如果藏在小汉格顿村的东西真的是魂器，那无疑是研究它的大好时机。只是，正如邓布利多所言，这件事还是挺危险的。如果她要去，无疑需要提前做好准备。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

柳安没想到自己还能见到柳泽。

虽然身为缄默人，但她对死亡的研究实在浅显，所以当她脑海中的白光散去，发现自己身处一片茉莉花海中时，理所当然地和大部分初来乍到的巫师一样不知所措了片刻。

一阵算不上强盛的风吹过，却将雪白的花瓣吹得漫天飞舞，宛如天地间正落下一场无穷无尽的雪。她下意识抬手接住一朵尚算完整的花，触感轻柔，芳香扑鼻，她迷惑地想这该会不是自己的幻觉。而下一刻，隔着纷飞的花瓣，她看见了柳泽。他还穿着去世那天离家时穿的衣服，看起来年龄也没有变化。

她的父亲脸上洋溢着愉悦的微笑，快步向她走来，张开双臂紧紧拥抱住女儿。他的拥抱很温暖，柳安用力回抱着父亲，把下巴搁在柳泽的肩膀上，迟疑道："爸？"

"安安。"柳泽温和地回应道。

他松开手臂。柳安困惑地打量着周围："爸，这不是我们家吗？"

她想这的确是她年少时的家所在的那片山谷，她在这片茉莉花海中长大，在山丘上与朋友玩过捉迷藏，在谷底摔破过膝盖，在溪水旁淘过米洗过衣服，在草丛间用书本挡住刺眼阳光睡过觉。后来父母安葬在这里，她偶尔会回来陪他们说说话。

"是的。"柳泽牵起她的手，"我们去那边坐下吧。"

她像当年的小女孩一样，听话地随着父亲走到那棵熟悉的梧桐树边坐下。一只明黄色的灵鸟啁啾着落在她膝头，她伸手捧起它，小鸟轻柔地啄了啄她的手心，温软的羽毛与记忆中别无二致。柳泽宽容地注视着她，直到她把灵鸟重新放飞，扭过头看着他。

"爸。"柳安揉了揉鼻子。柳泽拍拍她垂下来的手："说过多少次，不要总是用手摸鼻子。"

柳安扑哧一声笑了起来。小时候这习惯被父亲说过多次，但她这么多年也没改掉。这句话仿佛一下子把她和父亲十几年的距离拉近到不存在，她终于可以问出一个听起来有点傻的问题。

"我是不是死了？"她问。

柳泽点点头："恐怕是的，宝贝女儿。"

柳安皱起眉头，努力回忆着自己的死亡。那应该是才过去不久的事情，她却感觉恍如隔世。这片山谷太过美好，似乎隔绝了她对痛苦的感知，她想她不愿意离开人世，可现在又觉得在这里待着似乎也不错。

"邓布利多让我去找一样东西。"她慢悠悠地对柳泽说，"我解开了那里大部分的防御魔法，却没想到那座宅子的最外围有一层迷惑咒。不知为什么，进入之后我着魔一样想拿起那个东西，似乎拿起它就能让你复活。"她歪着头看着父亲，"爸，我其实对您没有那么大的执念。那应该是魔咒的作用，让我以为这样就能让你起死回生。"

"那是挺遗憾的。"柳泽安慰地按住女儿的肩膀。

"真是挺高明的。"柳安自言自语，"谁没有几个想唤回的亲人呢？恐怕除了伏地魔本人，没人会对那个咒语免疫吧。"

"还有对生死完全看开的人。"柳泽提醒她。

柳安点点头，叹了口气："但我不是。"

柳泽轻声笑了起来："这不是什么丢人的事，安安。"

"我知道啦。"柳安把头靠在父亲的肩膀上，仰头望着梧桐树翠绿的宽叶，还有在树叶缝隙透出的细碎蓝天。"我还是挺放不下的。"

柳泽抚摸着她的头发："是放不下那个和你一起的小伙子？"

柳安忍不住笑了："也不止是他啦。我不在了，陈局长恐怕得拿着魔杖来英国找克拉克司长决斗，不过这点我和别人说过，希望他不要为难英国这头。德尔菲娜还有一个月就过生日了，我还没来得及准备礼物，她估计要失望了。沈博在申请古灵阁的解咒员职位，想让我给他补补算数占卜，也不知道他现在还能找谁。"

她忽然觉得阳光有点刺眼，只好抬手挡住发疼的眼睛，继续喃喃自语。"哈利现在在学校过得不好，我这个名义上的教母还什么都没来得及为他做。我哥说外婆周末让我回来吃饭，这下我是回不去了。还有爱米琳和金铃果她们，估计要为我感到难过吧？我其实不想让她们难过，可是没办法啊。"

她揉了揉眉心："不过爸，你说得也对，我最放心不下的还是他。"

柳泽拍拍她的手臂："我知道。我离开时，最放心不下的也是你和你妈妈。"

柳安摇摇头："他和我妈不一样。"

柳泽微笑着问："他是个什么样的人？"

柳安没忍住又摸了摸鼻子。"他很好。"想了想补充，"特别好。对我也很好。"

柳泽轻轻捏了捏女儿的脸："如果他那么好，你还有什么放心不下的？"

柳安愣了愣。她想小天狼星当然很好，但他实在太过忠诚专一，她离开之后他会有什么反应，她一点把握也没有。可是他本来不应该这样的，小天狼星曾经是她见过的最洒脱的人，究竟是什么让她不得不在离开之前和之后依旧放不下牵挂？

在她意识到之前，答案已经脱口而出。

"他很好，只是我们错过了太长时间了。"

她想，他们本来不至于这样的。

十二岁那年，她趴在他耳边说话时，如果多聊点别的就好了。十四岁那年，如果她早点告诉他，她一直喜欢他喜欢得不得了就好了。十五岁那年，如果她在他面前跳来跳去时不小心摔上一次就好了。十六岁那年，如果她趁着戈德里克山谷夜色正好，装醉亲上他的脸就好了。十七岁那年，如果她鼓起勇气提出跟他去参加毕业舞会就好了。十八岁那年，如果她不是气昏了头，而是平静下来和他好好谈谈加入凤凰社的利弊就好了。还有同一年，如果她没有急着离开，而是想到找他求助就好了。

小天狼星开玩笑地问过她，如果当年他们已经是情侣关系，他被投进阿兹卡班她会做出什么反应。她回答他说，那就拎着魔杖去劫狱吧，总得把你弄出来不是？小天狼星权当她在开玩笑，没再追问下去。但她那时其实不是开玩笑，如果当时小天狼星真的说过爱她，她也真的会拎着魔杖去劫狱的，她会觉得自己无论如何也要把他弄出来，不计任何后果。

可世界上的事情哪有那么多如果。

她其实不是为她自己遗憾。她只是在想，小天狼星失去了十几年的光阴，她还没来得及把这些光阴一点点帮他找回，没来得及用加倍的爱替他把未来的光阴填满。如果他们真的已经共同度过了本该一起度过的时光，她也不会看不开被世人称作死亡的这件事。正因为还有执念未完，她才不能平静地拥抱死亡，才会坠入伏地魔为她这种人安排好的圈套。

幸好遗憾虽然有，但不是那么多。他们争吵过，和好过，约过会，求过婚，一起养过宠物也一起旅过游，曾经盖着一床被子头疼过孩子的教育问题，也曾经在餐桌上相互抱怨过烦人的领导同事和无穷无尽的工作。只是时间太短了。她原本是个容易满足的人，可涉及到小天狼星，她就觉得远远不够，她想他也是一样的。甚至，她还没等到可以光明正大牵着他的手出门散步的那一天。

加入凤凰社之后，她不是没有设想过自己的死亡，也不是没有考虑过，如果自己离开，什么样的方式才对小天狼星最好。她也曾经想过，如果他说他忘了她能过得更好，她会拜托莱姆斯给他念个遗忘咒。如果他说牵挂能让他过得更好，她会给他留下他们之间的回忆。如果他觉得自己还需要叮嘱和提醒，她会事无巨细地列出所有需要他注意的生活细节。如果他觉得假装不知道比较好，她会默不作声地离开，任由他假装一切都没有发生过。

可她转念一想，如果是这样，岂不是太瞧不起小天狼星？他不是没有经历过生离死别，她也相信万一她离开，他可以处理好自己的情绪，也能重新安排好自己的生活。他在人世上还有牵挂，还有教子要照顾，也还有放心不下的事业没有完成。所以她还是采取了最正常的处理方式，不过她也没想到，自己真的没有度过这一劫。

柳安又叹了一口气。柳泽看出她有心思，拾起落在脚边的一朵茉莉花，放进她的手心。她朝父亲噘了噘嘴巴。

"来说说你吧。"柳泽轻松地转移话题，"这些年你过得开心吗？"

柳安捋了把刘海："开心，很开心。"顿了顿又问，"爸，你说我这死得是不是很冤枉？"

柳泽笑出声来："怎么呢？"

柳安抱住父亲的手臂："你看…我就这么死了，什么也没做到，还可能让好多人伤心。您当年至少把三个黑巫师弄进了监狱，也不算太亏，对不对？"

父亲宽大的手掌落在她的头顶，用力揉了揉。"安安，你不是什么也没做到。"他清晰而缓慢地说，"即使我不明白邓布利多曾经给你的任务，猜也能猜到一些。你是个很勇敢的人，也是一个英雄。"

柳安耸耸肩："我只是希望能不要死得这么无声无息。"

柳泽轻声笑了。他撑着地面站起身，拍了拍腿上的灰。"是时候走了，女儿。如果你不选择返回，就该继续前进了。"

如果是以前，柳安可能不明白父亲在说什么。但就在这一刻，用不着说明，她已经知道了自己要迎接的是什么。于是她点点头，拉住父亲伸出的手，借着他的力起身，与他并肩走向了山谷的更深处。

小天狼星打开了这天的第五瓶酒。

格里莫广场12号阴暗的厨房里亮着炉火，餐桌上孤零零的一根蜡烛摇曳着冷清的光芒。楼上传来响动，大概是克利切又在试图拿走些什么。他灌下一口酒，辛辣的热气从胃部燃烧至喉咙口，太阳穴传来利刃贯穿一般的疼痛。

似乎有柔和的声音在他耳边呢喃："为什么要喝这么多酒呢？"

小天狼星对那个声音笑了笑。笑声回响在空荡荡的厨房中，营造出有人回应的假象。

"你也看不下去了，是不是？"他又喝了一口酒，"那你应该亲自来提醒我。"

没有回声。炉火还在熊熊燃烧，在他眼中化成若干重叠的残影。他撑住额头，想着柳安当然不会愿意他这么喝酒，可这样的夜晚实在太过寂寞。

有时候他会想她其实还没离开。他起床时她还赖在床上抱着被子打滚，他吃早饭时她就趴在他对面灌一杯浓浓的咖啡，他在书房时她坐在他对面翻着他看不懂的咒语书，他打开大门，她就迈进房中，嘟哝着困死了我要补个觉，到饭点叫我起来我给你弄饭吃。他甚至能感受到她忽然伏到他肩膀上，笑着低语："一个人喝酒有什么意思，我来陪你一起喝。"后背传来似真似幻的温度，他闭上眼睛不敢移动，生怕动一下那触感就会散去，标志着她真的再也回不来了。

有时候又会做梦，梦里反复还原她离开时的场景，然后从梦中惊醒，满头大汗地久久望着天花板上的枝形吊灯。他枕着手臂想她离开时是什么心情，然后又想到她离开时应该是没有意识的，即使有意识，应该也全部都用来应对疼痛了。

其实小天狼星没能亲眼看着她离开。不只是他，所有与她关系亲密的人得到消息时都已经迟了。

柳安是在一块麻瓜田野里被发现的，据发现她的麻瓜说她那时还有呼吸，但麻瓜医院终究对她的症状束手无策。其实以她的状况，即使立即送到圣芒戈也未必有救。邓布利多告诉他，她被发现的地点离她中咒的地方有一段不短的距离，沿路的大片庄稼也受到了那种咒语的强大影响，枯萎后化为飞灰。

直到校长皱眉提醒，小天狼星才注意到自己握碎了手中的酒杯，掌心扎满玻璃碴，鲜血淋漓。他盯着颤抖的手掌，想她其实还是很想活下去的吧？或走或爬过那段路时不知道她有没有想起他，她躺在麻瓜的医院里咳出已经变成黑色的血，他那时候在干什么？因为贪生怕死而躲在凤凰社总部，假装看不见她和其他人出生入死，是吧？

小天狼星想自己不是个合格的伴侣，从来没有在她需要时及时出现过。柳安什么都不缺，也不期待他给她什么，那他到底凭什么能让她先后两次爱上他？

"至少她和你在一起时很开心。"莱昂纳多·布特获准进入格里莫广场后，站在厨房角落里对他说。他穿着黑色长袍，紧紧皱着眉，脸色苍白，神情肃穆。"你不用觉得愧疚，安妮对你的期望没那么高。她只是喜欢和你待在一起罢了。"

小天狼星发出沙哑的笑声。"没那么高？"指关节在壁橱边缘握得发白，"她对我有多失望？"

布特犹豫片刻，似乎在考虑要不要实话实说。

"别这么说。"他最终说道，"她告诉我你们的事情时很开心，即使在我看来，她完全没必要在这种状况下接受你。她那时就不在意你能为她做些什么，现在也不会在意。"

小天狼星单手捂住眼睛，点了点头。

布特站起身，从门外唤来一个金发绿眸的小姑娘。他迟钝的大脑转了两圈，想起来柳安和他提过，这应该是德尔菲娜·布特，她的教女。布特抱起小姑娘，微笑着对她说："宝贝，这是小天狼星叔叔，你不是一直想知道安妮姑姑和谁在一起吗？终于见到了，对不对？"

他抬起头看着小天狼星："安妮说过，她其实挺期待德尔菲娜叫你小天狼星叔叔的。"

德尔菲娜拽住小天狼星的长袍衣领："小天狼星叔叔，安妮姑姑说，见到你的时候你会送我生日礼物，是吗？"

布特抱住眼神清澈的小姑娘，压低声音对小天狼星说："她还什么都不知道，你见谅。"

小天狼星深深地呼吸，勉强稳定住情绪。他伸手进怀里，摸出一枚银戒。布特认出那是一枚妖精做的银戒，上面镶着一颗惹眼的红色宝石。小天狼星把戒指戴在德尔菲娜的手指上，指环明显比她的手指大了很多，小姑娘握住戒指，迷茫地看着他。

"这是…我和安妮姑姑送给你的生日礼物。"他惊讶于自己声音的平静，明明冷得齿关都在发抖，"等你长大到能戴上它的年纪再戴，可以吗？"

德尔菲娜紧张地看向父亲。她年纪还小，但也知道这份礼物可能很贵重，不知道应不应该收下。布特皱眉望向小天狼星："这太贵重了，我们不能收。"

小天狼星摸了摸德尔菲娜的脸："她戴着它，安妮会很高兴的。"

说出这句话，他极力控制了许久的情绪终于喷薄而出，不得不咬紧牙关忍回一声呜咽。布特抱着女儿离开了厨房，临走时用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

小天狼星经历过太多生离死别，原以为自己已经将生死看淡。可其实他想，他早该意识到自己没有想象中洒脱，早该知道有些痛苦与别的都大为不同。十几年前他失去詹姆和莉莉时，复仇的怒火盖过了一切，那时他至少还有目标，还能做些什么来抵御离别之痛。但十几年后的这次，他却只能任由彻骨的疼痛一点一滴融进血脉，再演变成生活本身。

他早该意识到的。柳安来找他立遗嘱时他就该意识到这一点。

柳安找他立过遗嘱。她没给他留下太多话语，最多的话都用在了遗嘱上。那时候他望着神色平静的她，心中诧异："你干什么要立遗嘱？"

柳安拖过凳子坐到他身边，心不在焉地晃着一根羽毛笔："我想着既然已经加入凤凰社了，邓布利多最近又给了我个危险系数比较大的任务，万一我一不小心交代了，总得把后事交代清楚。"

小天狼星哑然，半晌才说："我以为你即使想到这个，也会一个人悄悄立好之类的。"

柳安正在桌上铺开一张羊皮纸，闻言摸了摸鼻子："是啊，我一开始是这么想的。但我转念一想，你才是我最信任的人，我不把后事交代给你，又能交代给谁？"

她是个缄默人，做事从来都条理分明逻辑清晰。他心中抗拒着思考这种可能性，可她说的一点没错，后事当然要交给最信任的人。他的思绪这么放空了片刻，她已经开始说话了。

"我还没来得及跟我们局长辞职，万一我交代的时候还没辞职，你记得帮我提一句，我的死和英国魔法部无关，完全是个人行为，也不代表英国对中国的态度，免得沈伯伯来找他们兴师问罪。"她在羊皮纸上写了几句，扭头叮嘱他。小天狼星耸耸肩膀，表示听见了。

"我一共有两个古灵阁金库，原本只有一个，来英国之后才又弄了一个。"她从口袋里摸出两把钥匙，放到羊皮纸上，"银色的是中国的，金色的是英国的。古灵阁划账密码，中国的是19350813，我爸爸的出生年份加上妈妈的月份加上我的日期。英国的嘛，就是你的生日，19591103。这点我就不写了，你记住就行，免得遗嘱被别人看见。"

她从羊皮纸里抬起头看着小天狼星，戏谑地笑道："我把你的生日设成密码，是不是很受用？"

小天狼星也抱着手臂笑："这密码也太好猜了。再说有钥匙不是就可以改密码吗，你不用说得这么详细。"

柳安伸长手臂揉了揉他的头发："这样你可以直接用嘛。"低头接着划拉，"我只在北京有一套房子，房产证夹在你那本相册里了，你知道是哪一本对吧。记得交水电煤气费，否则麻瓜那头早晚找上门来算账，不知道怎么交就问问金铃果。

"我那一橱子书你看着办吧，留给哈利也成，反正沈博不爱看书。魔法仪器留给别人估计也不会用，卖你也不知道怎么卖，当心被骗…不然你就挑个魔法学校捐了吧，霍格沃茨也行，我们国家的学校也行。

"让我想想还有什么…物质上的东西好像是差不多了。对了，你恢复自由之后别忘了去看看我外公外婆和我表哥，他们应该很乐意见到你。我们国家清明节的时候帮我给我爸妈扫个墓吧，你知道清明节是什么时候。"

她托着腮看着小天狼星，忽然伸手捏了把他的脸："这么帅的男朋友，我还没带回家给他们看过呢。什么时候才能把你洗白啊，真是烦人。"

小天狼星顺势握住她的手，放到唇边亲了亲："等不及了？"

柳安就推了他肩膀一把："去你的吧。"想了想，又说："如果我死了，还是把我火化吧，想想如果是慢慢变成白骨，还挺恐怖的。骨灰就撒掉吧，留在那里也没什么用。如果想追忆我可以去天文局门口对着我的论文追忆啊，那是我留下的智慧结晶。"

小天狼星笑她："你不是梦想着名垂天文学史册？那直接对着史册追忆不就得了，去什么天文局。"

"你说的也对。"她煞有介事地点头，低头看着草草写成的羊皮纸，签上自己的名字，"你记好了，自己拿的是名垂天文学史册的著名人物的遗嘱，千万别被人沉海了，我们大人物的遗嘱都有很多人惦记的。"

他看着她郑重的表情，接过那张纸塞进怀里，随意点点头："不过我得说，我连门都出不了，哪里能被沉海，你别想太多。"

她站起身，亲了他一下，忽然想起什么似的："我说，你的戒指买了吗？"

那时候小天狼星还没准备好戒指，他通过猫头鹰广告看了很多款式，总是觉得不够完美。但柳安又问了一次，他还是暗自决定加快这件事的进度。他望着她的眼睛："我说你等不及了你还不承认。"

"我没有。"她将一只手搭上他的肩膀，"我是说，如果我没来得及戴上戒指，你可以把它送给别的姑娘。"

小天狼星愣了愣，忽然感到胸腔涨满酸涩液体，令他控制不住地皱起了眉："你还好端端地待在这里呢，就想着把我让给别人了？"

"我没有，对不起，别生气。"她忙不迭解释，"我是想说，我没有那么小气。"她从后面抱住他，靠在他耳畔轻声细语："你看，我这三十几年过得很丰富多彩，也没什么遗憾。你就不一样了，你也应该拥有完整的人生。"

他那时想说，如果我要拥有完整的人生，为什么不能由你给我。但他说不出口，他只是转身拥抱住她，想这是他失而复得的绝世珍宝，绝不能再次丢掉。

可最终还是丢掉了。

小天狼星知道他还得走下去。他在世上不是了无牵挂，他还有教子，除却这些，柳安也希望他能拥有真正的人生。他想他得满足她的心愿，她没向他许过什么愿望，那个戒指也只是一个玩笑，唯有这个可能是她真心所求。

小天狼星将瓶中余下的酒一饮而尽，蜡烛也恰在此刻燃烧至尽头，化成一滩烛泪，厨房陷入一片浓重漆黑。他摸索着桌子边缘站起身，不小心撞上桌角，腰部传来尖锐疼痛。耳畔又响起了她的声音："点亮魔杖吧，小心脚下。"

"你知道吗？"小天狼星低声说着，点亮魔杖，照亮面前通往门口的道路。

"没有你的人生，怎么过都太漫长了。"


	12. Chapter 11 what if

What if

小天狼星认为自己挺了解柳安的。她对新鲜事物永远抱有极大热情，但她实在有点懒。每次下班回家，她做的第一件事永远是在二十秒内换上家居服，倒在床上睡上半个小时，再起来做别的事情。那半个小时的睡眠时间雷打不动，如果他没有成功在她进入家门之前把她领出去玩，就连他也没办法把她从床上弄起来。不过，如果她那天遇到了麻烦事，她会来一趟格里莫广场，叫着他的名字对他抱怨，顺便扯着他的袍子让他替她想想办法。

当然，其实每次她心里都已经想出了解决方法，小天狼星也知道这点，只是乐得陪她玩玩。所以当她在11月份的某个下午的下班时间撞开格里莫广场12号的大门，突然奔过来扑到他身上时，他一时没有反应过来。她紧紧搂住他的脖子，伏在他肩上剧烈喘息，他从没见她这么失态过。

"怎么了？"小天狼星将她按在怀里，低声问道。

柳安浑身发抖地摇摇头，他担忧地试了试她的额头："难道你又去阿兹卡班了？也不像啊。"

她终于开口："我只是后怕。"顿了顿，"差点就交代了。"

巨大的惊悸从他的心脏中溢出，小天狼星把她从怀里拉开一点，盯住她的眼睛："你说什么？"

柳安伸手拂了拂头发："我们进去再说吧。"

柳安觉得自己真是命大。如果她有个什么宗教信仰，现在必然要焚香沐浴斋戒三天，等着三天后去虔诚地拜一拜自己宗教的主神。可惜她没什么宗教信仰，于是只能深深感谢了一下魔法天文学始祖恩奇都对后辈的提携和保护，顺便希望他老人家能持之以恒地对她保护下去。

小天狼星对此发表的唯一评价是"你吓死我了"，估计他也找不到什么更好的词句来表达心情。而且，虽然她勉强从伏地魔布置好的陷阱中死里逃生，也实在是太全须全尾了一点，让他想表达点关心都没有机会，真是好令人遗憾。

她现在坐在邓布利多的办公室中，嘴里塞着一根棒棒糖，刚刚含混不清地向校长讲明白发生过什么。说简单也简单，不过就是伏地魔安置魂器的外围有一层迷惑咒，她甚至搞不清那咒语的作用范围。当她破开重重魔咒进入冈特老宅后，忽然着魔般想用手触摸那个魂器，好像拿到了它就能让父亲复活。她拼命才将自己的手在碰到它的前一秒强行挪开，连半秒钟都不敢再待下去，不假思索地幻影移形回了格里莫广场。在投入小天狼星的怀抱之前，她甚至不敢确信自己还活着。

邓布利多似乎被这个故事吸引住了，过了半天才轻声问道："复活？"

柳安点点头，把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来："是啊。明明魂器没有这个效果，也不知道伏地魔怎么做到的，让我相信拿到那玩意就能让我爸爸复活。"

邓布利多的蓝眼睛如同大海般深不可测。柳安隔着一张办公桌，后知后觉地发现他的脸色有些发白。她有些担心地望着校长："您没事吧？"

"我很好。"邓布利多简短地说，"我还是低估了那个东西的威力。我想这不是伏地魔原本的目的…但迷惑咒起到了不可思议的效果。"

柳安似懂非懂地望着校长，意识到事情有些不对头。邓布利多很少露出这样欲说还休的表情，好像那个魂器涉及到他的一些私人问题，而不仅仅是学术领域的思考。不过她不是个乐于打探别人隐私的人，如果邓布利多不愿说，她也不会多问。

"好了，安。"邓布利多终于再次说话了，"你做得非常好，远远超出我的预料。如果可以，请你替我整理一份已探测到的冈特老宅周围的保护咒语，我想这不算难。"

柳安重新把棒棒糖塞进嘴里："没问题。用不用我再去一次？"

邓布利多摇摇头："不用。"他微微一笑，"下一次我会亲自去。"

柳安点点头："好啊。"揉揉头发，想起来问道，"哈利最近怎么样？"

邓布利多叹了口气："说实在的，不算太好。多洛雷斯没收了他的扫帚，还给了他一个终身禁赛—"

"啥？"柳安没意识到自己从椅子上一跃而起，"那个—"她强行吞回一句脏话，"她干了啥？"

邓布利多摆摆手，示意她坐下。"我知道这个处罚很不公平—但我也无法否决这个处罚，除非多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇被免去霍格沃茨高级调查官这一职务。"

柳安跌回椅子上，紧紧皱着眉："哈利做了什么能让她这么处罚他？总得有个理由吧？"

"球场暴力。"邓布利多回答，"和他一起受到处罚的还有韦斯莱家的两个孩子，弗雷德和乔治。"

柳安抬起眼睛看着校长，忍了忍，还是把心里话说了出来："这是在针对您啊，不是仅仅是针对他们这些孩子。"

虽然邓布利多被针对不是什么新闻了，但她还是觉得恶心。而且无论如何，政治斗争也不应该波及没毕业的学生。不过战争总是这样的，明明真正的敌人都打上门来了，一些搞不清状况的平庸政客还在试图利用战争替自己拉拢选票。

"我明白。"邓布利多无力地微笑，"不过我想，离福吉搞明白事实真相的日子不会太远了。"

话是这么说，但是叫醒装睡的人谈何容易，叫醒装睡的白痴就是难上加难了。好在柳安的部门和权力机构联系很小，没什么机会接触福吉那帮人，但她平时得到的相关消息也很有限。这么安安生生地过了一个月，才终于出了件事。

事情发生的那晚也巧了，她正好难得在格里莫广场留宿。菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯突然闯入小天狼星的房间，下一秒就捂住眼睛大声嚷嚷："喂！不要损害一幅画像的脆弱神经！"

那时候小天狼星全身只剩下一条内裤，柳安比他稍强一点，但显然也不适合见客。小天狼星抽了条被子把她裹进去，转身看向菲尼亚斯所在的那幅画像："确切地讲，你没有神经，那只是颜料。"

"好吧，好吧。"菲尼亚斯小心翼翼地挪开挡住眼睛的手，确认没问题之后才放下，懒洋洋地整理着自己的袖子。"我有阿不思·邓布利多的口信。"

"什么？"小天狼星已经拿过睡衣披到身上，一边问道。

"亚瑟·韦斯莱受了伤，老婆孩子和哈利·波特马上要来你家。"菲尼亚斯朝他背后的柳安看了一眼，"你看，邓布利多让我来提前通知是多么明智。"

柳安捂住了脸。她本来想着圣诞假期莫丽会把哈利领到陋居过节才跑来格里莫广场，万万没想到会发生这种事，心情简直难以言喻。但同时她心里也敲响了警钟：她知道亚瑟负责今晚在神秘事物司门口值班，如果他这时受了伤，肯定与神秘事物司有关，现在显然不是纠结面子问题的时候。

"你就说欢迎。"小天狼星简短地回答。菲尼亚斯扬起眉毛点了下头，转身离开了画框。

小天狼星望向柳安，面带笑意耸了耸肩："我下去看看。你—嗯，穿好衣服再来。"

柳安无可奈何地点点头，一把抓起针织衫套在头上。小天狼星从床上站起来，原地旋转着消失了。为了防止邓布利多派她去神秘事物司报道，她把白天穿的衣服一件件套上之后才幻影移形到门厅，地下厨房里传来说话声。她走下通往厨房的台阶，看到哈利正在讲话，似乎已经将事情原委讲到了最后。他和韦斯莱家的几个孩子都穿着睡衣，罗恩抬头看了她一眼，没问问题。

"…然后我就醒了，纳威找来麦格教授，把我带到了邓布利多的办公室，他让麦格教授把你们也找来。"哈利说完，低头看着自己的脚尖。韦斯莱家的双胞胎和金妮又盯着他看了片刻，然后其中一个转向小天狼星："妈妈来了吗？"

"她可能还不知道。"小天狼星望了厨房门口的柳安一眼，"重要的是在乌姆里奇干涉之前你们就得走掉。我想邓布利多正在通知莫丽。"

小姑娘金妮着急地说："我们要去圣芒戈医院。小天狼星，你能借我们几件斗篷什么的吗—"

小天狼星皱起眉："等等，你们不能冲到圣芒戈去！"

"我们当然能去。"之前说话的男孩说，柳安分不清他是弗雷德还是乔治，"他是我们的爸爸！"

"你们怎么解释，在医院通知家属之前你们就知道亚瑟受伤了呢？"

"那有什么关系？"双胞胎中的另一个激烈地说。

"有关系，因为我们不想声张哈利能梦见千里之外的事！"小天狼星也生气了。他其实并不经常对晚辈发火，但这时候双胞胎表现得也确实不太理智，尤其是这件事还与哈利有关。"你知道魔法部会就此做什么文章？"

金妮看了看哈利，他依旧低头看着脚尖。"可以说是别人告诉我们的…我们从别处听说的，不提哈利…"

"听谁说的？"小天狼星扫视着整间厨房里的几个孩子，"听我说，你们的爸爸是在为凤凰社工作时受伤的，这件事本身已经够可疑了，再添上他的子女几秒种后就知道了情况，你们会严重损害凤凰社的—"

"我们不关心什么愚蠢的凤凰社！"双胞胎中的一个叫道。

"我们的父亲生命垂危！"另一个也附和着他。

柳安靠在门边上揉了揉太阳穴，顺手挥挥魔杖，把厨房里的蜡烛都点燃了。

"你们的父亲知道他在干什么，他不会感谢你们搅乱凤凰社的大事！"小天狼星提高了音量，"就是这样—这就是你们不是凤凰社成员的原因—你们不懂—有些东西是值得为之去死的！"

"你说得轻松，缩在这儿！"之前说话的男孩高声吼道，"我没看到你有生命危险！"

柳安直起身体。过头了，她想。

"缩在这儿？"她平静地望向那位红头发的年轻人。这里面的几个男孩都比她高，此时厨房里的几个脑袋纷纷转向她，连一直低着头的哈利也抬起了头。本来这场对话她不想参与，因为韦斯莱家的孩子和哈利显然和小天狼星更熟悉，她参与进来不太好。但他们不能这么说小天狼星，谁都不能。

"他出生入死的时候，你还穿着纸尿裤呢。"她抱起手臂，抬头盯着他的眼睛。"何况你连凤凰社都没加入，你怎么知道他现在在做什么？"

"你别跟小孩子置气。"小天狼星赶紧对她说。

"小孩子？"柳安往厨房里走了几步，坦然地接受了弗雷德和乔治的怒视，"我明明记得，这两位年轻人已经成年了。"她轮流注视着他们的脸，"莫丽总说你们还是学生，但我觉得，成年就是成年，不应该再用对小孩子的态度来对待你们。可在此之前，"她停了停，"你们总得表现出成年人的样子吧？"

双胞胎对视一眼，不做声了。金妮向她怀疑地扬起一根眉毛："你是—？"

柳安看着小天狼星。他清了清嗓子："她是我的…女朋友。"

如果是在平时，这话肯定要引起轩然大波。但这时亚瑟受伤的事情冲淡了这个消息带来的冲击力，几个孩子只是又看了她一阵，没有吱声。金妮走到餐桌旁坐下了，哈利和罗恩对视一眼，也坐在了餐桌旁。双胞胎又轮流看了看小天狼星和柳安，才坐到了金妮的两边。

小天狼星松了口气："这就对了。"举起魔杖，"我们一边喝一边等。黄油啤酒飞来！"

五瓶黄油啤酒飞出食品间，停在韦斯莱家的孩子和哈利面前。几个孩子先后拿过酒瓶，小天狼星朝柳安走来，压低声音说："你怎么看？"

柳安耸耸肩，小声回答："我能怎么看？伏地魔派—啥玩意—袭击了亚瑟？"

"蛇。"小天狼星说。

"啊，是了。"她望着餐桌尽头紧紧攥着啤酒瓶的哈利，小男孩脸色苍白，不知在想些什么。"现在的关键是邓布利多要怎么解释亚瑟在凌晨一点出现在神秘事物司门口这件事。我刚刚想过趁这个时候溜回我们部门，这样亚瑟可以声称他是来找我的—但这样也不靠谱。首先就会暴露我和他认识，其次，他和我的部门工作差异太大，来找我做什么？"

小天狼星单手叉腰："那我们只能等着？"

柳安耸耸肩："估计萨尔马上要得到消息，我说不定得提前上工了。"

"我就只能留下来看孩子？"小天狼星用抱怨的语气说，"弗雷德也没说错，我确实是没冒生命危险。"

柳安拍了拍他的脸："那他也不能这么说你。"

餐桌上方闪过一道火光，金妮发出一声尖叫。一卷羊皮纸伴着金色尾羽落在了餐桌上，小天狼星拿起羊皮纸看了一眼："不是邓布利多的笔迹—肯定是你们的妈妈。"

他把信纸塞给双胞胎中的一个，他撕开信纸读道："爸爸还活着。我现在去圣芒戈。待在那儿，我会尽快通报消息。妈妈。"

小伙子抬起头。"还活着…"他无措地说，"可这听上去…"

柳安想安慰他两句，话到嘴边忍住了。父亲生命垂危这件事情其实挺不足为外人道的，她当年同样经历过类似的事情，也理解他们的心情。于是她和小天狼星都保持了沉默，注视着几个孩子继续蜷缩在椅子里等待着。

等到大概凌晨两点，一道银光忽然飞进了厨房。餐桌旁的孩子们纷纷希冀地抬起头，但那道银光落地，变成了一只松貂，用萨尔·克拉克的声音说道："呼叫安·柳，呼叫伟大的安·柳，神秘事物司需要你的帮助。"

柳安再次扶住额头。她其实挺喜欢克拉克司长，但此时这语气显然与厨房里的气氛格格不入。小天狼星揽过她的肩膀，低声问道："要我送你吗？"

"不用。"柳安在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，"你好好看孩子，我走了。"

说是需要她，其实只不过是克拉克司长的一种夸张说法。所有缄默人都被从床上拎起来派去了魔法部，目的是检查自己的论文和研究成果有没有丢失现象，以及彻底排查神秘事物司内部有没有进小偷。柳安哈欠连天地检查完分给她的几间研究室，满脑子想的都是趴回床上睡个回笼觉。

"我要气死了。"梅罗拉·科纳揉着眼睛抱怨，"我起床给我小儿子喂奶，刚刚睡下就被弄来检查这个—有用吗？"

柳安又打了个呵欠："没用。"

"他们巴不得我们丢点东西呢。"坎耶·乔丹从他们背后经过，冷不丁说道。

"为什么最近我们部门这么不太平？"梅罗拉疑惑地说，"我早就觉得不对头了，原先几年也未必发生这么多事。"

柳安含糊地应了一声，她总不能说自己知道伏地魔想搞他们部门。布罗德里克·博德前段时间进了医院，官方说法是做研究时被大脑缠上脖子造成了暂时性的记忆混乱，但金斯莱告诉凤凰社的消息是那是被施了夺魂咒的后遗症。柳安觉得，福吉这样还能继续粉饰太平，某种意义上其实比她想象的强悍不少。现在整个魔法部里最危险的可能就是缄默人，更别提她还是个凤凰社成员，尽管目前魔法部还不清楚她和邓布利多的关系，毕竟她在国外待了太长时间。

克拉克司长大发慈悲，允许手下缄默人回家睡半天再来工作。柳安回到格里莫广场时，天已经大亮，小天狼星告诉她亚瑟已经脱离了生命危险。柳安松了口气，点点头："我上楼补个觉，不到饭点别叫我。"想了想，修正道，"到了也别叫我。"

"等等等等等。"小天狼星拉住她的手臂，阻止她朝楼上走。她困得颠三倒四，抬起眼睛看他："干什么呀？"

"哈利告诉了我一件事。"小天狼星严肃地压低声音说道。

"嗯？"她揉着眼睛说，表示自己在听。

"他做梦看到亚瑟被袭击时，是以第一视角看到的。"

柳安愣了愣，晃晃脑袋，让神智清楚一点："你的意思是—"

"他说，他感觉他就是那条蛇。"小天狼星把一只手搭在楼梯扶手上。他们正站在一楼的楼梯口，哈利和韦斯莱家的孩子们正在楼上睡觉。"他还告诉我，在邓布利多的办公室里，有某一刻他感觉想袭击邓布利多。"

柳安摸着下巴："嗯…伏地魔是不是意识到，他和哈利之间的联系实际上是可控的，所以想利用哈利袭击邓布利多？不对，应该不是。"她皱起眉，"无论如何哈利也对付不了邓布利多，那他想干什么？"

"我安慰他说是梦境的残留影响，但我估计他不信。"小天狼星扭头朝二楼哈利的房门看了一眼，"不管怎么说，我们得把这件事尽快告知邓布利多，你说呢？"

柳安赞同地点点头："是啊。"

小天狼星拍拍她的肩膀："你上去睡吧，我联系邓布利多。"

由于她真的毫无愧疚地上楼睡觉去了，所以邓布利多是什么反应她没能看到。不过小天狼星告诉她，邓布利多似乎对此毫不意外，也没露出这事特别严重的表情。哈利原本还挺担忧，但过几天也就在朋友们的劝导下释然了，开始期待第一个在格里莫广场度过的圣诞节。虽然他住进了格里莫广场，但柳安和他也没太多碰面的机会。她依旧不敢太频繁地来这里待着，尤其是目前神秘事物司风声鹤唳，她不确定是不是有人在监视她的公寓。不过她还是找到了机会和她未来的教子聊了几句，那是一次晚餐之后，哈利帮她把碗拿进洗碗槽，她忽然发现他手背上有一道暗红色的痕迹。

"哈利？"柳安试探着叫他。

哈利看向她："嗯—怎么了？"

她和小男孩还不是太熟，目前哈利也只知道她的名字和工作。她朝他招招手："能把你的右手给我看看吗？"

哈利愣了一下，不自然地把手往后缩："不用了，安—只是不小心—"

柳安叹了口气，坚持地再次招了招手。哈利犹豫几秒，还是把手伸到了她面前。她终于看清了那道痕迹—那不是什么痕迹，而是一行暗红色的字：我不可以说谎。看得出来，这行字曾经刻得很深，还没有完全愈合。

她抿起嘴巴，拉过他的手细细查看："这是黑魔法，你知道吗？谁干的？"

哈利拿左手挠了挠鼻子："乌姆里奇…罚我关禁闭，写句子，然后…"

"你们俩在这儿。"小天狼星突然推开厨房的门进来了，"为什么不出去？"

柳安干脆地说："你来得正好。"她把哈利的手亮在他面前。

小天狼星盯着那行字看了片刻，抓住哈利的肩膀。

"这是黑魔法！"他急切地说，"你怎么会受这种伤？还有别的伤吗？怎么弄成这样的？"

"是…是，"哈利结结巴巴地回答，"是乌姆里奇关我的禁闭，让我写句子，写出来之后就…"

小天狼星松开他的肩膀，骂了句脏话。幸好莫丽不在，否则肯定要批评他对哈利的不良影响。他阴沉地与柳安对视一眼，重新看着哈利的眼睛："你怎么不早告诉我？"

"不用担心，小天狼星，它早晚会好的。"哈利摇摇头，把手收了回去，"没必要让你们担心，而且你们对乌姆里奇也没有办法。"

柳安抱起手臂："不见得。我想我能联系到在《巫师环球日报》工作的朋友，这种事情不曝光，还要等到什么时候？"

"你确定你能玩得转媒体界？"小天狼星怀疑地看着她，"有几个媒体完全值得信任？万一回头他们收了魔法部的钱，再反过来倒打一耙呢？"

柳安没好气地说："他们敢。"

小天狼星扑哧一声笑了，哈利也笑了。小天狼星伸手搂住她的肩膀："好了，宝贝。政治和媒体界的事情，确实不是我们擅长的领域，承认吧。"

柳安翻了翻眼睛。小天狼星再次低头看着比他矮了大半个头的哈利，严肃地问："你说实话，有没有伤到其他地方？"

哈利摇摇头："没有，你们不用担心。"

"我们怎么会不担心呢？"柳安说，"你才十五岁，你没必要这么硬挺着，可以把伤到哪里都告诉我们的。"

小天狼星说："提醒你，你十五岁那会儿还不如他。"

柳安说："妈的你今天专门来拆我台的？"

小天狼星笑着端正神色，对哈利说："不过你教母说得对，以后这种事情不要瞒着我们，至少我们能帮你想想办法。而且多了这个证据，我们也更有机会让乌姆里奇早日滚蛋。"

哈利点点头，目光在他们之间扫视："你们已经结婚了吗？"

柳安说："没有，而且经过今天的事情，我决定不答应你教父的第一次求婚。"

哈利看到小天狼星骤然僵住的表情，笑得露出了牙齿。柳安想了想，重新拉过他的手："你有没有用什么方法处理过？去过校医院吗？要不要去圣芒戈看看，万一留下什么后遗症呢？"

"赫敏给我弄来了莫特拉鼠的汁液，还挺管用的。"哈利平静地回答，"真的不用担心。这么一点小伤，我…嗯…"

小天狼星反应很快地接话："你是不是想说，你还受过重得多的伤？"

哈利这才意识到自己说了些啥，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子："啊，这个，早就过去了。二年级那年我被洛哈特抽走了手臂里的骨头，那才叫痛苦。"

小天狼星倒吸一口气。柳安感同身受地摸了摸膝盖，叹息着拍了拍哈利的肩膀。其实每个人生来都是怕疼的—哈利一直在说没关系，只可能是因为受过太多伤而不敏感了。小天狼星看起来对自己很失望，她想他应该还在为在阿兹卡班度过的那十几年而愧疚。

"好了，不说这个了。"他转移话题，"说起来—你的那个黑魔法防御小组弄得好吗？"

哈利点点头："还不错。我们不定期在有求必应屋举行活动，乌姆里奇一直没发现我们是怎么运作的。我想我们应该学点有用的东西，而不是她教给我们的那堆—"

他卡了卡，小天狼星帮他补全句子："垃圾。"

哈利笑了起来。柳安撇了撇嘴："黑魔法防御术？咱们学校还开过这门课？"

哈利困惑地看着她，似乎搞不明白她是什么意思。小天狼星按住他的肩膀，笑道："她的黑魔法防御术OWLs没过，不用理她。"

"他没造谣。"柳安对上了哈利不敢相信的眼神，诚实地说，"我说真的，你的防御术水平应该可以连我一起教了。"

"可你是个缄默人！"哈利依旧难以置信。

柳安耸耸肩："你对缄默人群体有什么不得了的误解？说白了，我们只是一群搞研究的神经病而已。"

关于哈利有可能被伏地魔利用的问题，邓布利多想出了一个神奇的招数，就是让斯内普来教哈利大脑封闭术。尽管小天狼星理解他为什么不亲自教他，依旧觉得这个决定真是神奇过头。但其实也没有更好的办法，学校里其他老师都不太擅长这个，只有斯内普是大脑封闭术大师。哈利临走前紧张得要命，小天狼星就和柳安商量之后，把他那副双面镜的另一面给他了。

奇怪的是，学期到期中的时候哈利来找过小天狼星一次，但是并不是通过双面镜，而是通过飞路网。当时邓布利多那次他有点心烦意乱，说是要聊聊他爸爸。那时候柳安不在格里莫广场，小天狼星是后来才告诉她的。哈利在斯内普那里学习大脑封闭术时一不小心看到了斯内普的一段记忆，内心对詹姆的印象受到了极大冲击。小天狼星和莱姆斯尽可能地安慰了他，柳安知道后的第一想法是他要是知道自己教父少年时期是什么样的白痴可能会更加三观颠覆，第二想法是："他怎么没用双面镜啊？"

小天狼星愣了一下，明显是刚想起来："对啊，他怎么没用双面镜？"

"你不是说你给他了？"柳安困惑地说，"你怎么给他的？"

"我拿旧报纸包了包塞他怀里了。"小天狼星把头发拨到脑后，"你知道莫丽可能又要说我带坏他，我没敢让她知道。"

柳安默了默："我觉得莫丽对我也有意见，每次她看我的表情都带着一种审查感，好像在考察我是不是够格当哈利的教母。"

"以她的标准，你肯定是不合格。"小天狼星理智地说，"你不光鼓励哈利搞D.A.—而且你还记得你给他家的双胞胎送了什么圣诞—"

柳安扑到他身上捂住他的嘴，紧张地四下张望："收声，当心被她听见。"

圣诞节那会，她考虑到自己十天前因为一时冲动得罪过弗雷德和乔治，只好翻箱倒柜把压箱底的一本《恶作剧圣经》找出来送给了他们，试图表达自己的友善。那是她当年淘算数占卜书时老板附赠的书，里面不光有设计恶作剧所需要注意的详细事项，还有各种激发恶作剧灵感的创意和魔咒适应各种场合改编的理论。结果双胞胎高兴得冲到她房间紧紧地和她握手，表示之前的恩怨一笔勾销，从此她就是他们的朋友了，最好的那种。紧接着他们就在客厅搭成了一个粪蛋塔，并且成功将其引爆，她觉得无比后悔。等到霍格沃茨传来消息，说那对双胞胎肄业跑去对角巷开了个魔法笑料店后，这种后悔又转变成了恐慌。

小天狼星顺手搂住她的腰，把她拉到面前亲了一下。

"话说回来，我觉得哈利可能是把双面镜给忘记了，或者压根就没打开那个包裹。"终于松开她后，小天狼星沉思着说道。

柳安摸了摸嘴唇："要不要我写封信提醒他一下？"

小天狼星摇摇头："乌姆里奇在监视学校的信件和炉火，你不能冒这个险。我们在神秘事物司得有内应，等他放假你记得提醒我告诉他这事。"

柳安点点头，这事就这么翻篇了。

直到学期即将结束时，柳安才发现他们让这件事翻篇是个多么严重的错误。如果早知道哈利忘记了双面镜会带来严重后果，她应该冒着被莫丽砍死的风险拜托韦斯莱家写信含糊地提醒一下他的。

说起来那天不知道算是幸运还是不幸，她在神秘事物司呆的时间比平时长了不少。因为她负责的中英联合项目快收尾了，她想尽快把项目完结，再和国内谈谈长期继续在英国待下去的可能性。晚上八点时，司里已经没有其他人了，她望了一眼挂在墙上的钟表，准备回自己的公寓去。

就在这时，她忽然察觉到，加在神秘事物司门外的防护咒语被触动了。仅仅这轻微的触动，就让她浑身一个激灵，立刻从桌边站了起来。

神秘事物司的保险措施已经很古老了，但这些年以来也不是没有丝毫变动。入侵者显然很了解防护措施，但他还是没料到咒语的最新变化。尽管这种轻微的触动无法引起魔法部的警报，但起码身在神秘事物司内的缄默人都能觉察出轻微异样。

冷静。她对自己说，思考。

如果是对神秘事物司十分了解的人入侵，那多半就是刚刚越狱的奥古斯特·卢克伍德了。这个假设十分合理—他离开时防护咒还没经过调整，不知道最新变化很正常。他越狱后，邓布利多提醒过她卢克伍德可能会奉命返回神秘事物司，而当他返回时，肯定不会是只身返回。她不知道凤凰社的警卫是没有到位还是被打败了—但如果她所料不错，现在她可能是孤立无援的。

那么，是走是留？

柳安清楚，以她的魔咒水平和对神秘事物司的了解程度，只要食死徒不是塞满了整个部门，她找到机会溜出去还是没问题的。但是伏地魔选择这个时机让食死徒来这里，八成是为了拿到那个预言球。虽然预言球只有预言中提到的人才能触碰，但万一伏地魔很有智商地来了呢？凤凰社现在又是否已经得到消息，已经有食死徒侵入了神秘事物司？

她暗自叹了口气，抽出魔杖指向自己："幻身潜形。"

不管怎么说，总不能放任他们这么搞下去。她想至少得看看有多少食死徒，回头再通知凤凰社。神秘事物司是她的主场—即使打不倒敌人，也能确保自身无虞。

经过改良的幻身咒不光能隐匿身形，还能掩盖心跳、呼吸和脚步声。她穿过连接宇宙厅和预言厅的门，进入了预言厅。预言厅灯光昏暗，她沿摆满预言球的支架之间的小径走了几步，来到97排支架前，望见支架尽头的情景，不禁倒吸了一口气。这里的食死徒数量甚至超出了她的预计，她点了点，一共有十二个。

不过从好处想，今天这帮人这么集中出现，也是将他们一网打尽的好时机。如果她能及时溜出神秘事物司，再引动神秘事物司的防御机制，那就是瓮中捉鳖了。正在她心里盘算着这个美妙的计划时，卢修斯·马尔福对身边一个戴着兜帽的食死徒说话了。

"确定司里没有其他人了吗？"

"确定。"听见这个声音，柳安狠狠地打了个冷战。那是卢克伍德的声音，这么多年她一直记得清清楚楚。几个月前阿兹卡班发生了集体越狱，包括他在内的十名食死徒逃了出来。"我守在门口，确认司里现有的六名缄默人已经全部离开。"

柳安想那可真是不幸，你可能不知道这里还有个没被登记在你们魔法部名单上的漏网之鱼。

"很好。"卢修斯圆滑地说，"现在，让我们等待哈利·波特的到来。"

柳安一惊，差点碰倒了身旁的架子。他为什么这么说？难道哈利还会来到神秘事物司不成？

"你确定波特会出现吗？"旁边的一个食死徒仿佛是掐着她心里的疑问问的，"如果我们白等一场—"

"你们没有黑魔王那么了解波特。"卢修斯冷冰冰地打断了他的话，"黑魔王让他看见了小天狼星·布莱克被抓的场景…以波特的性格，一定会试图前来营救他。"

柳安倒退两步，心想这就说得清了。她在心里骂了句娘，蹑手蹑脚地离开盛放预言球的架子，朝门口快速走去。她想她首先得把食死徒关在司里，然后想办法联系到哈利，告诉他千万不要离开霍格沃茨。

然而她走出没两步，预言厅的门就被打开了。她听见了哈利很轻的声音："大家都把魔杖准备好。"

卢修斯一挥手，食死徒们纷纷隐没进阴影中。

柳安心想我日你们来得也太快了吧，我能保证我自己从司里全身而退，可没说能保证带着孩子全身而退啊！何况听哈利的话，来的还不止他一个人，至少三个以上。他妈的，她刚刚感知到防护咒语被触动时，为什么不直接溜出去给凤凰社发信呢，这样她还能在外面把哈利他们拦住啊。说到防护咒语她才想到一个问题，哈利进入神秘事物司并未引起魔咒波动，这说明了一个问题，卢克伍德已经把警报机制解除了，也就意味着他们再怎么折腾，也不会有魔法部保安前来查看。

然而此时后悔也没有用了，柳安站在90排支架的尽头，一边思考对策一边等待着哈利的出现。他们走得很快，没过几秒她就听到了支架另一端传来的轻微脚步声。

瞬移咒可能管用，但是神秘事物司限制缄默人只能在司内瞬移，无法移动到司外。她能做到把他们送到大厅中，但万一食死徒还在大厅里安排了埋伏呢？如果是她她当然会这么安排的，卢修斯·马尔福也肯定能想到。那总的来说，首先她还是要尽力解决食死徒的问题。

"97！"柳安听见了赫敏·格兰杰的声音。

"他就在最那边。"哈利的声音传来，"站在这里，是不可能看清楚的。"

柳安想我的宝贝教子啊，你教父不在这里啊，他在格里莫广场喂巴克比克外加和莱姆斯打牌啊他怎么会跑到这种地方来你醒醒好吗。

"他应该就在这附近。"哈利的声音很小，但在预言厅的安静环境内传得很远，"就在这里的一个什么地方…真的很近了…"

陷阱咒说不定管用。柳安忽然想到，如果食死徒追赶他们时直接落入陷阱呢？神秘事物司正下方就是魔法部的审判室，那里的防护措施基本等同于阿兹卡班，落进去就很难再出来了。

"哈利？"赫敏说。

"这里的…某个地方…"哈利的声音在微微颤抖。

柳安朝通往时间厅的门走去。那里离门厅最近，撤退最好走这条路。哈利和赫敏还在对话，终于那个小姑娘的声音说道："我…我想小天狼星不在这儿。"

柳安默默叹息一声，抽出魔杖指向那扇门，闭上眼睛，默念出咒语："张机设阱。"

淡淡的金光从门口的地面上浮现出来，她用魔杖画出陷阱咒的复杂图形。这个咒语她用了很多年，上学时就曾经帮她躲过埃弗里的袭击。此时她用的自然不完全是当时的复制版本，这个陷阱咒融入了探测咒成分，检测的是经过者是否拥有黑魔标记。身后的97排支架附近还有人在说话，她没去管他们，她施咒一直做不到一心二用。当她终于布置完陷阱咒转过身来，恰好听见了卢修斯那熟悉的懒洋洋的声音："很好，波特…现在慢慢转过身来，把它给我。"

柳安反应了片刻，再次在心里骂了句娘。她只顾着思考如何把哈利他们带出神秘事物司，却忘了伏地魔引哈利到预言厅可能不光是为了杀掉他—神秘事物司保存的预言球上同样有哈利的名字，他也能拿到预言球。原来是这样。

她沿支架间的小路退到预言厅的另一扇门边。这扇门通向魔杖厅，她想她至少得尽可能封住食死徒的退路。她在门口用了同样的陷阱咒，这个咒语完成后，她听见哈利在问："这到底是个什么样的预言啊？"

"什么样的预言？"一个尖利的女声说。柳安回忆着这个声音，但她确定自己没有听过。"你在开玩笑，哈利·波特。"

"不，我没有开玩笑。"哈利回答，"为什么伏地魔想要它？"

柳安朝97排支架走去。她听出了对话中的怒气在逐渐上升，她得保证他们的安全。

"你敢直呼他的名字？"那个女声说。

"当然。"哈利坚定地说，"是啊，我说出这个名字没有什么问题，伏—"

"闭嘴！"女食死徒尖叫，"你竟敢从你卑贱的口中说出他的名字，你竟敢用你那杂种的舌头玷污他，你竟敢—"

柳安闭了闭眼睛。这样的说话特色，明显来自于布莱克家，这位女士的身份呼之欲出—贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。

此时她已经走到了98排支架后，隔着层层叠叠的预言球，她能隐约看见97排间对峙的情景。哈利身后有—他妈的—五个孩子，她认出了赫敏、罗恩、金妮，脸圆圆的男孩应该是纳威·隆巴顿，金发的姑娘应该是金妮提到过的卢娜·洛夫古德。但不管这些孩子多么优秀，卢修斯和贝拉特里克斯身后可站着整整十个食死徒。

"你知道他也是个杂种吗？"听到哈利的声音，柳安不禁被这小伙子的胆子吓了一跳，"伏地魔？当然了，他妈妈是个巫师，但他爸爸却是个麻瓜—难道他一直告诉你们他是纯种的？"

"昏昏倒—"

"不！"

贝拉特里克斯的魔杖中射出红光，然而卢修斯的咒语同时射出，让那道昏迷咒转了向，打在96排支架上，击碎了两个预言球。柳安揉了揉头发，想她可能应该先解决贝拉特里克斯。

她没骗哈利，她的确对黑魔法防御术一窍不通。但她好歹活了这么多年，保命的咒语还是会那么几个的。她眯起眼睛打量着食死徒的站位，贝拉特里克斯和卢修斯突前，其他食死徒都戴着兜帽。她认出了站在卢修斯身后的卢克伍德的身形，其余她也认不出来了。但就她所知，伏地魔手下的头号女性杀手就是贝拉特里克斯，而卢修斯是这群人的大脑，他俩站一起简直对她那个咒语来说不能更合适了。

"这怎么可能？"卢修斯笑道。刚刚哈利问了他他的伤疤究竟是怎么来的，他似乎觉得这个问题很可笑。

柳安抽出魔杖，尽可能指向他、贝拉特里克斯和卢克伍德之间的空档。

"邓布利多从来没有告诉过你？"

"天罗地网！"

一张银色的网从她的杖尖喷出，迅速扩展开来，如她所愿黏住了卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯、卢克伍德和一个不知道是谁的食死徒。天网咒可能对烛阴起不到大作用，但对付没有鳞甲的巫师还是相当管用。那道网可不是简单的绳子，上面覆盖着昏迷咒和几倍的强化咒，她不用看都知道被网住的四个人已经陷入了昏迷。

她一挥魔杖解除了自己身上的幻身咒，哈利在短暂的震惊后高喊："打碎架子！快！"

柳安想你小子脑子还挺好用的，一边闪过赫敏指向支架的粉碎咒，喊道："快跑！"

五个孩子先后打碎了支架，食死徒们在铺天盖地砸下的预言球雨中躲闪着。柳安顶着玻璃碎片冲过那扇通往时间厅的门，哈利、赫敏和纳威也先后冲过了门，赫敏想关门，柳安拦住了她，示意他们躲到一台时间转换器背后去。

"什—"赫敏惊慌地低声说道。

一个食死徒狂奔过来，在即将跨过门槛的一刹那消失不见了。赫敏瞪大了眼睛。

"他不会再来了。"柳安简短地说。还剩七个，她想。"罗恩他们在什么地方？"

"他们一定是走错路了！"赫敏惊恐地说。

柳安深吸一口气。这时又一个食死徒向这道门奔来，毫不意外地同样消失了。还有六个。哈利和纳威面面相觑。

"我们先出去。"她拉着赫敏的手臂把她从时间转换器后面领出。预言厅里已经重归寂静，她仔细听了听，确认暂时不会有食死徒再来追击，推着哈利和纳威的后背，催促他们进入门厅。

门厅里没有潜伏的食死徒。

柳安想他妈的卢修斯·马尔福，我真是高估你了，早知道我直接把他们六个瞬移到这里了，还何必虚耗这么多时间？

骂归骂，时间还是不能耽误。她举起魔杖，通往司外的大门砰地一声打开。她拉着赫敏跑出神秘事物司，哈利和纳威紧跟在他们身后。黑门在他们身后关上，哈利转向柳安。

"我们得回去找罗恩他们！"他急切地说。

柳安按住他的肩膀："听着。"她抬头看着哈利的眼睛，镇定地说，"你们三个到二楼的傲罗办公室找人，告诉他们神秘事物司受袭。"她从怀里拿出神秘事物司的工作徽章塞进他手里，"如果他们不相信你，就说是我说的。"

"你不是说你的黑魔法防御术—"哈利皱起眉头。

柳安笑了笑："有时候对付食死徒不一定要靠防御术—而且神秘事物司是我的主场，你们仨连路都不认识，不是吗？"她忽然想起来什么，"预言球在谁那里？"

哈利瞪着她，从怀里摸出预言球。看到那个闪烁着无辜光芒的小球，柳安点点头："尽量别弄丢了。快走吧，你们几个，快去二楼。"

哈利还在犹豫，但赫敏拉住他的手臂："我们必须找人帮忙！"

他们沿走廊跑远了，柳安转过身，重新进入门厅。蓝色的火苗依旧在黑色石壁上危险地跳动着。她做了个深呼吸平定情绪，闭了闭眼睛，抬起魔杖召出神秘事物司的地图。地图浮现在半空中，她用魔杖指向那张羊皮纸："捕姓获名。"

羊皮纸上浮现出银色字迹。这是小天狼星发明的咒语，他告诉了柳安活点地图的事情，也告诉她当年他们画地图时全靠着这个咒语才能让那些小点显示出人的正确姓名。现在她临时用出这个咒语显然不可能现场画出活点地图，但还是能够大概捕捉到神秘事物司内部有哪些人，以及他们目前处在什么位置。她眯起眼睛看了看，卢修斯·马尔福、贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇、奥古斯特·卢克伍德和沃尔顿·麦克尼尔的名字依旧纠缠在一起，显然天网咒还没有失效。鲁道夫和拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇正在起源厅横冲直撞，她不禁为他们默哀了一下—起源厅是神秘事物司最混乱的一个厅，她十几年前曾经在那里工作过，对此再清楚不过。当她发现剩下四名食死徒和罗恩、金妮和卢娜的名字在什么地方时，尽管场景很不合适，她还是忍不住笑出了声。

宇宙厅。

柳安想你去哪里不好，跑到我的地盘上就是纯属找死了。

她挥了挥魔杖，把地图送回原处，再次给自己施了幻身咒，然后小心地推开了宇宙厅的门。

厅里正在发生激烈战斗，似乎没人注意到门开了一道缝又迅速合上了。她离开时没来得及把那套模拟太空环境的装备收起来，此时食死徒和三个孩子都漂浮在空中，跌跌撞撞地朝彼此发射咒语。罗恩躲在海王星后面，金妮站在火星上，卢娜漂浮在木星周围的小行星带中间，虽然左支右绌，好歹暂时抵挡住了食死徒的攻击。

柳安忍住笑抬起魔杖，调出了黑洞模式。

她让黑洞出现的位置恰好在两名食死徒中间，黑洞无可抵御的吸引力立即将他们吸入了虚空。这毕竟不是真正的黑洞，模拟装置只会将他们送入另一个空间，柳安之前使用时纯为了好笑，把目的地设置到了大脑厅的池子里。让这些食死徒和大脑缠绵一下也好，反正一时半会死不了人。

空间的突然变化让厅内的几个人都呆住了，金妮发出一声尖叫，她是除了食死徒以外离黑洞最近的人。好在柳安在两名食死徒被吸入后就迅速收回了黑洞模式，太阳系重新出现，但目前的实力比已经发生了巨大改变。

"昏昏倒地！"罗恩用魔杖指向一名食死徒，咆哮道。

咒语打得很准，食死徒仰面栽入虚空。金妮弯腰躲过另一名食死徒的索命咒，卢娜朝那名食死徒发射了石化咒。食死徒浑身僵硬地瘫倒了，罗恩松了一口气，靠到水星上。

"那个黑洞是怎么—啊啊啊啊啊啊！"

柳安突然在他们面前出现，罗恩指着她大叫起来。她扶住膝盖喘了几口气，坚持着直起身向他们招手："我们快走。"

"安！"金妮惊喜地扑了过来，"你在这里？"

卢娜跟在她身后，梦游似的哼起了歌。如果不是她听金妮提过这孩子，肯定要以为她中了什么精神类魔咒。罗恩也跑了过来，柳安拧开通往门厅的门，领着他们快速穿过门厅，来到神秘事物司外，然后转身触发了神秘事物司的防御机制。司内传出隆隆的响声，她知道那是每一扇门都在自动上锁，即使卢修斯·马尔福那帮人最终能摆脱天网咒，也冲不出下了重重禁制的厅门。做完这件事，她才敢略微松口气，扭头看向三个孩子："有人受伤吗？"

三个人都摇了摇头。柳安点点头："好。哈利他们刚刚去楼上找人了，我猜应该快来了。我们现在去找他们—"

"嘘！"金妮忽然把一根手指压上嘴唇。

他们都安静下来，才听见神秘事物司的走廊拐弯处传来纷乱的脚步声。柳安凝神仔细听着，没有人声，只能听到快速的奔跑。那应该不是哈利领着人来了，可能是更多食死徒。

她此时已经精疲力竭，但还是重新抬起魔杖晃了晃："你们几个到我身后去。"

"没门。"金妮干脆地说，将魔杖举到胸前。

柳安心想小姑娘你有这个心是好事，但你要是在我手底下受伤了我真的没法向别人交代啊。

还没等她想好这个问题怎么办，来者就已经转过了拐角。柳安眯着眼睛看清他们的身份，紧张了一晚上的精神骤然放松下来，用力朝他们挥了挥手。卢娜茫然地看向朝他们跑来的五名凤凰社成员："小天狼星·布莱克？"

罗恩把魔杖收进怀里，闻言笑嘻嘻地说："是啊，很惊讶吧？"

"他不是真正的小天狼星·布莱克。"卢娜梦呓般说道，"他的真名是胖墩子·勃德曼，你们都应该知道。"

小天狼星正好走到他们身边，听到这话，朝她扬起一道眉毛："我觉得你身旁的这位女士可能不会爱上一个胖子。"

柳安瞪他一眼，穆迪恼怒地说："别管这些了—不是说一共来了六个人吗？剩下三个呢？"

莱姆斯紧紧皱着眉，和金斯莱一起走向罗恩、金妮和卢娜，询问他们有没有被魔咒击中。柳安扶着小天狼星的手臂站稳了："哈利他们被我打发去找傲罗帮忙了。来了十二个食死徒，十个被我锁在司里了，两个在楼下审判室里，得找人去看看。"

唐克斯瞪大眼睛重复道："几个？"

"十二个。"穆迪粗声粗气地说。他的魔眼在眼眶里快速旋转着，无疑正在查看周围情况。"伏地魔真是给面子。"

小天狼星看向柳安："预言球呢？"

"在哈利那里。"她答道，"我估计他马上就来了。"

金斯莱朝前方扬了扬下巴："那不是？"

走廊尽头果然再次出现了一队巫师，哈利、赫敏和纳威走在最前面。唐克斯、金斯莱和穆迪一同迎上了他们，小天狼星无视掉那些巫师怀疑的瞪视，带着哈利三人与罗恩三人汇合，莱姆斯则从口袋里摸了半天，掏出一支羽毛笔。

他抬眼看着柳安："安妮，你有没有什么建议他们去的地方？"

柳安认真想了想："对角巷如何？"

"好。"莱姆斯点了点头，抬起魔杖指向羽毛笔。这时小天狼星从哈利那里拿回预言球，放进了自己的口袋。

"等等，我们为什么要离开？"金妮疑惑地问道，"难道不应该留下来作证吗？"

唐克斯拍拍她的肩膀："我们不确定伏地魔是否安排了后援，甚至不知道他会不会亲自前来。不过我们已经通知到了邓布利多，不用太过担心。你们必须得离开。"

罗恩打了个冷战。

"啊呀！"正在此时，哈利忽然捂住额头叫道。

小天狼星立即问道："怎么了？"

"伏地魔—"哈利呻吟，"他在路上，马上就要来了！"

赫敏倒抽一口气。小天狼星和莱姆斯对视一眼，同时变了脸色。莱姆斯迅速对羽毛笔念了一句"门托斯"，小天狼星拉住柳安："你和他们一起走。"

柳安点点头："好。"

她知道自己留在这里也没太大用处，不管伏地魔是不是真的来了。她这个态度似乎制止了哈利等人没说出口的抗议，罗恩不可思议地看着她，似乎觉得她疯了。小天狼星轻轻摸了摸她的头发："完事以后我去对角巷找你。"

柳安握了握他的手："小心点。"

小天狼星回给她一个微笑，随后松开手。她将一根手指放上羽毛笔，几个孩子也先后将手指搭在了羽毛笔上。莱姆斯低声说道："三，二，一—"

他们离开了魔法部。

门钥匙把他们带到了丽痕书店后面的巷子里。时间已经挺晚了，挂在墙上的火把照亮了巷子。柳安快速清点完人数—六个，一个不少，又在巷子两端施了几个防护咒。她返回原地时，看到哈利正用手心按揉着伤疤，控制不住地跪坐在地上。剩下的孩子都围在他身边，罗恩正摇晃着他的肩膀，大声叫着他的名字。

"安，你知不知道他这个样子怎么办？"赫敏焦急地问，"如果他学会了大脑封闭术，根本就不会出现这种状况—"

柳安摇摇头，收起魔杖："有些办法能强行起到作用，但都会损害他的大脑神经。只能看他自己什么时候好转了，我也没有其他办法。"

"不知道魔法部那里怎么样了。"金妮靠到巷子一侧的墙壁上，喃喃自语，"我们应该留下来的—那样还能看到战况。"

"你们还没成年，不能留在那里。"柳安伸手抚摸着小姑娘火红的长发，"你看，我都没想着留在那里。"

"为什么呢？"纳威轻声问道。

柳安看向他，尽量简短地解释："首先，你们这里需要人看护—其次，那里不是我的战场。战争中是有分工的，明白吧？"

纳威挤出一个笑容，柳安知道他听懂了。卢娜又哼起了歌，他们就此开始了漫长的等待。

说不担心是假的，柳安只能用来回踱步抑制心里的紧张。哈利依旧捂着伤疤，紧紧闭着眼睛。罗恩和赫敏跪在他的两边，时不时交换一道担忧的目光。金妮抱着膝盖蜷缩在墙边，不知在想些什么。纳威踢着路边的石子，卢娜一会望天，一会望着火把，不停地原地徘徊。等啊，等啊。等待的时间可能不算长，但感觉像过了一辈子。终于，哈利满头大汗地睁开眼睛，宣布道："他走了。"

这句话吸引了巷子里全部的目光。"从魔法部走了吗？"纳威敏感地问。

哈利点点头："邓布利多让他离开了。"

巷子里爆发出一阵欢呼。不管怎么说，他们也还是十几岁的孩子，就连哈利也在捂着额头欢呼雀跃。柳安思索片刻，一挥魔杖解除了防护咒。

"我听说弗雷德和乔治在对角巷开了家店。"她微笑着看向他们突然瞪大的眼睛，"你们想去看看吗？"

他们当然是愿意的，柳安就大着胆子把他们领去了弗雷德和乔治开的小店。恶作剧产品果然很好地安抚了孩子们的情绪，于是，当小天狼星找到他们时，柳安正趴在韦斯莱魔法笑料店的货架前，认真研究迷情剂的说明。弗雷德站在她身旁口若悬河："这是我们新研制出的最高级别的迷情剂，效果可以长达十二小时，具体取决于男孩的体重和女孩的—迷人程度。"

柳安怀疑地看向他："他喝下去之后会发生什么？"

"会导致强烈的迷恋和痴迷。"乔治接口，"不过安，你都有了小天狼星了，还买这个东西干什么？"

柳安摸了摸鼻子，诚实地说："我只是一直想让他给我念睡前故事，但是没敢跟他讲。"

双胞胎同时做出呕吐的表情。柳安想象着小天狼星对她念睡前故事的场景，感到很是期待，于是从货架上拿下迷情剂，兴高采烈地转过身，说："…"

她什么也没说出来，因为真正的小天狼星就站在她身后，抬起眉毛好笑地看着她。

她镇定地回手把迷情剂放到架子上，朝他讨好地笑了笑："你来啦。"

"我万万没想到，我自己的未婚妻能对我做这种事。"小天狼星慢悠悠地说着，朝她走近一步。柳安紧张得下意识退后一步，双胞胎同时吹了个口哨。

"而且我还以为，我会得到比这热情得多的欢迎。"他继续说着，又朝前迈了一步。

柳安总算绷不住笑了，踏前一步，抬手圈住了他的脖子："那你想要什么样的？"

"这样的。"他低笑着吻住了她的嘴唇。

他们没去管身后是整个商店的顾客，也没去管小天狼星的身份还没对公众洗清，能感受到的只剩下了彼此的唇舌和凌乱的呼吸。大概有无数道目光向他们投来，双胞胎的声音大声响起："瞧一瞧看一看了，迷情剂正确使用方法的现场示范，可以增进感情，让婚姻生活充满情趣！"

"婚姻？"小天狼星离开她的嘴唇片刻，微微喘着气，"你准备好了吗？"

柳安咬了咬他的嘴唇："不是我准没准备好，是你一直没准备好。"

小天狼星笑了。他松开她的身体，伸手从口袋里摸出一枚戒指。柳安打量着他和那枚戒指，他握住她的手，不由分说地将戒指戴在了无名指上。

"我一直在想这件事。"他微笑着摸了摸她的头发，"我不能在还是逃犯的时候向你求婚，但刚刚我亲爱的堂姐被从你那张网里解救出来时一直在朝我吐口水，于是我就这么洗白了。我觉得我一刻也等不了了，好在我始终把它带在身上。"

柳安抚摸着无名指上的红宝石银戒。她曾经对这个场景有所期待，但当真正到来时却没有想象中的激动，总觉得只不过是顺理成章。小天狼星还真的给她弄了个很大的宝石，应该是不小于奥莱嘉的那个。但她还是朝他噘起嘴："你没有跪下。"

"我本来打算跪下的。"小天狼星表情无辜，"但我听见你说要给我下迷情剂，所以这个环节省略了。"

柳安揉了把他的脸，严肃地科普："爱情中的计谋不叫计谋，叫情趣。"

小天狼星正色道："你真的想让我给你念睡前故事？"

"我又没有老是让你念，只是一种体验。"

小天狼星眯起眼睛："那你直接说不就行了。"

柳安说："那你同意了？"

小天狼星状似无奈地耸肩："拿你没办法。"

他们都没注意到哈利不知什么时候挤到了他们身边，等他们的交谈终于告一段落，他开口说道："小天狼星，我想说—嗯—我能不能和你说几句话？你们两个。"

小天狼星朝教子眨眨眼睛："孩子，你应该知道，在这种时刻打扰别人是不合适的。"

哈利的耳朵红了。

"没关系，哈利。"柳安挣开小天狼星的手臂，看向小男孩："我们出去说吧。"

天已经很晚了，好在弗洛林冷饮店还开着门。柳安给哈利买了一个冰淇淋，小天狼星立马睁大眼睛："我的呢？"

柳安嫌弃地看着他："你多大了？"

"还要听睡前故事的人没资格这么说我。"小天狼星抗议道，"你不能有了教子就忘了我！"

柳安没办法，只好折回去给他也买了一个。好像她一个人看两个人吃冰淇淋有点傻，于是她给自己也买了一个。所以情况就变成了他们三个边吃冰淇淋边沿着对角巷散步，月光投下清辉，撒在斑驳的青砖路上。

"小天狼星。"哈利轻声说，"我很抱歉。我想到去格里莫广场查看了，但—"

小天狼星摇摇头："没关系。我听邓布利多讲了，是克利切的问题，不是你的。"

柳安含着一口冰淇淋迷茫地看着他俩。小天狼星善解人意地解释道："克利切那小混蛋先是打伤了巴克比克，害得我今天不得不在楼上替他包扎。然后今天哈利来格里莫广场查看情况时，他告诉哈利我去神秘事物司了。"

柳安看向哈利："我说，你没打开小天狼星在你返校前送给你的包裹吗？"

哈利迷惑地想了想："什么包裹？"

"拿旧报纸包着的。"小天狼星提醒他，"我说莫丽可能不赞成。"

"嗯—哦，噢！"哈利顿时睁大眼睛，"你是说那个东西！我不知道那是什么，我以为你可能会因此离开格里莫广场，所以我没打开—"

小天狼星笑出声来："那只是面双向镜，以前我和你爸爸就用那个联络。"

"我很—我很抱歉—"哈利尴尬地说。

"没关系，没人怪你。"小天狼星漫不经心地吃了口冰淇淋，"邓布利多在魔法部把我好一顿骂，说我不好好对待克利切，这就是我应得的后果。"

柳安耸耸肩："我们没对他付出过感情，所以也没要求过他不要背叛我们，这明明挺公平的。说起来我们是不是终于能把他辞了？"

小天狼星做了个鬼脸："邓布利多还是要我们好好对待他。我能怎么办？向他承认我就是我妈口中的败家子和孽种吗？"

柳安也翻了个白眼。

"安。"哈利转向她，"谢谢。如果不是你，我们可能都死在神秘事物司了。"

小天狼星冲她笑了笑。柳安不自然地把嘴里的冰淇淋咽了下去："我觉得你挺聪明的，孩子。即使我不在，也未必会产生什么太严重的后果。再说，凤凰社其他人很快就赶到了。"

"疯眼汉对你大加赞赏。"小天狼星笑道，"他的原话是'充分利用自身优势是优秀傲罗的必备品质'。"

"但学会黑魔法防御术是成为傲罗的基础。"柳安说，"这次是巧了，恰好在我的部门发生战斗。换个地方我就完蛋了。"

"我也想当傲罗。"哈利明朗地笑了，"说起来这个建议还是去年小巴蒂·克劳奇对我提出的，我居然一直记着。"

小天狼星哼了一声。哈利困惑地看了他一眼："你不支持我吗，小天狼星？"

"没事，现在傲罗指挥部的老大已经不是巴蒂·克劳奇了，他不会不支持你。"柳安安慰他，"挺好的，当个傲罗。"

哈利咧嘴笑了。"不过我不确定我的魔药成绩能否达到斯内普对提高班的要求，麦格教授说他们要求魔药的NEWTs成绩至少是良好。"

"当傲罗还要学魔药？"柳安不可思议地问。

小天狼星跟哈利补充背景材料："她魔药也挂了。"

哈利愣了愣，随后嘟哝道："嗯，如果我魔药没拿到优秀，看来还可以去当个缄默人啊。"

小天狼星哈哈大笑。柳安默默低头接着吃她的冰淇淋。

"说到神秘事物司，"哈利忽然说，"伏地魔到底为什么那么想拿到那个与我有关的预言？"

柳安叼着勺子抬起头。小天狼星收敛笑意，与她对视一眼："你听说了什么？"

"卢修斯·马尔福说，当年我留下那道伤疤的原因就藏在神秘事物司。"哈利喃喃自语，"为什么没有人告诉过我？"

小天狼星又看了柳安一眼，她摊了摊手表示不管这事。他沉默了一阵，才斟酌着开口："那个预言，我当年也只是听过你爸爸的转述，而且仅仅是部分转述。我们了解的只言片语并不准确—预言球我已经交给了邓布利多，我想他会妥善处理它。"

"我是预言提到的另一个人。"哈利闷闷不乐地说，"我应该有权利知道它的内容，对吧？"

柳安叹了口气："那可能是很重的担子，本来不应该由你这个年纪的孩子承担。"

"但是预言已经选择了我。"哈利轮流注视着他们两个，"我是说，如果有什么我可以做的，我是不会退缩的。"

小天狼星再次露出笑容，这次是自豪的、发自内心的笑。"你不愧是詹姆的儿子，哈利。"他用力拍了拍他的肩膀，"说实在的，那个预言并不重要。你选择抗争伏地魔并不是因为那个愚蠢的预言—而是因为这么做是正确的。"

"只有伏地魔会认为预言那么重要。"柳安也微笑道，"因为他害怕你，害怕失败和死亡。"

战争真是个神奇的东西，她盯着月光下哈利坚定的面孔，分神想着。孩子们被迫在战争中成长得越来越快，去打赢这场他们这代人没能打赢的战争。这究竟是好事还是坏事？从一个方面来说，她很高兴哈利已经长成了这么勇敢和坚毅的人，但从另一方面想，在这个过程中他又失去了多少？如果成长需要付出的是如此残酷的代价，那她宁愿他们成长得慢一些，而不是在年少时就扛起领袖和救世主的重任。

"我们都会帮你的。"小天狼星用这句话总结道。

哈利点点头，看向教父的眼睛："我其实一直想问你们一个问题。"

"问吧。"小天狼星温和地说。

一抹属于即将满16岁男孩的笑意出现在哈利的脸上。他可能比许多同龄人更加成熟，但在某些方面确实还是个孩子。"你们是怎么认识的啊？"

柳安被冰淇淋呛了一口。小天狼星看了看她，脸上浮现出著名的属于大脚板的坏笑。那种笑容让人回想起当年，他还是个无忧无虑的劫道者的时光。那时候他要担心的除了伏地魔，就只有喜欢的姑娘是不是也喜欢自己的问题。此去经年，他们就这样长大。

"这个嘛，"他慢悠悠地对哈利说，"这就是一个很长的故事了。"


	13. 番外1:Decision

Decisions

他被几双冰凉湿滑的手抓住脚踝，身体一歪，掉进湖中。他没有有意控制自己的呼吸，因此呛了几口水，意识顿时变得模糊。

他暂时还能听见克利切凄厉的哭喊，不过他知道这不会持续太久。很快他就会变得和现在抓住他的东西一样—冰冷，潮湿，眼神空洞。

彻骨的寒意刺入皮肤，他的眼前开始出现幻影。

传说人死之前，眼前会闪现一生中最重要的回忆。

他想自己这一生过得不怎么样，好在临死前做了件好事，算是没有违背自己的本心。如果有回忆，差不多也该是他出生的那个春日，一睁眼看到的格里莫广场12号银绿色的墙壁。他也不希望是别的，如果出现的是他跪在伏地魔脚下接受烙印的回忆，他的愤怒说不定能促使他直接甩开紧紧箍住他的阴尸。

所以当他喉间的手越收越紧，眼前出现的竟是一片灿烂阳光，他感到十分诧异。

照理说，斯莱特林的公共休息室在湖底，格里莫广场也是终年不拉开窗帘，他唯一见阳光的机会就是在球场上。但他想不起哪次比赛如此重要，能让他临死前还在回忆。

然后他想起来了。那不是什么比赛。是1979年4月8日，他的18岁生日。

1979年4月8日。

这个生日正巧碰到复活节假期，他本来应该好好庆祝一下。然而那时候他正为了NEWTs焦头烂额，差点就忘了这档事，直到一大清早被莱奥·布特的礼物砸醒。

"你干嘛—"他揉着被砸痛的额头抱怨道。

他最好的朋友笑得很开心："生日快乐，雷尔。"

哦，是了。今天是他的生日。他伸手捡起扔在枕头边上的礼物，嘟哝了一句谢谢。

莱奥送了他一套典藏版羽毛笔。送礼物的那位漫不经心地靠在窗台边上："安说她想不好应不应该送你礼物，最后借学校厨房做了点吃的给你。"

他抬眼望他："东西呢？"

"替你吃了。"

他随手抄起枕头砸过去。

"我靠！好吧，其实我没吃完，但我很想私吞—给你。"

他满意地打开莱奥递过来的纸盒，里面整齐排列着十几朵半透明绿色花朵一样的点心。他拎起一个尝了尝，不得不承认这几年这姑娘手艺有所长进。

朝四周看了看，父母的礼物不出意外堆在墙角，旁边还零星散落着几个别的包裹。自从小天狼星出走后，父母给他的礼物又增加了一倍。他想母亲大概是想让小天狼星后悔或者嫉妒，但是—他讽刺地想着，就好像他哥哥真的会在乎一样。

打了个呵欠，他跳进那堆礼物中。他得到了三件新长袍，两块新手表，一大盒蜂蜜公爵的各种糖果以及一封赞扬他的信。信里的话无非就是赞扬他为黑魔王做出的贡献，为家族争了光，布莱克家族永远纯粹，如此这般。

"有钱人。"莱奥感慨道，他顺手把信扔到他头上。

继续拆礼物。克利切送了他一堆自制的牛排腰子馅饼，这是小精灵最拿手的菜，他把馅饼和点心放到一起，打算留着慢慢吃。然后他打开旁边的一个小包裹。礼品盒中装着一个漂亮的手环，附近有不可信任的人时就会震动。还有一个信封。他认出了信封上的笔迹，拆开来倒了倒，里面掉出一张照片和一张信纸。他先翻开照片看了看，照片上一个英俊的男人抱着一个漂亮的粉红色头发的小姑娘，小姑娘正试图去揪男人的鼻子，男人皱着眉努力摆脱她的纠缠。旁边的躺椅上是个明显有发福迹象的男子，正看着两人呵呵地笑。背景是精心打理过的草地，能看到天上飘过几朵云，似乎还能闻到阳光的味道。

哦。他翻了翻眼睛，顺手把照片放到床头柜上。想了想，又拿起水杯压住小天狼星的脸，这才展开信纸读信。

亲爱的雷古勒斯：

复活节快乐，以及生日快乐。

不过我想你大概正忙于你的NEWTs，无暇顾及生日。当然啦，认真复习是好事，这场考试对于你的将来十分重要。你想从事什么职业呢？我知道你是个有雄心的男孩，那么进魔法部怎么样，说不定布莱克家能第一次出一个魔法部长。或者当治疗师，你各门功课都很优秀，这份职业还可以从事各种研究，富有挑战性。或者安心研究咒语？那也不错，总之，发挥你的特长，选择想要的道路。奥赖恩伯父和沃尔布加伯母或许已经给了你一些建议，我不应该多说什么的，但是，相信你自己的判断力。

朵拉上个月过了自己的六岁生日，我们邀请了小天狼星参加生日茶会。他送了朵拉一套魔法城堡模型，每个月圆之夜都会变得和真正的房子一样大，朵拉非常开心。泰德说小天狼星快把外甥女惯坏了，我得说，你别指望这种人对于送小女孩礼物有什么好的想法。我拍了张照片给你看看，朵拉现在越来越漂亮了，最喜欢把头发变成粉红色。我对她唯一的担心是，前几天她看了麻瓜的一个什么童话故事，然后信誓旦旦地告诉我她长大要嫁给一条狼！梅林啊，我不会让这种事发生的，永远都不会。她只是个小女孩罢了。

再次祝你生日快乐，考出理想的成绩。

你的堂姐 安多米达

安多米达被家族除名时他还没上学，那年圣诞节堂姐依旧给他寄了一件新毛衣做圣诞礼物。他知道父母把堂姐给他们的礼物退了回去 ，还回了她一封吼叫信。但他悄悄留下了自己的那份信和礼物，倒不是贪便宜，只是怕堂姐伤心。

后来他才知道，那年安多米达送出的礼物只有两份没被退回。他的和小天狼星的。

小天狼星从来都是这样，依旧和安多米达保持着联系，即使被母亲发现后打骂也我行我素。他却不敢。而且他想不通，泰德·唐克斯究竟哪里出色，能够吸引自己聪明漂亮、血统纯正的堂姐下嫁给她—一个不折不扣的麻瓜出身。

安多米达依旧给他写信，他照单全收，却一封回信都没写过。偶尔安多米达信里会附上一张羊皮纸，写着雷吉要是收到信就在上面画个五角星再让猫头鹰带回来，他就画个星星。小天狼星知道这件事之后笑他软弱，他懒得理他。他想他这么做只因为她是他的堂姐，如果是普通人谁会理她。小时候他调皮，打碎了堂姐最喜欢的水晶小熊，堂姐不但没怪他，还坐在地上听他讲了半天自己编的"女巫和会转圈的小人的故事"。

有些东西，即使是下嫁给麻瓜出身也无法改变的。

他盯着信纸出神，右手下意识抓住了左手前臂。

看来安多米达还不知道自己已经加入了食死徒。如果她知道，还会给自己写信吗？她会觉得试图杀害自己丈夫的人的同伴值得关心吗？其实更重要的是，如果有一天他在任务中面对泰德·唐克斯，虽然他是个不折不扣的麻瓜出身，但他真的能狠下心让自己的堂外甥女失去爸爸吗？

他觉得头疼，揉了揉太阳穴，倒回床上。

他在前年圣诞节假期加入了食死徒。

接受烙印时他跪在黑魔王脚下，几乎抑制不住自己激动的心情。他想要统治麻瓜，让他们规规矩矩，巫师们不用东躲西藏，纯血统获得应有的荣耀。他那么激动，以至于险些忽视了左臂烙上黑魔标记时从标记处窜遍全身的寒意。现在想起来，那大概是来自灵魂的寒意，只是他没有意识到。

脑海里转着这个念头，他莫名其妙地想起四年级的暑假，他和小天狼星之间最后的对话。

小天狼星离家出走时他正在布特家玩。一大清早自家猫头鹰尖叫着把他吵醒，带来母亲草草写成的一封信，信中说小天狼星离家出走，已经被从家谱中除名，让他赶紧回家一趟，在各种确立继承人的魔法契约上签字。他匆匆回家，签了一大堆莫名其妙的羊皮纸，发了一大堆乱七八糟的誓，才得空问母亲一句，小天狼星怎么了。

"你关心那个孽子干什么？他现在不是你哥哥了，死在外面正好，免得给布莱克家丢人。"母亲不耐烦地瞪着他。

他琢磨着这句话为什么听起来这么不舒服，最后只能问道："您不想去找他？"

"是他抛弃了家族！我为什么要费心找这个流氓？"

他低下头不敢吱声，心里却琢磨着，小天狼星离家出走只是在家里待不下去，却这样急切地把他从家谱中除名，其实还是家族抛弃了他。诚然他丝毫不在意这个家，但母亲的这个行为恐怕也只是找了个借口而已。她明明早就不想要这个儿子了。

虽然这样说，他想自己是不是还是应该找一找自己的哥哥。其实不用找，他用脚趾头都能猜出他在波特家。于是他对父母说要回布特家拿行李，"顺路"绕去了戈德里克山谷。

小天狼星看到他十分惊喜，他却硬是把他拽出波特家的大门，拽到山谷中一个僻静的角落，然后拉开自己和他之间的距离。小天狼星微微低头盯着他的眼睛，周围的气氛开始有了些微妙的改变。

几只地精排着队跑过他们身边，给这种气氛增加了一点诡异的活泼。

他本想找个委婉点的切入方式。结果却是话没经大脑就溜了出来："为什么离家出走？"

小天狼星脸色暗了暗，嘴角挂上一抹嘲讽的微笑："那样的家，不回也罢。"

他模糊记得有人说过他和小天狼星嘲讽的笑容一模一样。此时他弯了弯嘴角，展示出的正是那样的微笑："为什么？那里是我们的家！"

他把"我们"两字咬得很重，试图唤起哥哥内心深处的一些感情，虽然明白不会有什么作用。不出所料，小天狼星只是皱起眉，摇摇头："简而言之，我不想再看到那些小精灵脑袋。"

他咽了一口口水："什么？"

小天狼星朝他挑了挑眉毛："别装傻，别告诉我你想看到。四岁时候看到砍头吓得一夜没睡的人不是我。"

他一时间说不出话来。他和小天狼星一直都是自己年龄段的吵架高手，但他从小到大从来没吵赢过小天狼星。这次也一样，小天狼星一如既往让人讨厌地一针见血。他觉得那些小精灵脑袋非常—恶心。自己家族这样的古怪癖好让他不敢邀请同学到家里玩，他知道大部分人都会觉得这样的爱好是变态。但他现在什么也做不到。

"如果你当上家主，可以废弃这条规定—"

"我为什么要当这个家的家主？这个家族已经呈现出病态了，雷古勒斯。"小天狼星开始来回踱步，"别说你不知道，你心里一清二楚，只是你太软弱，而且相信了母亲那套见鬼的纯血理论—"

"这理论有什么问题吗？"他生硬地打断了他。

"问题大着呢，弟弟。"小天狼星停下脚步，嘲讽地看着他，"如果你不是满脑子塞满了荒唐的念头，就会发现这些理论全是胡扯，魔法能力强弱与出身无关，和麻瓜结婚绝不会削弱力量—"

"没有证据证明这一点！"

"无数证据可以证明这一点，你在刻意逃避。"

他不想继续吵下去，反正自己也占不到便宜："我们保留不同观点吧，哥哥。"

小天狼星不置可否地耸耸肩："我不可能回去了。母亲大概已经把我从家谱上除名了？"

他点点头："不过我猜你也不在乎。"

"是啊，我不在乎。"小天狼星甩了甩长发。他自己从没留过这样的发型，有时候也会冒出试一试的念头，但母亲不同意，他就放弃了。其实早在那时候，他就应该预料到这样的结局。

"那么你呢？"他哥哥问他。

他愣了一下："我？

"我知道你一直是个好孩子，雷吉。"小天狼星叹了口气，抓住他的肩膀，"别再犯傻了，你会后悔的。"

"我不会！"

他也不知道自己为什么这么烦躁。他甩开小天狼星的手，再次后退了两步。

"你会的，我了解你。"小天狼星平静地把手插回口袋，"我们在一起生活十几年，你连只猫都不忍心伤害。当你发现伏地魔的本质—"

"黑魔王是在为我们争取利益！"他不知不觉喊了出来，"他为纯血家族争取权力，那是我们应得的，现在家族权力已经被削弱太多—"

"你有野心，没问题，但是获得权力的方式很重要！"小天狼星也提高嗓音，"你什么都不懂—"

"我不是什么都不懂！"

在他来得及阻止自己之前，已经喊出了这句赌气一样的话。

"你就是什么都不懂，小弟弟，你不知道伏地魔究竟在做什么，你以为他那些杀戮行径是在为你们争取权力，而实际上并不是—"

"战争中总会有人牺牲的。"他试图让自己的声音听起来和小天狼星一样平静，然而并不是很成功，他自己都能听出其中的颤抖，"魔法部的政客们爬到那个位置，哪个不是踩着别人上位？"

"这不一样，没有哪个官员会把意见不合的人全部杀死，没有哪个血统歧视的官员会受人民爱戴，也没有那个官员会主张杀死所有麻瓜！"

"你又不是麻瓜，管他们呢。"他轻轻笑了一声。

小天狼星的脸色变了，大步上前，抓住他的领子把他拎到自己面前。

"告诉我你刚刚说的不是真心话。"

他抬起头倔强地自己的哥哥。他这一年来长高了不少，然而还是比小天狼星矮了大半个头。从小到大他一直在仰望小天狼星，他想自己不能再这么下去了。

"我是真心的。"

小天狼星的双眼危险地眯成了一条缝。

他以前唯一一次见到这种眼神还是在上学之前，他叫了一个小女巫一句泥巴种。小天狼星非常生气，大声问他为什么这样叫。

他很奇怪哥哥为什么突然发这么大火："又不是叫你，你生什么气？"

话音刚落，小天狼星抬脚踢在了他的屁股上。他毫无防备地摔倒在地，揉了揉屁股，爬起来扑向小天狼星，一拳打在他的胸口。两人扭打起来，最后小天狼星毫无疑问地胜利，提着他的领口把他按在了墙上。

"如果有人叫我杂种，你会生气吗？"

他喘着粗气想了想，不情不愿地点点头。

小天狼星松开他："那就别在我面前说这个词。"

后来他长到这么大，也没再叫过谁泥巴种，不管当不当着哥哥的面。倒不是小天狼星那顿打起了多大效果，他只是下意识地说不出口。而且这么叫也没什么意义。

现在他再次看到了这种眼神。

他以为自己会再挨一顿打。谁知小天狼星盯了他半天，突然摇摇头，松开了抓住他的手。

他有点慌，整理了一下凌乱的领口，开口说道："小天狼星—"

"你还小，真的。"小天狼星没等他说出什么就打断了他的话，皱眉低头看着他，"你告诉我，你自己甚至不愿杀死家养小精灵，哪怕是他们自己愿意，又怎么会喜欢一个滥杀麻瓜的人？"

他抿了下嘴唇："黑魔王不想杀死他们，只是想统治他们。"

"统治？"小天狼星冷冷地反问道，"把麻瓜当宠物养，麻瓜居住区就是他的游乐园，唯一的娱乐项目就是屠杀？"。

他感觉心底生出一股寒意："不是这样的。"

小天狼星无言地叹了口气，抬头望了眼天。他也望了眼天，不知什么时候太阳悄悄爬到西面，落日余晖将远处的群山映得火红。

"你太傻了。"最后他的哥哥这么说道。

他认真盯着小天狼星的眼睛："我不。"

小天狼星的眼睛和他一模一样，他甚至能在他的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影。小天狼星的眼神中只有失望和惋惜，或许有一丝嘲讽，但没有愤怒。他们僵持在原地，谁也不肯先开口，就像是小时候经常玩的木头人游戏。

区别是，那时候他总是输的一个。现在不会了。他可能动过做些什么的念头，但最终没有做，任凭两人之间的气温降了又降。

最终是小天狼星先开了口。

"既然你这么坚持—"

小天狼星优雅而刻意地鞠了一躬，然后开始一步步后退。他没有制止他。

"哪天后悔了记得找我。"

"我不会的。"

"万一，我是说万一，你想退出，一定记得告诉我。"小天狼星的声音略显沉重，"这可不是你想退出就能退出。"

他抬起右手挥了挥："再见。"

小天狼星几乎笑出声来，点点头转过身，消失在路的尽头。

"想什么呢？"莱奥轻松的声音在他的头顶响起，"不吃早饭吗？"

他眨眨眼睛，总算挣脱回忆，从床上坐起来："吃，当然。"

他们下楼去礼堂。莱奥说要找安借她的算数占卜论文来看，他目送好友走到格兰芬多桌旁和那女生耍贫嘴，自顾自地笑了笑，低头拨弄自己盘子里的熏鱼。

这一天有一个正常的开始。

"雷古勒斯？"

他扭过头，叫他名字的是一个十五六岁稻草色头发的男孩。他仔细想了想，依稀记得他叫巴蒂·克劳奇，是魔法部巴蒂·克劳奇的儿子。

"有事吗？"他淡淡地问道。

男孩清了清嗓子："是这样，你可能不认识我，我是—"

"我认识。"他打断他，"有什么事？"

克劳奇的眼睛闪闪发亮，显然是因为他认识自己感到惊喜："我发明了一个黑魔法咒语！我想请您看看它的威力，如果可以，我想把它献给黑魔王！"

他先是一惊，以为他知道了自己是个食死徒。但转念一想，如果连他都知道，这个学校也不会没人知道了。恐怕莱奥会与他绝交，特拉弗斯、帕金森倒是会高看他一眼。邓布利多绝不会容忍他，自己早应该被退学了。

想到这里，他放松下来，有点好笑地回答道："黑魔王不会需要你的咒语，他拥有比任何人都更为渊博的魔法知识。"

克劳奇脸红了，低下头小声说道："我只是想为黑魔王尽一份力。"

他知道这个男孩只是想证明自己，但实在是自负了些。他思考了一下，对男孩说道："你先让我看看你的能力。合格的话，我会考虑向黑魔王推荐你。"

克劳奇难以置信地看着他，脸上的表情从震惊逐渐转变为狂喜："那—那我们现在就去吧？"

他点点头站起身，克劳奇领着他往地下教室走去。

斯莱特林们都喜欢地下教室，那里阴凉安静，做任何实验都不会有人打扰。克劳奇一边走一边喋喋不休："那是个威力强大的咒语，当然啦，您一定不会感到震惊，毕竟您见多识广。但这个咒语很实用，我希望能得到推广…您请。"

他跨进男孩指点的那间教室，倒是确实被震惊了一下。

整个房间只点了一跟蜡烛，他的影子被拉长后投在墙上，危险地摇晃着。地面上铺满了白骨，有的上面还粘着已经发黑的血肉。他仔细辨认了一下，认出其中大部分是老鼠的骨头，也有少数是兔子和鸡的。教室里只有一张桌子，一只花猫正趴在上面，可怜巴巴地叫着。

"剔骨咒！"克劳奇兴奋地叫道，走到桌子边，举起魔杖指向猫，"我花了两个月时间研究它！我来演示给你看—"

"等一下。"

他出声制止了他。男孩垂下魔杖，看上去既失望又不解。

"满地的白骨已经证明了这个魔咒的强势。"他让自己的声音保持冷静，这次比较成功，"不需要再进行演示。"

克劳奇迷惑地点点头："但我还以为你愿意亲自看看这个魔咒的操作方法。"

"我？"他发出一声嘲讽的笑，"我懂的魔咒远比你多，男孩。"

克劳奇赶紧说道："对不起，我不是那个意思。"

他伸手托起小猫："没什么。下次做实验记得把骨头清理干净，免得别人起疑。"

"是。"克劳奇恭敬地答道。

他离开那间充满腐朽气味的地下教室，怀中的小猫瑟瑟发着抖。

去年暑假他第一次作为食死徒出任务。他被分配和诺特一组，去埃及帮黑魔王寻找一本古老的黑魔法书籍。

金字塔里一片漆黑，他们点亮了自己的魔杖，悄无声息地前进着。突然旁边的道路上闪出一个人影。他心里一惊，刚打算躲到阴影里，诺特已经出手了。

"阿瓦达索命！"

绿光闪过，那个人倒在地上，死了。

他感到胸口发闷，声音都不像自己的："你杀了他。"

"是啊。"诺特不耐烦地踢了踢尸体，"黑魔王派人来联系过他，他不肯交出藏书。"

"然后你就杀了他。"他重复了一遍。

诺特耸耸肩："不杀还留着干嘛？"

他无法回答这个问题，默默跟随诺特往金字塔深处走。古埃及巫师们的陵墓总是有各种各样的保护性咒语，尤其是最里面的墓室，硬要往里面闯下场就是粉身碎骨。不过解咒是他的强项。虽然他没学过算数占卜，但他的魔咒从来都是优秀。

诺特让开门，他开始解咒。过程还算顺利，墓穴的门最终缓缓打开，有点请君入瓮的意思。诺特上前掀开棺椁，找到木乃伊手中捧着的那本书。

"好东西。"诺特歪着嘴角笑了笑，"尸体飞来。"

他目瞪口呆地看着诺特刚刚杀死的那个人的尸体飞进墓室，扑通一声落到诺特脚下。

"我要试试这上面的咒语。"诺特兴奋地翻动着松脆泛黄的书页，"这个看起来不错。"

食死徒念出那道咒语，尸体裂开了一个大口子，鲜血汩汩流出。

他后退到墙边，面无表情地看着天花板，尽量忽视掉诺特折磨那具尸体时发出的令人恶心的声音。

实验几个咒语花费的时间应该不长，他却感觉像是过了一个世纪。终于，诺特心满意足地合上书本，对他说："你不试试吗？这里面的咒语威力很强，难怪黑魔王想要。"

他望着地面上支离破碎的尸体，平复了一下情绪，开口说道："我对折磨尸体没有什么兴趣。"

他的声音冷静得让他自己都感到惊讶。诺特冷笑一声，拾起魔杖给尸体念了变形咒："追求完美，嗯？看来只有活人才能供你练习，回头抓几个麻瓜。"

他没做回应，看着诺特把复制的书本扔回棺材，独自离开了金字塔。

这时候他抱着幸免于难的猫坐在湖边，不知不觉就想起这件事情。如果说把挡路的人咒死是手段问题，那他折磨尸体时脸上的狂热和兴奋又是怎么一回事？

他想不通这些人快乐的原因是什么，就像是弄不懂家里为什么热衷于用家养小精灵的头作装饰。他原本以为诺特是一个个例，但他那个暑假参加了三次任务，每一个和他搭档的食死徒都对折磨别人有着非比寻常的热情。

战争中总会有人牺牲的。但他们究竟是把追求权力当作目标，还是单纯以折磨杀死别人为乐呢？

小天狼星的声音从脑海中某个角落里冒出来："你不知道伏地魔究竟在做什么，你以为他那些杀戮行径是在为你们争取权力，而实际上并不是—"

他妈的。他烦躁地踢开脚边的一颗石子。

就在这时他听到了一个清亮的声音。

"请问，你抱着的猫是哪里找到的呀？"

他以为自己出现了幻觉。但如果不是呢，他还是扭头向声音来源的方向望去。

他身后站着一个穿着深蓝色带白色花纹长袍的小姑娘。她的棕色长发梳成双马尾垂在胸前，海蓝色的眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光。他眨眨眼睛，女孩还在。不是幻觉。

他一时竟然发不出声音来。如果莱奥在旁边肯定要嘲笑他，好在他不在。

"你好？"女孩又说了一遍，张开右手在他眼前挥了挥。

他终于找回了自己失踪的声音："啊，这只猫吗？"

"是啊，他昨天晚上不见了。"小姑娘在他身边坐下，盯着他怀中的小猫，"我不会认错的，这就是我的本呀。"

他笑了笑，把手中的猫递过去："他跑到地下教室里了，下次看好，别让他跑丢了。"

"好的，谢谢你。"小姑娘开心地接过小猫，小猫趴在她的怀里满意地叫了两声。"我叫劳拉·菲利普斯，赫奇帕奇学院的。你呢？"

他下意识作出回答："雷古勒斯·布莱克，斯莱特林学院。"

她真的是个小姑娘，才十四岁，上三年级。他听完她的自我介绍觉得好玩，忍不住逗她："你觉得我是好人还是坏人？"

小姑娘用手一下下揪着地上一根草叶："好人。坏人不会把本带给我。"

他估计她是麻瓜出身，不然不可能不知道布莱克这个姓氏意味着什么。但这样很好，至少她还愿意坐下来陪他说说话。

"你坐在这里是想干嘛？"劳拉偏头看着他。

他随口编道："看巨乌贼呀。"

"哦，巨乌贼。"劳拉似懂非懂地点点头，"凯特尔伯恩教授还没讲到那里呢。"

于是他花了几十分钟来给她科普巨乌贼的分类和习性。直到小姑娘打了一个哈欠，他才发觉自己好像说得太多了一点。

"没事，你说。"劳拉把头放在膝盖上，努力睁开眼睛，"我听着呢。"

他揉揉鼻子，转移话题："嗯—今天是我生日。"

"是吗？"劳拉重新抬起头，"那我应该送你个礼物啦。"

他微微一笑："你不用。"

"我要送的。"小姑娘笑着坚持道，"你把眼睛闭上。"

他听话地闭上眼睛，不知道这小姑娘葫芦里卖的什么药。过了几分钟，他感觉头顶上被放了一个东西，劳拉的声音说道："好了，睁开眼睛吧。"

他睁开眼睛，看到湖面倒映出的自己，头上戴着一圈蓝色勿忘我编织成的花环，有点滑稽。他好笑地摘下花环转向劳拉，小姑娘赶紧用胳膊挡住头："别打我别打我，我就是开个玩笑！"

"我不会打你的。"他轻轻拨开劳拉的手臂，把花环挂到她的脖子上，"你戴这个比我好看多了。"

劳拉放下手，抿嘴笑道："真的吗？"

他认真地点了点头。

这就是他最重要的回忆。后来的日子里他多次记起这个生日，他过得最好的一次生日。这个生日他收到了一个勿忘我花的花环，还认识了一个麻瓜出身的女孩。

他见过赫尔加赫奇帕奇的画像。这位赫奇帕奇学院的创始人坐在属于她的金色椅子上，手里攥着一只精巧的金杯，眼中散发出温柔善良的光芒。那一刻，面前的小姑娘和记忆中那位伟大女巫的面容出现了重合。他恍惚间抓住了什么，但这感觉消失得太快，他没来得及仔细思考。

两个月的时间过起来很快，一转眼他就结束了NEWTs考试，正式毕业了。他拿了五个优秀两个良好，凭这个成绩他可以任意选择魔法界的工作。但他还是选择了回到家，继承家里的财产，继续当食死徒。

有那么几个时候他很反感这样的自己。如果他有小天狼星那样的勇气，毕业之后他会选择当一个治疗师，说不定还能有空给劳拉写几封信。但他从来都欠缺这份勇气，所以他当了食死徒，现在还在继续当食死徒。他第一次觉得小天狼星有时候说的也对，他可能确实比较软弱。但是既然已经这样了，就顺其自然吧。

他确实是这么想的，但向来事与愿违。后来他想了想，沉到湖底这种事听起来惨了点，但大概也是命中注定，只是时间问题。

七月份他参加黑魔王召集的集会。黑魔王给了他一个有点奇怪的任务，让他找一个完全能服从自己的家养小精灵供他使用。他恭敬地鞠躬，表示遵命，散会后才敢在心里思考他大爷为什么不找马尔福家。思考了半天，觉得这可能是黑魔王对他的重视。不管怎么说这都是一份荣耀，他找来克利切，叮嘱他做完黑魔王让他做的所有事情，然后回家来。

但他没有想到，家养小精灵会是浑身湿透着回到他面前，抖得像一片风中枯叶，鞠躬说，雷古勒斯少爷，克利切回来了。

他有点傻眼："你这是怎么了？黑魔王让你干什么了？"

克利切的身体摇晃两下，扑通一声倒在地上，失声痛哭。

他从小精灵的口中听到了一个恐怖的故事。听完后他有点头晕目眩，倒是没忘记叮嘱克利切躲起来，并且不要把这件事情告诉别人。因为在这个故事里，伏地魔本来的计划中绝不会有让别人逃出来这个部分。

然后他把自己锁进了房间。

他想自己这么震惊到底是因为什么。其实他早就应该察觉到了，只是一直在逃避。黑魔王当然是没有感情的。他借克利切，因为那是一个无足轻重的生命，而且会完全服从他的命令。这样的生命在他心中不值得尊重—就和所有的麻瓜一样，他想要的时候可以肆意挥霍。

问题是，生命从来不应该被挥霍。在他的认知中，即使在必要时有生命要牺牲，也从来不该为了一个无聊的理由肆意挥霍最宝贵的东西。更何况是在非自愿的情况下。

他望向窗外，隐约看到两把扫帚刷的一声飞过天空。他忍不住回忆着自己上次和小天狼星一起打球是什么时候，发现已经记不清了。倒是想起四年级斯莱特林对格兰芬多的比赛，他被游走球击中手臂还强行抓住了金色飞贼，差点一头栽下去，幸好小天狼星把他拉上了自己的扫帚。

他回味着这段记忆，良久，扯出一个笑："哥哥，你又说对了。"

现在的问题就在于，什么东西需要如此严密的保护。黑魔王一向自负，什么东西能让他付出如此多的心血，构建这样的防护措施呢？

理性告诉他那不是什么好东西，调查这种事可能让他把命都搭上。但他忍不住。他想知道，能够让这个把生命视若草芥的黑魔王去用心保护的是什么东西。

他这么想，于是就这么做了。一般人不一定能找到破绽，但他不是一般人。突破口就是黑魔王让他和诺特找的那本书。

他在把书上交之前翻过一遍。书中除了攻击性咒语，还有一些防御性咒语。其中一个咒语的效用引起了他的注意，书里的描述是"利用敌人的心理弱势，构建出其最深的恐惧，让他们自行崩溃，用于魂器效果最佳。"

他在记忆里搜索了一遍，没有关于魂器这个东西的任何资料。他对于魔法道具的知识居然有空白，这让他难以忍受。他在霍格沃茨时几乎翻遍了图书馆，从来没见过哪本书提到这个东西。这是不可思议的，他隐隐觉得有些蹊跷。

就在他准备着手研究魂器时，家里出了一件大事。他的父亲去世了。

他对父亲没有太深的感情。在他的记忆中，父亲大部分时间都在书房钻研黑魔法。父亲对各种咒语的研究非常深入，母亲曾经提过，格里莫广场所有的保护咒语几乎都是父亲一手加持的。但在他看来，父亲是一个冷漠的人。母亲有时候还会问问自己和小天狼星的成绩，父亲却一次都没有关心过。父亲似乎对什么都不太上心，既不关心大儿子和妻子的争执，也不关心小儿子给家族带来的荣光。小天狼星有次跟他说，他们和父亲就像是一间房子的两家房客，他无言以对。

不过他知道父亲也同样支持纯血理论。二年级的圣诞节假期，他们一家和西格纳斯舅舅一家聚餐。席间父亲少见地进行了一番慷慨陈词，表明自己对黑魔王事业的支持，并且希望有更多的麻瓜试验品供他实验黑魔咒—贝拉特里克斯热情地表示赞同，但小天狼星当即离席而去，从此之后圣诞节再也没回过家。

父亲的的身体不好。自从他七年级以来，父亲就基本处于卧床的状态。就在他毕业的这年七月，父亲走完了他的人生。

葬礼之后他整理父亲的遗物，没什么意外地从父亲的个人书房中找到了许多黑魔法书籍，还有一些父亲手写的笔记。他翻了翻父亲的笔记，有些咒语的效果让他后背发凉。但父亲写下这些咒语的笔迹非常认真，他觉得，父亲大概是把所有的感情都倾注给了黑魔法。不过，就在一本名叫《黑魔法机理》的书中，他发现了自己想要的东西。

魂器是一种储存灵魂的容器。当你通过谋杀使自己的灵魂分裂，可以用咒语把灵魂碎片储存在一个物品中。如果容器上的咒语足够强大，这片灵魂就会得到完好的保护。书中讨论了这一物品的运行原理，甚至包括让里面的灵魂具有攻击性的理论可能。

他皱着眉看着这几页，试图想象灵魂切片是什么感觉，结果没成功。他不能理解怎么会有人把灵魂保存在容器里，说到底，自己体内的东西还是应该留在自己身体中。连灵魂都不珍惜，还能算是一个人吗？

最后他得出的结论是，发明这个咒语的人肯定是个疯子。

他把黑魔王寻找的书上的咒语整理了一下。其实没什么意义，黑魔王可能只是想利用其中的一个咒语—甚至只是一个咒语的一部分罢了。他叹了口气，这调查不知还要持续多久。

其实已经很接近了。日后他有机会想起这件事，几乎能听到生命的时钟在他体内倒计时的声音。嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

又是一个月的例行集会，黑魔王通知八月三十一日有一个集体行动，一大半食死徒都要参加，他也不例外。到了指定地点才知道，是一次对一个半巫师聚集地的袭击行动。

原来他只认为这是必要的示威，现在他的想法变了。他们只是为了杀人而杀人。他第一次犹豫着想到退出，但不知道怎么办。小天狼星说过他想退出的时候来找他，但他实在没那个脸皮。当年他口口声声说不会退出，再回头岂不是打了自己的脸？

但他哥哥大概不会介意的。他默默地想，与其退出之后隐姓埋名，还不如公开加入反对伏地魔的阵营。这样的话，傲罗们大概会帮助他保护母亲，否则母亲一定会被抓走威胁他—只不过，他在心里苦笑一声，母亲说不定根本不愿意。两个儿子都成了纯血统叛徒？这是布莱克家的耻辱！他在心里模仿着母亲的语气，耸了耸肩膀。但这事情由不得她自己。

想到这里，正好他们来到了村庄边缘。夜色浓重，天空中看不见一颗星星，只有村庄中亮着点点灯光。一想到这些灯光有多少马上就要永远熄灭，他闭了闭眼睛。

"开始—"贝拉特里克斯尖利的声音划过夜空。

食死徒飞快地闪进村庄。袭击开始了。

他找了个角落蹲着，默默祈祷不要被别人发现自己溜号，同时快速思考怎么才能找到小天狼星。啊，其实找不到。他自嘲地想着，他怎么从来没想到问一句他哥哥毕业干的什么工作呢？当然啦，那时候他还是个狂热的食死徒，自然不会认为有一天还需要回头找小天狼星。这个想法让他有点情绪低落。

突然，一个火球在眼前炸开。他惊跳起来，飞快地跑出藏身处，诺特飞奔过他身边，边跑边吼："罗齐尔那个疯子用了厉火，快跑—"

他在心里骂了句很难听的脏话，扭头就跑。这个村子被他们施了咒语，一时半会无法幻影移形。他飞奔时，余光看到傲罗的身影一闪而过，似乎是试图灭火。白痴，他想，这个咒语只有一个方法能灭掉，你们正派人士根本不可能懂—

就在这时他听见了一声尖叫。这个声音熟悉得恐怖，他下意识地朝声音来源处望去，一边祈祷着不要是他想的那样。

显然梅林对他不太好。梅林向来对他不太好。他转过头，正看到一抹白色的裙边被火海吞没。

劳拉。

"不。"他低声呻吟，拔腿冲向火海，却被烈焰挡了回去。他连连后退，犹豫着要不要用那个方法，眼前的火海中劳拉在凄厉地惨叫着。身后传来一声咆哮："昏昏倒地！"

他以毫厘之差勉强闪过昏迷咒，然而咒语的力量太大，掀掉了他的面罩。另一个巫师从旁边的小巷中闪出来，他认出那道身影，顿时僵在原地。

新来的巫师也愣了片刻："雷古勒斯？"

"别管你那个白痴弟弟了！"试图击昏他的巫师高吼，眼眶中一只巨大的蓝色眼珠疯狂旋转着，"你他妈不是说自己会灭火？！"

"哦—"

小天狼星咬咬牙，挥起魔杖划开自己的手臂。鲜血喷涌而出，流淌过的地面上火焰立刻熄灭，效果立竿见影。他哥哥口中念念有词，涌出的鲜血有目标地流淌着，附近的厉火渐渐熄灭，劳拉的已经面目全非的身形重新显露出来。直到失去了大约三分之一的血液，小天狼星才为自己止血，挥动魔杖指挥鲜血往别的方向流去。

熄灭厉火的要素，除了必要的灭火咒，更重要的是鲜血。这是《黑魔法溯源》关于厉火那个章节的第一句话。几乎没人会为了别人赌上自己的生命，因此这个咒语几乎无解。他呆呆地站在原地，看着哥哥的血流遍大半个村庄，手脚都是冰凉的。

他不怕死吗？

"喂，你，白痴—"之前那个有一只奇怪眼睛的巫师冲他吼道。

他回过神来。这不是他能待的地方。于是他转身，向村庄外面走去。

"站住，蠢货！"巫师再次怒吼道。

他停下脚步。

巫师的嗓音嘶哑低沉，很有威慑力："你以为逃避有用？现在回过头，去跟你哥哥认错！"

他深吸一口气，控制自己的声音不要发抖："没必要了。"

说完这句话，他继续向前走，躲过巫师发射的昏迷咒和障碍咒，走出反幻影移形咒的范围，原地转了个圈，幻影移形了。

你本来能够救她。

我不能，我只是知道如何灭火，没实际用过那个咒语，我怕—

小天狼星可能也没用过。

来不及的。

试一下都不行？

…我不知道，我…

你在逃避。

我…没有…

所以你失去了她。

劳拉的身影消失在漫天大火中。

他从又一个噩梦中惊醒，浑身冷汗地盯着天花板。

这大半个月以来他反复做着类似的噩梦。梦中出现的劳拉从来没怪过他，但总有一个声音不停提醒他，这个女孩不在了。她在回霍格沃茨的前一天晚上死在一场大火中，再也没有机会成年，不能再抱着小猫站在湖边，也没人再会编一个勿忘我花花环送给他。

他意识到自己眼角疼得要命，心里也空落落的，似乎缺了一大块东西，怎么都填不上。他爬下床去给自己倒水，发现桌上有一张倒扣着的照片。翻过来一看，是安多米达一家在女儿周岁生日时拍的全家福。那孩子在照片上欢快地笑着，头发是漂亮的淡紫色。

他用手指碰了碰小外甥女的脸，心底里一个声音说道，她也有可能和劳拉一样死去，因为伏地魔。那个人不关心人间最美好的东西，比如生命、爱、善良和阳光，关心的只有自己的永生。

就在这时他忽然想到了什么。这念头一出现，他险些摔了水杯。

八月份的集会上，他匍匐在伏地魔脚边，听他演讲。长袍从他的面前轻巧地滑过，伏地魔的声音圆滑而危险："没人能杀了伏地魔大人。无知而愚蠢的邓布利多做梦也想不到，我将魔法推进到了怎样的层面…"

他那时候想，一个人怎么可能不被杀死。现在他再回忆起这段话，忽然意识到伏地魔话里的深意。如果他做了一个魂器呢？这片灵魂岂不是安全地保存在某个角落，除非被别人毁灭？那样，岂不是确实没人杀得了他？

他觉得自己触碰到了核心，顺着这一思路想了下去：如果伏地魔带克利切去保存的那个挂坠盒就是魂器呢？

这个想法一出，他先打了个冷战。他觉得自己这个猜测未免太过大胆，想要证实并不容易。于是他逃掉了第二天的九月份例行集会，带着自制的黑魔法探测器去克利切所说的山崖上转了一圈，收集了一大堆数据图，带着这些图表去找了安。

缄默人小姐盯着羊皮纸上繁杂的魔咒谱线研究半天，之后指着最底端的一条谱线说道："这个魔咒是对探测器反应最弱的一个，大概是因为离你的距离太远。但我辨认不出它。其他咒语哪怕没见过，也能根据谱线特征判断它的大概作用，但这个，我不知道。"

他皱皱眉："完全判断不出？"

"倒也不是…"安拿着谱图对准阳光看了看，又从书桌上拿起另一张图叠在一起对准阳光观察，"这魔咒好像和灵魂有关…但我真不知道它是干嘛用的。"

啊，那就对了。他对自己说道，朝安点了下头："多谢。"

克利切在厨房忙活。他把汤锅放到灶火上，不一会汤就咕嘟咕嘟冒泡了，散发出海鲜的诱人香味。这时厨房门开了，克利切看到来人是谁，马上低低地鞠了一躬。

"雷古勒斯少爷。"

克利切最喜欢的小少爷今天脸色有些怪异。不过他依旧朝克利切露出惯常的微笑，低声说道："走吧，克利切，我要你带我去一个地方。"

克利切不会违抗少爷的命令。克利切一辈子都在为布莱克家族服务，永远都会服从自己的主人。克利切关了火，有点担心海鲜汤的口味会不那么完美。不过没关系，汤可以重新做，雷古勒斯少爷的命令一定要遵守…

他们出发了。

他用魔杖划开手臂，鲜血溅到岩石上，一道拱门缓缓打开。

他从没想到自己会用鲜血为后来者开路。斯莱特林学院一向坚持无论如何都要保住性命，他一向自诩典型的斯莱特林，可他现在正在要付出生命的代价去消灭伏地魔的一片灵魂。

但反正他本来就要死。自从他逃了九月份的例行集会后，就能感到死神的镰刀架在他的脖子上，随时可能落下。与其死在伏地魔手下，不如在死前做点有意义的事情…

他从来都当不成英雄，只能做为英雄铺平道路的人。他觉得这样很好。战争中总归有人要牺牲，只不过这次要牺牲的是自己而已。

他和克利切绕过湖边岩石，照小精灵的指点，捕捉到了湖中那艘幽灵一样的船。船很小，只能搭载一名巫师和一个牺牲品驶向彼方。

就好像这段路程他只能靠自己走完。

找小天狼星已经变成了不可能的事情。以前小天狼星接受他，是因为不知道他是一个食死徒。可小天狼星现在知道了。无论哥哥接不接受，他都做不到在食死徒刚刚毁灭了半个村庄之后去跪下来求哥哥保护，辩解说自己什么坏事都没做，以前全是鬼迷心窍…

没有一个布莱克会允许自己这样没有脸面。

小船轻轻撞到了岩石上。他和克利切跳下船，没有意外地看见了那个发出绿色荧光的石盆。他轻轻笑了一声，从怀里掏出自己的挂坠盒。

"克利切。"

"少爷。"家养小精灵鞠躬。

"我要你，等这盆里的魔药干掉之后，把挂坠盒调换一下。"

他要让伏地魔知道，反抗他的是谁。他要让他知道，是雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克发现了他最深的秘密，并为了摧毁它而死…

"然后离开，不要管我。"

他会死的，但是他需要克利切留下。他相信这个忠诚的小精灵会帮他完成最后一个步骤…

"不要告诉家里人我做了什么，尤其是母亲。但是必须摧毁第一个挂坠盒。"

不管怎么说，母亲也没法接受两个儿子都去反对伏地魔这个事实。只不过，她大概一辈子也不会明白自己的教育哪里出了问题，两个儿子先后走上了反对纯血统的道路。其实这个问题，他自己也不知道答案。

"听懂了吗，克利切？"

家养小精灵浑身颤抖着点点头。

"很好，谢谢。"

他微微一笑，抬起魔杖变出一个酒杯，把杯子浸入盆中，装满魔药。

"TOUJOURS PUR。"

然后他仰起头，将魔药一饮而尽。

一杯。两杯。三杯。

他的五脏六腑都在燃烧。然而他努力挺直腰板，在这个时候也应当保持高贵。血统不能决定气质，但风度可以。

四杯，五杯，六杯。

他不得不用双手扶住石盆边缘来保持站立姿势。眼前幻象层出，他隐约辨认出劳拉的模样。

七杯，八杯，九杯。

他看到小天狼星双眼喷射着怒火，魔杖直指他的胸口。劳拉倒在一旁，明显已经没有了呼吸。

"你杀了她，雷古勒斯。"小天狼星说道。

他强迫自己冷静，对自己说这些都是假的，你只有喝完魔药才能见到她，亲口跟她说一声对不起…

十杯，十一杯，十二杯。

他跪倒在地，勉强抵御着脑中的幻象。他知道自己需要水，所以他爬到湖边，迎接伏地魔早就安排好的结局…

阴尸空洞的脸浮出水面。他眨眨眼睛以示欢迎，甚至笑了一下："你们好。"

他在刺骨的湖水中不断下沉。忽然眼前一亮，他的双脚似乎踩到了地面上。周围弥漫的雾气逐渐散开，他眨眨眼睛，发现自己正站在霍格沃茨的湖边，一个小姑娘坐在他身前，漫不经心地玩弄着脚边的草叶。

"劳拉？"他迷茫地叫出她的名字。

劳拉扭头看他，抿起嘴笑了笑，笑容和他记忆中的一模一样。

他其实猜到了。他最想见到她，因为自己终于有机会向她道歉，告诉她自己当时是个傻瓜…

他上前坐到她身边，小姑娘没有看他，他觉得她可能还在生他的气。于是他轻声说道："我欠你一句抱歉。如果我当时没有犹豫—"

"不是你的错。"劳拉摇摇头，眼睛望着湖中他的影子，"伏地魔下的令，不是吗？"

"但是—"

"不说这个了，好吗？"劳拉望向他的眼睛，他所有道歉的话都被这个眼神堵了回去，"我带你去看本，他也在这里，还找了一个女朋友哦！"

他下意识地点点头，劳拉握住他的手，带他走向远方。


	14. 番外2

番外 来自金铃果的调查测试

金铃果是柳安的前室友。

当年柳安灰头土脸地从英国回到中国，没有什么钱。北京的巫师聚集地的房价又贵得离奇，只能找人合租。她一个天文局的同事就介绍了金铃果给她认识，说是一个漂亮的四川姑娘，和柳安同岁，在巫师心理局工作，很好相处，如是这般。柳安和她一起吃了个饭，感觉她人挺不错的，两个人就顺顺当当地一起找了个房子住下了。

俗话说，距离产生美，老祖宗诚不我欺。

第一天晚上，金铃果就当着她的面唱了一首《甜蜜蜜》，一边唱还一边即兴跳了个舞。柳安当时就有点傻，心想老人家我原来以为你还能装得更久一点。

事实上当然没有。金铃果是个典型的御宅女，每天下了班脱了鞋换了睡衣打开电视机（对，她们有一个电视机），四仰八叉地躺在沙发上看动漫看电影，关了电视机继续看小说看杂志看漫画，周末两天足不出户，公休日不到饿死绝不迈出家门半步。

柳安在她强大的影响力中挣扎着坚持了半年起床吃早饭的习惯，终于败下阵来。于是这个合租屋内的画风就变得更加颓废，两个人一起在周一到周五的七点四十五下床，用十五分钟洗漱化妆换衣服，再瞬移（或者说是幻影显形，管它呢）去上班。周五晚上下班时买一大堆零食，回家一边吃一边看片儿或者打牌下棋，凌晨两点睡觉。周六十一点睡醒，躺在床上看小说，一直看到下午，谁更饿谁就出去到楼下餐馆买个饭回来吃。晚上继续看片儿，周日生活同周六，除了出去买饭的人会换一个。

金铃果曾经这样形容她们的生活，说就像是以前穷人家里只有一条裤子，轮到谁穿谁就出去买东西。柳安觉得这个形容不能更贴切了。

除非有新电影上映，比如哈里森·福特的，马克·哈米尔的，或者梅尔·吉布森的。那样金铃果就会千方百计弄到首映的票，无论首映地点是在美国还是在澳大利亚，都会拉着柳安赶去看。柳安被她拉去看了两部星球大战，终于从心底里觉得，卢克真是帅呆了。

说是这么说，毕竟金铃果也是当年国内魔法学校里占卜学得最好的学生。中国魔法学校里的占卜和霍格沃茨不同，偏重于心理学，算是很重要的一门课程。金铃果毕业之后没有任何阻碍地进了心理局，在局里深受领导器重，谁也猜不到她在家里是那么个样子。所以客观来讲金铃果的工作其实还是挺紧张的，只不过她基本不把工作带回家做而已。

然而既然她这么受器重，总会有需要加班的时候。

终于有一天，金铃果回到家，对柳安撒娇说，帮我个忙嘛。

柳安说："你想干嘛？"

金铃果展开一份调查表："帮我做一个调查。"

柳安心想你也有把工作带回家来完成的一天，于是懒洋洋地说："我一个人样本容量也不够啊。"

"不是普查，我想看看我做出来的这个关于年轻女巫恋爱情况的数据模型靠不靠谱。"金铃果说。

柳安一想，这倒也没什么，就点点头："好吧。"

金铃果把调查表展开到眼前，说道："第一个问题，你初恋时的年龄是多大？"

柳安耸耸肩："怎么定义初恋？暗恋算吗？"

金铃果说废话当然不算。

"那没有。"

"没有？"金铃果怀疑地在表上写了几个字，"你不是在英国留学吗？年少时期生活在万恶的资本主义社会，居然连个恋爱都没谈？"

柳安说："闭嘴。"

"妈的。二，你…好吧，你没谈过恋爱肯定没接过吻—不对，不一定—你接过吻吗？"

"没。"柳安干巴巴地说道。

"我就猜。"金铃果又写了几笔，"三，你第一次被人追求时是多大？对追求者有什么想法？"

"十一岁，没什么想法，想让他滚。"柳安干脆地说道。

"卧槽，这么狠，难怪没谈过恋爱。"金铃果摇摇头，"那人肯定很丑。"

柳安哼哼道："巨型丑。"

"嗯，好吧—四，你第一次被除亲人以外的人夸赞外貌是在怎样的情况下？当时的心情是怎样的？"

柳安想了想，诚实地答道："十五岁那年，被理发店的镜子夸过，理发师说那镜子疯了，心情失落。"

"这个不算。"金铃果咬着笔尖摆摆手指。

"那没了。"

"没了？"金铃果再次怀疑地问道，"你年少时期都在男士以绅士著称的大英帝国求学，你告诉我没人夸过你漂亮？"

"夸女孩子漂亮的那是意大利，也可能是我长得太丑了。"柳安没什么感情地说道。

"我也丑，还秃。"金铃果扯了扯自己的头发，"那天一拽拽下来一撮，我真怀疑自己要秃了。"

"秃了也好看，秃顶凸显五官啊。"柳安一本正经地说道。

"你他妈。下一题，你有男性朋友吗—这个我都能替你答，莱奥·布特—你相信男女之间有友谊吗—你相信，对吧，我也相信。那直接下一题，你有过暗恋的人吗？他现在的生活比你差还是比你好？你对此有什么想法？"

"妈的跳过，下一题。"柳安说。

"跳你麻痹，说嘛。"金铃果挠了挠鼻子，"马上就没得了。"

柳安说："他估计刚当上傲罗，就是英国那边专门抓黑巫师的人。家里比我有钱很多，过得应该比我好。不过我也没什么想法。"

金铃果笑出声来，没有追问，只是在纸上又记了几笔："最后一个问题，你觉得你的情感经历带给你的影响是什么？"

柳安想了想，答道："我觉得我再也喜欢不上一个人了。"

金铃果手中的笔啪的一声落到地上："开什么玩笑呢。"

柳安笑笑，从地板上站起身来："没事。我去买饭，你想吃什么？"

"随你吧。"金铃果说道。

柳安在楼下的白丁餐馆里点了两份鱼香茄子盖浇饭。

北京当地有个有意思的传言，餐馆老板娘越凶悍，这家餐馆的菜越好吃。因为餐馆一般都是夫妻俩合开，丈夫炒菜，妻子上菜。餐馆嘛，总归要等人上菜，难免有心急的客人会催促。老板娘心疼丈夫，于是两眼一瞪，直接开骂。菜越好吃，客人当然越多，老板娘骂得也就越厉害。

柳安家楼下的这家餐馆就是这个情况。所以哪怕上菜再慢，她也不敢催老板一句，她亲眼见过这位老板娘把菜刀剁进切菜板里，咔嚓一声响。不过今天她来得早，店里没什么客人，老板娘收了她的钱和（用魔法复制的）白丁菜票就进了后厨。

她没管住眼睛往后厨望了一眼，看到老板娘在拿围裙为丈夫擦汗，神情温柔似水，仿佛那个能把菜刀砍进菜板的女人不是她。

柳安却感觉自己心如止水，泛不起一点波澜。

她刚回国的那几天，忙着处理各种事情，压根没心情也没时间去怀念和伤感。等到一切尘埃落定，她总算有时间回头想想，却发现当她想到小天狼星时，再也没有以前的感觉了。

以前她想到小天狼星这个名字，总是伴随着心尖尖上一阵阵的抽痛。可奇怪的是，与此同时，也有少量甜蜜弥漫在心房内，让她从里到外都温暖起来。她痴迷于那一点点的甜蜜，因此宁愿忍受着疼痛也要飞蛾扑火般去追求他。有点类似于打一棍子给一个枣。可是她挨了太多次棍子，以至于到了后来，她连枣都不敢伸手接，生怕接踵而来的会是难以忍受的疼痛。

疼痛次数太多，人会变得麻木。

前段时间她闲着没事干去台湾买琼瑶的小说来看。有的姑娘靠在书架上一边看一边哭，眼泪顺着脸颊滚滚流下。但她看的时候平静得像一块石头，内心连点水花都溅不起。这时候她想起自己才不到20岁，顿时感到了一种沧桑。

其实她不比同龄人成熟，甚至有些方面更晚熟一点。但在喜欢一个人这种事情上，她在短时间内是提不起兴趣去爱上谁了。

她依稀记得在哪里看过一个说法，人体不过就是个化工厂，产生爱情也不过就是分泌神经递质激素、多巴胺、去甲肾上腺素、羟色胺和苯丙胺混合物的过程。她想自己身体这座化工厂可能是前几年分泌这些物质分泌得太多，需要长时间的休息—毕竟，每一次受到打击，大脑皮层就要加紧工作，分泌更多的物质抵消这种打击带来的影响。她其实不敢说一辈子不会再爱了，但最起码，很长一段时间内不会再有心动的感觉了。

田媛有时候会问她想没想过找个男朋友，她一般都是打个哈哈敷衍过去。事实上她是真的提不起兴趣去谈恋爱，似乎暗恋小天狼星耗光了她全部的精力。现在她也不知道暗恋的那几年她究竟是靠什么支撑的自己，大概是无边无际的幻想吧。

妈的，说起来真够丢人的。

盖浇饭做好了，老板娘用她带来的饭盒盛好，送到她手中。柳安道过一声谢，拎着饭盒回家。

路上要经过一家巫师经营的报刊亭。金铃果总是从那里买海报，因此老板和她们都认识。看到柳安经过，老板朝她招了招手："柳安，快过来。"

柳安顺从地走了过去："怎么了？"

老板兴奋地挥舞着当天的《巫师环球日报》："英国那个伏地魔垮台了！就前天的事情！"

"哟，是吗？"柳安赶紧把饭盒放到报摊上，拿起一张报纸来看。头版头条就是伏地魔垮台的消息，副标题是《哈利·波特—大难不死的男孩》。

一阵寒意顺着柳安的脊梁骨滚下。她的目光往下一扫，被底下一行标题吸引了目光。

《食死徒小天狼星布莱克被捕入狱》。

报道中一些零星的字眼跃入她的眼帘。一个咒语杀了十三个人。小矮星彼特死亡。只剩一根手指。布莱克未作反抗，直接被押送至阿兹卡班…

她的暗恋就是以这么惨烈的方式收尾。

说来惭愧，从看到新闻的那一刻开始，她就不相信这个消息。这也是因为她自己被陷害过，她就是直觉有人陷害他。小天狼星用一个魔咒炸了麻瓜半条街，人证物证俱在，还有彼得的手指—可她还是不相信。无论什么时候，她记忆中的小天狼星都会战斗到反抗伏地魔的最后一刻—直至胜利，或者牺牲。

她印象中的他从来都是这个样子，哪怕天地变幻黑云压顶，血色染红脚下的土地，身后堆积着同伴们的累累白骨，面前是敌人的千军万马，也依旧会举起魔杖指向前方。猎猎长风吹得他的斗篷上下飞舞，他挺直腰板，露出轻蔑的笑容。

一定有什么地方搞错了。

但她能做什么呢，她不过是一个普通的魔法部职员，甚至自己在英国还背着莫须有的指控。小天狼星被直接投入了阿兹卡班—连他妈的开庭审理都没有，更别提上诉。她帮不了他，世界上也没人能帮他。

那天晚上她破天荒地邀请金铃果和自己一起去酒吧，在轻柔梦幻的音乐声中喝完了一整瓶伏特加，算是对小天狼星的一些纪念。当年小天狼星劝她喝过这种酒，她没敢尝试，其实试过才知道，她的酒量一点也不小。

回家之后她借着酒意睡了一个好觉，无梦。从此之后再也没有回想起他，也没什么东西能让她再想起他了。


	15. 番外3

番外 田中谦介番外

田中谦介一生中唯一一场暗恋发生在他17岁那年，历时三个小时零四十五分钟。

那一年暑假，他被学校派去开罗参加国际炼金术大会。他来到会场的时间还早，会场还空着三分之一的座位，学校代表的坐席上只坐了一个人。他不是很确定那里是不是规定的座位，于是走过去，开口问那个黑发黑眸的女生："你好，请问这里是学校代表的座位吗？"

他用的是中文，因为看女生的样子像是亚洲人，他猜测她应该是来自中国的魔法学校代表。女生抬起眼睛看他，斟酌片刻，回答时用的竟然是标准的日语："是的，这里是学校代表的座位。"

他蓦地睁大眼睛。女生抿住嘴唇，微笑着指了指他的校袍："你穿的是金色长袍，一看就是日本的学生。"

田中谦介这才注意到她黑色的校袍上别着一枚校徽。那是英国的魔法学校的校徽，这应该才是她的学校。他暗自责备自己的粗心，再开口时换上了日语："幸会，田中谦介，日本魔法学校七年级生。"

他本以为女生会用日语或英语作答。没想到女生扬起脸看着他的眼睛，却用了中文来回答他的问题："原来你就是田中谦介？幸会，我是柳安，霍格沃茨六年级。"

田中谦介恍然："你是柳安？我知道你，你发表在《天文魔法月刊》上的文章写得很精彩。"

柳安揉揉鼻子，有些不好意思地笑道："你发在《魔法与数字》上的文章写得也很好呀。"在长凳上挪了挪，给他挪出一个空位，"坐吧。"

由于离大会开始时间还早，他们就先聊了一阵。柳安告诉田中谦介，其实她对炼金术称得上一窍不通，被派来当学校代表完全是个意外。

"我们学校六七年级的炼金术课程是要申请才开的。"她的声音清亮柔和，"我的一个朋友想学，非要拉着我去和邓布利多申请这门课。结果邓布利多说申请人数太少，拒绝了我们的申请，但是他说可以派我们俩其中的一个人来参加这个炼金术大会。"她笑了起来，眉眼弯弯，"我们扔硬币，他不幸输给了我。"想了想补充道，"其实他的本意是和我打一架，谁赢了谁去，但邓布利多觉得那样太不和平。"

田中谦介被她的情绪感染，不禁也微笑道："即使决斗，你也不见得会输给他吧？"

柳安摆了摆手："我肯定会输的，我的防御术很差，我那个朋友的防御术又是我们年级的第一名。"

他只当她在谦虚，没有就这个问题深究下去。随后其他学校的代表也纷纷进入会场，柳安和一个德姆斯特朗的女生交谈甚欢，他也与相识的朋友聊起了天，他们有一段时间没有再说话。大会开始了，炼金术领域的学者们挨个作着报告。田中谦介凝神专心听取他们的发言，一位校长的发言即将结束，作总结陈词时他无意中瞥见柳安眉头微蹙，似乎在专心思考。

他低声问她："你在想什么？"

柳安看了他一眼，轻声答道："刚才那位教授提到，他的项目的困境在于无法将魔咒规范化研究。那如果有办法将魔咒用谱线的形式表示，这个问题是不是就迎刃而解了？"

田中谦介惊讶地说："你难道已经做到了？"

"确切地说，这个办法不是我想出来的。"柳安笑了笑，"但是我也在参与…我朋友想出了办法把魔咒引起的磁场波动效果放大，我最近只是在研究如何才能让这种扩大效应更加精确。"

田中谦介思索片刻："试没试过拿古卜莱仙火淬炼黑曜石，再用深海水银浸润，作为介质处理波动效果？"

柳安唰地坐直身体："对啊！我怎么没想到这个，真是太感谢你了！"

他望着她的眼睛，那双漆黑如墨的眼睛灵动深邃，还带着若有若无的笑意。那一刻他忽然感到心里的某个地方被轻轻撩动，像是有春蚕响应惊蛰的号角，迎着阳光奋力破土而出。

开完会后，十一所魔法学校的代表前往小会议厅去开他们自己的会议。说是开会，实际上就是随便聊聊天，他们这些学生代表头脑再出众，也只不过是十六七岁的少年而已。田中谦介这才知道柳安说她自己黑魔法防御术学得差还真的不是谦虚，她演示缴械咒的时候甚至点燃了德姆斯特朗女生的袍子。可是这有什么关系呢？那只不过是一门课罢了，他知道她实际上多么有才华。他想他或许可以请她去日本作客，请她骑上海燕横跨海峡前往他的学校，如果她穿上校袍，那身长袍一定也会变成绚烂的灿金色。

他是真的认真考虑过这件事的，直到他们散会，他出门后，看到在会议室门口有两个男生在等她。他听见那个戴眼镜的男生告诉她他们来埃及旅游，顺道来这里看看她，他又看见柳安伸手用力在另一个长发男生眼前挥了挥，问他在想什么。

长发男生抬起眼睛看她，唇角勾起浅淡笑容："你要不要来戈德里克山谷玩两天？"

那一刻柳安也在看他。当他们对视时，似乎有咒语将他们与外界隔开，明明周围还有其他人，他们的世界中却只容得下彼此存在。田中谦介敏感地体会到他们眼神中蕴含的惊涛骇浪，认为自己没必要再听下去，于是在心里轻轻叹了一口气，转身离开了这条走廊。

他一直是个理性的人，人与人之间的感情也不都是一眼万年。他想他们既然感情深厚，自己也没有再去努力的必要。柳安那么聪明的姑娘，眼光也不会太差，他的世界中也不只有她一个女孩。

后来田中谦介与柳安一直保持着普通朋友的联系，他本以为不日就能接到她婚礼的请柬。不曾想，她后来返回中国，直到1983年他自己结婚，也始终没听说她有关感情的新闻。她来参加他的婚礼时他有意无意地问起她的男友，柳安只是睁大眼睛，茫然地看着他："我上学时没交过男朋友啊。到现在也没交过。"

田中谦介皱眉："1977年的炼金术大会，邀请你出去玩的那个男生呢？"

柳安怔了怔，将目光越过他肩膀，在某个无意义的角落聚焦："他不是我男朋友。"

田中谦介没有问下去。他想看她的神色不是说谎，可他当年察觉的他们之间的情愫也绝非虚妄。不过这也不关他的事情，毕竟已经过去几年，他们都拥有了新的生活。

田中谦介再见到那个长发男生时，他们都早已过了被称为少年的年纪。那是一场在冰岛举行的学术会议，散会时他无意间看到一个男巫站在门厅的角落里，随意地抄着手，似乎在等什么人。田中谦介是巫师界魔咒研究领域的领军人物，尽管那名男巫的变形咒用得很精妙，他还是看出了他给自己的五官变过形。但他不是个多事的人，打算就此离开，却恰好看到柳安快步走向那名男巫。

时隔多年，田中谦介再次从柳安身上感受到了与当年相似的感情力量。他望见男巫不知从哪摸出来一顶斗篷给她披上，柳安抿着嘴笑，一边踮起脚尖，亲了亲男巫的面颊。他悄悄给自己的眼睛施了一个驱幻咒，惊讶又不十分惊讶地发现，那正是当年请柳安去戈德里克山谷的男巫。时隔多年，他的容貌沧桑了许多，但五官依旧。

田中谦介离得近了，听到男巫正对柳安说话："想不想去附近的森林转转？冰岛也有很多神奇的魔法生物。"

柳安镇定地将手搭上他的肩膀："你说什么就是什么吧。"

田中谦介来到了他们面前，柳安注意到他，向他打了个招呼，一边用英语对身边的男巫介绍："我朋友，田中谦介。谦介，这位是—嗯—"

田中谦介朝男巫简单地点点头，眼睛却看着柳安，特地用日语说："小安，对老朋友可不能说假话。"

柳安愣了片刻，也换上了日语："你看出来了？"停了停，"这是小天狼星·布莱克，我的男朋友。"

小天狼星·布莱克。田中谦介朝柳安扬起眉毛。即使他平时不太关心时事，这个名字也足够响亮。她的脸上没什么表情，却不动声色地抓住了小天狼星的手，十指相扣的姿态，把他牢牢锁在自己身侧。"如果我说他实际上是无辜的，你会不会相信呢？"用的还是日语。

他看到她的表情，眼神中明晃晃的急切和保护欲，觉得很有意思。于是他拍了一下她的肩膀，明确地宽慰她："我不信他，但我信你。"看向她身旁的小天狼星，换成英语说了句，"恭喜。"

小天狼星不知道他们刚才在说些什么，但也没有多问，只是轻飘飘地点了点头。田中谦介向他们道了再见，离开时还听见柳安对小天狼星说："你要去那什么森林，带地图了吗？"

小天狼星渐行渐远的声音带着浓浓的笑意："要什么地图，我就是活的地图。"

田中谦介兀自笑了笑，忽然感到口袋里的双面镜在震动。他摸出镜子来，果然是妻子在另一端呼唤他。

"回来吃饭吧？我做了龙虾刺身，你想配什么酒？"她温柔地问。

田中谦介用手抚摸着镜面上妻子的眉心："家里还有清酒吗？我顺路买一些吧。"

他的儿子从妻子怀里钻出来，冲他大声嚷嚷："老爹，别忘了帮我带天狗队的最新海报啊，你答应我的。"

"记得呢，小子。"他回答，"别惹你妈妈生气，我就记得帮你带。"

儿子扁着嘴装委屈："我听话得很。"

妻子揉乱了儿子的头发。一匹体型巨大的神符马擦着云端飞过，闪烁着亮丽的银光，消失在遥远的天际。


End file.
